KleinHarry wartet auf Weihnachten
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten, denn Weihnachten ist toll, Weihnachten ist wunderbar. Wenn du allerdings vier Jahre alt bist, die liebenswürdigste Mutter der Welt hast und dein Vater, dein Pate und deren bester Freund einmal die berühmt berüchtig
1. Samstag, 1 Dezember 1984, 5 30 Uhr

**Genre:** Familie, Humor

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry, James und Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

**Nebencharaktere:** Severus Snape, Draco und Narcissa Malfoy, die Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore und viele weitere

**Warnungen:** AU

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 6

**Inhaltsangabe:** Jedes Kind freut sich auf Weihnachten, denn Weihnachten ist toll, Weihnachten ist wunderbar. Wenn du allerdings vier Jahre alt bist, die liebenswürdigste Mutter der Welt hast und dein Vater, dein Pate und deren bester Freund einmal die berühmt berüchtigten Rumtreiber waren, dann ist schon die Weihnachtszeit ein einziges Abenteuer und der 25. Dezember nur das Sahnehäubchen auf Onkel Siris heißgeliebtem Schokoladenkuchen.

**Anmerkungen: **Voldemort ist tot und Harry kann unbeschwert bei seinen Eltern aufwachsen. Durch den Tod des Dunklen Lords dürften sich bestimmte Personen natürlich auch anders verhalten, aber das werdet ihr im Laufe der FF schon bemerken. Ansonsten ist die FF natürlich vor allem süß und niedlich, aber so ganz ohne ein klein wenig Tiefe kommt ihr mir auch hier nicht davon^^ Ach ja, soweit ich weiß spielen die Engländer an Weihnachten nicht die Weihnachtsgeschichte nach und die Kinder haben da auch keinen Adventskalender, aber letzteres ist nun mal ein wichtiger Bestandteil der FF, also hoffe ich, dass ihr darüber hinwegsehen könnt :D

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, nur der Plot und die Weiterentwicklungen meiner Lieblinge sind meins

**Reviews:** Wichtig und gern gesehen, denn sie motivieren ungemein, sind der einzige Lohn, den man als FF-Autorin erwarten kann und eindeutig Balsam für die Seele, es gibt nichts Schöneres. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass ihr nicht unbedingt jeden Tag Zeit findet, mir eine Antwort dazulassen (wobei das ja soooo lange auch nicht dauert *Dackelblickaufsetz*), aber ich hoffe einfach auf so viele Rückmeldungen wie möglich^^

**Updates:** Jeden Tag vom 1. bis zum 25. Dezember. Ich werde versuchen, das jeweilige Kapitel bis spätestens 15 Uhr onzustellen.

**Widmung:** Gewidmet meinen lieben Reviewern, die mich jetzt mittlerweile schon seit mehr als drei Jahren unterstützen, kritisieren und motivieren. Ihr seid die Besten! *knuddel*

**Samstag, 1. Dezember 1984, 5.30 Uhr**

"Mummy?" Ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf schob sich langsam durch den Türspalt und beobachtete von dort, wie sich eine Hand unter der Bettdecke hervorkämpfte und auf dem Nachttisch herumtastete, bis... RUMS! "Lily? Schon wieder die Lampe?", brummte eine verschlafene Stimme und ein leises, bestätigendes Kichern ertönte. "Lumos!" "Harry?", erklang es fast gleichzeitig und während der Schein des Lichtes langsam den Raum erhellte, schlug die Frau die Bettdecke zurück und klopfte auf die Matratze. "Komm her, Schatz." Mit einem begeisterten Quieken und so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen, lief der kleine Junge zu seiner Mutter hinüber und kuschelte sich dann zu ihr unter die Bettdecke. "Du meine Güte, hattest du deine Füße im Eisfach?", lachte sie und rieb wärmend mit ihren Händen über eben diese, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige aufschrie und dann glucksend sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals versteckte. "Ach, ich vergaß, wir sind ja kitzelig", schmunzelte die Frau, ließ ihn dann aber los und strich ihm stattdessen über den Rücken.

"Was ist los, Schatz? Hattest du einen Albtraum?" Der kleine Kopf an ihrem Hals schüttelte sich verneinend. "Hast du Bauchschmerzen? Siehst du, James, ich habe es euch ja gesagt: Die Pizza war viel zu scharf für ihn, ihr hättet darauf bestehen müssen, dass er sich eine andere bestellt!" "Er wollte eben das Gleiche wie sein Vater und sein Pate essen", antwortete ihr Mann, setzte sich auf, schaltete seine Nachtischlampe ein, löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabes und ein "Reparo!" später waren dann auch die Scherben auf dem kleinen Tischchen wieder verschwunden. "Und so ein bisschen Salami hat noch keinem Magen geschadet!" "Also James, manchmal bist du wirklich..." "Mummy?" "Oh entschuldige, Schatz, was wolltest du sagen?" "Mummy, jetzt ist doch morgen, oder?" "Das kannst du laut sagen, verdammt früher Morgen sogar! Ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass du das mit dem durchschlafen schon vor langer Zeit gelernt hast, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da geirrt!" "James!" "Jaja, schon gut!" "Mummy?" "Entschuldige Schatz, du kennst ja deinen Vater. Ja, wir haben Morgen, weswegen möchtest du das denn wissen?" "Weil... weil wenn jetzt morgen ist, dann darf ich heute das erste Geschenk aufmachen! Du hast gesagt, dass ich ab morgen jeden Tag etwas kriege und jetzt ist morgen!"

"Ja, Lily", stimmte sein Vater breit grinsend zu, "Das stimmt! Du hast gestern gesagt, dass er morgen Morgen das erste Mal an seinen Adventskalender darf. Und jetzt ist morgen Morgen, na ja eher morgen Nacht." "James?" "Ja?" "Klappe zu!" "Okay!", lachte er fröhlich und auch sein Sohn gluckste glücklich, setzte sich dann aber auf und zupfte seine Mutter ungeduldig am Nachthemd. "Und?" "Was "und", Harry?", fragte sie unschuldig und der Kleine rollte mit den Augen. "Mum-my! Das Geschenk!" "Ach ja, richtig", lachte sie, stemmte sich hoch, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und band mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihre Haare zusammen. "In Ordnung, wir wollten zwar eigentlich heute ausschlafen, aber gut, damit hätten wir natürlich rechnen müssen. Dann hilft Daddy dir jetzt beim Waschen und ich packe noch die letzten drei Geschenke ein, okay?" Ihr Sohn nickte begeistert und lief sofort ins angrenzende Badezimmer, ihr Mann allerdings wirkte alles andere als glücklich. "Hättest du das nicht gestern Abend machen können? Du weißt doch wie er ist, das wird sicher wieder eine Megaüberschwemmung geben!" "Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du dich jedes Mal auf eine Wasserschlacht einlässt. Und muss ich dich jetzt wirklich daran erinnern, warum ich gestern nicht mehr dazu gekommen bin, die letzten drei Päckchen einzuwickeln?" Die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen färbten sich rot und er starrte verträumt in die Luft. "Ach ja..." "Ja!", antwortete sie knapp, lächelte dann aber und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Und jetzt sieh bitte nach Harry, ja? Bevor er noch das ganze Badezimmer flutet..."

Ihr Mann grinste, griff nach seiner Brille und trottete dann langsam ins Bad. Sekunden später hörte man das Plätschern des Wassers und zweistimmiges, lautes Gelächter. Die Rothaarige lächelte sanft, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe, griff erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab und warf sich dann ihren Bademantel über. Gähnend tappste sie in den Flur, hob Harrys Lieblingskuscheltier und seine Schmusedecke auf und trug beides nach unten in die Küche. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes rief sie Geschenkpapier und viele kleine, bunte Schleifchen herbei und zog gleichzeitig einen kleinen Weidenkorb unter der Spüle hervor. Schnell griff sie nach den einzigen noch nicht eingepackten Gegenständen und machte sich dann mit geübten Fingern an die Arbeit. Schon Minuten später blickte sie zufrieden auf ihr Werk und legte die Päckchen zu den anderen in den Weidenkorb. Harry war schon immer fasziniert von Heißluftballons gewesen und so hatte sie dieses Jahr kurzerhand den Brotkorb zum Adventskalender umfunktioniert. Die kleineren Geschenke hatte sie in vielen Säckchen verstaut, die jetzt fröhlich an dem Körbchen hin- und herbaumelten, während die größeren in dem Weidenkorb lagen und von einem Stoffnikolaus bewacht wurden. Abgerundet wurde das Bild von einem von vielen zu einem Netz verknüpften Kordeln umrundeten Wasserball, der jetzt wiederum von ihr mit einem Zauber belegt wurde, sodass er in der Luft schwebte und dort seine Runden drehte.

Die Rothaarige lächelte zufrieden und begann dann den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Als sie gerade dabei war, die Eier in den Eierbechern zu verstauen und jedem ein Glas Orangensaft einzugießen, betrat das vierte Mitglied der Familie Potter die Küche. "Hallo Mina", begrüßte die Rothaarige die Hauselfe sanft, welche aber alles andere als begeistert wirkte. "Mina macht das Frühstück, das ist Minas Aufgabe! Missy Potter kümmert sich um den jungen Master, Mina macht den Haushalt, so muss das sein!" Die kleine Mina war die einzige Hauselfe der Potters und etwa ein Jahr älter als Harry. Als ihre Eltern kurz nach seiner Geburt getötet wurden, hatten die Potters sie aufgenommen und seitdem war sie Harrys beste Freundin. Und auch wenn sie mit den Jahren gelernt hatte die drei beim Vornamen zu nennen, so war doch alles vergessen sobald sie sich aufregte und das kam leider ziemlich häufig vor, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten Hauselfen besaß Mina ein leicht entzündbares Temperament.

Lily erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die diesjährige Halloweenparty, auf der es ein Ministeriumsangestellter gewagt hatte, Harry als ungezogenes kleines Gör zu bezeichnen, weil er von sämtlichen Vorspeiseplatten die Wurst stibitzt und diese dann zufrieden grinsend in einer Ecke verputzt hatte. Die Gäste hatten das allesamt niedlich gefunden, nur besagter, etwas betuchter Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatte sich echauffiert, was er aber sehr schnell bereut hatte. Lily hatte die Situation noch immer genau vor Augen: Während Harry sich von seiner Mutter trösten ließ, die bitterböse Blicke in Richtung des Mitarbeiters ihres Mannes abschoss, bugsierte Mina, die gerade den Hauptgang hatte auftragen wollen den Mann per Elfenmagie und laut schimpfend aus dem Haus. Dass dieser sich dabei die eine oder andere Beule zuzog schien sie eher zu freuen als zu stören und obwohl dieses Verhalten von den meisten Besitzern wohl eine harte Bestrafung nach sich gezogen hätte, kümmerte es die Potters wenig. Natürlich war Mina eine Hauselfe und übernahm eben auch für diese typische Aufgaben, aber vor allem war sie war eine Freundin, ein Teil der Familie, alles was sie tat, tat sie freiwillig und sie wurde auch nie bestraft. Mina liebte die Potters und die Potters liebten Mina, sie war in ihren Augen genauso viel wert wie jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten, auch wenn das manche reinblütige Familien für den Verrat ihrer Werte hielten, aber so etwas kümmerte Harrys Eltern schon lange nicht mehr.

"Ach Mina, wir hatten doch übers Kochen geredet, erinnerst du dich? Aber es wäre mir eine große Hilfe, wenn du ein paar Brötchen toasten könntest!", sagte Lily sanft, füllte die Milch in einen großen Glaskrug um und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Die Hauselfe knurrte ungehalten und beobachtete das ihr so verhasste Muggelgerät dann misstrauisch. Anfangs war sie ja noch begeistert von den vielen unbekannten Geräten gewesen und hatte sie mit Feuereifer ausprobiert, aber seit sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte ihre eigenen Finger zu toasten, war sie diesbezüglich sehr vorsichtig geworden. Andererseits lag ihr auch nichts ferner als ihrer Herrin einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, dazu war sie einfach noch zu sehr Hauselfe. Also steckte sie leise vor sich hingrummelnd den Stecker in die Steckdose, öffnete mit einem Schnippen die Brottruhe und ließ zwei Brötchen auf den Toaster schweben. Lily lächelte dankbar, drückte den Griff nach unten und deckte den Tisch dann zu Ende.

Mina war gerade dabei Lily auszuschimpfen, weil sie jetzt nicht wusste womit sie die fertigen Brötchen transportieren sollte, da der Weidenkorb ja nun von ihr zwegentfremdet worden war, als Harry und James die Küche betraten. Letzterer trocknete gerade sein Schlafanzugsoberteil mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und hob dann seinen Sohn auf dessen Lieblingsplatz. "Daddy!", schmollte der Schwarzhaarige sofort und James hob fragend eine Augenbraue, lachte aber dann. "Entschuldige", gluckste er und beschwor drei Kissen herauf, die er Harry unter seinen Po schob, sodass dieser nicht mehr mit der Nase gegen die Tischplatte stieß. "Danke, Daddy", lächelte der Kleine, nur um sich dann neugierig umzuschauen. "Wo ist mein Zug?" In den letzten drei Jahren hatte seine Mutter ihm einen aus Pappkartons und Toilettenpapierrollen gebastelten Zug mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten gefüllt. Besonders lange hatte diese Art von Adventskalender allerdings nie gehalten, denn entweder hatte Harry so lange mit ihm gespielt bis er auseinanderfiel oder er war Padfoot zum Opfer gefallen, als dieser mal wieder zu übermütig herumtollte. Wie auch immer, in den letzten Monaten hatte sich Harry die Zahlen beigebracht, war also fähig das jeweils richtige Geschenk zu erkennen und dass der Heißluftballon anders als seine Vorgänger außerhalb der "gefährlichen Zone" schwebte, wie Lily sie so gerne nannte, also nicht zufällig beim Toben zerstört werden konnte, war dabei ein recht nützlicher Nebeneffekt.

"Schatz, du bist doch jetzt schon ein großer Junge und große Jungen haben richtige Adventskalender. Ich kann dir natürlich auch wieder einen Zug basteln, dann kannst du dir immer aus fünf Geschenken eins aussuchen, aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass du mittlerweile alt genug wärst, um selbst zu erkennen, welche Überraschung für welchen Tag gedacht ist. Aber du hast recht, Harry, damit warten wir besser noch ein paar Jahre." "Nein, nein!", widersprach der Schwarzhaarige hastig und mit großen Augen. "Ich kann das! Ich bin schon groß!" Lily lächelte verschmitzt. "Wenn du das sagst, Liebling, dann will ich dir mal vertrauen." In diesem Moment entdeckte ihr Sohn seinen Adventskalender, der gerade an ihm vorbeiflog. "Luftballon!", quietschte er begeistert und sah dann die vielen Geschenke aus dem Weidenkorb herauslugen. "Ist das meiner? Ist das meiner? Oh, Mummy, darf ich jetzt schon? Darf ich, darf ich, darf ich? Oh Mummy, bitte! Bittteeee!" Die großen Kulleraugen und der flehende Blick ließen Lilys Herz erweichen und sie seufzte tief auf. "Aber das ist eine Ausnahme, das weißt du! Morgen wird wieder zuerst gegessen, in Ordnung?" Der Kleine beeilte sich zu nicken und rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. "Darf ich jetzt, darf ich jetzt?"

"Quäl ihn doch nicht so, Lils", schmunzelte sein Vater, lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und biss hungrig in ein Croissant, das er sich wohl stibitzt hatte. "James, wir essen gemeinsam!", schimpfte Harrys Mutter und blitzte ihn gespielt böse an. "Also wirklich, du bist kein besonders gutes Vorbild!" Ihr Mann grinste nur, biss erneut genüsslich in sein Croissant und nickte seinem Sohn dann auffordernd zu. "Na los, sieh mal nach, was Mummy dir für heute eingepackt hat!" Die Augen des Kleinen leuchteten vor Begeisterung und er rutschte mittlerweile so aufgeregt hin und her, dass es ein Wunder war, dass die Kissen noch nicht auf den Boden gefallen waren, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle und sah seine Mutter stattdessen mit großen Kulleraugen an. Sie lächelte sanft und nickte dann. "Na los, schau mal nach." Mit einem begeisterten Schrei sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl hinunter und lief sofort zu dem Heißluftballon hin, der jetzt -als hätte er ein Gehirn- immer schneller seine Runden drehte. Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte kurz, hetzte seinem Adventskalender dann aber sofort hinterher.

Ein paar Minuten später saß James am Tisch, trank seinen Orangensaft, beobachtete seinen mittlerweile etwas erschöpft wirkenden Sohn und streichelte dabei abwesend den Bauch seiner Frau, die sich auf seinem Schoß an ihn gekuschelt hatte. In diesem Moment blieb der Vierjährige stehen, die Wangen zornesrot und die Augen verdächtig glitzernd. "Oh Baby", machte Lily sofort und eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen und zu trösten. "Vielleicht habe ich den Zauber ein wenig zu oft geübt, weißt du, er sollte eigentlich nur an die Decke schweben, sobald du hier rumtobst. Und dass er die Geschwindigkeit verändern kann... also mein Werk ist das nicht." Der Kleine schniefte an ihrem Hals. "Das ist ganz, ganz doll gemein. Ich will mein Geschenk!" "Ich helfe dir", bot seine Mutter an, hob ihn hoch und griff dann nach dem Heißluftballon, der sofort vor ihr zurückwich. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, bis es Lily zu bunt wurde und sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. "Jetzt hör mal zu, Mister! Du rückst jetzt sofort die Geschenke raus, ich habe mir doch nicht umsonst wochenlang einen Kopf gemacht! Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, dann lass ich dich platzen! Eins... zwei..." "Ähm, Lily, ich mach das schon", murmelte James, zog den Zauberstab und schwang ihn über dem Kopf als wolle er ein Lasso auswerfen, kurz darauf verringerte sich die Geschwindigkeit des Heißluftballons enorm.

"Du warst das?", fragte Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ihr Mann grinste schief. "Ich dachte, das wäre lustig. Ich habe ihn gestern Abend gefunden und ähm..." "Sehen wir irgendwie amüsiert aus?", unterbrach ihn Lily und sein Blick huschte von ihren Augen, die etwas dunkler als sonst wirkten zu dem Gesicht seines Sohnes, auf dem immer noch leichte Tränenspuren zu erkennen waren. "Tut mir Leid, Harry", murmelte er beschämt, stand auf und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Wir gucken jetzt zusammen, was Mummy sich heute für dich ausgedacht hat, ja?" "Okay", schniefte der Kleine leise und ließ zu, dass sein Vater ihm das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seines Oberteils abwischte. Immer noch seinen Sohn haltend griff James mit der freien Hand nach dem Adventskalender und hielt ihn so vor Harrys Gesicht, dass der Vierjährige ohne große Verrenkungen nach der richtigen Nummer suchen konnte.

"Da!", schrie er kurz darauf begeistert und griff nach einem der Säckchen. "Da ist die Eins, siehst du, Daddy? Da ist die Eins!" "Gut gemacht", lächelte James und sah geduldig zu, wie Harry an dem Knoten herumfuhrwerkte und ihn dann nach geschlagenen drei Minuten endlich aufbekam. Mit einem stolzen Triumphschrei riss er das Säckchen an sich und inspizierte dann den Inhalt. Während Harry nun das Stoffstück unachtsam auf den Boden fallen ließ, was Lily offenbar alles andere als gut fand, aber unkommentiert ließ, setzte sich James zurück auf seinen Platz und streichelte seinem Sohn sanft über den Rücken. "Schau, ein Buch!", sagte Harry und hielt sich das etwa fingerhohe Heft vor die Augen. James runzelte die Stirn. "Schatz, was...?" "Du musst es vergrößern", antwortete Lily augenrollend und James grinste schief. "Natürlich. Du musst entschuldigen, es ist schließlich noch früh am Morgen." "Bei dir ist doch immer früh am Morgen", antwortete Lily trocken, grinste aber, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder. James streckte ihr kurzerhand die Zunge raus, vergrößerte Harrys Geschenk aber kommentarlos, was allerdings weniger daran lag, dass er nichts erwidern wollte, sondern eher daran, dass ihm einfach nichts Intelligentes einfiel.

"Oh schau, Daddy, Pferdchen!", riss ihn die begeisterte Stimme seines Sohnes aus seinen Überlegungen bezüglich eines frechen Spruchs und er hob eine Augenbraue. "Lily, was bei Salazar hast du ihm geschenkt?" Seine Frau lächelte. "Ein Malbuch, aber kein magisches, sondern eins aus der Muggelwelt." "Und du schenkst ihm eins mit... Pferden? Gab es keine vernünftigen mehr? Welche mit Autos, Rennwagen, Feuerwehrmännern oder du weißt schon... diesen Typen mit den Helmen und den Westen... uhm, mit Bauarbeitern?" "Doch", sagte Lily, "Aber die hätten Harry nicht gefallen, das ist doch langweilig. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dir das Malbuch nicht gefällt..." "Ja, aller..." "Ich hätte doch die Ballerinas nehmen sollen!" "Ja... LILY! Das ist _nicht _witzig!" "Doch, finde ich schon", gluckste sie und er schnaubte. "Außerdem sind es keine Pferde, sondern Einhörner!" "Oh", machte James und legte die Stirn in Falten, "Einhörner sind okay, Einhörner sind magisch und Einhörner sind gefährlich, schließlich haben sie ein Horn auf der Stirn, ja, das ist okay... Moment", er stutzte, "Hast du nicht gerade gesagt, dass du das Ding in der Muggelwelt gekauft hast?" Blitzschnell zog er seinem Sohn, der gerade aufmerksam die Zeichnungen studiert hatte, das Heft unter der Nase weg, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt und stöhnte. "Ich wusste es! Guck dir das an, Lily! Giftgrün und pink! Giftgrün und pink stellen die magische Wesen dar! Das ist eine Frechheit, die verspotten unsere Welt, alles was uns etwas bedeutet und an was wir glauben, das ist Blasphemie, jawohl!"

"James?" "Ja?" "Nimmst du irgendwelche Pillen?" "Nein, das weißt du doch!" "Dann solltest du vielleicht damit anfangen", grinste sie, woraufhin ihr Mann ihr lachend die Zunge rausstreckte. "Ich habe vielleicht in den letzten Wochen etwas zu viel Zeit mit Mad-Eye verbracht und bin vielleicht auch gerade ein klitzekleines bisschen übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber das tut jetzt hier nichts zur Sache. Mein Sohn malt jedenfalls keine Einhörner pink und grün an, dass das mal klar ist!" "Nun, _mein _Sohn malt Dumbledore auch ein rosa Kleid an den Leib, wenn ihm das gefällt!", gab sie schnippisch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Daddy? Kann ich mein Buch wiederhaben, bitte?" "Oh Harry, du willst doch bestimmt nicht so ein doofes Malbuch haben, oder? Wir kaufen dir ein anderes, ja? Eins für Männer! Eins, das eines Potters würdig ist!" "Aber ich mag Pferdchen", widersprach sein Sohn mit zitternder Unterlippe und feuchten Augen. "Oh toll, James. Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!", schimpfte Lily und hob den Vierjährigen auf ihren Schoß. "Ist Daddy böse auf mich? Hat er mich jetzt nicht mehr lieb?", wisperte er ganz leise gegen ihren Hals, allerdings nicht leise genug. James wurde blass und sah beschämt zu Boden, während Lily versuchte ihn mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen. "Natürlich habe ich das, Schatz", widersprach Harrys Vater energisch, "Ich finde nur nicht, dass Einhörner das Richtige..." "Daddy ist nur verwirrt, weil er heute das erste Mal in seinem Leben ein Fremdwort benutzt hat", fuhr Lily dazwischen und verhinderte so, dass ihr Mann es nur noch schlimmer machte. "Weißt du, eigentlich ist es ja noch recht früh. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Frühstück auf später verschieben und du jetzt deine Buntstifte holst und dann mit Daddy dein Geschenk ausprobierst?" "Au ja", machte Harry und strahlte mit einem Mal wieder. Etwas ungelenk kletterte er vom Schoß seiner Mutter herunter, nicht ohne sich vorher noch unauffällig die Nase an ihrem Bademantel abzuwischen und rannte dann so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Treppe.

"Jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an und lass Harry seine Freude! Du kennst doch seine Begeisterung für alles was vier Beine hat!", sagte Lily leise und drückte kurz die Hand ihres Mannes. "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du dich so anstellst." James seufzte gequält. "Mussten es denn gerade so scheußlich grelle und kitschige Einhörner sein?" "Es ist nur eine Vorlage, James, das bedeutet nicht, dass Harry sie auch so ausmalen wird. Und zu deiner Frage: Wenn du dich nicht wenigstens ein klitzekleines bisschen aufregst, macht das Ganze ja keinen Spaß." "Du hast Glück, dass du so verflucht sexy bist", knurrte James, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Ich weiß", antwortete Lily leichthin, stand auf und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Schoß nieder. "Ach Harry?", rief sie, "Vergiss nicht deinen pinken Stift, ja? Das ist nämlich Daddys Lieblingsfarbe und er will heute den ganzen Tag mit nichts anderem mehr malen!" "Ich hasse dich", wimmerte James, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie. "Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich!", nuschelte er gegen ihre Lippen, die sich sofort zu einem Lächeln verzogen. "Du warst schon mal überzeugender." "Ich weiß", grinste er, schob sie dann aber ein Stück von sich und sah sie ernst an. "Ich bin so glücklich, Lily, so unglaublich glücklich." "Sogar so sehr, dass du mit unserem Sohn Einhörner anmalst?", fragte sie frech und er antwortete mit einem Lächeln: "Ja, sogar so sehr. Aber eins schwöre ich dir: Solltest du es jemals wagen, ihm Schleifchen ins Haar zu binden..." "Hey, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde, Sirius würde mich umbringen!" "Sirius?" "Oh", sie tätschelte seinen Arm, "Du natürlich auch, Schatz!" "Das will ich aber auch gemeint haben", murmelte er und zog seine Frau noch ein wenig näher an sich heran. "Na dann mal los, lass uns Pferdchen anmalen."


	2. Sonntag, 2 Dezember 1984, 8 03 Uhr

**Sonntag, 2. Dezember 1984, 8.03 Uhr**

Mit einem fröhlichen Glucksen lief Harry in die Küche und blickte sich suchend um. Sein Adventskalender schwebte ganz ruhig in einer Ecke und bewegte sich auch nicht, als er auf ihn zuging. Dem Heißluftballon immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwerfend stemmte sich der Kleine gegen einen der Stühle und schob ihn dann mit aller Kraft in die Ecke. Etwas umständlich hielt er sich an der Sitzfläche fest und zog sich so auf den Stuhl hinauf, nur um sich dann Sekunden später aufzurichten und nach dem Adventskalender zu greifen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln stellte er fest, dass sich dieser dieses Mal nicht fortbewegte und so begann er mit Feuereifer, die kleinen Säckchen nach der passenden Zahl zu durchsuchen. Dazu musste er allerdings die Arme in die Luft strecken und den Kopf in den Nacken legen, was ja nun wirklich nicht gerade zu den bequemsten Positionen gehörte, was den Kleinen aber nicht zu stören schien. Mit flinken Fingern drehte er die Stoffsäckchen in seine Richtung und hoffte nur, dass sein heutiges Geschenk nicht in dem Weidenkorb lag, denn dort würde er nicht alleine herankommen und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, auf seine Mummy zu warten, die hatte sich nämlich mit seinem Onkel Siri und seinem Daddy in der Speisekammer eingeschlossen und erzählte ihnen da irgendetwas. Der Zeiger auf dem bunt bemalten Teller, der als Küchenuhr diente, hatte sich zwar nur zweimal weiterbewegt, aber Harry war das schon zu viel und er langweilte sich wirklich, da konnte seine Mummy doch nicht erwarten, dass er noch länger wartete, oder?

Dann endlich: Da war die Zwei! Mit einem begeisterten Laut begann er den Knoten an dem grünen Säckchen zu lösen und glücklicherweise gestaltete sich dies auch als nicht so schwierig wie am vorherigen Tag. Als er es nach knapp einer Minute (die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam) endlich geschafft hatte, riss er das Stoffstück glücklich an sich und inspizierte sofort den Inhalt. "Oh", machte er enttäuscht und betrachtete den Keks misstrauisch, nur um dann noch einmal in dem Säckchen nachzugucken, ob er das richtige Geschenk nicht vielleicht übersehen hatte. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, schob er sich den seiner Meinung nach viel zu kleinen Keks in den Mund, kaute fünfmal auf ihm herum, schmatzte und schluckte den fade schmeckenden Brei dann herunter.

In diesem Moment knarrte die Tür der Speisekammer und Harry zuckte ertappt zusammen. Schnell kletterte er von dem Stuhl herunter, drehte sich um und blickte dann seine Mutter schuldbewusst an, die mit verschränkten Armen und undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stand. Sein Vater und sein Patenonkel waren nirgends zu sehen, aber das interessierte Harry in diesem Moment nicht besonders. Stattdessen versuchte er gar nicht erst seinen Fehler zu vertuschen, sondern hielt seiner Mutter das grüne Säckchen entgegen, nur um dann ganz schnell den Daumen in den Mund zu schieben. Dies hatte er schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr getan, aber offenbar fühlte er sich jetzt so unsicher, dass er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte und zu alten Angewohnheiten zurückkehrte. Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht seiner Mutter, sie hob ihn hoch und setzte sich dann mit ihm auf dem Schoß auf einen Stuhl. "Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir deine Adventskalendergeschenke zusammen aufmachen, oder? Schau, Harry, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du es gar nicht erwarten kannst, ich war als Kind genauso, aber ich möchte nun einmal gerne wissen, wie du reagierst. Ich habe mir wirklich viele Gedanken gemacht, womit ich dir eine Freude machen könnte und dann möchte ich dein kleines Strahle-Gesicht auch sehen." Sie grinste und kniff ihm leicht in die Wange, woraufhin ihr Sohn kicherte und sich an ihre Hand schmiegte. "Tut mir Leid, Mummy, ich machs nie wieder", versprach er mit großen Kulleraugen. "Aber es hat wirklich, wirklich lange gedauert, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten!"

Lily lachte leise und verstrubbelte zärtlich sein Haar. "Ich war vielleicht vier, fünf Minuten weg und dann komme ich wieder und was sehe ich? Mein Baby mit dem schuldbewusstesten Gesicht, das ich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe." "Mummy! Ich bin doch kein Baby", schmollte Harry und Lily lachte erneut auf, führten sie diese Diskussion doch fast täglich. "Und es war ja auch nur ein Keks!" "Harry! Du solltest wirklich nicht so abfällig reden, andere Kinder bekommen jeden Tag ein Stück Schokolade, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass ich mir für jeden Tag etwas Besonderes überlegt habe!" Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, lassen wir das jetzt, wir sprechen später noch einmal darüber. Was für ein Keks ist das denn, Harry?" "Uhm", machte dieser und Lily lächelte. "Schau ihn dir doch noch mal an!" "Uhm", gab ihr Sohn erneut von sich und warf seinem Bauch einen verstohlenen Blick zu, woraufhin Lilys Augen deutlich größer wurden. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast ihn nicht wirklich schon aufgegessen?" "Oh Mummy, sei nicht wieder böse, bitte, bitte, bitte sei nicht böse!", flehte er und blickte seine Mutter mit großen, feuchten Augen an. "Ach nein, Harry, ist schon gut. Ich war vorhin ein klein wenig enttäuscht, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Weißt du, ich hätte mir das eigentlich denken können, du bist da genau wie dein Vater. Ich hätte mir vielleicht einen anderen Hinweis ausdenken sollen. Naja, dann wechseln wir eben zu Plan B."

Stille. Während Harry seine Mutter neugierig musterte, starrte sie abwartend auf die Tür, die zur Speisekammer führte und verdrehte dann die Augen. "Ju-ungs! Plan B!" Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und James schob seinen Kopf hindurch. "War das unser Einsatz? Oh, verdammt. Okay, noch mal von vorne, ja?" Damit zog er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Tür wieder. Lily lachte, tat ihm aber den Gefallen. "Ich hätte mir vielleicht etwas anderes ausdenken sollen. Tja, dann muss eben Plan B greifen." Stille. "Das gibts doch nicht", knurrte sie. "JAMES!" Ein leises Poltern ertönte. "Das war nicht meine Schuld, Pad hat mich abgelenkt! Los, noch einmal, diesmal schaffen wirs", erklang seine dumpfe Stimme und seine Frau seufzte. "Harry, würdest du mir bitte mal gegen die Stirn schlagen?" Ihr Sohn kicherte und patschte ihr mit seiner kleinen Hand gegen den Kopf. "Dankeschön", machte Lily trocken. "Na gut, tun wir Daddy den Gefallen. Aber nächstes Mal mache ich das mit Remus, der ist nämlich nicht so schwer von Begriff. Okay... JUNGS! PLAN B!" Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und James und Sirius sprangen mit seltsamen Hüten auf den Köpfen und wild auf und abwedelnden Armen in den Raum. "Wir gehen in den Zoo, wir gehen in den Zoo!"

Während Lily sich die halbe Faust in den Mund steckte um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, kicherte Harry haltlos los, sprang von dem Schoß seiner Mutter herunter und lief auf Sirius zu, um sich hochnehmen und angemessen begrüßen zu lassen. Dann griff er glucksend nach dessen Kopfbedeckung und zog daran, woraufhin ein seltsam klingendes Geräusch ertönte. "Was bei Merlin ist das, Sirius?" Der Angesprochene strahlte seine beste Freundin fröhlich an. "Die habe ich gleich besorgt, als Jamsie-Pooh mir erzählt hat, dass wir in den Zoo gehen! Die sind doch toll, oder?" "Ja, die sind wirklich etwas... ganz Besonderes", antwortete Lily trocken. "Dann bestehe ich aber darauf, dass ihr mindestens drei Meter Abstand zu Harry und mir haltet!" "Aber das ist lustig, Mummy!", entgegnete Harry mit kindischer Unbeschwertheit und Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Ja Mummy, sag doch mal, wieso dürfen wir keinen Spaß haben?" "Oh du", machte sie. "Na schön, aber wundert euch nicht, wenn wir dann bevor wir den Zoo betreten schon als Zauberer identifiziert werden." "Oh hast du gehört, Harry? Deine Mummy denkt, dass sie ein Mann ist", feixte Sirius und Harry machte große Augen. "Sirius?" "Ja?" "Überspann den Bogen nicht!" "Du und deine Muggelsprichwörter..." "SIRIUS!" "Bin ja schon still", grinste er und ließ sein Patenkind dann wieder auf den Boden herunter.

"Gut, gefrühstückt haben wir, Proviant ist eingepackt... Muss noch jemand auf die Toilette?" Ihre drei Männer schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. "Seid ihr sicher? Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Möglichkeiten wir im Zoo haben und ich lasse ganz sicher nicht zu, dass ihr mich wieder blamiert und irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit die Hosen herunterlasst." "Oh, dann... dann geh ich noch mal", murmelte James mit roten Wangen und eilte davon, während Sirius Harry jetzt an den Händen fasste und einen Sprechchor anstimmte. "Wir gehen in den Zoo! Wir gehen in den Zoo-oh!" Schon bald hüpften die beiden sich immer noch an den Händen haltend durch die ganze Küche und Lily zauberte verstohlen ihre Kamera aus dem schon gepackten Rucksack und schoss ein Erinnerungsfoto. Dann ging sie in den Flur, zog sich Stiefel und eine dicke Jacke an, legte die Kamera zurück und kontrollierte schnell noch einmal den restlichen Inhalt des Rucksackes. In dem Moment, als ihr Mann aus dem Badezimmer im unteren Stockwerk kam und sie mit einem frechen "Ja Mummy, ich habe mir die Hände gewaschen!" angrinste, klingelte es und während Lily Sirius und Harry herbeirief, öffnete James die Haustür und begrüßte seinen Freund.

"Hey Remus", murmelte Lily abwesend und hielt ihrem Sohn seine Winterjacke hin, sodass er bequem hineinschlüpfen konnte. "Zieh dir bitte alleine deine Schuhe an, ja? Und Sirius, du brauchst ihm gar nicht zu helfen, die haben Klettverschlüsse, er kann das selber, ist nur zu faul!" Angesprochener hob abwehrend die Hände und machte sich dann selbst fertig. "Entschuldige, Rem, jetzt aber", lächelte Lily, ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und ließ sich sanft auf die Wange küssen. "Schön, dass du dabei bist, wir machen wirklich viel zu selten Familienausflüge." Der Werwolf lächelte. "Schön, dass du es schön findest, dass ich dabei bin und schön, dass ich für dich zu eurer Familie zähle, das finde ich wirklich... schön." "Was ist schön?", mischte sich Sirius breit grinsend ein, aber sie gingen nicht darauf ein. "Ja toll, ignoriert nur den gutaussehenden, intelligenten, sportlichen, unglaublich charmanten..." "Sirius, diese Art von Humor funktioniert nicht, wenn du positiv von dir sprichst", spöttelte Lily mit einem Augenrollen, woraufhin dieser empört die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und die Wangen aufblies. "Aber über mich gibt es nichts Negatives zu sagen! Ich bin..." "So unglaublich bescheiden", schloss Remus trocken , woraufhin Sirius ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und Lily ihm die Hand hinhielt, in die er lachend einschlug.

Während sich die vier anderen jetzt endgültig ausgehfertig machten, musterte der Werwolf seine Freunde interessiert und grinste dann breit. "Schicker Hut, Pad!" "Ja, nicht w... Haha, sehr witzig! Also, ich finde ihn gut, aber ich habe ja auch Geschmack!" "Den hast du allerdings", nickte Lily und hustete dann etwas, das sich merkwürdig nach "Aber keinen besonders guten!" anhörte. "Bitte?" "Oh nichts, Siri-Schatz, da war nur so ein Kratzen in meinem Hals." "Aha", machte er misstrauisch und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Können wir jetzt los, oder was?" "Oder was!", antwortete Lily knapp. "Rück die Tierkekse wieder raus!" "Was für Kekse?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unschuldig, etwas zu unschuldig für Lilys Geschmack. "Die Kekse, die sich vor deiner Ankunft definitiv noch im Rucksack befunden haben, die Kekse, die ich in eine Dose umgefüllt hatte, nachdem ich einen Löwen für Harry beiseite gelegt hatte, damit sie knackig bleiben." "Oh, _diese _Kekse", murmelte Sirius und zog eine luftdichte Dose aus seiner Jackentasche hervor. "Weißt du, ich habe vorhin den Rucksack durchsucht, hätte ja sein können, dass du das Essen vergessen hast und da dachte ich, dass sie sicher schon alt und pappig sind, deswegen wollte ich sie entsorgen." "Natürlich", nickte Lily nur, während James sich hinter seinen besten Freund stellte und flüsterte: "Du wolltest ja nur nachsehen, ob es mehr Hunde oder Hirsche gibt!" "Sieben zu drei, ätsch!", zischte Sirius zurück, lächelte Lily an und reichte ihr die Kekse mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück. "Aber ich krieg schon welche ab, oder?" "Wenn du brav bist", nickte Harrys Mutter und sein Pate hob eine Augenbraue. "Aber ich bin immer brav... Okay, wenn es ums Essen geht", gab er zu und lachte dann.

"Gut, seid ihr dann alle fertig?", fragte Lily und als die vier nickten, packte sie die Kekse wieder ein, schnallte James den Rucksack um und drückte ihm ihren Sohn in die Arme. "Dann hast du dein Training für heute schon absolviert", antwortete sie auf seine unausgesprochene Frage hin und er grunzte zustimmend. "Okay, dann können wir ja lo..." "Wart ihr alle noch mal auf der Toilette? Ehrlich, ich möchte nicht wieder erleben, dass Pad von einer alten Dame mit dem Spazierstock gejagt wird, weil sie ihm beim öffentlichen... ähm beim... also... ähm... bei Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses erwischt hat, genau!", sagte Remus. "Also ich finde nicht, dass das ein Ärg..." "Sirius!", fauchte Lily und zeigte mit den Augen auf ihren Sohn, der der Unterhaltung zwischen den Erwachsenen neugierig folgte. "Als wenn er das kapieren würde! Und mal im Ernst, Moony, sei doch nicht immer so verdammt verklemmt, nenn es beim Namen! Pinkeln, urinieren, Wasser lassen, pieseln, strullern, pullern, piss..." "Wir habens verstanden, ist ja gut, Pad! Können wir jetzt los? Bitte?" "Sicher", sagte Lily , öffnete die Haustür und trat hinaus. "Ihr habt die Adresse, wir apparieren in die Büsche vor dem Eingang, klar? Und Sirius... denk nicht wieder nur daran, dass du dort die Meerkatzen ärgern kannst, sondern konzentrier dich diesmal bitte wirklich auf die Büsche, ich habe keine Lust dich noch mal aus den Fängen mordlüsterner und verdammt hungriger Affen zu retten!" "Man darf nicht "verdammt" sagen, Mummy!", widersprach Harry mit großen Augen und Sirius grinste frech. "Ja Mummy, wieso bist du denn so ein schlechtes Vorbild?" "Grr", machte diese, rollte mit den Augen und disapparierte dann mit einem lauten Knall, woraufhin Harry erschreckt aufwimmerte, er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen einfach so verschwanden. Er fand das gar nicht lustig und noch weniger mochte er das Gefühl, das diese Art der Fortbewegung erzeugte. Er fühlte sich dann immer so, als hätte er mit seinem Onkel Siri mal wieder zu viel Eiscreme verdrückt.

Harry schrie verstört auf, als er plötzlich verschwand und Sekunden später in einer grünen Hecke wieder auftauchte. Vor lauter Schreck brach er in Tränen aus und weinte dann aus Scham noch weiter, aber weder sein Vater noch sein Pate lachten ihn aus. Stattdessen wiegte ihn sein Ebenbild sanft in den Armen hin und her, strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen und flüsterte ihm leise beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Als der Tränenstrom schließlich versiegte, lächelte er sanft und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Das ist nicht schlimm, Schatz, ich hatte als Kind auch Angst vor dem Apparieren, das legt sich von ganz alleine wenn du älter bist." "Ja, Harry, das ist keine große Sache", stimmte Sirius seinem besten Freund ungewohnt ernst zu. "Aber ansonsten hätten wir in den doofen, langweiligen Zoo gehen müssen, der hier ist doch viel cooler, nech? Mit dem Auto hätten wir sicherlich einen halben Tag gebraucht, das hätte sich ja nun wirklich nicht gelohnt." "Ja", sagte Harry und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Der ist wirklich doof, der Zoo. Voll für Babys." "Und du bist kein Baby, ja, wissen wir", lachte Lily in diesem Moment und ging dann mit Remus zur Kasse, um die Tickets zu besorgen.

"Sirius!", zischte James in diesem Moment und ließ seinen Sohn herunter. "Bei Merlins Ohren, komm endlich aus der Hecke raus, die Leute gucken ja schon! Der Zoo ist zwar magisch und nur für Zauberer als solchen erkennbar, aber hier können uns die Muggel immer noch sehen, also benimm dich gefälligst unauffällig!" Tatsächlich wurden sie gerade von zwei alten Damen beobachtet, die jetzt heftig miteinander zu tuscheln begannen. "Der Kleine musste mal aufs Klo", erklärte Sirius und zeigte auf Harry, welcher ihn daraufhin bitterböse anblitzte, drei Schritte auf ihn zulief und ihm dann gegen das Schienbein trat. "Musste ich gar nicht, du bist voll doof!" "Ja gibs ihm, Harry", grinste sein Vater, nahm in dann aber an der Hand und zog ihn zu seiner Mutter und Remus herüber, wissend dass Sirius ihnen sowieso innerhalb von Sekunden folgen würde. Lily lächelte und winkte die beiden und den heraneilenden Sirius zu sich. "Wo ist meine Karte, Mummy?" "Die brauchst du nicht, ich habe für uns fünf bezahlt und die nette Dame da hat jetzt nachgezählt." "Aber ich mag meine Karte haben, bitte!", jammerte er und Lily lächelte. "Na gut, wo du doch so schön bitte gesagt hast..." Damit drückte sie ihm das Ticket in die Hand, das er mit einem Strahlen an sich drückte, intensiv betrachtete und dann sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und in eine seiner kleinen Hosentaschen steckte. "Die kleben wir dann zu Hause in dein Album, ja?", schlug Lily sanft vor und Harry nickte begeistert. Gemeint war ein dickes Buch, das die Rothaarige während ihrer Schwangerschaft angelegt hatte und in dem sie seitdem jede Veränderung, jede Entwicklung Harrys und die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse dokumentiert hatte. Abgerundet wurde das Ganze von Ultraschallbildern, Fotos, farbigen Fuß- und Handabdrücken der Familie, kleinen, von Lily angefertigten Bleistiftzeichnungen und von Weisheiten, Sprüchen und vielen selbstgemalten Bildern von Harry.

In diesem Moment zupfte der Kleine aufgeregt an der Jacke seines Vaters herum. "Schau mal, Daddy, der sieht aus wie du!" Die Augen der Umstehenden folgten dem Finger des Vierjährigen und blieben dann an dem Wildgehege hängen. Während James' Brust auf den doppelten Umfang anzuschwellen schien, Lily ihm einen wissenden, zärtlichen Blick zuwarf, Sirius so breit grinste, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte gerade einen Hot Dog quer im Mund stecken und Remus leise gluckste, starrten die umstehenden Leute Harry an als sei er verrückt geworden. Aber es kam ja nun auch nicht unbedingt oft vor, dass ein Kind einen Hirsch mit dem eigenen Vater verglich. Selbst in der Zaubererwelt nicht.

"Soll ich ihm meine Mütze und meinen Schal geben, Mummy? Der friert doch bestimmt ganz doll!" "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Harry, aber wir haben dir doch schon letztes Mal erzählt, dass die Gehege hier magisch erwärmt werden, sodass die Erde nicht gefriert und die Luft auch nicht zu kalt wird. Jedenfalls nicht so kalt, dass es ungesund für die etwas empfindlicheren Tiere wäre." "Oh", machte Harry. "Dann ist ja gut." Sekunden später hatten sich seine Interessen schon wieder geändert. "Daddy, darf ich deinen Hut haben?", fragte Harry mit großen, bittenden Augen und zog seinen Vater gleichzeitig von dem Gehege weg, Geduld war noch nie seine größte Stärke gewesen. "Oh, sicher", murmelte James und schielte nach oben, offenbar längst vergessen habend, dass sich das pelzige, orange Ding, das offenbar einen Fuchskopf darstellen sollte und gerade ein pfeifendes Geräusch von sich gab, immer noch auf seinem Kopf befand. Als er seinem Sohn dann aber kurz darauf das seltsame Gebilde aufsetzte, rutschte es ihm über die Augen und der Kleine quiekte erschrocken. "Daddy, ich mag das nicht, machs ab, machs ab!" James seufzte, kam seinem Wunsch aber sofort nach, wusste er doch, dass sein Sohn die Dunkelheit nicht besonders gerne mochte und drückte den Hut dann Sirius in die Hand. "Steck ihn in deine Jackentasche, ja?" "James, ich glaube nicht, dass da..." "Vergrößerungszauber, Lils! Was denkst du denn, wie er sonst die Keksdose und die Wurstbrötchen trans..." "Wurstbrötchen? Oh, darf ich eins haben, bitte?" "Vielen Dank, Prongs", knurrte Sirius böse und lächelte sein Patenkind eine Zehntelsekunde später gespielt gelassen an. "Natürlich Harry." Er steckte den Hut und dann auch sein eigenes Gebilde, das wohl einen Otter darstellen sollte und gerade fröhlich ein Liedchen pfiff, in seine Jackentasche, tastete umher und blickte dabei nachdenklich nach oben. "Kaugummi, zerbröselter Keks, uh Wurm? Oh, Gummiwurm von letzter Woche, richtig... und... taaadaaa, Wurstbrötchen!" Triumphierend hielt er eine Plastiktüte in die Luft, ignorierte die leicht angeekelten Blicke seiner Familie und streckte Harry eines der Brötchen hin. "Ich... ich glaube, ich möchte doch lieber einen Saft", murmelte der Vierjährige, woraufhin sein Pate mit den Schultern zuckte und selbst hungrig in das Brötchen hineinbiss.

"Habsch heut Morgn schmiert", nuschelte er. "Bischn makschi, aba schmecksch!" Lily seufzte, holte eine kleine Saftflasche aus dem Rucksack auf James' Rücken hinaus und hielt sie ihrem Sohn hin, der gierig danach griff und dann zu trinken anfing. Mittlerweile hatten sie schon das eine oder andere für Harry eher langweilige Gehege passiert und standen nun nicht weit entfernt von einem riesigen Wasserbecken. "Hey Harry", gluckste Lily in diesem Moment und stupste ihn sanft an. Du hast doch vorhin Daddy entdeckt, nech? Und weißt du was? Der da vorne sieht doch aus wie Onkel Siri in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, oder?" Der Kleine folgte ihrem Finger und quietschte dann begeistert auf. Auch James und Remus brachen in Gelächter aus, während Sirius erst gar nicht zu verstehen schien, worüber sie sich so amüsierten, bis...

"EY! ICH BIN DOCH KEIN WALROSS!" Seine Empörung genügte, um seine Familie erneut in Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, zu göttlich war einfach der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen. "Nein Siri, natürlich nicht", antwortete Lily ernsthaft, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, "Wenn du allerdings älter wirst, also ich weiß nicht... Faltige Haut, immer dünner werdendes Haar, eine ziemlich... hrm... korpulente Form... doch, das klingt ziemlich nach deiner Zukunft, tut mir Leid." "A... aber ich hab schönes Haar! Es ist füllig und glänzend und... ähm... äh... Ich hab schönes Haar!", wiederholte Sirius offensichtlich verstört und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die schwarze Seide, als wolle er sich das Gefühl noch einmal ganz genau einprägen, bevor es zu spät war. Lily grinste breit. "Du futterst den halben Tag und wenn du dann endlich auch mal Kinder kriegst, wirst du dir so oft die Haare raufen, dass sie dir büschelweise ausfallen. Du könntest dich natürlich auch sterilisieren lassen, kommt halt darauf an, was dir wichtiger ist: Dein Aussehen oder deine Männlichkeit."

Sirius warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, schnappte sich die andere Hand seines Patensohns und zerrte ihn -und somit auch James- hinter sich her, bis sie vor einem weiteren Gehege ankamen. "Seht ihr? Ich habe Prongs gefunden!" Triumphierend zeigte er auf das ihn ziemlich dümmlich ansehende Rhinozeros und strahlte seine Freunde dann erwartungsvoll an. Das Lachen blieb allerdings aus und Lily hob sogar eine Augenbraue. "Der Witz ist mittlerweile wirklich so ausgelutscht wie das Stück Zitrone, das du anscheinend immer dabei hast wenn Sev... Severus in der Nähe ist." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch und auch James und Remus bissen unnatürlich heftig auf ihren Unterlippen herum, was Sirius allerdings nicht bemerkte. "Menno", maulte er. "Immer bin ich der Dumme!" "Man kann eben nicht alles haben", erwiderte Remus jetzt doch breit grinsend. "Und deine Schönheit ist es dort wert, ab und zu mal etwas einzustecken, oder?" Sein Gegenüber grinste selbstgefällig. "Da hast du allerdings recht." Lily wollte schon etwas entgegnen, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der sich von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen losgemacht hatte, sich die Mütze vom Kopf zog und seine Mutter dann an dem langen Schal zupfte. "Können wir jetzt weiter Tiere gucken gehen? Sonst sind die Löwen vielleicht müde! Und dann möchte ich ein Eis... und einen Kakao, damit mir wieder warm wird!" "Und Pommes", fügte James mit strahlenden Augen hinzu. "Und dann suchen wir eine Toilette, ja?", wisperte Sirius mit roten Wangen und Remus gluckste. "Ohrenstöpsel wären auch ganz nett." "Und eine Valium", schloss Lily, hob ihr Kind in ihre Arme, schmiegte sich an ihren Mann und genoss einfach nur den Augenblick und dankte Merlin, dass sie hier so unbeschwert mit ihrer Familie stehen und herumalbern durfte. Das Leben war schön.


	3. Montag, 3 Dezember 1984, 12 30 Uhr

**Montag, 3. Dezember 1984, 12.30 Uhr**

"Harry! Jetzt ist es aber genug! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du heute Morgen verschlafen hast und dein Geschenk noch nicht aufmachen konntest! Und ich möchte nie wieder hören, dass du deinen Kindergärtnerinnen die Ohren vollheulst, weil du nach Hause willst, ansonsten muss ich mir das mit deinem Adventskalender wirklich noch mal überlegen! Es kann nicht sein, dass du nichts anderes mehr im Sinn hast, so habe ich dich nun wirklich nicht erzogen!", schimpfte Lily und schloss die Tür hinter ihrem Sohn ab. "So, jetzt ist es aber auch wieder gut. Zieh dich schnell aus und dann schauen wir mal, was ich mir für heute überlegt habe, ja? Mina dürfte mit dem Essen auch bald fertig sein, also beeil dich, okay?" Der Kleine nickte und flitzte zu einer kleinen Bank, die im Flur stand, wo er sich hinsetzte, die Schuhe auszog und sich danach noch schnell aus seiner Jacke schälte. Als er schon wieder losssausen wollte, rief ihn seine Mutter zurück. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Er legte die Stirn in Falten, lief dann auf sie zu und umarmte sie ganz fest. "Danke, dass wir gestern im Zoo waren?" Lily lächelte. "Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber schön, dass du so höflich bist und vielen Dank für deine Umarmung." Sie grinste und zupfte ihm die Mütze vom Kopf. "Das wars, dann lauf mal und guck nach, was der Heißluftballon heute für dich bereithält." "Huh?" "Äh, was du heute kriegst, meine ich." "Ah... Nein, ich warte auf dich. Weil dann kannst du glücklich sein, wenn ich mich gaaaanz doll freue." Lily lächelte gerührt darüber, dass er sich ihre Worte offenbar zu Herzen genommen hatte. "Okay, Schatz." "Aber beeil dich, ja?", bat Harry und trat so unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dass Lily in Versuchung kam, ihn zu fragen, ob er mal auf die Toilette müsse. Aber bei jemandem, der diesen Witz nicht als solchen erkannt hätte, war das irgendwie nur halb so witzig.

Wie gewünscht beeilte Lily sich wirklich und so schaffte sie es in Rekordzeit, Stiefel, Jacke, Schal und Handschuhe auszuziehen und folgte ihrem aufgeregt auf und abhüpfenden Sohn dann in die Küche, wo er erneut auf einen Stuhl kletterte und die Säckchen nach der richtigen Zahl absuchte. Diesmal hatte er allerdings kein Glück und so musste ihm seine Mutter den Heißluftballon etwas herunterziehen, sodass er problemlos in den Weidenkorb blicken konnte und kurz darauf nach einem mittelgroßen Paket griff, das durch die giftgrüne Farbe sofort herausstach. Begeistert hüpfte er mit seinem dritten Adventskalendergeschenk von dem Stuhl herunter und riss das Papier dann innerhalb von Sekunden entzwei. "Ein Bilderbuch", hauchte er ehrfürchtig und strich über den Einband. "Schau mal, der sieht aus wie Daddy und der wie Onkel Siri... Oh und guck..." "Soll ich es dir vorlesen?", fragte Lily sanft und ihre Augen strahlten ungewöhnlich hell. "Es gefällt dir, ja? Ich hatte auch wirklich viel Mü... Ähm... Wie wärs, wenn wir uns ein paar Kekse und zwei Gläser Milch holen und das Mittagessen auf später verschieben? Dann setzten wir uns auf das Sofa, holen uns einen Haufen Decken und Kissen, kuscheln uns ein und ich lese dir das Märchen vor, okay?" "Au fein", jubelte Harry und klatschte in die Hände. "Ich hol die Kekse!" "Wieso nur überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?", murmelte Lily grinsend, widersprach aber nicht und ging stattdessen zum Kühlschrank.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten es sich Lily und Harry in einem großen Ohrensessel gemütlich gemacht. Der Vierjährige hatte sich in den Schoß seiner Mutter gekuschelt und nippte gerade an dem wunderbar warmen Kakao, den ihm Mina gebracht hatte. "So", sagte Lily, nahm ihm den Becher ab, stellte ihn zu der Milch und den Keksen auf den Tisch und zog die Decken so fest, dass sie die beiden Potters wie ein Kokon einhüllten. Dann rückte sie Harry so zurecht, dass sie beide gut in das Buch gucken konnten, schlug es auf und begann mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme vorzulesen.

_"Es begab sich zu einer Zeit, in der Reinblüter, Halbblüter, Squibs, Muggelgeborene, Trolle, Riesen, Zentauren, Elfen und fast alle anderen magischen Wesen friedlich miteinander lebten und selbst die Muggel, die ihnen oft merkwürdig erschienen, unbehelligt existieren ließen. Leider gab es auch Zauberer und Hexen, die auf die Menschen hinabsahen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen oder nicht so reines Blut wie sie selbst hatten. Diese Zauberer und Hexen waren unzufrieden mit __sich selbst und genossen es, sich wertvoller und wichtiger zu fühlen. Nun gab es die, die nur so dachten und ab und zu meckerten und die, die die Situation als eine Schande empfanden und unbedingt etwas daran ändern wollten. Eben diese waren sehr empfänglich für die Hasstiraden eines wirklich bösen Zauberers, der mit seiner überzeugenden Art schnell Anhänger fand und sich so eine immer größer und größer werdende Gruppe an Kämpfern aufbaute. Die Menschen waren unzufrieden und er hatte das Talent, ihnen genau das sagen zu können, was sie hören wollten. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und hatte der böse Zauberer bis jetzt nur im Untergrund versucht neue Mitglieder anzuwerben, so trat er jetzt immer offener auf, schüchterte die Menschen ein, verletzte und tötete ihre Familien und Freunde und machte ihnen fürchterliche Angst."_

Harrys Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und er kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Zitternd blickte er seine Mutter an. "Hat er ihnen wehgetan?" Lily lächelte ihn beruhigend an und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. "Manchmal, ja, aber oft sind sie auch ganz friedvoll und schmerzlos von uns gegangen. Sieh mal, Liebling, manche Menschen auf dieser Welt sind nicht so nett wie die anderen, aber am Ende, am Ende siegen immer die Guten." Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht, lächelte ihn aber weiterhin beruhigend an. Natürlich war es wichtig, dass ihr Sohn mit dem Bewusstsein aufwuchs, dass nicht alles gut war, dass man nicht jedem bedingungslos vertrauen durfte, aber man musste ihn ja nicht grundlos ängstigen. Sanft drehte sie seinen Kopf wieder in Richtung Buch und zeigte auf das Bild. Zu sehen war ein niedergebranntes Haus, über dem ein Totenkopf aus Rauch schwebte, aus dessen Mund gerade eine Schlange hinauskroch. "Ganz schön gruselig, nicht wahr, Schatz? Aber auch nicht schlimmer als die Geschichten in deinen anderen Märchenbüchern, hmm?" Harry kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, nickte aber. "Gut, wollen wir weiterlesen und gucken, wer sich dem bösen Zauberer in den Weg stellt?" Ihr Sohn nickte erneut und blätterte um, sodass er die nächste Doppelseite begutachten konnte. "Schau, Mummy, die sieht aus wie du!" "Ja, sie hat auch rote Haare, nicht?", lächelte Lily und drückte ihm mit funkelnden Augen einen Kuss auf das Haar. "Aber ich lese erstmal weiter, ja?"

_"Natürlich gab es auch auf der guten Seite Menschen, die sich nicht damit abfinden wollten, was der böse Zauberer aus ihrer Welt machte. Einer dieser Menschen war Rotkäppchen. Rotkäppchen lebte in einem wunderbaren Schloss und erlernte dort die Kunst des Hexens und Zaubertrankbrauens. Sie war sehr beliebt und hatte eigentlich nur ein Problem: Struwwelpeter. Struwwelpeter hatte dieselben Lehrmeister wie sie und war auch sonst immer in ihrer Nähe, er mochte sie unwahrscheinlich gerne und wollte sie unbedingt zur Freundin haben. Leider gab Struwwelpeter häufig mit seinen Fähigkeiten an, was Rotkäppchen überhaupt nicht gut fand. Und als er begann, immer mehr Streiche zu spielen und sich dann auch noch über Rotkäppchens besten Freund lustig machte, fing sie ihn regelrecht an zu hassen. Struwwelpeter hatte Rotkäppchen allerdings so gern, dass er nicht aufhören konnte um sie zu kämpfen und so kam es innerhalb der Jahre zu so einigen Wutanfällen der Rothaarigen."_

"Struwwelpeter ist in den See gefallen!", quiekte Harry begeistert und zeigte prustend auf die Zeichnung in dem Buch. Lily grinste breit und sah verträumt an die Decke. "Ja, er hatte sie gerade zum vierhundertdreiunddreißigsten Mal gefragt, ob sie mit ihm in den Pub der Märchenhexe gehen wollte und da dachte sie wohl, dass ihm eine kleine Abkühlung ganz gut tun würde. Aber lass mich erstmal weitererzählen, okay?"

_"Eines Tages bekam der König ganz furchtbar hohes Fieber, anders konnte es sich Rotkäppchen nicht erklären, denn er ernannte Struwwelpeter und sie zu den Oberhaupten der Lehrlinge, sodass sie sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen mussten. Doch sie stellte fest, dass er sich wirklich verändert hatte und sie begann ihn langsam wirklich zu mögen, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Eines Tages fragte er sie erneut, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte und sie war so enttäuscht, dass er offenbar noch genau derselbe Esel wie die Jahre zuvor war und vor lauter Wut stieß sie ihn vom Steg in den See. Als er allerdings immer wieder nur kurz auftauchte und dann __wieder unterging, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich selbst so vor ihr demütigen würde und für einen Streich war das selbst für Struwwelpeter zu makaber. _-Das bedeutet, dass das nichts war, über das man Witze machte, Schatz- _Voller Angst sprang sie in den See, tauchte ab, packte ihn und schwamm dann mit ihm zum Ufer zurück. Struwwelpeter selbst war furchtbar erschrocken und brach in Tränen aus, was ihm unglaublich peinlich war, aber es sorgte dafür, dass Rotkäppchen ihn endgültig mit anderen Augen sah. Von diesem Tag an waren Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter gute Freunde und als sie erfuhr, dass er seit seiner Kindheit panische Angst vor tiefem Wasser hatte, brachte sie ihm mit Engelsgeduld und in wochenlanger Arbeit das Schwimmen bei."_

"Ich bade gerne! Vor allem mit Daddy, der ist immer so witzig!", platzte Harry dazwischen und betrachtete mit schiefgelegtem Kopf das Bild vor sich. "Der guckt ja ganz komisch!" Lily gluckste. "Ja... Rotkäppchen hatte einen ziemlich knappen Bikini an, ich glaube, da war Struwwelpeter ganz froh, als er endlich ins kalte Wasser kam." "Jaaa, Wasser ist toll", strahlte Harry und Lily gluckste leise über die unschuldige Art ihres Kindes. "Also weiter im Text, ja?", grinste sie und blätterte um.

_"Struwwelpeter und Rotkäppchen verstanden sich immer besser und verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander und als sich ihr Freund mit einem Mal von ihr und allen anderen zurückzog, machte sich Rotkäppchen unglaubliche Sorgen. Mittlerweile verstand sie sich auch mit seinen Freunden sehr gut und da auch sie nicht wussten was Struwwelpeter so verändert hatte, machten sie sich gemeinsam daran es herauszufinden. Aber auch sonst schien niemand zu wissen, was passiert war und als ihr Freund schließlich nicht einmal mehr zum Unterricht ging, sprachen sie ihn darauf an und gaben nicht auf, bis sie erfuhren, dass der böse Zauberer Struwwelpeters Eltern getötet hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Rotkäppchens verstand, dass die Leute außerhalb des Schlosses nicht so gut geschützt waren wie sie selbst und sie registrierte auch, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um ihren Freund gemacht hatte als es für eine platonische Freundin normal gewesen wäre. Sie wich nicht mehr von seiner Seite, unterstützte ihn so gut es ging und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und als es ihm nach ein paar Wochen wieder besser zu gehen schien, gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er sie noch einmal um eine Verabredung bitten durfte, was er sich die letzten Wochen stets verkniffen hatte. Und schon allein der glückliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht machte ihr klar, dass es das Richtige gewesen war. Seit diesem Tag waren die beiden unzertrennlich und oft fragte Rotkäppchen sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon viel länger hätte glücklich sein können, wenn sie ihm schon früher eine Chance gegeben hätte. Aber Struwwelpeter beruhigte sie immer wieder, dass sie jetzt ja alle Zeit der Welt hätten."  
_  
"Aber das hatten sie nicht?", fragte Harry mit sorgenvollem Gesicht und seine Mutter streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. "Es sah eine Weile so aus, ja. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich weiterlese? Dann wissen wir es gleich." Harry nickte und strich mit den Fingern sanft über das Pärchen, das auf dem Bild Stirn an Stirn dastand und sich tief in die Augen sah. Dann blätterte er um.

_"Eines Tages, als Rotkäppchen gerade einen besonders schwierigen Zaubertrank braute, kam der gestiefelte Kater hinein, nahm ihre Hand und brachte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zum König. Dieser erzählte ihr mit Tränen in den Augen, dass ihre geliebten Eltern getötet worden waren und dass es sich dabei wohl um eine Botschaft für jeden Muggelgeborenen handelte, der es wagte das Schloss zu besuchen und die Zauberei zu beschmutzen."_

"Woher wusste er das?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn und Lily hielt inne. "Ähm... Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich habe keine Ahnung." "Aber dann hatte Onkel Siri ja recht!" "Hmm?" "Er hat gesagt, dass du auch nicht immer alles weißt." "Na, das ist ja reizend", antwortete Lily gespielt böse und las dann weiter.

_"In diesem Moment schwor sich Rotkäppchen später einmal Rache zu üben, den Tod ihrer Eltern __nicht umsonst gewesen sein zu lassen. Sie erfuhr vom König, dass sie, wenn sie ihre Studien beendet hatte, in eine Geheimorganisation eintreten konnte, die versuchte den bösen Zauberer zu stürzen. Sie hatte verstanden, dass es in der Welt viel Böses gab und seit diesem Zeitpunkt lernte sie umso verbissener. Als sie und ihre Freunde das Schloss verließen, traten sie diesem geheimen Bund bei und ein paar Monate später heiratete sie Struwwelpeter. Struwwelpeter ging zu einem neuen Lehrmeister und lernte dort, wie man sich am besten verteidigte, wie man spionierte und wie man dafür sorgte, dass die bösen Menschen im Land niemandem mehr weh tun konnten. Rotkäppchen dagegen wollte lieber lernen, wie man die Wunden der Menschen am besten versorgte, wie man das Unrecht, das ihnen angetan wurde so gut wie möglich wieder behob. So ging ein Jahr ins Land, in dem Struwwelpeter und Rotkäppchen trotz der Welt, die da draußen auf sie lauerte versuchten, ein Kind zu empfangen. Sie liebten Kinder und auch wenn sie noch sehr jung waren, so wussten sie doch, dass sie gute Eltern sein würden. Aber es dauerte eine Weile und als sie die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben hatten, passierte es: Rotkäppchen wurde schwanger. Am liebsten wären die beiden herausgerannt und hätten es in die Welt hinausgeschrieen, aber sie wollten ihr Baby nicht gefährden, schließlich hatte der böse Zauberer schon mehrmals versucht sie zu töten und so erzählten sie es nur ihren engsten Vertrauten._

Und als sie es hörten, ließen sie alles stehen und liegen und eilten herbei, um die gute Nachricht zu feiern. Der König kam und brachte den gestiefelten Kater mit, der Riese Rübezahl weinte vor lauter Freude riesige Tränen, die Kröte kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor und der Wolf verzichtete auf seinen wirklich benötigten Winterumhang, um dem Baby bei seiner Geburt dann ein Geschenk machen zu können. Am meisten allerdings freute sich Rapunzel. Rapunzel schrie und lachte, quietschte und freute sich, sprang herum und küsste immer wieder Rotkäppchens Bauch. Nur der König, der wirkte etwas unglücklich."

"Rapunzel mochte Babys, nech?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen und Lily grinste. "Naja, sie freute sich sehr, aber die Babys, die sie kannte zogen immer an Rapuzels Haaren und das fand sie natürlich gar nicht lustig und deswegen war sie etwas skeptisch. Aber das Erste, was das Baby tat, als es nach seiner Geburt das erste Mal in Rapunzels Armen lag, war ihr mit seinen kräftigen Fingerchen ein paar Haare auszurupfen. Und weißt du was? Es war Rapunzel egal!" Sie blätterte um und zeigte auf eine zweiseitige Zeichnung, blätterte dann erneut um und las weiter vor.

_"Schon bald erfuhren Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter, dass der böse Zauberer nicht nur hinter ihnen, sondern vor allem auch hinter ihrem Baby her war, weil es eine Prophezeiung gab und er nun dachte, dass nur der kleine Prinz ihn besiegen konnte und so versteckten sie sich und obwohl sie die Kröte in den letzten Monaten kaum getroffen hatten, entschieden sie sich einen Zauber auf sie zu legen, sodass nur sie ihr Versteck preisgeben konnte. Denn niemand würde damit rechnen, dass sie gerade einer Kröte ihr Leben anvertrauten. Und als es dann endlich so weit war und der kleine Prinz geboren wurde, fühlten sie sich sicher und genossen jede einzelne Minute ihres Familiendaseins. Sie waren glücklich."_

"Aber er kann gar kein Prinz sein!", unterbrach Harry sie. "Weil dann müssten ja seine Mummy und sein Daddy Könige sein und das waren sie gar nicht!" "Sie liebten ihn so sehr, für sie war er ihr kleiner Prinz", antwortete Lily ruhig und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

_"Eines Tages, es war der erste Geburtstag des Prinzen, sprachen sie mit der Kröte und sagten ihr, wie unsagbar dankbar sie waren, dass die Kröte sich so mutig verhielt und dass sie tief in ihrer Schuld standen, denn ohne sie wäre ihr Baby vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben gewesen. Und der kleine Prinz streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus und sagte: "Lieb." Die Kröte sah ihn wie erstarrt an und dann änderte sich etwas in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie jammerte und weinte und dann gestand sie ihren Freunden, dass sie schon lange für den bösen Zauberer arbeitete, dass er ihr mit dem Tod gedroht hatte und sie doch nur einmal für jemanden wirklich hatte wichtig sein wollen. __Und dann streckte die Kröte das Kinn vor und sah dem entsetzten Struwwelpeter genau in die Augen. Ganz aufrichtig und ehrlich versprach sie es wiedergutzumachen, nicht zuzulassen, dass die Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Und dann zersprang die Kröte auf einmal in tausend Teile und stattdessen stand ein Prinz vor ihnen. Kein besonders gut aussehender, aber ein Prinz, immerhin. Sie heckten zusammen mit dem Wolf, dem gestiefelten Kater, dem König, dem Riesen Rübezahl und Rapunzel einen Plan aus._

Einen Monat später dann passierte es: Der Prinz verriet dem bösen Zauberer, wo sich die kleine Familie versteckte und er kam um sie zu töten. Dann allerdings bemerkte er, dass er auf einen Friedhof geschickt worden war und voller Misstrauen rief er seine Anhänger aus dem ganzen Land zu sich. Minuten später war der Kampf im vollen Gange und die ersten Zauberer fielen, es war ein furchtbares Bild und die Freunde konnten es kaum ertragen, sie hatten noch nie so viel Leid gesehen. Aber sie mussten stark sein, mussten für ihre Zukunft und die des kleinen Prinzens kämpfen und so strafften sie ihre Schultern und stürzten sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in den Kampf. Doch die Chancen standen schlecht. Schon bald waren die Kämpfer der guten Seite in der Minderheit und sie hätten die große Schlacht wohl verloren, wenn nicht in diesem Moment noch Hilfe gekommen wäre. Mit wilden Augen wechselten die Drachen die Seiten und stellten sich nun gegen den Zauberer. Sie hatten verstanden, dass es in so einer Welt nur eine Zukunft als Gejagte geben würde und das wollten sie nicht. Nicht für sich und vor allem nicht für ihr Junges. Während die Drachen noch kämpften, erschien Dornröschen wie aus dem Nichts. Dornröschen hatte viel zu lange geschlafen und erst jetzt verstanden, was in der Welt vor sich ging und sofort Hauselfen, Zentauren, Trolle, Riesen und Elfen zusammengerufen, um gemeinsam für die gute Seite zu kämpfen. Und auch die bis jetzt für so böse gehaltene Schlange war darunter und leistete einen wirklich großen Beitrag.

Jetzt endlich ging es ganz schnell: Die bösen Menschen wurden Stück für Stück ausgeschaltet und sogar als Rapunzel in Brand gesteckt wurde, nutzte sie diese Chance und stürzte sich, bevor sie sich auf dem Boden wälzte und so ihre Haare löschte, auf den bösen Zauberer, der auch sofort in Flammen aufging. So stand er da, in Feuer gehüllt und mit dem Zauberstab auf Struwwelpeter zeigend, der seine Frau hinter sich versteckt hielt. Ein giftgrüner Blitz flog auf sie zu, aber sie standen nur da, fest entschlossen keine Angst zu zeigen und ihm bis zum letzten Augenblick in die Augen zu sehen. Dann aber warf sich der Prinz, der einmal eine Kröte gewesen war, vor seine Freunde und fing den Fluch für sie ab. Das tiefe Bereuen und die Bereitschaft sich zu opfern, sein Leben für sie zu lassen sorgten dafür, dass ein Teil des Blitzes auf den bösen Zauberer zurückgeschleudert wurde und er geschwächt zu Boden ging. So schnell wie möglich stand er wieder auf und als er erkannte, dass er zwar nicht mehr brannte, aber auch keine Chance mehr hatte diese Schlacht zu gewinnen, wollte er verschwinden, aber da packte der Riese Rübezahl ihn so fest er konnte und fügte ihm solche Schmerzen zu, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und wahrscheinlich hätte er es auch sonst nicht geschafft zu flüchten, dazu war er viel zu schwach.

Der Wolf, der König, Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen einen Zauber, der sämtliches Böse aus ihm entfernen sollte, denn sie waren nicht die Art Mensch, die andere tötete, auch wenn es sich dabei um einen so furchtbaren Zauberer handelte, nein, sie wollten keine Mörder sein, sie wollten ihn nur aufhalten. Die Flüche trafen ihn und er begann zu schreien und zu wimmern, bis er plötzlich zu Staub zerfiel. Die Menschen hatten nicht gewusst, dass nicht mal mehr ein Fünkchen Gutes in ihm steckte, dazu hatte er wohl zu lange gemordet und gefoltert und nun hatten ihn diese niederträchtigen Taten das Leben gekostet.

Unsere Helden allerdings hatten Glück gehabt: Der Wolf verlor zwei Finger , die man aber wieder annähte, Struwwelpeter und Rotkäppchen konnten einen Monat nicht zaubern, weil sie sämtliche Magie aufgebraucht hatten, was für Struwwelpeter besonders schlimm war, er schaffte es anfangs nicht einmal das Licht anzuschalten und in den ersten Wochen explodierte auch der eine oder _andere Toaster. Rapunzel lief fast zwei Monate mit einem seltsamen riechenden Haarteil herum, weil man ihre Haare nicht hatte nachwachsen lassen können und sie mit Glatze wie ein Ei mit Ohren aussah. Der König und Rübezahl hatten alles gut überstanden, der gestiefelte Kater konnte eine Woche lang nichts sehen, bis man endlich den richtigen Gegenfluch fand und die Drachen mussten nicht ins Gefängnis, weil sich Struwwelpeter für sie einsetzte und von ihrer Hilfe beim finalen Kampf erzählte und auch die Schlange wurde -nachdem herausgekommen war, dass sie die letzten Jahre ihrer Anhängerschaft für den Geheimbund spioniert hatte, weil sie festgestellt hatte, dass dies nicht die Welt war, in der sie leben wollte- von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen._

Dornröschen und der Prinz starben, aber sie hatten für ihre Taten gebüßt und kamen in den Himmel, wo sie den ganzen Tag essen und schlafen durften und sie waren zufrieden, denn Dornröschen nahm kein Gramm zu und der Prinz wirkte mit einem Mal viel attraktiver und hatte viele Verehrerinnen. Und seitdem lebten Reinblüter, Halbblüter, Muggelgeborene, Squibs, Trolle, Zentauren, Elfen, nun, eigentlich sämtliche magische Wesen friedlich miteinander und auch wenn viele Zauberer sich nach wie vor schwer mit Muggeln taten, so wurden diese doch mittlerweile von fast allen akzeptiert, auch wenn sich viele Zauberer trotzdem von ihnen fernhielten. Aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so, denn leider hatten die meisten Zauberer keinerlei Talent dazu, sich unauffällig zu verhalten.

Nach Jahren der Angst war endlich Frieden eingekehrt und auch wenn es viel zu viele Tote auf der guten Seite zu beklagen gab, so starben sie doch in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie dies für eine bessere Welt taten. Und wenn Struwwelpeter, Rotkäppchen, der Wolf, Rapunzel, die Drachen, der König, der gestiefelte Kater, die Schlange, der Riese Rübezahl und der kleine Prinz nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute." 

So. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt wer alle Personen wiedererkannt hat^^ Wer ist...

**Rotkäppchen  
Struwwelpeter  
der Wolf  
Rapunzel  
Dornröschen  
der kleine Prinz  
die Kröte, die zum Prinzen wurde  
der König  
der gestiefelte Kater  
die Schlange  
der Riese Rübezahl  
der böse Zauberer  
die Drachen**


	4. Dienstag, 4 Dezember 1984, 18 30 Uhr

Hallöchen :) Da ich von allen Seiten Rückmeldungen gekriegt habe und viele mit ein paar bestimmten Personen Probleme hatten, löse ich diese erst morgen auf und gebe euch vorher noch mal ein paar Tipps :)

**ACHTUNG, wer noch lösen möchte, überspringt diesen Part bitte!**

Rotkäppchen: Lily  
Struwwelpeter: James  
der Wolf: Remus  
Rapunzel: Sirius (die meisten haben ihn erraten, sehr gut :D und neeeeein, ich bin gar nicht fies^^)  
der kleine Prinz: Harry  
die Kröte, die zum Prinzen wurde: Peter  
der König: Dumbledore  
die Schlange: Snape  
der Riese Rübezahl: HAGGER :D  
der böse Zauberer: Voldemort  
der gestiefelte Kater: hier hatten manche Probleme, warum auch immer... vor der Überarbeitung stand hier "der gestiefelte Kater, der eigentlich eine Katze war"  
die Drachen: Tipp 1: Ich habe diese Tierform nicht ohne Grund gewählt, Tipp 2: Die Drachen standen erst auf der falschen Seite, aber als sie gemerkt haben welches Leben bei dem bösen Zauberer auf sie warten würde, haben sie sich zugunsten ihres Jungen dagegenentschieden  
Dornröschen: wohl am schwierigsten zu erraten, manche haben es aber geschafft. Dornröschen hat sehr lange geschlafen und nicht gemerkt wie der böse Zauberer wirklich ist und als Dornröschen endlich aufgewacht war, hat es versucht alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Und... nein, das sage ich nicht, das wäre zu einfach^^ Lest euch das Märchen einfach noch mal durch ;)

**Dienstag, 4. Dezember 1984, 18.30 Uhr**

"Und dann haben ich und Mummy einen Spaziergang gemacht und dann haben wir ganz, ganz kleine Hündchen gesehen und ich habe zu Mummy gesagt, dass ich eins haben möchte, weil Onkel Siri lässt mich ihn gar nicht waschen und er isst auch nicht aus dem Napf und so, also schon vom Boden, aber nur von Tellern, das ist voll doof. Und dann hat Mummy gesagt, dass Mina Hunde nicht sehr gerne mag und dass Sunny das bestimmt auch total doof finden würde." James lachte, tunkte den Waschlappen ins Badewasser und schrubbte seinem Sohn den Rücken. "Ja, Hunde und Katzen verstehen sich nicht so gut, das ist wie mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins." Harry drehte sich um und blickte sein Ebenbild vorwurfsvoll an. "Aber Mummy sagt, dass Gyff... Gryff... dass Löwen und Schlangen sehr wohl befreundet sein können!" Das Gesicht seines Vaters verschloss sich für einen Moment und er seufzte leicht frustriert auf, lächelte dann aber tapfer. "Deine Mummy ist eben etwas ganz Besonderes, sie mag fast jeden!" "Sie mag es nicht, wenn ich mit Pad draußen gespielt habe und er sich die Pfoten nicht sauber macht! Und sie mag es auch nicht, wenn wir Kekse vor dem Abendbrot essen oder wenn wir Onkel Remi nicht schlafen lassen, wenn es ihm wieder nicht so gut geht! Und Onkel Remi mag es nicht, wenn ich ihn Onkel Remi nenne, er sagt, das ist kein Name, aber ich nenne Onkel Siri ja auch Onkel Siri und das ist nur gerecht! Und außerdem macht er dann immer so ein lustiges Gesicht, so als hätte er sich am Zwieback verschluckt! Weil das kratzt dann ja immer so und ist ganz bah!"

James gluckste, erinnerte er sich doch nur zu genau an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes. Für ihn sah es dann zwar immer eher so aus, als habe der Werwolf eine Fischgräte verschluckt und versuche nun krampfhaft sie wieder hervorzuwürgen, aber die Version seines Sohnes war auch nicht unbedingt schlechter. "Und Mummy mag es nicht, wenn man sie Karottenkopf nennt", führte er die Beispielreihe seines Sohnes fort, woraufhin sich dieser erneut zu ihm umdrehte und James ihm versehentlich durch das Gesicht wischte. Harry prustete, vergaß aber nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen: "Ja, sie sagt dann immer, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit dir spielt... Was spielt ihr, Daddy?" Sein Vater lief rot an, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und versank so komplett im Wasser. Die dadurch entstehende Welle ließ auch Harry untergehen und als er es nicht schaffte, seine Beine wieder in die Vertikale zu bekommen, strampelte er wie verrückt, wurde aber Sekunden später von seinem Vater gerettet, der glücklicherweise bemerkt hatte, dass sein Sohn leicht panisch geworden war. Sanft setzte er ihn wieder auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und ließ zu, dass der Vierjährige eine Menge Wasser gegen seine Brust spuckte.

Schon Sekunden später hatte sich der Kleine wieder beruhigt und bestand darauf, seine Frage beantwortet zu bekommen. "Also, was spielt ihr, Daddy?" "Wir ähm... wir verstecken Dinge, weißt du?" "Oh, darf ich auch..." "NEIN!" James räusperte sich. "Ich meine... Also das ist nur was für Erwachsene. Und ähm... am besten ist es, wenn du verheiratet bist oder wenn du das mit jemandem spielst, den du ganz unglaublich doll lieb hast!" "Aber ich hab euch unglaubig... unglaublich doll lieb!", widersprach Harry mit großen Augen und sein Vater verzog leidend das Gesicht, offenbar nicht wissend, wie er es seinem Sohn erklären sollte, ohne dessen Unschuld zu gefährden. Mal davon abgesehen würde ihn seine Frau vermutlich an der Unterhose am Fahnenmast im Garten aufzuhängen, wenn er es wagen sollte, seine unbeschwerte Kindheit zu gefährden, denn die hatte der Kleine sich ja nun wirklich mehr als verdient."Ich erkläre dir das wenn du älter bist, okay?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte er den Jungen wieder herum und begann dann vorsichtig, ihm die Haare nass zu machen. "Und, erzähl mal, was hast du heute noch mit Mummy gemacht? Also außer euch Welpen angeguckt?" "Na, bevor sie mich zum Kindergarten gebracht hat, haben wir mein Geschenk zusammen aufgemacht! Und wir haben uns beide ganz doll gefreut, weil guck..." Er zeigte auf eine seiner Badeenten, um genau zu sein auf die einzige, die fröhlich vor sich hinpfiff und immer wieder mit dem Kopf wackelte und die Flügel spreizte. "Mummy hat gesagt, dass du mit mir badest und wir dann einen Männertag machen! Weil du bist ja so oft weg und dann hast du eine Eule geschickt, dass du doch noch eine zuzä... zusä... zu-sätz-li-che, zusätzliche Schicht machen muss und dann war ich ganz traurig und hab geweint, weil du warst sonst immer zu Hause, wenn Mummy mich abgeholt hat und jetzt bist du ganz oft erst da, wenn ich ins Bett gehe und das ist voll doof!" James seufzte leise und massierte seinem Sohn, darauf achtend, dass es ihm nicht in die Augen lief, ein nach Gummibärchen riechendes Shampoo ein. "Das tut mir ja auch Leid, Liebling, aber soooo oft bin ich nun auch nicht bis abends im Ministerium. Vielleicht zwei, dreimal die Woche? Und du weißt, dass das nur übergangsweise, also nicht für immer so ist."

"Aber du bist immer weg, du magst mich gar nicht mehr", jammerte der Kleine und ruckte dabei so unglücklich mit dem Kopf herum, dass ihm prompt etwas Shampoo in die Augen lief, woraufhin er sich über eben diese rieb und es so nur noch schlimmer machte. Energisch packte James seinen Sohn und umfasste seine Arme so fest, dass es ihm zwar nicht weh tat, er sich seinem Vater aber auch nicht entziehen konnte, während dieser vorsichtig Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen ließ und dann mit einem auf dem Wannenrand liegenden, trockenen Waschlappen seine Augen säuberte. Danach drückte er ihm den Waschlappen auf eben diese, sodass seine Augen nicht noch mehr gereizt wurden und begann dann den Schaum aus seinen Haaren zu waschen.

Nach getaner Arbeit drehte er seinen Sohn zu sich herum und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen. "Das ist nicht wahr, Harry. Hör zu, ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis, auch wenn Mummy das bestimmt nicht gut findet, das sollte nämlich eigentlich eine Überraschung werden. Ich übernehme jetzt schon ein paar Nachmittagsschichten, damit ich mir in der nächsten Zeit ab und zu mal freinehmen kann, dann können wir nämlich einen ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen und nicht nur ein paar Stunden." "Okay", murmelte Harry und sah nun schon um einiges glücklicher aus. "Aber danach sollst du dann wieder nur morgens arbeiten!" "Immer wird das nicht gehen, aber..." Harry schlug ihm wütend gegen die Brust. "Mummy sagt, es gibt gar keine bösen Menschen mehr da draußen und dann musst du die auch nicht fangen! Du lügst voll, du willst nur nicht mit uns zusammen sein!" "Harry!", fauchte James und seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. "Es wird nicht geschlagen! Und du bezeichnest mich nie wieder als Lügner, verstanden?" Der Kleine blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen und trotzig vorgeschobener Unterlippe an und James seufzte leise. "Du hast Mummy da falsch verstanden. Natürlich, die ganz bösen Menschen gibt es nicht mehr, die sind gestorben oder an einem Ort, wo sie niemandem schaden können, aber trotzdem gibt es noch genug Unrecht auf dieser Welt und es ist nun mal mein Job, mich darum zu kümmern. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich demnächst wieder kürzer treten werde, okay?" Der Vierjährige nickte, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und blickte ihn dann von unten herauf schuldbewusst an. "Tschuldigung, Daddy!"

"Ist schon gut, ich verstehe dich ja. Als ich ein Kind war haben meine Eltern teilweise den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und ich hatte nur meine Hauslehrer und die Elfen... Ich hab damals auch oft geweint, weil ich sie so vermisst habe. Das war, als die ersten Mor... Na ja, egal. Okay, ich verspreche, dass ich versuche, bald nur noch halbtags zu arbeiten, okay? Dann brechen wir halt unsere Ersparnisse an, wenn ich dafür mehr Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen kann, ist es das allemal wert, ich vermisse euch nämlich auch!" Harry strahlte und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Mummy sagt, das Leben darf nicht nur aus Arbeit bestehen!" Die wichtigtuerische Miene auf seinem Gesicht ließ James in Gelächter ausbrechen und er verstrubbelte seinem Sohn zärtlich das Haar. "Dann erzähl mal, was hast du noch so mit Mummy gemacht?"

"Gestern hat sie mir ein Märchenbuch vorgelesen, das war ganz toll und da waren ganz, ganz schöne Bilder drin! Aber weißt du was? Irgendwie war das komisch, weil da ging es um einen Prinzen, aber der konnte ja gar kein Prinz sein, weil die Eltern waren nämlich gar nicht att... ad... königlich!" "Seine Eltern hatten ihn eben ganz doll lieb und sie haben ihn sich sehr gewünscht, deswegen war er ihr kleiner Prinz", antwortete James sanft und wusch ihm dabei Hals und Ohren. "Boah!", sagte Harry. "Das hat Mummy auch gesagt, aber ich habe dir gar nicht erzählt, dass der Prinz klein war! Und du kannst gar nicht wissen, warum seine Mummy und sein Daddy ihn so genannt haben, du kennst das Märchen ja gar nicht, du warst nämlich gestern noch gar nicht da, als ich ins Bett gegangen bin, du kannst das gar nicht wissen, ich hab das Buch nämlich abends in mein Zimmer mitgenommen! Du kannst das gar nicht wissen", wiederholte er erneut trotzig, wohl um die Wichtigkeit seiner Aussage zu unterstreichen. "Deine Mum hat mir vor ein paar Monaten von der Idee erzählt, dir das Buch zu... kaufen und gestern Abend im Bett hat sie mir erzählt, dass du das Märchen ganz toll fandest!"

"Aber _ich_ wollte dir das erzählen", maulte Harry, woraufhin sein Vater mit den Schultern zuckte. "Sie hat sich so gefreut, da konnte sie es einfach nicht für sich behalten und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gar nicht wusste, dass du etwas dagegen hast." Darauf bedacht seinen Sohn nicht zu verbrühen, ließ er heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, denn es war mittlerweile doch recht kühl geworden. "Aber dafür kannst du mir jetzt ja erzählen, was ihr sonst noch so gemacht habt", forderte er ihn sanft auf und begann dann mit seltsam dümmlichen Grinsen mit den Badeenten zu spielen. "Quak quak, erzähls mir, Harry", machte er und stupste ihn mit dem Schnabel der Ente immer wieder in die Seite, woraufhin der Kleine leise gluckste. "Oh, wir haben DD auf dem Spielplatz wo Mummy immer als Kind war getroffen!" "Deedee?", fragte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Oh, meinst du Dudley Dursley?" Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Den dicken Doof-Duddy, ja den mein ich!" "Harry!", rügte ihn sein Vater pflichtbewusst, aber nicht wirklich ernsthaft. "Das sagt man aber nicht." "Mummy sagt, man darf nicht lügen, weil einem sonst später keiner mehr glaubt und ich sage die Wahrheit! Der sieht aus wie ein rosa Schweinchen, da fehlt nur noch ein Schwänzchen! Und der kann noch nicht einmal Zahlen lesen!" "Das ist für Vierjährige auch nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich", widersprach ihm sein Ebenbild sanft. "Und du solltest nicht so arrogant sein, nur weil du schon die Zahlen von eins bis fünfundzwanzig erkennen und zuordnen kannst. Weißt du, das kommt bei den Mädchen nicht so besonders gut an." Er lächelte gequält.

"Mädchen sind ja auch doof!", antwortete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. "Nur Mummy nicht, die ist ganz, ganz lieb!" James grinste. "Soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis erzählen? Deine Mum fand mich früher auch total blöd, da habe ich nämlich genauso wie du eben über Dudley über manche Mitschüler geredet. Und ich habe ihnen oft Streiche gespielt, alle fanden das lustig, nur deine Mummy nicht und die wollte ich ja damit beeindrucken und dann musste ich irgendwann wohl oder übel einsehen, dass ich mich ändern musste und weißt du was? Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, wäre ich vielleicht nie mit Mummy zusammengekommen und sie würde vielleicht mit dem schleimigen ... ähm... und dann hätten wir dich nicht gekriegt und das wäre ja eine Katastrophe, nicht wahr?" Mit geschickten Fingern kitzelte er seinen Sohn am Bauch, woraufhin dieser laut quietschte und um sich schlug und trat. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand, aber das interessierte keinen der beiden. Harry kümmerte es sowieso selten, wenn er Dreck hinterließ, wusste er doch, dass seine Mummy nie wirklich böse wurde und dass er nur helfen musste, es per Hand sauberzumachen, wenn er es absichtlich gemacht hatte oder wenn es zu viel Dreck war. Und James? Der genoss jede einzelne Sekunde der Zeit, die er ganz allein mit seinem Sohn verbrachte, denn obwohl er seine Frau mehr als alles andere auf der Welt (Harry und Schokolade mal ausgenommen) liebte und am liebsten noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht hätte als er es sowieso schon tat, so war ihm die Vater/Sohn Zeit doch sehr wichtig und er war froh, dass Lily ihm jeden Tag unauffällig welche zuschanzte. Waren es nur ein paar Minuten, in denen James ihm beim Waschen half, sie sich zusammen für einen besonderen Anlass fertig machten oder eben schon länger geplante Aktionen wie das heutige Bad, Lily war es sehr wichtig, dass Harry nicht nur zu ihr ein enges Verhältnis hatte und man merkte ja auch, wie entspannt und fröhlich die beiden Schwarzhaarigen danach immer waren, ohne regelmäßig bewusst miteinander verbrachte Zeit fehlte ihnen einfach etwas.

Auch Familienausflüge machten sie so oft wie nur möglich und meistens nahmen sie dann auch ihre beiden besten Freunde mit. Harry liebte Remus und vergötterte Sirius und mal davon abgesehen fanden Lily und James so auch mal ein paar freie Minuten für sich, wenn Harry den beiden Rumtreibern ausführlich erzählte, was er zum Mittag gegessen hatte, wie oft er die Treppen rauf und runtergerannt war und was genau er bei seinem täglichen Spaziergang erlebt hatte. Und natürlich war es auch nicht gerade als negativ anzusehen, dass Harry und Sirius sich beim Herumtoben gegenseitig auspowerten und danach erst mal eine Zeit lang sehr pflegeleicht waren und keinen Unsinn im Kopf hatten, beziehungsweise ihn zumindest nicht ausleben konnten. Und Remus, Remus tat es auch gut aus seinem Alltagstrott, seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und seiner Arbeitslosigkeit herauszukommen und unter Freunden zu sein, die ihn liebten wie er war und ihn immer wieder aufbauten, wenn er sich sicher war, nie eine einigermaßen normale Zukunft haben zu können. Mit seiner Familie ging es ihm gut, aber wenn er zu lange allein war, rutschte Remus leicht in depressive Gedanken ab, aber mal ehrlich, wer tat das nicht, wenn er einsam war?

James schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb so die trüben Gedanken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Gesetze gegen die Integration von Werwölfen noch weiter gelockert werden würden und dann würde Remus auch einen Job finden, schließlich hatte er einen fantastischen Schulabschluss, war zuverlässig, teamfähig und war sich für keine Arbeit zu schade, er wollte einfach Geld verdienen, sich nützlich machen, nicht von anderen abhängig sein, ihnen nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Davon abgesehen war er ein Kriegsheld und würde von jedem der ihn kannte eine Empfehlung bekommen. Ja, James war zuversichtlich, dass sein Freund bald einen Job finden würde.

"Daddy? Daddy! Du ignorierst mich, das ist voll doof von dir, das sag ich Onkel Siri und dann haut er dich!" Erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen und lächelte seinen Sohn dann entschuldigend an. "Tut mir Leid, ich habe gerade nachgedacht... Ähm, wo waren wir?" "Du hast gesagt, dass ich so nicht über Doof-Duddy reden darf, aber weißt du was? Als wir auf den Spielplatz kamen, hat der gerade ein Kind von der Schaukel geschubst! Und als wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hat er meine Jacke kaputtgerissen, weil er wollte nämlich mit mir kämpfen, aber ich nicht und deswegen bin ich weggegangen und da hat er mich festgehalten und hat zwei Knöpfe abgerissen und der Stoff ist auch kaputtgegangen!" "Dann hast du recht", nickte James mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. "Er ist wirklich doof. Aber sag es nicht vor Mummy, sie wäre sehr enttäuscht von dir und vor allem wütend auf mich, weil ich dich darin auch noch bestärkt habe. Also ist das jetzt unser kleines Geheimnis, ja?"

Normalerweise war es das absolut Schlimmste, das man einem Kind antun konnte, nämlich ihm zu sagen, dass es dem anderen Elternteil etwas verheimlichen müsse. Das war für die Psyche furchtbar belastend und es war für die Entwicklung eines Kindes auch nicht gut, ständig aufpassen zu müssen was man sagte. Aber James wusste, dass er Harrys Meinung nicht ändern konnte und es war ja auch nicht so, als läge er so unglaublich falsch... Und er musste seiner Mutter dies ja nicht auf die Nase binden, denn das würde sie nur wütend machen und verletzen. James wusste genau wie sehr Lily selbst in ihrer Vergangenheit unter Vorurteilen und vor allem unter den Gemeinheiten der anderen gelitten hatte. Und ihre Schwester hatte ihr wohl von allen am meisten zugesetzt.

"Du, Daddy?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Sohnes erneut aus den Gedanken. "Als wir auf dem Spielplatz waren... Also Mummy hat neben Tante Petunia gesessen, aber ich glaube, die fand das gar nicht gut, die hat voll komisch geguckt. Und dann hab ich ein bisschen gespielt, aber die Rutsche war schon kalt und mein Popo war ganz eingefroren und dann wollte ich Mummy fragen, ob sie ihn wieder warm machen kann, aber dann bin ich hingefallen und hab mir am Knie wehgetan. Und als ich dann aufgestanden bin, da hat Tante Petunia was zu Mummy gesagt und dann... dann bin ich zu Mummy hingegangen, weil sie hatte ja gar nicht gesehen, dass ich hingefallen bin, damit sie macht, dass der Schmerz verschwindet und sie hat mich hochgenommen und wir sind dann ganz schnell weggegangen, ich musste mich nicht mal verabschieden! Und ich habe geweint, weil ich war ganz erschrocken und hatte mir wirklich, wirklich wehgetan, aber Mummy hat mich getröstet und dann haben wir uns hinter einem Baum versteckt und sie hat mein Knie geheilt und meine Hose wieder heile gemacht. Und Daddy? Sie hatte ganz rote Augen und sie hat gar nicht richtig gelächelt. Also schon, aber nicht wirklich, ich glaube sie wollte nicht, dass ich merke, dass sie geweint hat. Hat Tante Petunia etwas Gemeines zu ihr gesagt? Weil dann geh ich da hin und trete Doof-Duddy, das tu ich wirklich, auch wenn Mummy dann böse mit mir ist!"

Energisch nickte Harry mit dem Kopf und James lächelte sanft, wirkte aber ein wenig traurig und besorgt. "Das mit Mummy und ihrer Schwester ist etwas schwierig, Schatz. Wenn ich was Gemeines zu dir sagen würde, wärst du ja auch ganz unglücklich, oder? Und sie wollte dir das bestimmt nicht zeigen, weil du dann auch traurig geworden wärst und nicht weil sie dir nicht vertraut oder so. Ich werde nachher mal mit Mummy reden und sie trösten, dann ist sie sicher ganz schnell wieder glücklich." James seufzte innerlich, das war einfach mal wieder typisch Lily. Sie hatte den Kummer, den ihr ihre Schwester bereitete schon immer für sich behalten und nur die Tränen, die sie ab und zu in ihrer Verzweiflung vergoss, zeugten von ihrer tiefen Trauer und den Narben auf ihrer Seele.

"Ich sags ja, Mädchen sind voll doof!", nickte Harry heftig und sein Vater grinste unerwartet breit. "Alle außer Mummy und Ginny, nech?" "Jaaa... Ey! Ginny... Ginny mag ich gar nicht, die ist auch doof, die lässt Ron und mich nämlich nie allein!" Aber James grinste nur noch breiter, hatte er die geröteten Wangen seines Sohnes doch sehr wohl bemerkt. "Sie mag dich halt, Schatz." "Ich sie aber nicht, die wollte mich küssen, da hab ich mich ganz schnell weggedreht und sie hat meine Wange angesabbert!", maulte sein Sohn und James presste ganz schnell eine Hand auf den Mund, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. "Das darf nur Mummy, hmm?" "Und du... und Onkel Siri... und Onkel Remi! Aber am liebsten Mummy, die kratzt nicht so!" Das war zu viel und so brach sein Vater endgültig in Gelächter aus, beugte sich nach unten und rieb mit seiner Wange über die seines Sohnes. "Da hast du Recht, Schatz, aber so ein Dreitagebart sieht einfach viiiiiieeeeel cooler aus." Er schmierte dem Kleinen etwas Schaum ins Gesicht und drehte dieses in Richtung der Armaturen, sodass der Vierjährige sein Spiegelbild betrachten konnte. "Guck mal, jetzt siehst du wie ein richtiger Mann aus!"

Der Kleine gluckste fröhlich und als sein Vater dann auch noch anfing ihn durchzukitzeln, war schon Sekunden später eine riesige Wasserschlacht im Gange. Sie bemerkten nicht mal, dass Lily das Badezimmer betrat und sie mit zärtlichem Blick beobachtete. Erst als ein besonders großer Wasserschwall aus der Wanne spritzte und sie erschrocken aufquietschte, entdeckten Vater und Sohn die Rothaarige und hielten gleichzeit in ihren Bewegungen inne. Wie erstarrt und mit deutlich schlechtem Gewissen und eingezogenen Köpfen warteten sie auf eine Rüge, aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen strich sich Lily so würdevoll wie möglich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und griff dann nach einem großen, flauschigen Handtuch. "Ihr habt sicher schon Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen. Na hopp, Harry, komm raus." Ihr Sohn blickte sie mit großen Augen an, kam ihrer Aufforderung aber sofort nach und stand auf. Mit einem schnellen Griff hob sie den Kleinen aus der Wanne, denn das letzte Mal, als er aus ihr herausgeklettert war, war er statt auf den Teppich auf die Fliesen getreten, prompt ausgerutscht und hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Glücklicherweise hatte ihn sein Vater damals gerade noch auffangen können, aber seitdem ging Lily lieber kein Risiko ein und solange sie ihn noch hochheben konnte, tat sie das auch.

Mit schnellen, routinierten Bewegungen trocknete sie ihren Sohn ab und sah James dann auffordernd an. "Na los, willst du dich dadrin auflösen? Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich ohne Haut noch liebe!" "Haha", maulte James, erwiderte dann aber ihr freches Grinsen, griff nach einem etwas kleineren Handtuch, kletterte aus der Wanne und wickelte sich darin ein. Während Lily ihren Sohn nun in seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug steckte und ihm die Haare einigermaßen trockenrubbelte, warf sie ihrem Mann, der sich auch abtrocknete immer wieder schelmische Blicke zu. Ihr Sohn, der das natürlich bemerkte, drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater dann breit grinsend an. "Du hast voll die Omahaut!" "Wenn schon, dann Opahaut, bitte", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige pikiert, schmunzelte aber und zog seine Frau in eine sanfte Umarmung, nur um sie dann sofort wieder von sich zu schieben. "Iiiihhhh, du bist ja ganz nass", schimpfte er mit gerümpfter Nase und sie schnappte empört nach Luft, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder. "Ja, warum wohl?", antwortete sie trocken, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, wedelte einmal kurz und schon befand sich ihre Kleidung wieder in ihrem alten Zustand.

"Kommst du, Schatz? Es ist schon spät, also ab ins Bett!" "Oho, Lily", machte ihr Mann augenbrauenwackelnd und sie seufzte. "Ja-ames! Komm Harry, Daddy ist heute mal wieder albern, dann lesen wir deine Gute Nacht Geschichte eben heute alleine." Der Kleine nickte und ergriff die ihm hingehaltene Hand, warf seinem Vater aber einen traurigen Blick zu, welcher wiederum gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. "Nein! Lily! Ich will auch wissen, ob der Ritter es schafft, den Drachen zu besiegen und die Prinzessin zu erobern!" "Das Buch haben wir gestern beendet, James", entgegnete seine Frau vorwurfsvoll und zog ihren Sohn dann hinter sich her ins Kinderzimmer. "Aber ich will doch wissen wie es ausgeht", jammerte ihr Mann und lief ihr immer weiter quengelnd hinterher. "Der Ritter ist eigentlich ein böser Zauberer, der den Drachen verflucht hat und am Ende gelingt es der Prinzessin, den Drachen zu erlösen und der Zauberer wird dazu verdonnert, bis an sein Lebensende die Kohlen zu putzen." "Kohlen putzen? Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn? Das ist doch genauso unlogisch wie dass die Prinzessin den bösen Zauberer einfach so durchschaut hat!" "Aber Kohlen werden nie sauber, deswegen ist das doch so eine gute Strafe. Hat Mummy jedenfalls gesagt und die Prinzessin war ganz doll total klug!" "Lass mich raten: Hat auch Mummy gesagt? Na, meinetwegen. Aber trotzdem war es nicht sehr nett, mir das Ende zu verraten und zu meiner Zeit waren die Märchen auch noch nicht so kompliziert!" "Du wirst eben alt, James", gluckste seine Frau und lief dann lachend vor ihrem wild mit den Fäusten drohenden Mann fort, während Harry nur zufrieden lächelte. Seine Mummy war wieder fröhlich.


	5. Mittwoch, 5 Dezember 1984, 18 07 Uhr

**So... hier noch mal die Auflösung:**

der gestiefelte Kater: die liebe Gonni

die Drachen: die Malfoys

Dornröschen: Regulus

Wer hats gewusst? :D

**Mittwoch, 5. Dezember 1984, 18.07 Uhr**

"Harry, hörst du bitte auf, mit deinem Essen zu spielen?"  
"Aber Mummy, Onkel Siri macht auch "Entchen auf dem See"!"  
"Sirius, die Möhrenstückchen gehören nicht auf den Kartoffelbrei, sondern in den Mund!"  
"Ey, ich bin erwachsen, ich kann tun was ich will!"  
"Solange du deine Beine unter unseren Tisch stellst..."  
"Sehr witzig, Prongs!"  
"Lass mich mal, James: Sirius Black, du kannst in deinen vier Wänden machen was du willst und auch hier hast du freie Hand, das weißt du, aber du weißt eben auch ganz genau, dass Harry dich vergöttert und dir fast alles nachmacht! Du hast eine Vorbildfunktion, also bitte hör auf in deinem Essen rumzumanschen... Und wenn schon, dann nimm verdammt noch mal die besch... die Gabel und nicht die Hände!"  
"Na, wer füllt jetzt seine Vorbildfunktion nicht aus?"  
"SIRIUS!"  
"Ach lass doch, James, er hat ja recht."

Überrascht sah er seine Frau an, die mit einem Mal ungewöhnlich müde wirkte und sich still ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. "Mummy?", fragte Harry in weinerlichem Ton. "Schau, ich ess jetzt anständig. Guck, Mummy, guck!" Schnell wischte er sich seine völlig verschmierte Hand an einer Serviette ab und steckte sich dann gehorsam eine Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei in den Mund. "Sei nicht böse, Mummy, sei nicht böse. Ich bin jetzt artig, ich machs richtig. Guck, Mummy, guck!" Die Rothaarige hob den Kopf und lächelte ihm sanft zu. "Das ist schön, Harry." Das Lächeln verbreiterte sich um einiges, als sie sah, dass auch Sirius mit einem Mal die besten Tischmanieren, die sie je bei ihm gesehen hatte zeigte und sie mit großen, besorgten Kulleraugen anblickte, in denen das schlechte Gewissen deutlich zu erkennen war. "Lily, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht ärgern..." "Ja, wir haben Mummy traurig gemacht", fügte Harry hinzu und seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. "Oh nein, Schatz, das hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Kinder spielen nun mal gerne und das auch beim Essen... Schau, es hat einen Grund, dass Onkel Remi..." Ein Schnauben von der anderen Seite des Tisches unterbrach sie und die Rothaarige gluckste leise. "Nun... Es hat einen Grund, dass er dich heute vom Kindergarten abgeholt hat, Mummy musste nämlich ein Geschenk abgeben." "Ach ja, Giraffenhals hat ja heute Geburtstag!" "Sirius! Also wirklich, du kannst doch nicht..." "Stimmt, Pferdefresse passt viel besser, also ehrlich, bei diesen Zähnen würde es mich nicht wundern..." "Sirius! Das ist immer noch meine Schwester, von der du da redest!" "Ich wette, dass sie dich mal wieder total kühl abserviert hat!" "Aber sie hat wenigstens das Geschenk angenommen", murmelte Lily und fing sich dafür drei mitfühlende Blicke und ein Schulterzucken von Harry ein.

"Ich find sie trotzdem doof!" "Harry!", machte seine Mutter warnend, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und lächelte ihn stattdessen sanft an. "Das zwischen uns ist schon ein wenig besser geworden, also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich und denk nicht weiter darüber nach, ja? Iss lieber dein Gemüse, damit du so groß und stark wie Onkel Si..." Sie stutzte. "Damit du so groß und stark wie Daddy und Onkel Remi wirst." Ein zweistimmiges Grummeln ertönte und Sirius schob unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin groß und stark und muskulös und..." "Fragt sich nur wie lange noch!", antwortete Lily. "Du ernährst dich so gut wie nur von fettigem Essen, Süßigkeiten und Fertiggerichten, rührst Obst und Gemüse nur bei uns an... Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit die mir einfällt, bei der du so viele Kalorien verbrannt haben könntest, dass du noch nicht wie ein Hefekloß auseinandergegangen bist und die werde ich jetzt und hier ganz sicher nicht aussprechen!" "Ach quatsch nicht, du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das geht!", spöttelte Sirius und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast recht, Harry wurde vom Hippogreif gebracht", antwortete sie trocken, woraufhin sich der Hundeanimagus die Ohren zuhielt. "Uäh, du weißt schon, dass das voll ekelig ist, oder?" "Was du in deinem Bett veranstaltest ist eklig", entgegnete die Rothaarige beleidigt. "Du wechselst deine Partnerinnen ja öfter als deine Bettlaken!"

"Stimmt gar nicht", maulte Sirius. "Ich war vielleicht früher mal so, aber jetzt bist du schon seit Monaten die einzige Frau in meinem Leben!" "Wie süß", gurrte sie abrupt die Stimmung wechselnd, beugte sich vor und drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr ein komisches Paar seid, oder?", fragte James mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und Harry blickte seine Familie irritiert an. "Aber Mummy und Daddy sind ein Paar, Mummy und Onkel Siri sind nur Freunde. Oder?" Die beiden nickten und Lily stand sogar auf und ließ sich auf Sirius' Schoß nieder. "Beste Freunde!" "Beste beste Freunde!", nickte Sirius und Lily gluckste leise. "Die allerbesten." "Aber manchmal bist du ganz böse auf ihn!", hakte Harry nach, verstand er diese Art der Freundschaft doch noch nicht. "Naja, Siri ist ja manchmal auch echt nervig", grinste seine Mutter und sein Patenonkel hob lachend die Arme. "Ich fürchte, da kann ich nicht einmal widersprechen. Aber dann schimpft sie mit mir und kurz darauf haben wir uns wieder lieb. Nech, Karottenkopf?" "NENN MICH NICHT... Oh... Sehr witzig, Flohquaste, wirklich sehr witzig." Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Abendessen zu, während Lily sich zurück auf ihren Platz neben ihren Mann setzte.

"So, dann erzähl mal, Dicker, wie war die Arbeit?" Sirius riss empört Augen und Mund auf, bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er dabei nicht besonders attraktiv aussehen konnte und er ganz schnell wieder ein neutrales Gesicht aufsetzte. "Wen nennst du hier dick, hä? Schau dir mal die Bauchmuskeln an, da brauchst du keine Waschmaschine um James' Stinkesocken sauberzukriegen!" "EY!" "Wow, Sirius, du kannst dir mittlerweile die Namen unserer Haushaltsgeräte merken, ich bin beeindruckt", antwortete Lily trocken und ignorierte die gespielt beleidigte Schnute ihres Mannes dabei gekonnt. "Und das mit der Ansprache tut mir natürlich unwahrscheinlich Leid, ich habe wahrscheinlich einfach nur in die Zukunft gesehen." "Ach nee, dann hast du uns in der Schulzeit immer etwas vorgemacht, wenn du dir jedes Mal, wenn das Wort "Wahrsagen" fiel die Finger so tief in den Rachen gerammt hast, dass du dich beinahe wirklich übergeben hättest?", erklang eine spöttische Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches und Lily hob grinsend eine Augenbraue. "Ich dachte schon, du wärst an deinem so brav aufgegessenen Gemüse erstickt, Onkel Remi." "Dir kann mans aber auch nicht recht machen", spöttelte Sirius und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich das betont angewiderte Gesicht, das Remus bei der Erwähnung seines... Namens zog. Allein die Tatsache, dass es Harry gewesen war, der ihm diesen Kosenamen verpasst hatte, machte die etwas peinlich klingende Verniedlichung seines Vornamens wieder wett und irgendwie war seine andauernde Empörung darüber eine Art Running Gag geworden, bei dem er nur aufpassen musste, Harry nicht zu sehr zu verunsichern, aber er hatte mittlerweile Übung darin, genau die richtige Mischung zwischen Spott und Zärtlichkeit zu finden.

"Dick nennt die mich. Dick nennt die mich, _mich_, Sirius Black! Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit so was!" Remus lachte, beugte sich zu seinem Freund herüber und tätschelte ihm gespielt mitleidig die Wange. "Armes Baby!" Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch. "Was?" "Was "was"?" "Hä?" "Hä?" "Äh... Ich bin Mummys Baby, nicht Onkel Siri!" Lilys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln und sie nahm etwas panierten Fisch von ihrem Teller, nur um ihn dann auf dem ihres Sohnes zu platzieren, der daraufhin ein begeistertes Quietschen von sich gab und sich mit merklich gestiegener Begeisterung auf sein Essen stürzte. "Und, Harry, was war dein heutiges Geschenk?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile und lächelte den Kleinen sanft an, als dieser so breit grinste, dass er eine Reihe von mit Kartoffelbrei verschmierten Zähnen entblößte. "Wir haben den ganzen Tag gebastelt und gemalt! Und als Mittagessen hatten wir Kekse und Saft! Oh und Apfelteile!" "Stücke", verbesserte Lily, stand auf und schaufelte Remus dann eine weitere Portion Kartoffelbrei, Gemüse und das letzte Stück panierten Fisch auf den Teller, was Sirius mit einem halb bitterbösen, halb unglücklichen Blick quittierte. Er sagte allerdings nichts, wusste er doch zum einen, dass am Samstag wieder Vollmond war und Remus daher alle Kraftreserven brauchte, die er kriegen konnte und zum anderen, dass sein Freund sich frisches Gemüse, Fleisch oder Fisch so gut wie nie leisten konnte und dass Lily ihm eben aus diesen beiden Gründen immer so unauffällig wie möglich so viel Essen wie sie nur konnte zuschanzte.

Freiwillig kam der Werwolf eigentlich so gut wie nie zum Essen, er hasste das Gefühl seinen Freunden, seiner Familie auf der Tasche zu liegen, aber Lily war mittlerweile ein richtiges Genie geworden was das Erfinden von Gründen für einen Besuch betraf. Die fünf trafen sich eh mindestens zweimal pro Woche zum Abend- oder Mittagessen (oft aber auch vier, fünfmal) und ansonsten vermisste Harry Remus halt so sehr, dass er schon den ganzen Tag weinerlich war, Lily brauchte Hilfe, um irgendetwas Schweres zu tragen (und den Zauberstab hatte sie dann seltsamerweise immer gerade verlegt oder es war ihr zu gefährlich, der Zauber könnte sich ja überraschenderweise lösen und dann würden die Möbel kaputtgehen), ja mittlerweile stellte Lily die Möbel oft sogar wöchentlich um, nur um sie dann in der nächsten Woche wieder an ihren alten Platz zu schieben. Manchmal bat sie ihren langjährigen Freund auch, Harry vom Kindergarten abzuholen und wenn die beiden dann fröhlich lachend ankamen, hatte sie das Mittagessen schon fertig und bestand darauf, sich wenigstens auf diese Art und Weise für seinen Gefallen zu revanchieren. Und wenn Remus doch ablehnte, dann war Harry zur Stelle und jammerte und krallte sich an seiner Hand fest, weil er den Braunhaarigen partout nicht gehen lassen wollte. Das Betteln mit riesiggroßen Kulleraugen beherrschte Harry fast so gut wie sein Pate, wenn dieser in seiner Animagusgestalt in der Muggelwelt unterwegs war und mal wieder versuchte ein paar Würstchen vom Metzger zu bekommen und deswegen konnte Remus dem Kleinen eigentlich nie etwas abschlagen. So kam es, dass Lily und James dafür sorgten, dass Remus wenigstens ab und zu eine anständige Mahlzeit zu sich nahm und auch Sirius unterstützte seinen Freund wo er nur konnte. Natürlich war der Werwolf intelligent genug, um seine Familie zu durchschauen, aber solange er vor sich selbst nicht zugeben musste, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe vermutlich schon deutliche Probleme gehabt hätte, war es für ihn in Ordnung und wenn die Scham in ihm mal wieder hervorzubrechen drohte, versuchte er daran zu glauben, dass er -wie James immer sagte- bald einen Job finden würde und dann alles wiedergutmachen konnte.

"Sirius? Sirius! Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", riss ihn die langsam ungeduldig werdende Stimme seiner besten Freundin aus den Gedanken und er hob hastig den Kopf. "Ja, natürlich. Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was ich noch essen könnte." "Oh", machte Remus und wirkte mit einem Mal beschämt. "Du kannst meinen Fisch haben, ich bin eigentlich schon satt..." Sirius' Augen streiften für einen Moment die der Rothaarigen und ihr Blick sagte ganz eindeutig: "Sag ja und du stirbst einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod!" Der Schwarzhaarige grinste frech und hob abwehrend die Hände, hatte er doch sowieso nicht vorgehabt, seinem Freund die so dringend benötigten Kalorien abspenstig zu machen, aber andererseits war die Warnung der Rothaarigen auch nicht unbegründet gewesen, es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sein Appetit sein Gehirn ausschaltete und er einfach alles an sich riss, was nicht blitzschnell aus seiner Reichweite gebracht wurde, von daher war er Lily nicht böse, sondern zwinkerte ihr nur frech zu und lehnte dann dankend ab. "Ich hab nachher noch eine Verabredung, das hier ist sozusagen nur die Vorspeise."

"Ach", sagte Lily. "Ich dachte, ich wäre die einzige Frau in deinem Leben?" Gespielt verletzt schob sie die Unterlippe vor und gab ein paar trockene Schluchzer von sich, woraufhin ihr Sohn zu ihr rannte, tröstend ihr Bein streichelte und seinem Paten so bitterböse Blicke zuwarf, dass dieser sofort die Arme in die Luft streckte. "Ich ergebe mich, bitte nicht mehr schießen!" "Wer schießt?", fragte Harry irritiert und ließ sich schnell von seiner Mutter hochheben, um sich dann in ihren Armen zu verstecken, woraufhin es jetzt Lily war, die Sirius böse Blicke zuwarf. "Na, ihr beide! Mit euren Blicken schießt ihr ja nur so um euch, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich jede Sekunde tot umfalle." "Oh", wimmerte Harry. "Aber ich will nicht, dass du tot bist! Mit wem gehe ich denn dann Gassi?" Sirius zog eine Schnute und blickte seinen besten Freund gespielt verletzt an. "Reizend, dein Sohn, ganz reizend!" "Ich weiß", grinste James und sah seinen immer noch unsicher dreinblickenden Sohn dann an. "Keine Sorge, Harry, wir machen nur Witze. Ich weiß, dass ist in deinem Alter noch schwer zu verstehen und wir werden versuchen, dich nicht mehr so zu irritieren, okay?" Der Kleine nickte. "Soll ich euch mal zeigen, was Mummy und ich heute alles gebastelt haben?" Die drei Männer nickten synchron, woraufhin der Vierjährige von dem Schoß seiner Mutter rutschte und in Richtung Küchentür rannte. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder um. "Darf ich aufstehen, Mummy?" "Spät, aber immerhin, ihr habt ihn wirklich gut dressiert", gluckste Remus, woraufhin sie ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und ihren Sohn dann anlächelte. "In Ordnung, Liebling, aber pass auf der Treppe auf, du hast keine Hausschuhe an und ich möchte nicht, dass du ausrutschst!" Der Kleine nickte und rannte dann so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen trugen aus dem Raum. Dann allerdings verstummte das Geräusch, das seine Füße auf dem Boden erzeugt hatten und stattdessen hörte man ein leises Tapsen.

"Denkst du bitte daran, dir... gewisse Tage freizuhalten?", fragte Lily und sah Sirius dabei auffordernd an, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte. "Er ist oben, also warum sprichst du in Rätseln?" "Dieses Kind hat die Ohren überall", antwortete James für sie und hob dann gleich abwehrend die Hände. "Und Pad, du brauchst mir jetzt gar nicht zu sagen, dass es mein Kind ist, über das ich da rede, du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht abfällig gemeint war!" "Ich sag doch gar nichts", antwortete dieser unschuldig und schielte auf den Schokoladenkuchen, der auf der Anrichte stand und offenbar von Lily als Nachtisch vorgesehen war. "Denk nicht mal dran!", antwortete sie trocken, woraufhin er sie gekonnt anschmollte, was aber bei seinen Freunden schon lange nicht mehr funktionierte und so hob sie einfach nur eine Augenbraue. "Du wirst schon warten müssen bis Harry wieder da ist und James und Remus aufgegessen haben." "Das lässt sich machen!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und Lily hätte sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen, konnte sie sich doch denken, was jetzt passieren würde. Ein "James! Schokolade!" genügte und schon Sekunden später hielt Lilys Ehemann mit prall gefüllten Backentaschen seine Daumen hoch und Sirius wandte sich Remus zu.

"Nun zu dir... Go Remus, go! Ähm... wie gehts weiter? Egal... Go Remi, go!" Erschrocken brach er ab und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber der Werwolf grinste nur, schnitt sich ein zentimetergroßes Stück von dem Fisch ab, steckte es sich in den Mund und kaute dann genüsslich grinsend darauf herum. "Weißt du, ich habe seeeehr viel Geduld..." "Du wirst jetzt stundenlang auf deinen Essen herumkauen, oder? Nur um mich zu bestrafen, weil ich... weil ich "Remi" gesagt habe, oder?" Der Werwolf grinste nur breit und schob sich ein Fitzelchen Karotte in den Mund. Bevor Sirius sich allerdings noch über so viel Frechheit aufregen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Harry schlitterte auf seinen bunt gestreiften Socken herein. Er rutschte prompt aus, gab ein "Wah!" von sich und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. Der Vierjährige hatte nicht einmal die Chance, den Sturz abzufangen, denn er hielt mit beiden Armen einen Haufen Papier fest an sich gedrückt und war offenbar nicht gewillt, seine Kunstwerke loszulassen. Schnell sprang James auf und hob seinen Sohn in seine Arme. "Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und auch Sirius und Remus ließen für einen Moment von ihren Frotzeleien ab, während Lily schnell den Schokoladenkuchen holte und ein besonders großes Stück für ihren Sohn abschnitt. Der schien den ganzen Rummel um sich aber gar nicht zu verstehen und hielt stattdessen Ausschau nach einem Platz, wo er seine wertvolle Fracht ablegen konnte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ James sämtliches Geschirr außer dem von Remus und den Gläsern zur Spüle schweben, wo es sich von selbst abwusch. Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen ließ Harry alles auf den Tisch fallen und hielt dann ein grünes, kreisrundes Gebilde hoch. "Schau Daddy, das ist so eine Uhr wie die bei Ron! Aber viel besser!" "Na ja, wie die Uhr bei den Weasleys sieht die ja nun... Äh... wow, die sieht ja richtig gut aus, wofür stehen denn die Bilder?", rettete sich Sirius, stand auf und trat dann neugierig etwas näher an seinen besten Freund und seinen Patensohn heran. "Die ist viel besser! Weil guck, da ist Vollmond", er zeigte auf einen leicht verbeulten Kreis, "Da macht ihr den Zeiger hin, wenn ihr bei Onkel Remi seid, weil manchmal vergesst ihr mir Bescheid zu sagen und dann such ich euch überall und Mummy kriegt Angst, weil ich nicht da bin und dann sind wir beide ganz furchtbar erschrocken! Und hier, das ist das Mins... Minis... eure Arbeit", er zeigte auf einen rechteckigen Kasten, "Und hier sind wir und das ist unser Garten!", er tippte mit dem Finger auf einen großes Gebäude und einen noch größeren, grünen Kreis, "Und das ist Onkel Siris Zeiger und das ist der von Daddy!" Er deutete auf einen Papppfeil, auf den mit Tesafilm ein schwarzes Büschel Fell geklebt war und dann auf einen, der komplett dunkelbraun angemalt war und der vorne anstatt einer Spitze zwei kleine Stöcke hatte. "Und das ist der vom Mummy, mir und Onkel Remi!" Auch sie waren leicht zu unterscheiden: Während der eine mit dunkelrotem Krepppapier beklebt war, auf das danach Herzen, Kussmünder und Blumen gemalt worden und an zwei zu einer Pfeilspitze geformten Drahtstücken viele bunte Perlen aufgereiht waren, klebte auf dem anderen ein länglicher Reißzahn, den Sirius seinem Patenkind mal unter den besorgten Blicken von Remus als Glücksbringer geschenkt hatte und auf dem letzten, kleinsten Zeiger klebte ein Kekskrümel, ein Stück Papier und die Spitze bildete der winzige Rest eines Bleistiftstummels. In die Mitte der Uhr hatte Harry fünf Personen gemalt. Ganz links stand ein Männchen mit sandbraunem Haar, neben ihm ein Männchen mit größerem Kopf, einer riesigen Brille, die das halbe Gesicht verdeckte und einer Frisur, die aussah als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz getroffen. In der Mitte stand eine Frau mit langem Kleid und bodenlangem, rotem Haar, die eine kleine Version des Männchens neben ihr auf dem Arm trug, wobei sich das Kind offenbar eng an sie kuschelte. Ganz rechts stand ein schwarzhaariges Männchen, das gerade in irgendetwas hineinbiss und mit der anderen Hand hinter dem Kopf der Rothaarigen herumfuchtelte.

"Sirius Black! Machst du mir etwa Hasenohren?", fragte Lily empört, die dieses Detail der Uhr erst jetzt entdeckt hatte und blitzte ihren Freund gespielt wütend an. "Was? Das ist nicht fair, du kannst mich nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, das nur mein Bild-Ich getan hat! Das ist nicht fair!", heulte der Schwarzhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harrys Mutter wollte ihm schon einen passenden Spruch entgegenknallen, winkte dann aber breit grinsend ab. "Du bist noch hungrig, da ist es nicht fair dich zu ärgern, da hast du ja gar keine Chance." Sie lachte. "Das ist wie bei James, wenn er mehr als drei Tage am Stück keine Schokolade gegessen hat, da ist er unzurechnungsfähig. Na komm, nimm dir als Trost ein Stück Kuchen!" Der Hundeanimagus grinste breit und zog den großen Teller mit einem Ruck an sich heran. Doch anstatt jetzt zum Messer zu greifen und sich ein Stück abzuschneiden, nahm er das gesamte Backwerk in die Hände und... "SIRIUS! Ich sagte ein Stück, nicht den ganzen Kuchen!" Grinsend hielt der Angesprochene kurz vor seinen Lippen inne und schloss den bis jetzt weit aufgerissenen Mund, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder zu öffnen. "Aber es ist trotz allem ein Stück, von daher... Okay, schon gut, war ja nur ein Scherz, du lässt dich auch einfach zu leicht ärgern, du provozierst das ja regelrecht!" "Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie trocken und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

"Harry und ich haben noch mehr gebastelt und auch eine ganze Menge gezeichnet, er hat für jeden mehrere Dinge gemacht, er..." Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und unterbrach sie dann: "Was hatte Harry jetzt eigentlich im Adventskalender?" "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Na, egal... Also er hat einen Filzstift bekommen und den Rest weißt du ja." "Ein Filzstift? Hmm, es passt gar nicht zu dir, ihm so etwas Langweiliges zu schenken." "Der Stift war ja auch nur ein Symbol, wie viele seiner Überraschungen! Der Bastel- und Maltag war sein eigentliches Geschenk. Ich sehe gar nicht ein, warum man immer Geld ausgeben muss, um einem Menschen eine Freude zu machen." "Das solltest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen, Siri-Pooh, dir kann man mit nichts so schnell ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern wie mit etwas Essbarem!", sagte James trocken und Remus nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Das... das stimmt jetzt ja so auch nicht. Mit Lils oder Harry Zeit zu verbringen ist sogar noch ein klitzekleines bisschen besser." Er grinste und zwinkerte der Rothaarigen frech zu, woraufhin diese sich ans Herz griff, die Augen verdrehte und theatralisch seufzte. "Das ist ja _so _lieb von dir!" James und Remus warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und schienen sich völlig ohne Worte zu verstehen, denn sie fingen exakt in derselben Sekunde an zu jammern: "Du bist soooo gemein!" "Was?", machte Sirius und schien diesmal wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben worum es ging. "Sind wir dir etwa nicht wichtiger als dein blödes Essen?", jammerte Remus mit einer solchen Gekränktheit, wie man sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und für einen Moment wirkte sein Freund wirklich verunsichert, aber dann zuckten die Mundwinkel des Werwolfs und Sirius schlug ihm lachend gegen die Brust. "Blödmann!" "Angenehm, Lupin, Remus John Lupin."

Stille. Die vier Erwachsenen sahen sich an und brachen dann gleichzeitig in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus. "Du bist sooo genial, Remi-Baby", gluckste Sirius, woraufhin ihn erneut ein tödlicher Blick traf. "Ähm Harry?", machte Lily. "Ich denke, es wäre ganz gut, wenn du dich jetzt bettfertig machen würdest, ich glaube hier wird gleich jemand durchgekitzelt, bis er vor lauter lachen Schmerzen hat und heulend um Gnade winselt." "Oh", machte Harry. "Dann geh ich jetzt lieber ganz schnell. Soll ich schon Gute Nacht sagen?" Lily lächelte sanft. "Sag bloß, du hast vergessen, was ich dir heute Nachmittag gesagt habe? Heute Nacht kommt doch der Nikolaus, du musst vorher noch deine Schuhe putzen, sonst kriegst du nur Kohlen! Also mach dich jetzt bettfertig, zieh deinen Bademantel und deine Hausschuhe an und dann kommst du noch mal runter und wir putzen zusammen deine hohen Winterschuhe, in die passt am meisten rein und dann stellen wir dem Esel ein Schälchen Wasser und ein paar Karotten und ein wenig trockenes Brot hin, okay? Und morgen wenn du aufwachst war der Nikolaus da und hat dir Süßigkeiten und kleine Geschenke gebracht." "Natürlich nur wenn du brav warst", fügte Sirius hinzu und James grinste breit. "Glaub mir, darin hat Sirius Erfahrung, der hat nämlich letztes Jahr nichts gekriegt, weil er es lustig fand, Mummys Haare abzufackeln." "Aber das _war _lustig", beschwerte sich der Schwarzhaarige. "Außerdem konnte ich gar nichts dafür, das war ein Unfall... Aber witzig war es trotzdem!" Er gluckste, sah dann allerdings die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden und beeilte sich noch etwas hinzuzufügen: "Aber... aber das macht man natürlich nicht."

Harry nickte ernsthaft und lief dann zur Küchentür, wo er sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Ihr müsst eure Geschenke mitnehmen, aber ihr dürft sie erst morgen angucken, okay? Und ihr müsst dem Nikolaus ja nicht sagen, dass ihr schon was von mir gekriegt habt, dann habt ihr morgen bestimmt die Stiefel voller Süßigkeiten. Und wenn nicht, dann bekommt ihr welche von mir ab, weil ich war nämlich brav für drei!" Damit drehte er sich um und hüpfte fröhlich aus der Küche hinaus, während Sirius die drei anderen verblüfft ansah. "Ich kenne kein Kind, das freiwillig etwas von seinen Süßigkeiten abgeben würde!" "Er ist eben etwas ganz Besonderes", antwortete James mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen, das nur für seine Familie reserviert war. "Ja, eben", sagte Sirius und sein schelmisches Grinsen kündigte die nächsten Worte an. "Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du der Vater bist?"


	6. Donnerstag, 6 Dezember 1984, 6 30 Uhr

_Ich bin immer noch krank und habe es gerade noch so geschafft das Kapitel zu überarbeiten, deswegen mache ich es kurz: Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen wundervollen Reviews, ihr seid klasse! Ich hab mich sehr, sehr gefreut, schließlich hatte ich mit der Geschichte viel Arbeit und eure Rückmeldungen sind mein einziger Lohn :) Ich hoffe der Nikolaus hat euch die Stiefel bis oben hin vollgestopft, mein Geschenk kriegt ihr jetzt ;) Alles Liebe, Lia_

**Donnerstag, 6. Dezember 1984, 6.30 Uhr**

"Jungs, also wirklich!" Lachend verdrehte Lily die Augen und schüttelte über ihre vier Männer den Kopf, die mit gebeugten Knien, angewinkelten Armen und nach vorne gebeugten Oberkörpern dastanden und jederzeit bereit zu sein schienen, sich auf ihre Stiefel zu stürzen. Selbst Remus, der sonst alles andere als kindisch war, grinste vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen und seine Augen funkelten so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dieser Ausdruck war es auch, der Lily dazu brachte die vier nicht noch länger warten zu lassen und so lachte sie noch einmal leise und rief dann: "Okay, auf die Plätze, fertig, LOS!" Unter lautstarkem Gebrüll rannten ihre Jungs so schnell wie möglich von der Küche in den Flur, wobei allerdings alle drei Männer aufpassten, dass sie Harry nicht umrannten und er seinen Stiefel zuerst erreichte. Allerdings war Sirius selbst so ungeduldig, dass er nur eine Zehntelsekunde nach ihm ankam und gerade als die vier mit Feuereifer den Inhalt ihrer Stiefel inspizierten, betrat auch Lily den Flur und lächelte sanft über dieses so friedvolle Bild. Während Harry ganz langsam Stück für Stück aus seinem Winterstiefel klaubte und dann die geschrumpften Süßigkeiten eingehend zu studieren schien, hatte James seinen Schuh schon komplett ausgeschüttet und betrachtete jetzt mit glückseligem Grinsen die Schokoladentafeln in seiner Hand. "Mit Nüssen, Kekssplittern und Rum, dann noch Vollmilch, weiße Schokolade und... oh Nougat!" Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und hielt seine Ausbeute strahlend in die Höhe. "Das reicht für ein, zwei Tage."

Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte nichts und Lily setzte schon an, Sirius zu fragen, ob er krank war oder heute Morgen noch nicht genug gefrühstückt hatte, als er sich die beiden Lutscher, auf denen er bis eben hingebungsvoll herumgelutscht hatte aus dem Mund zog und breit grinsend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. "Wie war das noch mit der einzigen Möglichkeit, die dir einfällt um genügend Kalorien zu verbrennen? Ich bin sicher, dass Harry hier noch zwei, drei Minuten beschäftigt ist und länger hält Pro... AU!" Empört fasste Sirius sich an den Kopf und sah sich dann nach dem auf dem Boden liegenden Wurfgeschoss um. "Uh, Traube-Nuss! Lecker!" "Finger weg!", maulte James, kroch über den Boden und riss seine Schokolade mit einem bösartigen Knurren an sich. "Aber der Nikolaus hat meinen Schuh gar nicht voll gemacht!", maulte Sirius und versuchte sich an seinem besten Hundeblick, aber wenn es um Schokolade ging, hatte er da bei James nicht die geringste Chance. "Vielleicht fand der Nikolaus es etwas unverschämt, dass du dir einen von Hagrids Stiefeln ausgeliehen hast. Nur so eine Vermutung", warf Lily trocken ein und James und Remus drehten ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig zu besagtem Schuhwerk herum. Tatsächlich stand dort ein riesiger, schlammgrüner, aber blitzsauberer Gummistiefel (Remus tippte auf den "Ratzeputz", denn für alles andere war der Hundeanimagus eindeutig zu faul), aus dem eine Rute herausguckte, an der überall die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten befestigt waren. Der Werwolf schmunzelte, das war einfach mal wieder typisch Lily.

Wie jedes Jahr seit Harrys Geburt verbrachten sie den Nikolausmorgen zusammen, allerdings war es das erste Mal, dass sich auch die Stiefel von Remus und Sirius bei den Potters befanden. Zwar hatten sie auch die Jahre zuvor wie auch James einige kleine Aufmerksamkeiten in ihren Schuhen versteckt gefunden, aber früher war Harry der einzige gewesen, der im Kreise seiner Familie kleine Geschenke und einen Haufen Süßigkeiten auspackte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein genoss Remus es, wieder ein wenig Kind sein zu dürfen und Sirius und James waren sowieso begeistert, hatten sie diesen Muggelbrauch doch in ihrer Kindheit nicht gekannt und holten diese Erfahrung jetzt mit viel Freude und Begeisterung nach."Warum ist bei mir alles so klein, Mummy?", fragte Harry irritiert und als Sirius daraufhin mit einem lauten Prusten das Gleichgewicht verlor, nach vorne kippte und mit dem Kopf unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug, warf Lily ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Achte gar nicht auf ihn, Schatz, der kommt gerade in die Pubertät und denkt nur an das Eine. Also... du meinst die Süßigkeiten? Oh, wahrscheinlich hat der Nikolaus einfach keine Chance gesehen, deine Geschenke in deine kleinen Winzlingsschuhe zu bekommen!" Sie kniff ihm leicht in die Wange, woraufhin er aufquietschte. "Und deswegen hat er sie bestimmt verkleinert!" "Oh", machte Harry. "Kann der Nikolaus denn zaubern?" "Ja, Lily, sag mal, seit wann kann denn der Nikolaus zaubern?", wiederholte Sirius breit grinsend, woraufhin sie ihm erneut einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. "Du hältst die Klappe und drückst deine Pickel aus!" Empört schnappte er nach Luft. "Wer hat hier Pickel? Vielleicht solltest du dir mal die Brille von Prongs leihen, du hast sie ja offenbar nötiger!" "Wer hier was nötiger hat müssen wir ja nun wirklich nicht diskutieren, ich bin nämlich nicht derjenige, der seit Monaten keine Verabredungen mehr hatte!" "Hast du gehört, James? Die betrügt dich, denn ihr habt jawohl kaum noch Dates!" "Die? "Die" hat nen Namen!" "Ja... Karottenkopf!" "NENN MICH NICHT... blöder Flohteppich", murmelte sie und ihr Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue. "Wer nennt dich denn bitte "blöder Flohteppich"? Also echt, eine Beleidigung sollte schon originell und auf die jeweilige Person zugeschnitten sein, da muss ich aber wirklich mal mit diesem jemand reden!" "Du... argh", machte sie, warf die Hände frustriert in die Luft und stapfte in die Küche.

Keine zwei Minuten später folgten ihr James, der irgendetwas hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt, Sirius, der fröhlich auf seinen beiden Lutschern herumkaute und Remus, der Harry auf dem Arm trug. "Schatz, bist du krank?", fragte James gespielt besorgt und sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Na, weil du Sirius gewinnen lassen hast!" "Na ja, wenn er unsere Kabbeleien immer verliert, gibt er ja irgendwann auf und mit wem soll ich mich denn dann streiten?", grinste sie und ihr bester Freund zwinkerte ihr frech zu. "Du willst ja nur nicht zugeben, dass du diesmal nichts mehr zu entgegnen wusstest!" "Wenn es dich glücklich macht", antwortete sie nur und beobachtete dann stirnrunzelnd ihren Mann, der jetzt auf sie zukam und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. "Du hast noch gar nicht geguckt, was dir der Nikolaus gebracht hat!" Die Rothaarige hob eine Augenbraue, als wolle sie sagen: "Ich weiß doch schon, was da drin ist, also wozu die Aufregung?" Aber James lächelte nur und hielt ihr dann einen ihrer langen, schwarzen Ausgehstiefel vors Gesicht. Vorsichtig, als erwarte sie irgendetwas Schleimiges, griff Lily mit misstrauischem Blick in den Stiefel und zog dann immer mehr Süßigkeiten heraus, bis er anscheinend leer war und sie fragend den Kopf schieflegte. Da ihr Mann aber erneut auffordernd nickte, verdrehte sie die Augen und tastete weiter umher, bis... "Oh, Moment, da ist noch was... Irgendetwas Glattes, Langes mit... keine Ahnung, aber da ist noch was dran."

Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Hand aus dem Stiefel und starrte dann mit großen Augen auf den Gegenstand, der zwischen ihren Fingern herauslugte. "Eine Kette! Oh James!" Mit Freudentränen in den Augen sprang sie ihm stürmisch in die Arme und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich, woraufhin er vor lauter Überraschung laut und wenig männlich aufquietschte. Neugierig rannte Harry zu seinen Eltern herüber, zupfte seinen Vater an der Schlafanzughose und streckte die Arme in die Luft und fragte so danach, hochgenommen zu werden. Sanft löste sich James von seiner Frau, hob seinen Sohn hoch und zeigte dann auf den Anhänger der Kette, die Lily immer noch in der Hand hielt. "Weißt du was das ist, Schatz?" "Puzzle!", antwortete er stolz, woraufhin ihm sein Vater liebevoll durch die Haare wuschelte. "Warum...?", machte Lily, woraufhin er verliebt lächelte und die beiden miteinander verbundenen Puzzleteile mit einem leisen Aufseufzen betrachtete. "Na ja... wir passen perfekt zueinander, wir ergänzen uns und ohne dich bin ich einfach nicht komplett. Ich liebe dich, Lily, du bist mein Gegenstück, mein Ein und Alles."

"Uh, James!", machte Lily, fiel ihm um den Hals und brach nun wirklich in Tränen aus. Während ihr Mann vom einen bis zum anderen Ohr strahlte, tätschelte ihr Sohn ihr hilflos den Rücken. "Nicht weinen, Mummy, ich mach dich wieder fröhlich, ja?" Sie schniefte und nahm ihn James aus den Armen. "Oh Schatz, ich bin fröhlich, sehr sogar. Ich bin nur sehr gerührt, das ist alles." "Ja", sagte Sirius. "Nicht geschüttelt." "..." "Na, sie ist gerührt, nicht geschüttelt!" "Deine Wortspiele sind ja mal wieder der Knaller, Siri", antwortete Lily trocken, während James mit geschickten Fingern die beiden Enden ihrer Kette in ihrem Nacken verschloss. Eine Weile schwiegen die fünf, bis Harry schließlich ungeduldig wurde, sich aus den Armen der Rothaarigen wand und zu seinem Adventskalender lief. Remus folgte ihm und während Lily ihren Sohn gespielt enttäuscht mit einem "Also wirklich, sag bloß du hast noch nicht genug Geschenke bekommen?" tadelte, suchten die beiden nach dem passenden Geschenk und auch in Sirius kam langsam wieder Bewegung. "Sag mal, Prongs, seit wann bist du denn so schnulzig?" Sein Freund hob eine Augenbraue. "Das hat aber gedauert, Pad! Hast du wirklich so lange gebraucht, um dir einen passenden Spruch auszudenken? Und der war ja noch nicht einmal irgendetwas Besonderes. Mann Pad, das ist echt erbärmlich." "Dafür redest du wie ein Mä... argh... Märchenbuch, du redest so blumig wie ein Märchenbuch, ja genau. Wow, du kannst dich echt gut ausdrücken!", lächelte der Hundeanimagus verkrampft, woraufhin Lily, die jetzt hinter ihm stand mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder ihre Nägel aus seinem Rücken entfernte. "Du glaubst doch nicht ehrlich, dass ich zulasse, dass du ihn mit deinen blöden Kommentaren davon abhältst, auch weiterhin so unglaublich süße und rührende Sachen zu sagen, oder?", zischte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt", sagte Lily, ging mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an ihm vorbei und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann Harry, der gerade sein sechstes Geschenk aus einem dunkelroten Beutel zog.

"Oh, noch ein Keks", freute er sich. "Fahren wir wieder in den Zoo?" "Ähm", machte Lily und wirkte mit einem Mal merklich unglücklich, wollte sie ihrem geliebten Sohn doch nicht die Freude kaputt machen. "Eigentlich hatten wir einen etwas ruhigeren Vormittag geplant. Onkel Remi", sie wartete auf sein wütendes Knurren, das aber ausblieb, stattdessen grinste der Werwolf nur, "Onkel Remi geht es ja heute noch ganz gut und wir wollten vor Vollmond gerne noch einmal etwas zusammen unternehmen, aber es darf eben auch nicht zu anstrengend sein und es muss die Möglichkeit bestehen, sich jederzeit hinzulegen. Deswegen haben Daddy und Onkel Siri heute ihre Schichten getauscht, sodass sie den Vormittag frei haben und ich habe dich heute im Kindergarten abgemeldet. Wir wollten Kekse mit dir backen. Aber... aber wir können auch noch mal in den Zoo gehen, wenn du das möchtest. Wir... Wir können schnell umplanen, wir sind ja noch jung -na ja, die meisten von uns zumindest- und flexibel." Der kurze, giftige Blick, den ihr Sirius daraufhin zuwarf brachte sie zum Lachen, aber dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren Sohn und ein Troll sprang von ihrem Herzen, als sie bemerkte, dass er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen strahlte und aufgeregt an seiner kleinen Brille ruckelte. "Uh, Kekse, das ist noch viel, viel, viiiiiieeeel besser! Jetzt sofort?", fragte er mit großen Augen und Lily nickte.

"Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen... Moment, hast du deine Geschenke schon komplett ausgepackt?" Der Kleine nickte und während Lily mit einer Bewegung den vorhin noch von ihr, James und Harry benutzten Frühstückstisch abräumte und ihn dann auf die doppelte Größe anwachsen ließ, erzählte der Schwarzhaarige ganz aufgeregt, was ihm der Nikolaus gebracht hatte. "Ganz, ganz viele, kleine Süßigkeiten und eine Tafel Schokolade, mit Nüssen, weißt du? Und zwei Holztiere, einen Löwen und eine Ziege! Und jetzt habe ich bestimmt schon hundert Millionen Tausend!" Lily lachte und säuberte den Tisch dann mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch. "Ja, du hast bald schon einen ganzen Zoo zusammen, nech?" Harry nickte aufgeregt. "Du Mummy, gucken wir heute Abend in meinem Hippogreif nach, ob ich jetzt schon genug Geld gespart habe? Weil du hast versprochen, dass wir dann nach London fahren. Aber fahren, nicht app... apprieren!" "Apparieren", verbesserte die Rothaarige ihn, nickte aber dann. "Und du kriegst ja Sonntag auch noch dein Taschengeld, nech? Vielleicht hast du dann ja genug Geld." Sie warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu und er nickte, verstanden sie sich doch mal wieder auch ohne Worte.

"Nun, wie auch immer. Mina? Oh Miiiiiinaaaaaaaa!" Einen lauten Knall später (Harry versteckte sich prompt hinter James' Beinen, er mochte plötzlich aufkommende, laute Geräusche einfach nicht und dabei war es egal, ob sie jetzt von seiner Familie oder seiner besten Freundin verursacht wurden) war die Hauselfe da und begann sofort in der Küche herumzuwuseln. "Ich kriege jeden Sonntag vierzig Knuts und wenn ich fünf bin, dann krieg ich fünfzig Knuts, toll nech?" Mit einem stolzen Funkeln in den Augen blickte Harry Remus an und als dieser daraufhin mit einem kleinen, zärtlichen Lächeln nickte, strahlte der Kleine noch euphorischer. "Aber das ist nur, weil ich jetzt noch nicht zur Schule gehe... Weil wenn ich zur Schule komme kriege ich ein bisschen mehr und wenn ich zaubern darf krieg ich noch viiiiieeeel mehr und dann bin ich reich!" "Dann weiß ich ja, von wem ich mir in Zukunft Geld leihe", antwortete Remus mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, kam aber gar nicht dazu, depressive Gedanken zu entwickeln, denn Lily griff sofort ein und fing an die Jungs herumzuscheuchen.

"James, hol das Mehl."  
"James, das ist kein Mehl, das ist Hefe! Mehl ist das in dem großen Behälter, nicht das in den Tüt... James! Ich kann sehen, dass du hinter meinem Rücken Grimassen schneidest, weißt du, man spiegelt sich im... James! Mach so weiter, Mister und du schläfst heute auf der Couch!"  
"Harry, Schatz, holst du bitte mal die Eier aus dem Kühlschrank? Ich bin sicher, dass Onkel Remi dir hilft! Hey! Geh... geh weg! Was willst du mit dem... Pff..."

Mit bewegungslosem Gesicht wischte sie sich ein wenig weißes Pulver aus dem Gesicht und hielt ihrem Mann dann ungerührt ihre Finger vor das Gesicht. "Siehst du, James, _das _ist Mehl!" Für etwa eine Sekunde herrschte Stille und dann brachen die drei Männer gleichzeitig in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus. "Du bist so genial, Lils", gluckste Remus und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Ich weiß", machte diese nur und nahm dann ihren Sohn hoch, um die restlichen Zutaten zusammenzusuchen und auf den Tisch zu stellen. Als sie sich kurz darauf wieder umdrehte, ging alles ganz schnell: Mit einem Mal hüllte Remus eine riesige Mehlwolke ein. Hustend schlug er um sich und als er endlich wieder freie Sicht hatte, war sein Gesicht genauso fleckig wie das seiner Freundin. Empört, aber mit deutlich zuckenden Mundwinkeln sah er sie an, woraufhin sie abwehrend ihren linken Arm hob. "Ich schwöre auf Sirius, dass ich das nicht war!" "Ey", maulte dieser. "Wieso denn unbedingt auf mich? Harry... okay, James... na gut, aber dann schwöre doch wenigstens auf Moony!" Scheinbar entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. "Auf Remus? Doch nicht auf meinen Remus!" Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ging sie auf besagten Mann zu und schlang ihren linken Arm um seine Hüfte. "Was würde ich denn ohne meinen Schatzi tun?" Ihr Freund grinste und drückte sie jetzt ebenfalls mit dem linken Arm an sich, sodass Harry jetzt zwischen ihnen eingequetscht war. Dieser quiekte erschrocken, drehte sich in den Armen seiner Mutter und stemmte protestierend seine kleinen Hände gegen Remus' Brust. Dieser trat auch sofort zurück und wollte sich schon entschuldigen, als er plötzlich einen weißen Abdruck auf seinem Schlafanzug bemerkte.

"Sei froh, dass Lily gesagt hat, dass wir eine Pyjamaparty machen und wir uns gar nicht erst umziehen sollen, ansonsten wäre jetzt nämlich meine Ro... Hey, Moment mal! _Du _warst das? _Du _hast mich beworfen? Aber warum denn, du bist doch sonst so..." "Brav?", half ihm Lily und er nickte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Du hast Mummy schmutzig gemacht, Mummy mag es nicht, schmutzig zu sein. Das ist jetzt deine Strafe! Und wenn alle dreckig sind, findet Mummy das bestimmt lustig und dann lacht sie. Und manchmal wenn Mummy ganz doll lacht, dann grunzt sie und das ist sooooo lustig!" "Das ist natürlich ein Grund", antwortete Remus sarkastisch, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. "Okay, ich sollte bestraft werden, aber wenn alle dreckig werden sollten... also wieso hast du dann James, Sirius und vor allem dich nicht beworfen?" Harry rollte mit den Augen, als wäre die Frage total überflüssig. "Weil man nicht mehrmals das Gleiche machen kann, das klappt nicht! Und außerdem nascht Onkel Siri immer und saut sich dann ganz doll ein und wenn Daddy und ich was zusammen machen, passiert immer irgendwie eine Schlacht! Guck, dann werden wir eh dreckig, aber du bist ganz oft viel zu brav und... so sind wir bald alle schmutzig!"

Remus schwieg eine Weile und sah Lily dann überrascht an. "Ist es normal, dass ein Kind in dem Alter so... voraussehend ist?" Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, drückte ihrem Sohn dann kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und begann die Zutaten miteinander zu vermischen. "Normal trifft es bei unserer Familie generell nicht so... Ach, er kennt uns einfach gut und ist ein cleveres Kerlchen." "Jo", machte Harry und streckte dann die Arme nach seinem Vater aus, um sich hochnehmen zu lassen, zeigte dann zur Spüle und wusch sich dort die Hände. "Fertig", strahlte er und hielt seinem Ebenbild seine Hände unter die Nase. "Riech mal!" "Mhhh, gut", lächelte der Größere und ging dann zurück zu dem Tisch, wo er seinen Sohn in eine Ecke setzte. Dann ging er zu seiner Frau herüber und half ihr zusammen mit Remus den mittlerweile fertigen Teig durchzukneten. Harry versuchte seine Beine aus dem Schneidersitz zu entwirren, kippte dabei beängstigend weit nach hinten und... wurde von Sirius aufgefangen. "Langsam, langsam Stinker!", lachte er und setzte den Kleinen etwas weiter in die Mitte des Tisches, sodass er bei einem erneuten Verlust des Gleichgewichts nicht hinunterfallen konnte. "Bin kein Stinker", maulte der Kleine und schlug nach seinem Paten, woraufhin dieser betont schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte. "Uh, du hast ja eine richtig kräftige Rechte", grinste er, woraufhin sich der Schwarzhaarige in die Brust warf.

Weiter rumalbernd warteten die beiden ab, bis der riesige Berg an Teigmasse durchgeknetet war und als Lily ihn dann ausrollte, schlug sich Remus gegen die Stirn und zog den Zauberstab. "Das Wichtigste haben wir ja vergessen!" Damit rief er die Ausstechförmchen herbei und grinste dann zufrieden. "Das nennst du das Wichtigste? Schwachsinn!", schimpfte Sirius und James nickte bestätigend. Während der Hundeanimagus jetzt zwei Zitronen und Puderzucker herbeirief, die sich dann von selbst zu Zuckerguss verarbeiteten, rief James nach Mina, die gerade in der Speisekammer nach Lebensmittelfarbe suchte und bat sie dann, etwas Schokolade für den Guss zu schmelzen. "Duuuu? Onkel Remi?", fragte Harry mit großen Kulleraugen, woraufhin es verdächtig um die Mundwinkeln des Werwolfs herum zuckte. "Was ist denn, Harry?" "Haben wir jetzt Streit?" Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn. "Meinst du wegen des Mehls? Ach Quatsch. Und außerdem würde deine Mummy mich umbringen, wenn ich böse mit dir wäre." "Mir oder zu ihm?", warf Sirius ein und sein Freund rollte mit den Augen und griff stattdessen nach der ersten Ausstechfigur. "Beides. Aber ich muss mich jetzt nicht wirklich mit dir über die Spitzfindigkeiten unserer Sprache unterhalten, oder?" "Nö", machte Harrys Pate fröhlich und nickte dem Kleinen dann auffordernd zu. "Na los, mach den ersten Stich!" "Huh?" "Er meint, dass du das erste Plätzchen ausstechen sollst", seufzte James und Harry nickte. "Okay. Aber alle zusammen, ja?" Seine Eltern sahen sich kurz an und legten dann ihre Hände auf seine Finger, die schon die Ausstechform umfassten. "Alle!", forderte Harry auch den Rest seiner Familie auf und als Sirius' und Remus' Hände dann auch an ihrem Platz lagen, übten sie gemeinsam den nötigen Druck aus und legten das erste Plätzchen dann auf das mit Backpapier ausgelegte Backblech, das auf einmal wie durch Zauberhand vor ihnen schwebte. Im Nachhinein stellte sich dann aber heraus, dass es nur von Mina auf dem Kopf balanciert worden war und als James einen Stuhl heranschob, auf dem sie alle das Blech bequem erreichen konnten, eilte sie wieder davon, um dem Wunsch ihres Herrens nachzukommen und die Schokolade zu schmelzen.

Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen ohne weitere Kabbeleien, aber als Lily Harry half, das erste Blech in dem Ofen zu verfrachten und er fragte, ob man nicht vielleicht dem Nikolaus eine Eule mit ein paar selbstgebackenen Keksen schicken könnte, schließlich hatte er doch allen so tolle Geschenke gebracht, gluckste Sirius leise und wandte sich dann an die Rothaarige. "Prongs hat erzählt, dass Harry gestern ungewöhnlich lange auf war, da musste der Nikolaus wohl ziemlich lange warten, um nicht von ihm erwischt zu werden, oder?" Die Rothaarige nickte mit einem Augenrollen. "Er hat ja bis jetzt jedes Mal den Nikolaus und den Weihnachtsmann verpasst und deswegen wollte er dieses Mal unbedingt besonders lange ausharren. Der Nikolaus fand das eigentlich nicht so schlecht, aber seine Frau war ziemlich ungeduldig, die wollte nämlich unbedingt ins Bett und... ähm... lesen." "Lesen, aha", machte Sirius und wackelte bedeutsam mit den Augenbrauen. "Jup, lesen. Und als Harry dann herunterkam und sich das vierte Glas Milch holte, war unser Fräuleinchen kurz davor, ihm einen Schlaftrank unterzujubeln, aber dann musste unser Baby nach der ganzen Milch auf die Toilette und ist prompt mit heruntergelassener Hose auf dem Sitz eingeschlafen. Es war einfach zu niedlich!" Sirius lachte, stutzte und lachte noch mehr. Mit einem Schritt stand er neben ihr und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter, sodass nur sie ihn hören konnte. "Hast du eben Prongs als Frau bezeichnet?" Die Rothaarige gluckste, nickte und presste dann einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Psst." Sirius grinste daraufhin so breit, dass man sein Zahnfleisch einer intensiven Begutachtung hätte unterziehen können und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Was tuschelt ihr denn da?", fragte James und legte einen halben Hundekopf (er hatte offensichtlich mal wieder vom Teig genascht) auf das Backpapier, woraufhin ihm der Animagus einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf, dann aber den Kopf schüttelte und unschuldig grinste. "Ich habe mich nur gerade mit Lily darüber unterhalten, dass sie mich eigentlich gar nicht dafür verurteilen dürfte, dass ich mir einen Stiefel von Hagrid habe schicken lassen. Gut, die beiden Eulen waren von dem Gewicht nicht so begeistert, aber sie gehört jawohl nicht zum Tierschutzverein, oder? Sie..." "Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich einen gründen. Wie wärs mit "Räudig"? Rettet Äu... Eulen und Dinge in Gummistiefeln? Moment, das passt weder vom Sinn noch von der Schreibweise... Egal, ich überleg mir noch was und wenn es Tage dauert! Und irgendwann fängst du wieder damit an und dann haue ich dich mit meiner unglaublichen Schlagfertigkeit und Spontanität vom Hocker." "Rrrr, weißt du eigentlich wie sexy es ist, wenn du dich über dich selbst lustig machst?", schnurrte James und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Nimm dir nen Eisbeutel, Prongs, ich habe hier noch einen blöden Spruch abzugeben!" Er wandte sich an seine Freundin. "Du jedenfalls musst den Mund gar nicht so voll nehmen -uh, das war richtig, oder? Ich bin so gut, ich bin soooo gut. Hrm, zurück zum Thema-, denn in deine Nu... deine sexy Stiefel passt jawohl auch viel mehr als in die der anderen, HA!" "Das war schwach, Pad", antwortete Lily trocken und half Harry dann ohne ein weiteres Wort vom Tisch, holte das erste Blech aus dem Ofen und schob das zweite hinein.

Während Remus und Sirius noch weitere Kekse ausstachen, machten sich Lily, James und Harry daran, die schon fertig gebackenen mit Zucker- und Schokoladenguss zu bestreichen und auf manche dann Nusssplitter oder Zuckerstreusel zu streuen. Lily hatte sogar noch eine Packung Marzipan gefunden, aus der sie jetzt mit viel Geschick winzige Kügelchen und extrem schmale Schlangen formte, die sie dann als Augen, Münder, Nasen und Haare benutze, was Harry immer wieder zu begeistertem Klatschen verführte. Als sie kurz darauf aufsah, um zu gucken, ob das nächste Blech schon fertig für den Ofen war, seufzte sie auf und rollte mit den Augen. "Sirius wenn du so viel Teig isst, kriegst du Bauchweh! Und mal davon abgesehen musst du heute um zwei zur Arbeit, wie willst du denn mit kugelrundem Bauch Verbrecher jagen?" "Es gibt kaum noch welche, die wir jagen müssen, die, die wir festnehmen müssen laufen nicht weg und wir haben zurzeit viel mehr Papierkram als Außendienst!", maulte der Schwarzhaarige und Lily seufzte erneut. "Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich wie deine Mutter... entschuldige, wie _eine _Mutter zu verhalten, aber _ich _bin es dann wieder, die es ausbaden muss! Letztes Mal hatte ich einen halben Tag einen jammernden Vierundzwanzigjährigen auf dem Sofa liegen, der mich alle zwei Minuten gerufen hat, um mich mit irgendetwas zu nerven. "Lily, krieg ich 'ne Wärmflasche?" "Lily, machst du mir einen Tee?" "Lily, ich mag doch gar keinen Tee, wieso hast du mir welchen gebracht?" "Lily, kannst du mir den Bauch streicheln? Er tut so weh!" "Aber warum nicht, Lily, bei Harry machst du das doch auch?" "Was soll das heißen "Harry ist auch ein Kleinkind?" Funktioniert das bei Erwachsenen nicht, oder was? Gibs doch zu, du bist nur zu faul!" "HEY! Schmeiß keine Kissen nach mir, ich bin pflegebedürftig!" Du hast mich irre gemacht! James, jetzt sag doch auch mal was! JAMES!"

Empört sah sie ihn an, woraufhin er unschuldig auf den angebissenen Keks in seiner Hand sah. "Was denn? Ich esse keinen Teig!" "Warme Kekse sind nicht besser, James! Also wirklich, Jungs, ihr benehmt euch unvernünftiger als Harry und zwingt mich damit in die Mutterrolle! Das ist so... argh! Aber ihr seid dabei so unglaublich süß und entzückend", seufzte sie und konnte sich dann ein Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen, als sie die schuldbewussten Blicke der beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer bemerkte. Es waren Momente wie diese, die ihr immer wieder bewusst machten, was für ein Glück sie eigentlich hatte. Remus, der in einem hellblauen Schlafanzug mit weißen Wölkchen darauf Kekse ausstach, Sirius, dessen Nachtzeug mit Cartoons bedruckt war, der schwarze Hundepantoffeln (ein Geburtstagsgeschenk seines Patensohns) trug und dessen Gesicht teigverschmiert war, James, der einen weißen, von Harry und Lily mit Stofffarben bedruckten, bemalten und beschriebenen Pyjama trug und jetzt mit deutlich schuldbewusstem Blick den Keks zurück auf das Backblech legte und natürlich ihr Sohn, der seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug mit den Quidditchspielern, die auf ihren Besen herumsausten und dem Schnatz, der immer wieder vor der eigenen Hand flüchtete und den man mit viel Geduld und einigen Verrenkungen selbst fangen konnte, waren ihr großes Glück. Und solange sie nicht zu viel Keksteig gefuttert hatten und sich dann wie dem Tode geweiht auf ihrem Sofa zusammenkrümmten, liebte sie sie auch mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie waren ihr Halt, ihre Hoffnung und ihr Herz, sie waren einfach alles, alles was ihr Leben ausmachte.


	7. Freitag, 7 Dezember 1984, 12 07 Uhr

_Dieses Kapitel ist allen Sirius-Fans gewidmet, ich soll euch von ihm ein "Hallo" (mit einem sexy Augenaufschlag, versteht sich) ausrichten, er freut sich sehr, dass er so gut ankommt und so viele Verehrerinnen hat und überlegt ernsthaft, mal die eine oder andere zu einem Blind Date einzuladen^^_

**Freitag, 7. Dezember 1984, 12.07 Uhr**

"Hey Stinker!" Verärgert verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte seinen Paten beleidigt an. "Ich bin kein Stinker!" "Nun, jemand der auch nur einmal das Vergnügen hatte dir die Windeln wechseln zu dürfen, würde das sicher anders sehen, aber gut, lassen wir das. Fangen wir noch mal von vorne an." Er ging in die Knie und breitete seine Arme aus. "Haaaarryyyyyy!" "Onkel Siiiiriiiii", kreischte der Kleine vergnügt zurück, stürzte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und ließ sich herumwirbeln. "Hast du mich vermisst, Welpe?" "Welpe?" Der Vierjährige runzelte die Stirn. "Welpe? Aber das passt nicht, weil Kinder von Hirschen sind... sind... Hirschbabies!" "Das Baby von einem Hirsch ist soweit ich weiß ein Kitz, aber das hört sich doch total doof an", sagte Sirius. "Aber lassen wir auch das. Ich jedenfalls habe dich ganz, ganz doll vermisst. Und du? Du bist bestimmt ganz verrückt geworden in der laaaangen Zeit, die du ohne mich verbringen musstest, was?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast mir gestern Abend nach der Arbeit noch Gute Nacht gesagt! Und heute Morgen warst du im Kamin und hast mit Mummy geredet, wann du mich wieder nach Hause bringen sollst! Das ist keine lange Zeit." "Uhhh", machte Sirius und griff sich mit einer theatralischen Geste ans Herz. "Das tut echt weh! Ich vermisse dich in jeder freien Sekunde und du... du vermisst mich nur, wenn wir uns mehrere Tage nicht sehen? Uuuuhhh!" Harry verzog irritiert das Gesicht. "Uhm..." "Oh, vergiss es ,Harry, entschuldige. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass du noch ein Kind bist und diese Art von Humor noch nicht verstehst. Ähm... wie wärs, wenn wir dich schell anziehen und dann nach Hause apparieren?"

Der Kleine hüpfte folgsam zurück in die Garderobe vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in der die Kinder jeden Morgen ihre Jacken und Straßenschuhe auszogen, um dann in ihre Hausschuhe zu schlüpfen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen öffnete er die Klettverschlüsse und zog sich die Puschen von den Füßen. Mit einem einzigen Griff schnappte er sich seine Schuhe, quetschte seine Füße mit Hilfe seines Patens hinein und hielt sie diesem dann vors Gesicht. "Ich glaube, die kannst du schon selbst zumachen, oder?", fragte Sirius und wollte sich schon wieder erheben, als sich kleine Hände in den Stoff seiner Jacke krallten. "Aber guck, das sind die anderen Winterschuhe, die mit den Bändern!" Er hob die Füße höher und wackelte demonstrativ mit ihnen, woraufhin er nach rechts kippte und fast von der kleinen Bank fiel. "Na schön", machte sein Pate und bemühte sich nicht zu lachen. "Du kannst ja Mummy mal fragen, ob sie das Schleifen binden mit dir übt. Aber ich kanns dir ja jetzt schon einmal zeigen. Also...  
Kreuz die Arme, schlüpf unten vor,  
zieh ganz fest und leg ein Ohr.  
Den Ring drumrum, zum Fenster raus,  
zieh die Ohren lang, und jetzt ists aus.  
Kapiert?" "Nein", sagte der Kleine nur, schien aber auch nicht wirklich interessiert daran zu sein, diese Wissenslücke zu füllen, war es doch viel einfacher seine Familie die Arbeit machen zu lassen.

"Na hopp", sagte Sirius und hielt dem Vierjährigen ungeduldig seine Jacke hin. "Wir haben eine Menge vor, also beeil dich ein bisschen!" Die Augen des Kleinen funkelten aufgeregt und er sprang schnell auf und ließ sich in die Jacke helfen. Als er kurz darauf den Reißverschluss hochzog und Sirius ihm seine Mütze mit den langen Troddeln dran aufsetzte und ihm dann einen Schal umband, betrat eine Frau mit langem, schwarzem Haar den Raum. "Oh Harry, du bist noch da?", fragte sie und lächelte den Kleinen an, woraufhin dieser fast unmerklich das Gesicht verzog. "Ja." "Und Sie sind...?" "Sirius", stellte sich dieser vor und reichte ihr mit seinem typischen, gewinnenden Lächeln die Hand. "Stacey", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige. "Ich habe am Montag meine Probezeit hier angefangen. Wow", sie blickte auf seine Finger und lächelte dann kokett, "Haben Sie etwa ihren Ehering heute neben der Dusche vergessen?" "Äh nein?", machte Sirius und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich das energische Zupfen an seiner Jacke. "Ich bin nicht verheiratet." "Oh, gut", zwitscherte sein Gegenüber und ihr breites Lächeln entblößte mit Lippenstift verschmierte Zähne. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich morgen Abend mal ins "Chez nous" einladen?" "Ähm", machte Sirius überrascht, mochte er zwar selbstbewusste Frauen, aber sich selbst einzuladen war dann doch etwas anderes. "Ähm, morgen ist ganz schlecht, aber sonst..." "Ach so", fauchte sie pikiert. "Erst baggern Sie mich aufs Schärfste an und dann zeigen Sie mir die kalte Schulter? So werden Sie aber keine Freundin finden!" "Er braucht keine Freundin", mischte sich Harry ein und schob seine Hand in die seines Patens. "Meine Mummy ist die einzige Frau in seinem Leben, jawohl!" "Oh. OH! Sie... Sie... Sie sind der Vater? Sie Schwein, Sie! Flirten mit mir, laden mich ein und sind schon vergeben? Nicht, dass ich da generell was dagegen hätte, aber mit einem Kind? Ich habe keine Lust jetzt schon Mutter zu spielen!" "Öhm, okay... Ja genau, Sie haben recht", machte Sirius, schnappte sich seinen Patensohn und flüchtete dann fast schon aus der Kindertagesstätte.

"Mann Harry, bin ich jetzt schon so alt, dass ich nicht mehr mitkriege, wenn ich flirte?", lachte Sirius nach einem Moment des Schocks, woraufhin sein Patensohn den Kopf schüttelte und ihn ernsthaft und sehr erwachsen ansah. "Ich hab ja versucht dich zu warnen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt mit ihr reden. Ich mag die nicht, die kichert den ganzen Tag und weißt du was? Die raucht im Garten und dabei darf man das gar nicht! Aber Stevie sagt, dass die bestimmt bald wieder weg geht, weil die hilft uns nämlich gar nicht, sondern tut immer so als wären wir total doof! Und die will uns immer küssen! Aber ich mag das nicht, dann hab ich nämlich bestimmt das ganze Gesicht voll Farbe und deswegen renn ich immer weg. Und dann läuft sie hinter mir her und kichert, dass wir jetzt Fangen spielen. Die ist sooo doof, Onkel Siri!" "Aber hübsch", warf dieser mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln ein, winkte dann aber ab. "Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt wieder, warum ich single bin. Wo zum Henker verstecken sich nur die guten Frauen? Egal, bist du bereit zum Apparieren?" "Nein", sagte Harry und versuchte seine Finger aus der Hand seines Patens zu ziehen, aber da war es auch schon zu spät.

Mit einem lauten "Plopp!" erschienen sie in der Küche von Sirius' Wohnung, wo sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort bei dem Sohn seiner besten Freunde entschuldigte. "Aber jetzt sind wir wenigstens da", sagte er. "Und wir haben richtig viel Zeit gespart!" "Mummy holt mich immer zu Fuß oder mit dem Auto ab", maulte der Vierjährige und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. "Ich wohne aber auch weiter vom Kindergarten entfernt", widersprach Sirius, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und grinste. "Und ich bin auch ein klitzekleines bisschen faul." Damit half er seinem Patenkind aus der Jacke, schnappte sich seine Mütze, seinen Schal und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auch seine Schuhe und ging in den Flur. Harry, der prompt auf dem Hintern gelandet war, als die Schuhe einfach so unter ihm weggerissen worden waren, stand jetzt murrend wieder auf, ging zur Besteckschublade, griff sich das extra für ihn besorgte Kindergeschirr, kletterte auf seinen Lieblingsstuhl am Fenster und wartete dann auf den besten Freund seiner Eltern. Als dieser auf seinen Socken in die Küche geschlittert kam, fing der Kleine an, rhythmisch mit Gabel und Löffel auf den Tisch einzuklopfen. "Wir haben Hunger, Hunger, Hunger, haben Hunger, Hung..." "Wir? Ich sehe hier nur dich", unterbrach ihn Sirius breit grinsend und ging zum Kühlschrank, um einen Topf mit Milchreis herauszunehmen, ihn auf den Herd zu stellen und diesen dann anzustellen. "Oh, magst du nichts essen? Na gut, dann hab ich mehr", grinste der Vierjährige breit, woraufhin Sirius' Augen groß wurden und er schnell den Kopf schüttelte. "Nee, du hast natürlich recht." Dann betrachtete er das Ebenbild seines besten Freundes (von Lilys Augen natürlich mal abgesehen) und runzelte die Stirn. "Du klingst schon wie deine Mummy und dein Daddy, du lernst wirklich schnell!"

Harry grinste fröhlich und begann wieder zu singen und nach ein paar Sekunden stimmte auch Sirius mit ein. Nach der dreiundzwanzigsten Wiederholung allerdings klang Harry langsam etwas heiser und so sprach der Hundeanimagus leise einen Zauber und Sekunden später war der Milchreis dann auch endlich warm. Schnell füllte Sirius die Teller bis zum Rand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank, holte ein Glas Apfelmus heraus und als er sich kurz darauf wieder umdrehte, konnte er sich ein sanftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Harry hatte den Löffel mit der ganzen Faust umklammert, hing mit dem Kopf nur Zentimeter über dem Tellerrand und schaufelte den Reis nur so in sich hinein. Sein Gesicht war völlig verklebt, seine Wangen gerötet und er sah einfach nur bezaubernd aus.

"Schling nicht so, sonst hast du nachher Bauchschmerzen", sagte Sirius, setzte sich hin und winkte sich selbst einen Löffel herbei, als ihn der Blick seines Patenkinds traf. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Ausdruck sehr an den von James, wenn er "Das sagt der Richtige!" dachte. "Daddy ging es übrigens den ganzen Tag gut", plapperte der Kleine. "Aber er hat ja auch auf Mummy gehört! Und er hat gesagt, dass du bei der Arbeit in deine Schublade gekotzt hast!" "Das ist kein schönes Wort, Harry", mahnte Sirius, grinste aber dann. "Aber es ist auch keine schöne Tätigkeit, von daher..." Er stutzte und setzte noch einmal neu an: "Außerdem haben weder der Keksteig noch die Kekse danach meinem Magen geschadet, das waren das Fischbrötchen und die Sahnetorte, die ich mir zum Mittagessen gegönnt hatte! Kurz darauf bin ich appariert und ja... das fand mein Magen wohl nicht so toll." "Uäh", machte Harry und verzog das Gesicht, wie er es auch immer tat, wenn sich seine Eltern leidenschaftlich küssten. "Voll eklig!" "Ich hatte da aber Hunger drauf", maulte Sirius. "Und bevor du jetzt fragst, ob ich schwanger bin... Das kannst du dir sparen, das hat Lily gestern Abend schon getan."

Harrys Löffel hing sekundenlang in der Luft und der Schwarzhaarige starrte irritiert vor sich hin. "Männer können keine Kinder kriegen. Und deswegen musst du dir nämlich eine Freundin suchen und dann kriegt ihr ein Baby und ich kann für immer mit ihm spielen." "Ah", machte Sirius wenig intelligent und mit offenem Mund, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und wechselte das Thema. "Und was hast du heute im Kindergarten gemacht?" "Uhh, wir haben ein neues Lied gelernt und dann hab ich mit Amy in der Puppenküche gespielt und dann kam Thomas und er hat mich ausgelacht und er hat gesagt, dass ich voll ein Mädchen bin...", seine Stimme wurde weinerlich, "Und dann... dann hat sich der Stuhl bewegt und ihm ein Bein gestellt und er ist hingefallen und hat sich den Kopf angehauen! Und dann hat er geheult und ich bin hingegangen und wollte sagen, dass er jetzt das Mädchen ist, aber dann hat er mir Leid getan und ich habe ihn getröstet und jetzt sind wir Freunde und nächstes Mal kochen wir zusammen ." "Aha", nickte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel Milchreis in den Mund. "Un wasch wa in dei Klenda?", schmatzte er und mischte noch etwas Apfelmus unter sein Essen. Harry brauchte eine Weile, verstand dann aber doch, was sein Pate hatte fragen wollen, sprang auf und rannte in den Flur. Sirius wirkte merklich verblüfft und blickte immer wieder zwischen seinem Teller und der Tür, durch die Harry verschwunden war hin und her und wirkte dabei leicht verzweifelt, aber bevor er sich entschieden hatte, was jetzt Vorrang hatte, schlitterte Harry schon wieder zurück zu ihm und blickte ihn dann von unten herauf an. "Guck", strahlte er und hielt seinem Gegenüber eine kleine Tüte vor das Gesicht.

"Uh, Kekse", strahlte Sirius, schnappte sich die Tüte, holte ein Gebäckstück heraus und biss genüsslich hinein. "Uh... Kekse", machte er erneut, streckte die Zunge raus und kratzte dann mit den Fingern über eben diese, um auch selbst den kleinsten Rest von seinem Geschmacksorgan zu entfernen. "Das ist ja widerlich!" "Das ist nicht widerlich, das sind Hundekuchen", belehrte ihn Harry mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. "Mummy wollte mir eigentlich eine Leine schenken, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie Angst hat, dass du sie damit stra... stran... dass du damit irgendwas machst, was sie nicht gut findest." "Vielleicht hätte sie Wahrsagen doch nicht abwählen sollen", knurrte der Hundeanimagus und schob sich schnell einen weiteren Löffel Milchreis in den Mund, der ihm allerdings nicht mehr zu schmecken schien, denn er spuckte ihn kurzerhand wieder aus. "Das darf man nicht", rügte ihn Harry erneut, woraufhin er sich einen tödlichen Blick einfing.

"Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?", fragte Harry leise und Sirius seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin nur ein bisschen doof, aber erzähl Mummy nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, sonst schmeißt die eine Riesenparty, weil ich es endlich zugegeben habe." Er lachte, riss sich dann aber schnell wieder zusammen, als er das irritierte Gesicht seines Patenkinds sah. "So, jetzt bin ich wieder normal, versprochen. Zumindest für die nächsten zwei Minuten", murmelte er leise und verdrehte die Augen. "Oh je, ich tue es ja schon wieder. Jetzt aber. Also Hundekuchen, ja? Na gut, Mummy will ja eh, dass wir nachher noch rausgehen, damit du ein wenig Bewegung hast, dann kann ich dich ja auch als Padfoot begleiten. Aber du bleibst immer in Sichtweite, klar? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, von deinem Vater kastriert und von deiner Mum jedes Haar an meinem Körper -und ich meine wirklich _jedes_ Haar- einzeln ausgerissen zu bekommen, weil ich dich verloren habe!" "Okay", grinste Harry und entblößte dabei sämtliche Zähne. "Warum lachst du?" "Weil... Ich musste doch letztens geimpft werden, nech? Und ich hatte ganz doll Angst und Mummy hat gesagt, sie lässt sich auch spritzen, aber das ging nicht, weil sie das erst kurz vorher getan hat. Und...", er kicherte, "Mummy hat dann rausgefunden, dass Daddy gar nicht mehr richtigen... ähm... Schutz hat. Und dann hat sie gesagt, dass er nicht einen Trank, sondern eine Spritze nehmen soll und dann musste er mit und wir haben uns impfen lassen und das hat auch gar nicht doll wehgetan. Und wir haben ein Pflaster und einen Lolli gekriegt und daaaannn...", er grinste breit, "Dann hat Daddy das Pflaster abgerissen und dann hat er geschrien, das war sooo lustig! Weil da hat er sich Haare mit ausgerissen und dann hat Mummy ihn getröstet, aber sie musste auch lachen und da war Daddy ganz beleidigt und hat auf der ganzen Fahrt nach Hause nicht mit uns geredet."

Sirius lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen. "Oh Merlin, das hat Lils mir ja gar nicht erzählt, wie genial! Uh Harry, dafür hast du dir echt eine Extraportion Eis verdient!" Der Kleine strahlte fröhlich und sah seinen Paten dann auffordernd an. "Oh", machte dieser. "Jetzt?" Harry schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor, woraufhin sein Gegenüber immer noch lachend die Augen verdrehte. "Okay, wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Wir gehen gleich eine Runde auf den Spielplatz und dann gehen wir beim Kiosk vorbei und du darfst dir aussuchen, was auch immer du willst. Eis, Kekse, Weingummi... Was du willst, okay?" "Okay", strahlte Harry und sah den besten Freund seiner Eltern dann neugierig an. "Und was machen wir heute?" "Tja, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es schneien würde, aber da haben wir ja leider noch kein Glück gehabt. Ich wollte dir da nämlich noch... etwas zeigen. Aber aufgeschoben heißt ja nicht aufgehoben. Uh, ich LIEBE diese Redewendung." Er gluckste, sprang aufgekratzt auf und fing an in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen. "Wir können Zoo spielen oder wie wärs mit fernsehen? Oder wir gehen jetzt schon raus und spielen ein bisschen Fangen. Es ist dein Patentag, also darfst du entscheiden. Wir könnten auch Verstecken spielen! Aber nicht, dass du wieder Daddys Tarnumhang klaust, du hast mir damals nämlich echt einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt!" "Okay", lachte Harry und setzte den berühmten Hundeblick auf, den er sich von seinem heißgeliebten Paten abgeguckt hatte. "Können wir dann mit Padfoot spazieren gehen?" "Sicher", sagte Sirius und wunderte sich, dass Harry deswegen solche Geschütze aufgefahren hatte, musste ihm doch klargewesen sein, dass sein Pate sofort zustimmen würde. "Also du gehst dann natürlich mit Padfoot spazieren, nicht ich, das geht ja nicht." "Nein... also...ja... aber... können wir bitte eine Leine mitnehmen? Weil das ist nämlich das Coolste an einem Hund, die führt man mit so lustigen Ausziehleinen aus, die sind ganz, ganz toll!"

"Boah", sagte Sirius. "Das tat jetzt aber weh." Theatralisch griff er sich ans Herz und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Du liebst ja gar nicht mich, du liebst nur mein Ausseh... meine Leine!", schluchzte er im Stil einer verletzten Freundin und als Harry daraufhin verwirrt die Nase kräuselte, winkte er lachend ab, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in den Flur. "Aber ich muss noch Zähne putzen", widersprach der Vierjährige. "Du bist ein komisches Kind", antwortete Sirius langsam, schwang dann allerdings den Zauberstab und murmelte "Ratzeputz!", woraufhin Harry zu würgen anfing und erst einmal eine halbe Minute lang Schaum durch die Gegend spuckte. "Das war nicht sehr nett, Mummy macht das so nie! Und sowieso... Mummy sagt, sie muss sich auf mich verlassen können." Er nickte heftig und ließ sich dann von seinem Paten erneut in die Schuhe helfen. "Und Mummy ist ganz schlau und weiß alles und wenn sie sagt, dass man sich die Zähne putzen muss, weil sie sonst kaputt gehen, dann ist das so! Und wir haben zusammen ein Buch gelesen, da sind da so kleine Dinger in den Zähnen rumgelaufen und die hatten Namen und haben da gelebt und das war ganz, ganz gruselig! Und dann hab ich so doll meine Zähne geputzt, dass der Griff abgebrochen ist und dann hat Mummy noch mal mit mir geredet und gesagt, dass da keine dicken Männchen in meinem Mund leben!" Aufgekratzt wie (fast) immer nickte er mit dem Kopf.

"Soso", unterbrach Sirius und hielt ihm die Jacke hin. "Aber du hast recht, deine Mummy ist wirklich clever. Sie hat das Talent, Spaß und Nützliches unter einen Hut zu bringen und dafür beneide ich sie echt, ich kann ja noch nicht einmal fernsehen und gleichzeitig bügeln! Zum Beispiel heute... Sie weiß genau, dass wir total gerne Zeit zu zweit verbringen und hat so schon vor Wochen den Termin mit mir ausgemacht und jetzt kann sie in Ruhe Geschenke einpacken. Und irgendetwas ist auch mit James, der hat sich nämlich für heute Nachmittag freigenommen und war ganz aufgeregt!" Nachdenklich sah er an die Wand und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Patenkinds hörte. "Du bist ja doof!", lachte Harry. "Weißt du denn nicht, dass der Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke einpackt?" "Boah", machte Sirius beleidigt. "Wen nennst du hier doof? Pass bloß auf, du, sonst spreche ich mal ein paar Wörtchen mit dem Weihnachtsmann, den interessiert dein Benehmen sicher sehr." "Pah", schnaubte Harry. "Du kennst den Weihnachtsmann doch gar nicht, du hast den bestimmt noch nie gesehen und Geschenke kriegst du bestimmt auch nur ganz selten von ihm! Weil man muss nämlich brav sein und das bist du gar nicht! Du bist immer ganz frech und unartig, jawohl!" "Sagt Mummy, oder was?", fragte Sirius mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, sag ich!" "Boah", machte Sirius erneut und stürzte sich mit einem "Kitzelattacke!" auf den Vierjährigen.

"Ah... nein...hihi... nein... Onkel... hihi... Onkel... Onkel...hihi... nein, nein, hör auf!", quietschte der Kleine und schlug dabei so heftig wie möglich um sich. "Ich ka... kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht... nicht mehr, hör auf!" Sirius stoppte allerdings erst in dem Moment, als Harry vor lauter lachen kaum noch Luft bekam und merklich erschöpft wirkte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Hihi heiße", sagte der Hundeanimagus todernst und hob den Kleinen vom Boden auf, nur um dann den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu schließen und ihm die Mütze so schief auf den Kopf zu setzen, dass sie seine Augen komplett verdeckte. "Naja, Onkel Hihi ist wenigstens besser als Onkel Pipi", sagte er dann trocken, wusste er doch, dass diese Art der Wortwahl Kinder immer zum Lachen brachte und tatsächlich kicherte der Kleine, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Mütze in eine anständige Position zu bringen, was ihm auch gelang und mit einem stolzen Aufschrei quittiert wurde. "So, fertig? Gut, dann gehen wir", sagte Sirius und wollte schon die Tür öffnen, als sich sein Patensohn mit einem breiten Grinsen räusperte und dann auf seine Socken mit dem Kuchenstückenaufdruck zeigte. "Oh", sagte Sirius. "Das... das wusste ich. Das war nur ein Test, ich wollte sehen, ob du genauso gut darauf achtest, dass es mir gut geht, wie ich es auch bei dir tue." "Oh", sagte jetzt auch Harry und blickte seinen Paten voll unschuldigem Vertrauen an. "Habe ich den Test besteht... bestanden?" Sirius schmolz bei seinem Anblick dahin und lächelte den Kleinen zärtlich an. "Mit Auszeichnung. Dafür kriegst du noch mehr Süßes. Das ähm... müssen wir ja Mummy und Daddy nicht verraten, nech? Mummy haut mich glatt und Daddy... Daddy tut es wahrscheinlich auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund, der wäre nämlich ganz schön beleidigt, dass wir ihn nicht auch zum Futtern eingeladen haben!"

Damit setzte er Harry ab, streifte sich schnell die nächstbesten Schuhe über, griff nach seiner Jacke und nahm die Hand des Kindes. "Na komm, Harry. Holen wir uns so viele Süßigkeiten wie wir tragen können und veranstalten ein Wettessen." "Aber wenn ich mich dann übergeben muss, schreit Mummy dich an", widersprach der kleine Wuschelkopf, sah ihn aber trotz seiner Worte mit großen, sehnsüchtigen Augen an. "Sie wird viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein, meine Haare von der Kloschüssel fernzuhalten", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige trocken und grinste leicht. "Okay", sagte Harry, runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm durch die Tür. "Aber wieso hören wir nicht auf zu essen, bevor uns schlecht wird?" "Merlin!", machte Sirius und sah sein Patenkind fast schon entsetzt an. "Was bist du für ein Kind? Kinder essen, was sie in die Finger kriegen und sie denken nicht im Voraus!" "Hmm." "Was "hmm"?" "Mummy hat genau das gestern über dich gesagt. Und das stimmt voll, weil du hast Kuchenteig gegessen und dann ist dir schlecht geworden, genau wie Mummy gesagt hat!" "Jaja, Mummy hat immer recht, ich weiß", knurrte Sirius, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. "Natürlich", sagte Harry und nickte energisch. "Meine Mummy weiß alles und sie ist die beste und liebste Mummy auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt!" Und diesmal widersprach Sirius nicht.


	8. Samstag, 8 Dezember 1984, 10 27 Uhr

Dieses Kapitel ist Svenja gewidmet, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob sie es liest. Denke zurzeit wieder viel an dich, hab dich lieb, Süße... fehlst mir! =)

**Samstag, 8. Dezember 1984, 10.27 Uhr**

"Mummy, Mummy guck! Da ist Ron, da ist Ron! Mummy, jetzt komm doch! Mummy, guck, da ist Ron, guck doch! Jetzt beeil dich doch mal, da ist Ron! Guck, da ist er, ist das nicht toll?" Aufgeregt zog Harry an der Hand seiner Mutter, woraufhin die Rothaarige leise aufseufzte und dann die Augen verdrehte. "Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Schatz und hetz mich bitte nicht, er wird auch in einer Minute noch dort stehen!" "Aber Mummy! Da ist Ron, guck doch, da ist Ron!" Unverständig schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ja", antwortete seine Mutter trocken. "Ist es nicht aufregend und ein absolutes Wunder, dass wir ihn in seinem eigenen Zuhause antreffen?" Ihr Sohn blickte sie irritiert an, zog aber gleichzeitig weiter energisch an ihrer Hand. "Natürlich ist er hier, hier wohnen doch seine Mummy und sein Daddy und Kinder leben bei ihren Eltern!" "Ja", sagte Lily und lächelte traurig. "Meistens ist das so." Harry nickte energisch und ging nicht weiter auf ihren betrübten Unterton ein, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch gar nicht bemerkt. "Und außerdem spielen wir doch heute, warum sollte er denn dann woanders sein?" Seine Mutter stutzte, lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hab ich doch ge... Ach, vergiss es. Na los, lauf schon mal vor, ich finde den Weg auch alleine." Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Natürlich tust du das, guck doch, der Weg ist nur noch ganz kurz, da könnte sich nicht mal Onkel Siri verlaufen!" Seine Mutter warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Nicht schon wieder, oder?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat gesagt, er holt mir ein Glas Wasser, weil ich von den vielen Süßigkeiten solchen Durst hatte, aber als ich ihm sagen wollte, dass ich doch lieber Milch will, kam er gerade aus dem Abstellraum! Und er war ganz rot und dann hat er gesagt, dass er sich neue Topflappen bestellen wollte und dass er dafür so ein Heft brauchte und dass er das da gesucht hat." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. "Aber er hatte gar keins dabei!" Er stutzte und sah die Rothaarige, die gerade mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken nachdenklich an. "Jetzt siehst du aus wie Onkel Siri!"

"Hey, keine Beleidigungen, bitte!", antwortete Lily automatisch, hielt inne und winkte dann lachend ab. "Frag nicht nach, vergiss es einfach, Harry. Aber vielen Dank für diese Information, dann kann ich Onkel Siri demnächst wieder damit ärgern, dass er sich immer noch ab und zu in seiner eigenen Wohnung verläuft." "Wenn er dich wieder Wurzelgesicht nennt!", fügte Harry ernsthaft nickend hinzu, woraufhin Lily irritiert die Nase kräuselte, dann aber recht schnell verstand, welchen ihr so verhassten Spitznamen ihr Sohn gemeint hatte. "Nun, ein Wurzelgesicht ist wohl... nun, alles andere als ansehnlich", sagte sie schließlich, schnappte sich ihren Sohn und trug ihn die letzten Meter auf das windschiefe Häuschen der Weasleys zu. "Und benimm dich, ja? Es werden unter dem Tisch keine Schnürsenkel zusammengebunden, nächstes Mal tut sich vielleicht wirklich jemand weh! Und es werden keine Furzkissen unter den Sofakissen verteilt, auch wenn Onkel Siri dir die immer wieder zusteckt, klar? Und dein Kaugummi gehört in den Mülleimer, nicht auf Ginnys Kopf! Molly musste ihr die Haare ganz kurz schneiden und das arme Mädchen hat sich einen ganzen Tag nicht unter ihrer Bettdecke hervorgetraut, also wirklich! Gott sei Dank hat Daddy den Haarverlängerungsspruch von früher nie vergessen, ansonsten würde die arme Kleine wahrscheinlich immer noch für einen Jungen gehalten werden! Also wirklich, Harry, das war unglaublich peinlich, ich möchte mich nie wieder so schämen müssen, ist das klar?" Streng blickte sie ihren Sohn an und als er daraufhin brav nickte, lächelte sie, ließ ihn herunter und zeigte auf den roten Haarschopf, der sich durch den Spalt der Haustüre zwängte. "Na los, Ron wartet schon auf dich!"

Begeistert rannte Harry auf seinen besten Freund zu, der daraufhin mit einem freudigen Schrei auf ihn zustürzte. Wild gestikulierend redete er auf ihn ein, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Haus, ohne Harrys Mutter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Rothaarige grinste und betrat dann selbst das Heim der Weasleys, das wie sie wusste nur durch etliche machtvolle Zauber zusammengehalten wurde. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!", erklang in diesem Moment eine zornig klingende Stimme. "Du kommst sofort wieder runter und begrüßt Lily richtig, haben wir uns verstanden?" Eine rothaarige, etwas rundliche Frau stürzte in den Flur und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Also wirklich, was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Bei Fred und George habe ich mich ja mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass sie keine Manieren haben, aber Ron?" Frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft, woraufhin Lily lachte. "Hey, jetzt beruhige dich mal, Molly! Es sind Kinder, die achten nicht so sehr auf Etikette, sondern wollen einfach nur spielen und Spaß haben. Aber lass mich erst mal richtig Hallo sagen!" Grinsend drückte sie ihre ältere Freundin an sich und ließ sich dann von dem heraneilenden besten Freund ihres Sohnes die Hand geben. "Schön dich zu sehen, Ron", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd, woraufhin er nickte, sich dann aber sehr schnell wieder seiner Mutter zuwandte und sie bittend ansah. Diese rollte mit den Augen und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Na los, geh schon. Aber ihr klettert nicht wieder an der Dachrinne runter, ist das klar? Dafür gibt es ja die Bäume im Garten... Ach was sag ich, klettert am besten nirgendwo drauf, ich habe nämlich echt keine Lust euch wieder zusammenzuflicken und mir ewig dein Gejammer anzuhören!"

Ron nickte schnell mit dem Kopf und flitzte dann auch schon wieder von dannen. Lily lächelte und schob Molly bestimmt in die Küche zurück. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe schon mit Harry geredet, er weiß, dass ich sein Taschengeld einziehe, wenn er sich noch mal so in Lebensgefahr begibt. Und James hat ihm klargemacht, dass es dann keine Patentage und kein gemeinsames Fliegen mehr gibt. Ich finds zwar eigentlich nicht gut, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen, aber wie gesagt... Sie sind kleine Kinder, sie können die Folgen ihres Handelns meist einfach nicht voraussehen." Molly nickte und drückte ihre Freundin dann auf einen Stuhl herunter. "Merlin, du wirst ja von Mal zu Mal dünner! Gut, dass ich einen Kuchen gebacken habe!" Energisch nickte sie mit dem Kopf, winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Messer heran und schnitt eine besonders dicke Scheibe für Lily ab. Diese amüsierte sich mal wieder insgeheim über die mütterliche Art ihrer Freundin, die diese nicht einmal bei Erwachsenen wirklich ablegen konnte. Allerdings war Mollys Kuchen immer das Highlight eines jeden Besuchs und da sie auch so gut wie jedes Mal ein Stück für James und Remus einpackte, nahm sie ihr diese übertriebene Fürsorge auch nicht krumm.

Warum Sirius keinen Kuchen bekam? Tja, seit sie ihn einmal dabei erwischt hatte wie er Fred und George ein paar Feuerwerkskörper zusteckte (zwei Tage zuvor hatten drei verzauberte Raketen mehrere Stunden lang die Bewohner des Hauses gejagt und leider war dabei Mollys Lieblingsmorgenrock zerstört worden, was sie einfach nicht verzeihen KONNTE, es war schließlich der einzige gewesen, auf dem ein paar grellbunte Blumen fröhlich und leider auch etwas schief Volkslieder zum Besten gaben), hatte er bei der siebenfachen Mutter die A... die absolut schlechteste Karte gezogen und in ihrer Wut hatte sie ihm nicht nur seinen heißgeliebten Kuchen verwehrt, nein, sie hatte es sogar gewagt ihm zu sagen, dass er sowieso langsam fett wurde und sich dieses Naschwerk eigentlich gar nicht mehr erlauben durfte. Lily hatte zwar noch mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln versucht, alles auf das wirklich üppige Mittagessen zu schieben, während James inmitten eines Hustenanfalls wenig glaubhaft beteuerte, dass sein bester Freund ja nun wirklich der Letzte war, der mit diesem furchtbaren Begriff in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte (und das stimmte ja auch, denn Sirius war alles andere als dick, nur wusste leider jeder, dass man ihn genau da treffen konnte), aber nichts hatte mehr geholfen: Seitdem sprach Sirius kein Wort mehr mit Molly und weigerte sich strikt, ihr Haus auch nur zu betreten. Und da Rons Mutter wiederum nicht bereit war, den tatsächlich von Sirius vorformulierten Entschuldigungstext vorzulesen, in dem sie beteuerte, noch nie einen so attraktiven Mann gesehen zu haben und sich sicher zu sein, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben niemals Bauchweghosen oder Haarteile benötigen würde, würde sich die Lage auch sicher nicht so schnell entspannen.

"Mum? Gibt es Kuchen?" "Ja, Mum, gibt es Kuchen?", rissen sie in diesem Moment zwei ihr wohlbekannte Stimmen aus den Gedanken und Lily gluckste leise, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. "Nur brave Kinder bekommen Kuchen", knurrte diese. "Und brave Kinder beschmieren nicht die Bettlaken ihres Bruders mit Schokocreme und behaupten dann vor seinen Freunden, dass er noch ins Bett macht!" Die Zwillinge blickten sich kurz an und drehten sich dann mit ungläubigen Gesichtern wieder zu ihrer Mutter um. "Mum", sagte der eine. "Das war gestern, das kannst du uns doch jetzt nicht mehr vorhalten, das ist nicht fair!" Der andere nickte bekräftigend. "Wie wäre es damit", sagte Lily und grinste. "Ihr steckt meinen Sohn nicht mehr ins Klo und dafür schicke ich euch heute Abend ein paar selbstgebackene Kekse vorbei?" Die beiden Rothaarigen sahen sie empört an. "Aber wie sollen wir sonst Frisör spielen?" "Das ist mir egal", entgegnete Lily und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. "Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht, dass mein Baby wieder auf dem ganzen Heimweg nach Klostein duftet!" "Oh", machten die beiden Sechsjährigen synchron. "Okay." Die Vierunzwanzigjährige grinste breit und verwuschelte den beiden die Haare. "Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Dann werde ich nachher ein paar besonders schöne Kekse für euch heraussuchen, okay?" "Okay", antworteten die beiden erneut, drehten sich um und marschierten im Gleichschritt aus der Küche hinaus.

"So", machte Lily, drehte sich wieder um und lachte leise. "Da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten... Es ist echt lange her, dass wir das letzte Mal wirklich Zeit hatten uns richtig zu unterhalten. Also, was gibts Neues? Hat Minerva dir mal wieder eine Eule geschickt, weil sie findet, dass Bills ungepflegtes Äußeres eine Schande für ihr Haus ist?" Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verzog sich gequält. "Er lässt mich seine Haare einfach nicht abschneiden! Ich hoffe ja, dass das nur eine Phase ist, aber trotzdem... Er sieht ganz furchtbar aus! Und jetzt hat Charlie auch noch erzählt, dass sich mein herzallerliebster Erstgeborener von seinen Freunden ein Ohrloch hat stechen lassen! Ein Ohrloch, Lily, ein Ohrloch! Was sind wir, Hippies, oder was?" Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich sehe schon, mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Arthur zeigt Wirkung." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, im Ernst, Molly, reg dich nicht so auf. Er ist ein Teenager, das ist keine große Sache, du warst doch in dem Alter bestimmt auch nicht so brav wie deine Eltern sich das gewünscht hätten!" Die Angesprochene wurde prompt knallrot und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Interessant, wirklich interessant. Aber lassen wir das, ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen, oder?" Molly nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Lily grinste. "Themawechsel: Sag mal... jetzt wo du Bills Geburtstag hinter dich gebracht hast... Hast du dir schon was zu Charlies zwölftem überlegt?" Molly verdrehte die Augen. "Du kennst ihn ja, er liegt mir schon seit Jahren in den Ohren, dass er unbedingt einen eigenen Babydrachen haben möchte und tja... ich kenne da jemanden, der wiederum jemanden kennt... naja, jedenfalls darf er im Sommer eine Woche lang nach Rumänien und sich da alles angucken."

Verblüfft sah Lily ihre ältere Freundin an. "Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist doch sonst so übervorsichtig, wie kannst du denn dann ruhig schlafen, wenn er sich mit Drachen umgibt? Also wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Harry... ich würde durchdrehen! Ich meine, ich sterbe ja schon vor Angst, wenn er mit James auf dem Besen sitzt und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals aufhören werde mich um ihn zu sorgen. Und ihn dann noch freiwillig in so eine Situation bringen, also ich weiß nicht..." "Er wird natürlich nur mit den ungefährlichen zu tun haben", nickte Molly heftig und Lily hob innerlich über so viel Naivität eine Augenbraue. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur einen einzigen ungefährlichen Drachen gab, aber sie würde dem Zwölfjährigen ganz sicher nicht diese Chance kaputtmachen und sie wollte auch nicht, dass sich Molly unnötige Sorgen machte. Die Leute da würden schon aufpassen, dass Charlie nichts passierte und er sich nicht in Gefahr begab. Lily nickte, machte sich aber in Gedanken eine Notiz, sämtliche Begeisterung ihres Sohnes für gefährliche Tiere im Keim zu ersticken, schlimm genug, dass er sich in naher Zukunft vermutlich regelmäßig die Knochen von Klatschern würde brechen lassen, da musste er ja nicht auch noch von einer Riesenschlange als kleiner Appetithappen für zwischendurch verspeist werden.

"Schön, dass wir mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für Frauengespräche haben", lächelte Molly und auch Lilys Mundwinkel hoben sich fast automatisch. "Na ja, Frauengespräche sehen irgendwie anders aus, meinst du nicht? Wann haben wir das letzte Mal über Kleider, Songs oder Männer geredet? Stattdessen geht es immer nur um unsere Kleinen, was sie mal wieder angestellt haben, was sie Neues gelernt haben... was man mit ihnen unternehmen könnte, wie man ihnen am besten bestimmte Dinge beibringt... Das Mutterdasein verändert einen ganz schön, hmm?" Molly lachte und schob sich eine Gabel voll Kuchen in den Mund. "Aber man würde für nichts in der Welt tauschen, nech?" Lily nickte. "Ich habe bis jetzt keine einzige Sekunde bereut, dass wir uns so früh entschlossen haben, ein Kind zu bekommen, es war die beste Entscheidung seit ich James eine Chance gegeben habe und er mir zeigen konnte, was für ein unglaublich toller Mensch er ist. Und hey, ich habe auch fünf Kinder zu Hause, aber ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, was du jeden Tag durchmachst!" "Fünf?", fragte Molly und kräuselte die Stirn. "Ich komme nur auf drei." "Sirius und James zählen natürlich doppelt, was denkst du denn?", scherzte Lily und gluckste dann leise, als sie das Gerumpel von oben hörte.

"Was ich dir noch erzählen wollte... So süß, das glaubst du gar nicht: Also Harry hatte gestern mal wieder einen seiner Patentage und ich habe dann die Zeit genutzt und seine Geschenke eingepackt und am Nachmittag waren James und i..." Sie brach ab und sah mit einem Mal so ertappt aus, dass Molly in Gelächter ausbrach. "Ja, ich kann mir denken, wo ihr wart und was ihr dort gemacht habt." "Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Mollyröllchen", antwortete Lily trocken, woraufhin ihre Freundin dunkelrot anlief. Die ehemalige Gryffindor wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, winkte dann aber ab. "Na ja, jedenfalls hat Sirius ihn pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder nach Hause gebracht. Ich sage dir, es war soooo niedlich! Nach der üblichen Begrüßung kam er wieder auf mich zu, zupfte mich am Hosenbein und guckte mich mit ganz großen Augen an. Und dann...", Lachend brach sie ab uns setzte erneut an: "Er guckt mich also mit diesen riesigen Kulleraugen an und sagt: "Mummy, können wir heute Brokkoli essen?" Und du weißt ja, dass das sein absolutes Hassgericht ist! Na ja, jedenfalls meinte Sirius dann, dass er ja einen ach so tollen Einfluss auf den kleinen Zwerg hätte und dass wir ihn doch jetzt bestimmt öfter zu ihm schicken. Im Nachhinein stellte sich dann heraus, dass die beiden innerhalb von ein paar Stunden so viel Eis, Schokolade, Weingummi und Kekse in sich hineingestopft hatten, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder ist, dass sie sich nicht übergeben mussten. Aber Harry war wirklich niedlich. Er meinte: "Ich esse jetzt für mindestens zweieinhalb Tage nichts Süßes mehr und jetzt will ich Brokkoli, weil der ist ganz doll gesund!" Ich hätte ihn echt auffressen können, so niedlich war sein Gesicht dabei!" "Eine wirklich lange Zeit ohne Süßigkeiten", antwortete Molly trocken und Lily grinste. "Wenn du mit Sirius und James aufwächst, dann auf jeden Fall, ja." "Dann sollte ich ihm jetzt vielleicht keinen Kuchen anbieten", grinste Molly, woraufhin Lily halb ernst, halb scherzhaft antwortete: "Wenn du nicht willst, dass er dir die Küche vollkotzt, dann nicht, nein. Das hatten wir gestern schon, Sirius wollte partout nicht glauben, dass sein geliebter Fresskumpan jetzt keine Süßigkeiten mehr sehen kann und hat ihm prompt eine von James' Schokoladentafeln unter die Nase gehalten. James hat ihn gezwungen, das Malheur ohne Zauberei zu beseitigen, während ich Harry saubergemacht und danach lieber ohne Abendessen ins Bett gebracht habe. Ich glaube, demnächst ist der Flohteppich etwas vorsichtiger."

"Mum?" Ein Wirbelwind aus roten Haaren fegte in die Küche, erblickte Lily und blieb erschrocken stehen, ließ etwas Großes, Haariges fallen und schob sich den Daumen in den Mund. "Hallo Ginny", sagte Harrys Mutter sanft und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen mit einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln. "Oh", machte diese, legte von einer Sekunde auf die andere ihre Schüchternheit ab und flog praktisch in die Arme der Vierundzwanzigjährigen. "Lily!", quiekte sie und klammerte sich an ihren Hals, woraufhin diese lachte. "Sag bloß, du hast mich schon wieder nicht erkannt? Langsam wird das wirklich kränkend, Gin!" Grinsend verwuschelte sie ihr die Haare und blickte dann in Richtung Tür. "Hallo Putzi!" Angesprochene Katze fiepte bestätigend, kam auf sie zu und strich schnurrend um ihre Beine herum. "Oh", machte Ginny erneut und sprang von Lilys Schoß herunter. "Guck mal, ich kann Putzi auch dressieren, genau wie Charlie!" Aufgeregt hielt sie ihre Hände über den Kopf der Katze, was diese aber nicht weiter zu interessieren schien. Ginnys Unterlippe zitterte als sie es erneut versuchte, aber auch dieses Mal wirkte Putzi alles andere als motiviert. Dann plötzlich, als Ginny kurz davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen, stellte sich das Tier auf seine Hinterbeine und wedelte begeistert mit den Pfoten in der Luft herum. Zufrieden und unwahrscheinlich stolz strahlte Ginny ihre Mutter und Lily an und bemerkte in ihrer Aufregung gar nicht, dass Letztere gerade unauffällig ihren Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

"Wie wärs, wenn du mal schaust was Harry macht? Er freut sich bestimmt dich zu sehen!", lächelte die ehemalige Gryffindor und Ginny machte große Augen. "Oh", sagte sie zum dritten Mal innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. "Ja! JA!" Strahlend sprang sie auf, wobei sie fast über die jetzt wieder am Boden liegende Katze stolperte und rannte dann in einem selten gesehenen Tempo die Treppenstufen bis zu dem Zimmer ihres Bruders hinauf. Mit zitternden Händen und geröteten Wangen drückte sie die Klinke herunter und schob sich in den Raum. Vor ihr auf dem Boden saßen ihre Brüder und tauschten mit ihrem Schwarm Schokofroschkarten. "Hi Harry", quiekte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Als dieser sich daraufhin umdrehte und sie ansah, verfärbte sich ihr Gesicht wenn möglich noch weiter und sie begann hektisch eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her zu zwirbeln. "Hallo Ginny!", murmelte er und auch seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht, was das Mädchen mit einem verzückten Glucksen zur Kenntnis nahm. "Darf ich mitspielen?", fragte sie und als Fred, George und Harry daraufhin zu einem Nicken ansetzten, gab Ron ein missbilligendes Grunzen von sich. "Du hast ja gar keine Karten! Und außerdem spielen jetzt nur wir Jungs, jawohl!" Die Unterlippe seiner Schwester fing gefährlich an zu zittern und der Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen. "Na schön, dann machen wir halt was anderes, aber dafür krieg ich dann heute deinen Nachtisch." "Nein", sagte Ginny einfach, woraufhin ihr Bruder mit den Schultern zuckte. "Hätte ja klappen können."  
"Aber was sollen wir denn dann spielen?"  
"Fangen!"  
"Verstecken!"  
"Zaubern!"

Harry strahlte und hielt einen merkwürdig verbogenen, schwarz angemalten Stock in die Luft, den er in letzter Zeit oft mit sich herumtrug und auch die Zwillinge nickten wild mit dem Kopf. "Ja, dann kannst du Percy seine Doofheit weghexen!", grinste der eine und der andere nickte mit glänzenden Augen. "Genau, der meldet sich nämlich immer so doll, dass er Mum schon in der Nase bohrt, jawohl! Und uns verpetzt er immer wenn wir nicht aufpassen und dann kriegen wir Ärger!" "Und wir müssen in seiner Nähe immer leise sein", fügte der andere Zwilling hinzu und runzelte -sich offenbar schwer beleidigt aufgrund dieser Aufforderung fühlend- die Stirn. "Voll das alte Waschweib!" "Waschweib", wiederholte Ron glucksend und wie auf sein Kommando hin brachen die Kinder in Gelächter aus. "Ich mag Percy", sagte Ginny schließlich, als das Gelächter wieder abgeflaut war. "Und er würde ganz bestimmt sagen, dass Harry eure Komischheit wegmachen soll, ja genau!" "Würde er gar nicht", sagte einer der Zwillinge. "Weil Komischheit ist nämlich gar kein richtiges Wort und unser Herr Professor macht immer alles richtig!" "_Ich _mag ihn", betonte Ginny noch einmal. "Er ist ganz doll lieb und er spielt mit mir immer Schule!" Die drei rothaarigen Jungen verdrehten die Augen und öffneten fast gleichzeitig die Münder, kamen aber gar nicht so weit ihr etwas entgegenzusetzen, denn Harry ging sofort dazwischen und erstickte jeglichen Streit im Keim.

"Lasst uns einfach rausgehen, ja? Weil dann fällt uns bestimmt was ein!" Die vier anderen nickten und als Fred (oder war es George?) dann einen Wettlauf vorschlug, war die Begeisterung groß. "Aber Ginny kriegt einen Vorsprung", sagte Harry und nickte dabei heftig mit dem Kopf. "Weil sie ist nämlich viel kleiner und das ist sonst voll unfair." Das Mädchen kicherte verlegen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist voll lie..." "Ha!", unterbrach sie in diesem Moment einer der Zwillinge. "Du bist voll die Kirsche mit Haaren!" Die Rothaarige schaffte es daraufhin tatsächlich, ihre Geschwister anzuschmollen und gleichzeitig mit verachtenden Blicken zu bombardieren und das war für eine Dreijährige, die den Ausdruck "Verachtung" vermutlich noch nicht einmal kannte nun wirklich eine beachtenswerte Leistung.

Anstatt jetzt aber in Tränen auszubrechen, wie man es von einem kleinen, beleidigten Mädchen vielleicht erwartet hätte, streckte Ginny ihren Brüdern kurzerhand die Zunge raus, rannte zur Tür und von dort aus in den Flur und startete damit das Wettrennen. "Hinterher!", brüllte Ron und sputete los und auch die Zwillinge folgten ihm mit lautem Kriegsgeheul. Harry dagegen verdrehte die Augen, hielt dann aber inne, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinen Freunden laut kreischend. Er war zwar für sein Alter schon sehr weit und vernünftig, aber er war in erster Linie nun mal ein Kind und da ihn seine Eltern auch immer wieder dazu ermutigten, das Leben unbeschwert zu genießen und sich nicht mit zu viel Etikette unnötig aufzuhalten, hatte er auch keine Hemmungen in dem Haus seiner Freunde einen Riesenkrach zu veranstalten und so sprang er am Ende der Treppe die letzten Stufen mit einem lauten Triumphschrei herunter und... landete prompt auf Ginny, die dort mit einem verzückten Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Uff", machte Harry, während sich das, was Ginny von sich gab eher nach einem "Hui!" anhörte. Bewegungslos blieb er auf dem Mädchen liegen und starrte sie völlig überfordert an. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fielen ihm die etwas dunkleren, fast schon herzförmigen Flecken in den braunen Seelenspiegeln des Mädchens auf, auch wenn er das vermutlich etwas anders formuliert hätte. Das Lachen seiner Freunde riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mit einem lauten Räuspern krabbelte er so schnell wie möglich von der Rothaarigen herunter. Mit gesenktem Kopf beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich auch Ginny aufrappelte und ihm dann immer wieder kurze Seitenblicke zuwarf. Ein zweistimmiges "Oooohhhh!" ließ ihn mit dem Kopf hochrucken und so blickte er mitten in die verzückt dreinblickenden Gesichter von seiner und Ginnys Mutter. Letztere wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, während Lily eine Hand auf ihr Herz gepresst hatte und gerührt aufseufzte. "So. Was. Von. Niedlich!" Molly wedelte sich schniefend Luft zu, kam aber gar nicht dazu noch etwas zu sagen, wurde sie doch von einem ihrer Söhne unterbrochen: "Küssen, küssen!" Und dabei zeigte er immer wieder auf einen Punkt über Harry. Erschrocken riss dieser den Kopf nach oben und bemerkte so, dass er genau unter einem Mistelzweig stand. Während er noch überlegte, wie er den Zauber, der in der magischen Welt auf jedem Mistelzweig lag und der verhinderte, dass man auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, bevor man nicht einen Kuss ergattert hatte, bemerkte er Ginny, die gerade mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht am Ärmel ihrer Mutter zupfte. "Nicht jetzt, Gin", wehrte diese ab. "Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie das zwischen Ginny und Harry ausgeht! Moment... Ginny? Was ist denn?" Hektisch winkte das Mädchen ihre Mutter zu sich herunter und wisperte ihr dann leise etwas ins Ohr. "Was tut dir weh? Wa... Ginny, jetzt red doch mal lauter!" "MEIN POPO!", kreischte sie, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief dunkelrot an. Harry grinste. Kirsche mit Haaren, jap, definitiv.

"Ähm", machte Lily und versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen, was ihr allerdings... nicht wirklich gelang. "Harry sollte vielleicht mal geküsst werden, sonst kommen wir heute nämlich nicht mehr nach Hause." Sie grinste. "Jaja, schon klar, ihr würdet das ganz toll finden, aber James wäre sicher nicht so begeistert, der kann nämlich alleine nicht schlafen und das würde sich wiederum auf Sirius und Remus auswirken, die müssen es nämlich immer ausbaden, wenn mein Göttergatte nicht genügend Schlaf bekommen hat. Also wo waren wir? Ach ja: Küssen, küssen, küssen!" Während Ginny ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf, war der von Harry eher tödlich und Lily zuckte erschrocken zurück, fing sich dann aber sogleich wieder. "Ich küss dich, Ba... Schatz." Harrys dankbarer Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin war Antwort genug, denn sie hatte nicht nur gerade noch verhindert, ihn vor seinen Freunden mit seinem verhassten Kosenamen zu blamieren, nein, sie rettete ihn jetzt offenbar auch noch aus der für ihn so peinlichen Situation.

Schnell beugte sich Lily zu ihrem Sohn herunter und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Erleichtert wollte Harry lossprinten und damit seine Freunde mit einem Wettrennen von der Sache ablenken, aber seine Füße hoben sich nicht mal einen Millimeter vom Boden. Während Lily nun das Gesicht ihres Sohnes mit Küssen bedeckte und dabei von Sekunde zu Sekunde fröhlicher wirkte, versuchte Molly ihre immer noch jammernde Tochter zu trösten. "Bis zur Hochzeit ist alles wieder verheilt", sagte sie und sah Harry dabei bedeutend an, woraufhin es von einer Sekunde auf die andere totenstill wurde. Während die Weasley-Jungen versuchten, auch jede noch so kleine Reaktion mitzubekommen, Ginny und Harry sich immer wieder peinlich berührte Blicke zuwarfen und gleichzeitig zu versuchen schienen im Erdboden zu versinken und Lily sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um bei dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Babys nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, schien Molly nicht verstehen zu können, was sie Falsches gesagt hatte und blickte ihre Tochter und ihren Wunschschwiegersohn irritiert an.

Lily versuchte erneut, ihren Sohn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien oder zumindest die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu lenken, stürzte ihn dabei aber nur von einer unangenehmen Situation in die nächste. "Das scheint bei Verwandten irgendwie nicht zu funktionieren. Und um ehrlich zu sein bezweifle ich auch, dass der Zauber sich bei Molly aufhebt, denn soweit ich das verstanden habe, gibt es Mistelzweige, um Paare zusammenzubringen. Von daher... Wer darf es sein: Fred, George, Ginny oder doch Ron?", machte sie in der Manier eines Moderators und hielt ihrem Sohn ein unsichtbares Mikro unter die Nase, woraufhin dieser die Augenbrauen zusammenschob und dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, der dem seines Patens ähnelte, wenn man es wagte ihn zu fragen, ob er schon stubenrein war. Kurz darauf schlug seine Stimmung um und er warf seinem besten Freund einen so flehenden Blick zu, dass dieser erschrocken zurückwich und sich hinter seinen großen Brüdern versteckte. "Denk nicht mal dran, nimm gefälligst Ginny!" "Ich... ich wollte gar nicht...", machte Harry empört, brach dann aber von selbst ab und sah das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen stattdessen an. "Wir... wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ich habe Kekse, wenn das irgendwie hilft?"

Ginny achtete nicht auf seine Worte, sondern trat auf ihn zu, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und legte dann ihre deutlich zitternden Hände an seine Wangen. Als sie Sekunden später seinen Kopf zu sich herunterzog und ihre warmen, weichen Kinderlippen auf die seinen presste, waren die Scham, die unendliche Peinlichkeit der Situation und die umstehenden Personen mit einem Mal vergessen und er schloss einfach nur die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die in Wellen durch seinen Körper zu fließen schien. Und während Fred, George und Ron ein lautes, synchrones "Iiiihhhh!" von sich gaben, Molly sich lautstark in ihre Schürze schnäuzte und Lily sich eine mentale Notiz machte, diese Erinnerung irgendwie in Harrys Album einzubinden und sich auch schon auf die stolzen Gesichter ihrer Männer freute, genossen Ginny und Harry einfach nur diesen Moment des Glücks, der Zufriedenheit und der inneren Ruhe.


	9. Sonntag, 9 Dezember 1984, 9 57 Uhr

**Sonntag, 9. Dezember 1984, 9.57 Uhr**

"Oh Baby, komm mal her!" Tröstend nahm Lily ihren Sohn auf den Arm und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Na, haben wir ein bisschen Fieber?" Der Schwarzhaarige winselte leise und versteckte sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. "Ist ja gut, Schatz", murmelte sie, drückte ihn ein wenig fester an sich und trug ihn dann von der Küche in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich Remus gerade auf dem Sofa von der letzten Nacht erholte. "Hey", nuschelte er und versuchte krampfhaft die Augen offenzuhalten. "Was ist denn mit ihm?" "Ich denke, dass er sich bei den Weasleys die Zauberergrippe geholt hat. Molly meinte gestern zu mir, dass sich ihre Kleinen gegenseitig angesteckt haben und auch Arthur war wohl vor ein paar Tagen krank, vermutlich hatte sich einer von ihnen noch nicht ganz auskuriert. Na ja, aber das ist auch nicht weiter schlimm, nicht wahr, Schatz? Wir geben dir gleich einen von Mummys Tränken und dann bist du heute Nachmittag wieder ganz gesund, ja?" Der Kleine nickte schniefend und schmiegte sich noch enger in die Umarmung seiner Mutter, die ihm daraufhin vorsichtig über den Rücken strich. Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass deine Eigenkreationen gut sind, du hast Sirius und James schließlich dadurch nach der einen oder anderen kalten Vollmondnacht vor zu vielen Fehltagen bewahrt..." "Glaub mir, das hab ich nur für mich und meine Nerven getan, die beiden sind nämlich echt anstrengend wenn sie krank sind, das hält man nicht länger als ein paar Stunden durch, bevor man große Lust bekommt sich in der nächsten Kloschüssel zu ertränken!"

Remus lachte und beobachtete dann seine Freundin, die mit Harry auf dem Arm nach einer Wolldecke und einem kleinen Kissen griff. "Onkel Remi", wimmerte der Kleine, drehte sich in ihren Armen herum und zeigte auf das Sofa. "Onkel Remi!" Lily warf dem Angesprochenen einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu und als dieser daraufhin nickte, ging sie zu ihm herüber, legte ihm ihren Sohn auf den Bauch und deckte ihn dann mit der großen Wolldecke zu, die bis jetzt über Remus' Beinen gelegen hatte und schob ihm das Kissen unter den Kopf, sodass er bequem liegen konnte. "Ich meinte eigentlich auch eher, dass Harry noch ein kleines Kind ist, da wirkt der Trank doch ganz anders und ich kann mir nun mal nicht vorstellen, dass du seine Gesundheit leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen würdest", führte der Werwolf seine Überlegungen zu Ende und Lily nickte, nur um dann Sekunden später den Kopf zu schütteln. "Der Trank wirkt bei Erwachsenen und Kindern absolut gleich, aber du hast recht: Man muss ihn natürlich in Relation zu seinem Gewicht einnehmen, ich werde die Dosis für ihn gleich mal ganz genau ausrechnen." Sie stutzte. "Sag mal, wo sind denn James und Sirius abgeblieben? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie sich wie immer noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen wollten, die Nacht war ja schließlich lang genug, aber vom gemeinsamen Frühstücken hat sie das doch noch nie abgehalten." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und streichelte dem Gewicht auf seinem Bauch sanft über den Kopf. "Na ja, dieser komische Wecker von Pad, der wie eine Frau aussieht und ähm... zur Weckzeit unanständige Laute von sich gibt... also... der ist ja nun nicht so wirklich zuverlässig, von daher... Aber du kannst ja schon mal mit Harry frühstücken, sie sind bestimmt nicht böse."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Das was ich vorhin mit dir zusammen gegessen habe reicht mir und Harry hat keinen Appetit, glaub mir, ich hab ihm sogar Muffins angeboten, aber er will einfach nichts essen, nicht wahr, Schatz?" Der Kleine nickte und kuschelte sich noch näher an seine Wärmequelle heran. "Sie werden schon kommen, Lils, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte. "Oh, das tu ich nicht, aber _du _solltest es vielleicht, du weißt ja wie die beiden sind, aufgekratzt und voller Adrenalin von der vergangenen Nacht, das kann doch nur schief gehen." "Na ja, viel schlimmer kann meine Wohnung ja nicht mehr aussehen", murmelte Remus mit einem gequälten Grinsen. "Und solange Sirius diesen peinlichen Wecker wieder mitnimmt..." Er lachte und strich dann Harry, der ganz ruhig geworden war und mit seiner verstopften Nase in diesem Moment leise zu schnarchen begann, zärtlich über den Rücken. "Wie wärs, wenn du ihm jetzt den Trank holst, damit er dann in ein paar Stunden wieder gesund ist? Scheint ihm nämlich wirklich nicht besonders gut zu gehen." Lily wackelte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Lassen wir ihn erst mal ein wenig schlafen, je mehr er bei Kräften ist, desto schneller wirkt der Trank. Aber du hast recht, ich könnte auf jeden Fall schon mal die richtige Menge ausrechnen und abmessen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs rief sie ein kleines, unscheinbares Fläschchen herbei, in dem ein babyblauer Trank schimmerte. Dann beschwor sie einen Zettel und einen Bleistift herauf und begann mit gerunzelter Stirn ein paar Zahlen aufzuschreiben. "Ooookay", murmelte sie kurz darauf. "Ich habs." Eine weitere Zauberformel später befand sich ein Teil des Trankes in Harrys Lieblingsbecher -der mit den Hunden, die sich gegenseitig am Hintern herumschnüffelten und dann begannen, ihren eigenen Schwänzen nachzujagen, was Sirius jedes Mal ein beleidigtes Schnauben entlockte- und das restliche Gebräu lag wieder gut versteckt hinter ihren alten Schulbüchern, wo sie alle Tränke versteckte, die sie selbst weiterentwickelt oder gar neu erfunden hatte, denn so konnte sie sicher gehen, dass sie niemand aus ihrer Familie zufällig in die Finger bekam und sich damit vergiftete.

Ein leises Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie warf ihrem Freund einen besorgten Blick zu, der ihr daraufhin ein gequältes Lächeln schenkte. "Hast du den Muskelentspanner genommen? Und die Salbe gegen Dehnungsstreifen?" Remus nickte und rollte mit den Augen, woraufhin sie eine Augenbraue hob. "Was denn? Du erlebst sozusagen einmal im Monat am ganzen Körper eine extreme Schwangerschaft, dein Körper wird auseinandergerissen und schrumpft dann wieder zusammen! Aber wenn du lieber wie ein Streifenhörnchen aussehen willst, bitte, von mir aus!" Remus lachte. "Gut, dass Pad jetzt noch nicht da ist, den Spitznamen würde ich sonst sicher nie wieder loswerden. Und hey, natürlich bin ich dir dankbar, dass du die Salbe weiterentwickelt hast und ich im Sommer auch mal mit kurzen Sachen rumlaufen kann, ohne die Blicke sämtlicher Leute auf mich zu ziehen." Lily grinste fröhlich. "Hey, wozu hat man sonst eine Freundin, die ständig mit Zaubertränken herumexperimentiert? Und außerdem habe ich aus der Salbe ja auch meinen Nutzen gezogen, von daher... Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Die Leute starren dich sehr wohl an, aber nur weil du so gottverdammt sexy bist!" Remus schnaubte. "Ja, ich kann mich vor Verehrerinnen kaum noch retten. Wollen wir nicht alle einen arbeitslosen und gefährlichen Werwolf?" "Remus?" "Hmm?" "Hör auf so einen verdammten Mist zu reden!" "Aber..." "Nichts aber!" "Ich bin nun mal..." "Tss, was habe ich gerade gesagt?" "Aber ich..." "Kscht! Wirst du wohl ruhig sein?" Halb ernst, halb belustigt blickte sie ihn an und er schloss ergeben die Augen. "Trotzdem..." "Das gibts doch nicht? Wirst du wohl aufhören mir zu widersprechen? Du bist ein toller Mensch, Remus! Und du wärst ein unglaublich liebevoller Ehemann und Vater und eines Tages wirst du die Richtige finden, das weiß ich. Und wenn du dann mit deinen Selbstzweifeln alles kaputt machst... dann reiß ich dir sowas von den Ar... das Popoloch auf, das glaub mal!"

Remus gluckste und Lily beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge langsam wieder entspannten und er Harry zärtlich betrachtete. "Danke, dass du mich hier bleiben lässt, das müsstest du nicht tun..." Die Rothaarige seufzte, kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Sofakante. "Das haben wir doch jetzt schon so oft besprochen! Wir haben dich gerne bei uns und du bist uns keine Last, du hilfst uns so oft, dann können wir uns ja auch mal revanchieren! Und was sollst du in deiner Wohnung? Ich kann mich hier viel besser um dich kümmern, du bist nicht alleine und Harry freut sich sowieso immer dich zu sehen! Es ist schön, dass du jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu Besuch kommst, wir haben dich in den letzten Wochen wirklich schmerzlich vermisst!" Remus sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur, aber man konnte ihm seine Rührung deutlich ansehen. "Hrm", machte er und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Du hast bis jetzt noch so gut wie gar nichts von gestern erzählt, also lass mal hören: Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Lily zog in altbekannter Manier eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du warst doch überhaupt nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein, Mister, wie hätte ich dir da etwas erzählen sollen? Aber okay... also... Es gab da ein sehr... rührendes Ereignis, aber die Erinnerung zeige ich dir, wenn James und Sirius dabei sind, Albus leiht mir sicher mal sein Denkarium und wenn ich dir das jetzt schon erzähle, ist ja die ganze Spannung weg. Hmm... was noch? Ich hatte eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit Percy darüber, wie er sich seine Zukunft vorstellt. Er ist ja wirklich ein cleveres Kerlchen und mit seinen acht Jahren hat er auch eine beeindruckend genaue Vorstellung von seinem Traumberuf, aber trotzdem ist mir ein ganz normales Kind wie Harry doch lieber. Ich meine, der arme Percy wird ständig aufgezogen, er gehört nie richtig dazu und Freunde macht er sich mit seiner besserwisserischen und leicht arroganten Art nun mal auch nicht wirklich. Und dann noch diese Hornbrille... der arme Junge tut mir wirklich Leid. Wobei Molly ihm wohl vor kurzem vorgeschlagen hat, sich ein neues Gestell auszusuchen, aber er scheint dieses Modell zu lieben."

"Ist vielleicht auch besser so, denn sieben Kinder zu unterhalten ist allein schon verdammt teuer, wenn sie sich dann auch noch eine neue Brille vom Mund absparen müssten..." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Arthur wurde doch befördert! Oh Moment, das hab ich noch nicht erzählt, richtig? Okay, das ist jetzt peinlich... Also noch mal von vorne: Arthur kam gestern Nachmittag mit Percy von irgendeinem Wettbewerb wieder und hat dann erst mal mit den Kindern Indianer gespielt. Wie gesagt, ich habe mich mit Percy unterhalten und irgendwann kamen die Kids dann wieder rein, nur von Arthur fehlte jede Spur. Molly war dann natürlich schwer beschäftigt damit, die Kleinen mit Saft und Keksen zu verwöhnen und weil die fünf Rabauken die ganze Zeit am kichern waren, bin ich schließlich rausgegangen und was soll ich sagen? Sie hatten den armen Mann mit ihren Schals an die große Kastanie gefesselt, er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen! Und weißt du was? Er stand einfach nur da, hat sich gefreut und wären seine Ohren nicht im Weg gewesen, hätte er sicherlich im Kreis gegrinst."

Remus prustete los und schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, als Harry daraufhin unwillig grummelte und sich den Daumen in den Mund schob. Lily lächelte sanft über das so friedvolle Bild, wandte sich dann aber wieder an ihren Freund. "Ich hab ihn dann jedenfalls losgemacht und wir sind ein bisschen draußen geblieben und haben uns unterhalten... Und da hat er mir halt übers ganze Gesicht strahlend erzählt, dass er befördert wurde... Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er war so stolz und glücklich... Seine Augen haben geleuchtet, wie ich es das letzte Mal gesehen habe, als er uns Ginny kurz nach ihrer Geburt gezeigt hat. Ich freue mich so für ihn, er hat sich das wirklich verdient." Remus nickte langsam und lächelte, aber seiner Freundin entging natürlich nicht der sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Es war nur ein kurzes Flackern in seinen Augen und ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, aber Lily kannte ihn gut genug. Sie waren mittlerweile seit neun Jahren befreundet und auch wenn sie Sirius oft als ihren besten Freund bezeichnete, so stand Remus ihm doch in nichts nach und war eine genauso wichtige Bezugsperson wie er, nur eben auf eine andere Weise... Während sie mit Sirius eher herumalberte, standen bei Remus und ihr meist ernsthafte Gespräche im Vordergrund, wobei das auch oft genug anders herum war, von daher war das so allgemein vielleicht nicht zu sagen... Lily liebte ihre Jungs, liebte jede Seite, jede Macke, jede Eigenart an ihnen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals damit aufzuhören.

"Jedenfalls hat Arthur mich dann irgendwann allen Ernstes gefragt, wie denn so der Berufsalltag eines Gartenzwerges aussieht", sagte Lily und verbiss sich das Lachen. "Ich..." In diesem Moment verfärbte sich das Feuer im Kamin und eine eingemummte Person stolperte heraus und fiel prompt auf die Nase. "Uff!" Sekunden später verfärbte sich das Feuer erneut und... "Uff!" "Autsch!" "Pad?" "Ja, Prongs?" "Fällt dir irgendetwas auf?" "Öhm, nö?" "Ach, na dann... VERDAMMTER DRACHENMIST! BEWEG SOFORT DEINEN FETTEN HINTERN VON MIR RUNTER!" "Ey", maulte der Hundeanimagus, krabbelte aber gehorsam von seinem besten Freund herunter. Auch dieser begab sich mühsam wieder in die Vertikale und versteckte sich dann schnell vor Sirius, der wild schimpfend versuchte ihn in die Finger zu kriegen. "Ähm, Jungs?", machte Lily amüsiert, woraufhin beide gleichzeitig mitten in ihren Bewegungen innehielten, Sirius' Hände um James' Hals und dessen Knie verräterisch angewinkelt. "Was?", machten sie synchron und James schwankte leicht nach vorne, wurde aber von Sirius in Position gehalten. "Also wirklich, kannst du nicht mal auf einem Bein stehen? Das kann ja sogar Harry!" "EY!", machten dessen Mutter und Vater gleichzeitig, wobei Letzterer sich selbst und sie ihren Sohn verteidigte. "Bringe niemals das Wort "sogar" in Zusammenhang mit meinem Sohn, es sei denn du hast deine Familienplanung schon abgeschlossen!"

Gespielt verschreckt blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundin an, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte und noch einmal neu ansetzte: "Ähm, Jungs? Habt ihr nicht irgendetwas vergessen?" Verwirrt blickten die beiden sich an, woraufhin sich Remus in das Geschehen einmischte, um es etwas abzukürzen. Er winkte breit grinsend und wackelte dabei fröhlich mit den Augenbrauen. "Ups", machten die beiden anderen Rumtreiber gleichzeitig und eilten dann auffällig schnell auf ihren Freund zu. "Tschuldige, Rem. Aber du verstehst doch, dass wir das erst mal klären mussten?" "Natürlich", nickte dieser gespielt ernst. "Solch wichtige Dinge können nun mal nicht warten." "Eben", meinten die beiden, sahen ihn dann aber beunruhigt an. "Wie gehts dir, Moony? Du hättest uns wecken können, dann hätten wir dich hergebracht!" "Hey, _ich _bin nicht der alte Mann in unserer Runde!", antwortete der Werwolf trocken, woraufhin Sirius ihn böse anblitzte. "Ich bin fünfundzwanzig, verdammt, das ist nicht alt!" "Dann weiß ich nicht, warum du dich so aufregst", grinste Remus breit. Oh ja, auch bei Sirius gab es einen Running Gag, was sein Aussehen betraf war er nun mal ziemlich empfindlich und steigendes Alter war für ihn gleichbedeutend mit Unattraktivität und so war er mehr als empfänglich für diese Art des Neckens.

"Onkel Siri? Onkel Remi?", nuschelte Harry verschlafen und blinzelte langsam. James verzog das Gesicht und ging vor seinem Sohn in die Knie. "Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?", fragte er und verwuschelte ihm zärtlich das Haar. "Mhh, Mummy?", machte der Kleine unschuldig, woraufhin seinem Vater die Gesichtszüge entglitten, er prompt aufstand und sich mit einem Räuspern umdrehte. "Oh Daddy, das war doch nur ein Scherz", jaulte Harry erschrocken und rutschte von Remus' Bauch herunter. "Sei nicht böse auf mich, bitte Daddy, sei nicht böse auf mich!" So schnell er konnte stürzte er auf seinen Vater zu, blieb aber schon nach zwei Schritten stehen und hielt sich schwankend den Kopf. "Mummy, mir ist ganz doll schwummrig", jammerte er, woraufhin James schnell auf ihn zueilte und ihn hochnahm und Lily nach dem abgefüllten Trank griff. "Okay, Baby", sagte sie sanft und strich ihm über die erhitzte Stirn. "Es schmeckt nicht so gut, ich weiß, aber es sind nur ein paar Schlucke und dann bist du heute Nachmittag ganz bestimmt wieder gesund!" Der Kleine nickte langsam und als sie ihm daraufhin den Becher an die Lippen hielt, kniff er die Augen zusammen und stürzte das bittere Gebräu tapfer herunter.

"Bah", machte Harry und wischte sich den Mund ab, nur um sich dann noch fester an seinen Vater zu schmiegen. Dieser lächelte gerührt, verzog aber Sekunden später das Gesicht. "Sag mal, Harry, du wischst dir nicht gerade zufällig deine Nase an meinem Mantel ab?" "Nein?" Unschuldig blickte der Kleine ihn an und James schnaubte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, als er die plötzlich feucht werdenden Augen seines Sohnes bemerkte. "Hey, ist nicht schlimm", beruhigte er ihn und wiegte ihn sanft im Arm auf und ab. "Du kannst auch ruhig meinen ganzen Umhang vollschnoddern, nur weine nicht, okay, Schatz? Das kann Daddy nämlich gar nicht gut ertragen!" "Tschi", nieste der Schwarzhaarige leise und ließ sich erneut die Stirn fühlen. "Er hat Fieber", sagte James besorgt und wischte sich nur nebenbei das Gesicht ab. "Zauberergrippe?" Lily nickte. "Ich tippe darauf, dass ihn Ginny angesteckt hat. In ein paar Stunden müsste er wieder vollkommen gesund sein und wenn nicht, dann schauen wir mal bei Poppy oder im Mungos vorbei, ja, Baby?" Ihr Sohn nickte müde und legte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter ihres Mannes ab. "Kein Widerspruch?", fragte sie halb lächelnd, halb besorgt. "Geht es dir so schlecht?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Werwolf, dessen Augen mittlerweile geschlossen waren und dessen Brust sich gleichmäßig auf und ab senkte und ging dann zu seinem Patensohn herüber. Seine Besorgnis gekonnt überspielend kniff er ihm sanft in die Wange und grinste frech. "Na, wer wird denn so maulig sein? Das ist doch nur eine kleine Grippe, die haut doch keinen gestandenen Mann um! Stell dich mal nicht so an und sei ein großer Junge!" Harrys einzige Reaktion war ein Drehen seines Kopfes, ein bitterböser Blick und ein lautes "Tschi!"

Zwei Stunden später lagen Sirius und James schniefend, zitternd, niesend und hustend auf dem Sofa, während sich Remus und Harry, die sich mittlerweile beträchtlich besser fühlten, mit einer warmen Wolldecke in einen Sessel gekuschelt hatten. "Nimm deine Stinkefüße aus meinem Gesicht!" Die Stimme des Fünfundzwanzigjährigen klang weinerlich. "Nimm _du _doch _deine _Stinkefüße aus _meinem _Gesicht", maulte James zurück und hob dabei den rechten Fuß so an, dass er ihn auf Sirius' Mund pressen konnte. Dieser würgte oder schimpfte allerdings nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern biss kurzerhand in den Zeh seines besten Freundes, woraufhin dieser empört aufschrie und seine Gliedmaßen in Sicherheit brachte. "Na, so schlecht scheint es euch ja nicht zu gehen", erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme einer bestimmten Rothaarigen, die jetzt ein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte und den beiden je eine Tasse Tee reichte. "Trinkt das, dann müsste wenigstens das Kratzen im Hals aufhören." Sirius nieste und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase ab. "Das ist nicht fair! Bei Harry hat der Trank doch fast sofort gewirkt und... und... und wir haben ihn schon vor einer Stunde genommen und nichts, rein gar nichts hat sich geändert! Wir haben nur zusätzlich zum Fieber noch Schnupfen und Husten bekommen!" "So verläuft nun mal eine Zauberergrippe", antwortete Lily achselzuckend. "Und was den Trank betrifft, das ist ganz einfach: Ich hatte eine Dosis für einen etwa achtzig Kilo schweren Menschen vorrätig. Harry hat die für ihn nötige Trankmenge bekommen, somit bleibt noch genug für einen ungefähr dreiundsechzig Kilo schweren Menschen übrig. Tja, diesen Rest musstet ihr euch teilen. Bei der kompletten Dosis dauert es zwischen drei und sieben Stunden, je nach vorherigem Gesundheitszustand, somit kannst du dir ja ausrechnen, wann ihr ungefähr wieder gesund sein dürftet." Sirius machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht und sie verdrehte die Augen. "Am späten Abend dürftet ihr euch so gut wie neugeboren fühlen."

Sie reichte Harry ein Glas Saft und Remus einen Stärkungstrank und warf den anderen beiden dann einen so bösen Blick zu, dass sie prompt gleichzeitig einen besonders großen Schluck Tee nahmen, woraufhin sie befriedigt nickte. "Du hast gesagt, dass Ginny Harry angesteckt hat. Er ist viel kleiner als wir, wie kann es dann möglich sein, dass es bei ihm so lange dauert und er uns innerhalb von einer Stunde infiziert?" Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Ginny war nicht mehr krank, Harry dagegen befand sich mitten in..." "Wenn sie nicht mehr krank war, konnte sie ihn auch nicht anstecken!", fuhr Sirius trotzig dazwischen, woraufhin ihn James in die Wade zwickte. "Kriegst du es hin meine Frau ausreden zu lassen oder muss ich dir zu Weihnachten einen Maulkorb schenken?" Der Schwarzhaarige grummelte, aber Lily ging nicht weiter darauf ein, kannte sie diese quengelige Art ihrer Männer wenn sie krank waren doch schon. "Durch Speichel übertragene Viren... egal. Sie hat ihn angesteckt. Punkt, aus, Ende." "Hmm", machte Sirius, schien aber auch weiterhin nicht gewillt zu sein, das Meckern und Fragen zu lassen. "Und warum sind dann nur James und ich krank? Gibs doch zu, du hast uns irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, jawohl!" Lily machte ihre Lieblingsgeste und hob eine Augenbraue. "Jetzt pass mal auf, Mister! Ich werde in den nächsten Stunden bei euch ziemlich oft Fieber messen müssen, es liegt an dir wohin ich dir das Thermometer schiebe!"

"Hrm hrm", räusperte sich ihr bester Freund. "Verstanden." "Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", lächelte sie zuckersüß und schmiss ihrem Mann eine Packung Taschentücher herüber, was dieser mit einem dankbaren Krächzen quittierte. "Und weil du so ein braves Hundileinchen warst, beantworte ich dir jetzt sogar deine Frage, das ist nämlich ganz einfach! Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr die Vorbeugetränke nehmen sollt, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht und weil ihr so rumgejammert habt, dass die Tränke ja ach so widerlich wären, hat Harry sich natürlich auch geweigert. Aber er ist sowieso noch so jung und jeder Trank belastet seinen Organismus und er wurde ja gerade erst geimpft, hatte also schon genügend Antiviren in seinem Organismus rumschwirren, von daher... Und vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut, dass wir nicht jede Krankheit im Voraus bekämpfen, ansonsten könnte sein Körper ja nie Abwehrkräfte entwickeln und würde vielleicht von der kleinsten Kleinigkeit umgehauen werden. Und warum ihr krank geworden seid ist ganz einfach: Harry hat euch angeniest." "Das hat er doch mit Absicht gemacht", quengelte Sirius und bekam prompt einen Hustenanfall. "Hab ich", gluckste Harry und fing sich dafür einen ungläubigen, aber auch bewundernden Blick von seinem Paten ein. "Du warst voll doof zu mir, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du krank bist, ich wollte nur dass du "Ihh!" sagst, das ist immer so lustig! Und Daddy hab ich gar nicht angeniest." "Doch", krächzte James. "Aber das macht nichts. Zu dritt ist krank sein doch viel lustiger, meinst du nicht?" Der Kleine nickte fröhlich und wischte sich verstohlen die immer noch triefende Nase an Remus' Ärmel ab, was dieser mit einem drohenden Finger quittierte, was wiederum nicht über seinen zärtlichen Blick hinwegtäuschte.

"Na schön", maulte Sirius und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Und warum ist Moony dann nicht krank geworden? Harry lag schließlich auf seinem Bauch, da hat er doch bestimmt auch was abbekommen!" "Ich bin ein Werwolf, erinnerst du dich?", antwortete Remus trocken. "Unsere Gene sind um einiges komplizierter und so kurz nach einer Verwandlung ist der Wolf in mir noch viel zu stark, als dass meinen Körper die Grippeviren auch nur im Geringsten interessieren würden." Sirius grummelte etwas, das sich auffällig nach "Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch ein Werwolf!" anhörte, woraufhin Lily und Remus synchron die Augen verdrehten. "Du hast recht, so ein paar Stunden mit Fieber, Husten und Schnupfen sind natürlich viel schlimmer als ein Leben voller schmerzhafter Verwandlungen!" "Ich leide auch!", schmollte Sirius betont beleidigt und Lily und Remus warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. "Na, wer wird denn da so maulig sein?", fragte der Werwolf mit einem frechen Grinsen. "So eine kleine Grippe haut doch keinen gestandenen Mann um", fügte Lily spöttisch hinzu und verpasste ihm dann zusammen mit Remus den Todesstoß: "Sei ein großer Junge, Sirius!"


	10. Montag, 10 Dezember 1984, 13 19 Uhr

**Montag, 10. Dezember 1984, 13.19 Uhr**

Große, bittende, kullerrunde Augen.  
Smaragdgrün traf auf Smaragdgrün.  
Ein schiefgelegter Kopf auf der einen Seite, zuckende Mundwinkel auf der anderen. Dann, endlich...

"Na schön, Harry!" Lily lachte. "Du hast dein Gemüse aufgegessen und dein Zimmer haben wir auch aufgeräumt. Na los, geh zu deinem Adventskalender, dieser Hundeblick ist ja nicht mehr zu ertragen!" Der Kleine quietschte begeistert, hüpfte vom Sofa herunter, auf dem er sich mit seiner Mummy nach dem Aufräumen noch ein Bilderbuch angeguckt hatte und lief dann so schnell er konnte in die Küche. Seine Mutter schmunzelte, ließ das Bilderbuch mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes wieder in seinem Zimmer erscheinen und folgte ihrem Sohn dann. Dieser stand mal wieder auf einem Stuhl und streckte jetzt die Arme in die Höhe und griff nach einem der Säckchen. Diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, den Knoten zu öffnen, sondern zog einfach so heftig an dem Stoffstück, dass es aus dem Bändchen herausrutschte. "Uhm", machte er nachdenklich, legte den Kopf schief und sah seine Mutter fragend an. "Wofür ist der Schlüssel, Mummy?" Lily lächelte. "Überleg doch mal, Schatz. Was ist dein Lieblingsraum im Haus, in den du aber nur mit einem Erwachsenen zusammen gehen darfst?" Die Augen des Kleinen leuchteten auf und er klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. "Der Dachboden!" Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie nickte zustimmend. "Richtig, Liebling. Und wofür brauchen wir einen Schlüssel?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und machte dabei ein so angestrengtes Gesicht, dass Lily in Versuchung kam, ihm eine Windel anzuhexen, weil er ja offenbar gerade dabei war sein großes Geschäft zu verrichten. Aber Harry war nicht Sirius, mit dem man diese Art der Scherze durchaus machen konnte und wenn der andere nicht wenigstens innerlich mitlachte, machte das Ganze ja nun wirklich keinen Spaß, wie sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal festgestellt hatte.

"Die Schatztruhe!", kreischte Harry plötzlich und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Aufregung. "Wow", murmelte die Rothaarige und rieb sich instinktiv über das rechte Ohr. "Du hast Sirius' Organ geerbt!" "Huh?" "Seine Stimme, du hast seine Stimme geerbt! Meine ist nämlich nicht so laut und durchdringend, das hast du von ihm!" "Geht ja gar nicht!", widersprach Harry, schien sich da aber nicht so ganz sicher zu sein und machte sein nachdenkliches Gesicht, was Lily erneut zum Schmunzeln brachte. "Du hast recht, wir gehen auf den Speicher und dann durchsuchen wir die Schatztruhe und nehmen so viel mit herunter, wie wir tragen können!" Auffordernd hielt sie ihm ihre rechte Hand hin, die er prompt ergriff, dann auf den Boden sprang und ihr in den ersten Stock folgte, wo sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes eine zusammengeklappte Treppe aus der Decke zauberte. Mit drei geübten Griffen klappte sie diese auf, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihr Sohn nicht im Weg stand und möglicherweise verletzt wurde. Dann schob sie ihn auf die Treppe zu und kletterte hinter ihm hoch, sodass sie ihm im Falle eines Sturzes auffangen konnte.

Auf der letzten Stufe angekommen beugte sich Harry nach vorne, sodass er ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren von der Treppe auf den Boden gelangen konnte. Allerdings stand er danach nicht auf, sondern krabbelte auf Händen und Knien über den leicht staubigen Boden und als Lily ihm gefolgt war, machte sie zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, packte ihn unter den Achseln und stellte ihn auf die Füße. "Bist du ein Baby, Harry? Wenn ja muss ich dir vielleicht wieder eine Windel umlegen und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Babys keinen Adventskalender bekommen!" Für einen Moment sah der Schwarzhaarige so aus als wolle er ihr reumütig zustimmen, aber dann verschränkte er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. "Aber du sagst immer "Baby" zu mir!" "Wow", machte Lily und nickte beeindruckt. "Touché!" Grinsend verwuschelte sie sein Haar und schob ihn dann weiter durch den Raum, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Sohn die Angewohnheit hatte, sich schnell ablenken zu lassen und sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, längere Zeit in dem unbeheizten Raum zu verbringen und damit eine erneute Erkrankung ihres Babys zu riskieren. Sie hatte schließlich noch eine Menge für die nächsten zwei Wochen geplant und davon abgesehen war sie natürlich wie jede Mutter ein wenig übervorsichtig wenn es um ihr Kind ging.

"Mit vier Jahren bist du schon so verd... so schlagfertig! Mann, wenn wir das Onkel Siri erzählen... der platzt uns glatt vor Stolz!", lachte sie, woraufhin Harry die Nase in die Luft streckte. "Ich bin schon halbfünf!" Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Erstens heißt es viereinhalb und..." "Aber halbfünf hört sich viel cooler an!" Er hielt inne, als er den Blick seiner Mutter bemerkte. "Nicht unterbrechen?" Sie nickte. "Jap. Also, was ich sagen wollte: Und zweitens stimmt nicht mal das, denn da fehlen dir nämlich noch sechseinhalb Wochen!" Sie lächelte zärtlich, als sie den leicht beleidigten Blick des Kleinen sah. "Aber du hast natürlich völlig recht, es hört sich viel cooler an", fügte sie ernsthaft hinzu und er begann zu strahlen, woraufhin sie dann auch lachen musste. "Weißt du eigentlich wie lieb ich dich habe?", fragte sie mit zärtlichem Blick und er nickte ernsthaft. "Sooooo doll", antwortete er und riss dabei die Arme so weit wie möglich auseinander. "Nein", sagte Lily und für einen Moment erschien ein unsicherer Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "So doll hab ich dich lieb!" Dabei öffnete auch sie die Arme so weit wie möglich und ihr Sohn machte große Augen. "Das ist aber ganz schön doll!" "Jup", grinste Lily. "Und wo wir jetzt schon so dastehen, müssten wir uns doch eigentlich umarmen, oder was meinst du?" "Hmm", machte Harry und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, woraufhin Lily schmunzelte, aber geduldig auf seine Entscheidung wartete. "Ja", sagte er schließlich und schlang seine kurzen Ärmchen dann blitzschnell um die Oberschenkel seiner Mutter. Diese quiekte, schaffte es aber trotz der Überraschung, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und erwiderte die Umarmung zärtlich.

"So", sagte sie nach einer Weile und schob ihn sanft von sich. "Wollen wir jetzt mal nach der Schatztruhe suchen? Wir haben heute nämlich noch eine ganze Menge vor und dein Adventsgeschenk musst... darfst du auch noch auspacken!" "Du bist ja dumm", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Das habe ich doch grad gemacht!" Er kicherte. "Oder bist du auch schon so alt wie Onkel Siri?" "Wow", machte Lily erneut. "Du wirst ja immer besser! Bist du sicher, dass du mein Harry-Schatzi-Butzilein bist?" Der irritierte Blick und das "Aber guck doch, ich bin doch hier!" ließen sie lächelnd aufseufzen, aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, entdeckte Harry schon die Schatztruhe und stürzte mit einem begeisterten Schrei auf sie zu. Wie die Schatztruhe zu ihrem Namen gekommen war? Vor etwa ein oder zwei Jahren hatte Harry seine Piratenphase gehabt und als er dann das erste Mal mit seiner Mutter auf den Dachboden durfte um den Weihnachtsschmuck herunterzuholen, hatte er die große Truhe mit dem glitzernden Inhalt sofort als Piratenschatz identifiziert und seitdem liebte er diese Box heiß und innig.

Kurz nach seiner Entdeckung und während Lily gerade mit den drei Rumtreibern die passende Weihnachtsdekoration zusammensuchte und nach unten trug, schaffte es Klein-Harry damals den Speicher unbemerkt mit Ron zu erklimmen, dem er unbedingt sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug zeigen wollte. Während Lily und Remus den leicht blass um die Nase wirkenden Sirius verarzteten, der es irgendwie hingekriegt hatte, eine Schneekugel herunterzuschmeißen und dann in die Scherben hineinzutreten und sich James über ihn lustig machte, weil er zwar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Todesser aus dem Weg räumte, ihm aber bei einem einzigen Blutstropfen ganz flau im Magen wurde (was er erst überwand, als es sein Patensohn schaffte, von seinem Kinderbesen zu fallen, im Schotter zu landen und sich das Knie bis aufs Fleisch aufzuschaben, seitdem war er zwar geheilt, aber Lily ließ ihren Sohn nicht mehr alleine in die Nähe eines Besens), versteckte sich Harry in seiner Schatztruhe und ließ sich von seinem besten Freund suchen. Dieser -damals nicht wirklich die hellste Leuchte, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken- vergaß prompt, was er hatte tun wollen, als er die große Truhe entdeckte und begann Pirat zu spielen. Nachdem er schließlich lange genug auf dem Deckel herumgeklettert war und die Luftmünzen großzügig an seine Crew verteilt hatte, schloss er das große Vorhängeschloss und nahm so dem Schwarzhaarigen, der Minuten vorher in die Kiste gekrabbelt und den gegen die Wand angelehnten Deckel irgendwie über sich zugezogen hatte, jegliche Chance sich wieder zu befreien. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ron sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er ja seinen besten Freund hatte finden wollen und Harry bemerkte, dass er eingeschlossen war. Als der Rothaarige schließlich verstand, wo sich sein bester Freund befand und dieser langsam Panik bekam, wie verrückt gegen das Holz schlug und anfing zu schreien, bekam auch er Angst und nachdem er in Tränen ausgebrochen war, riss er sich zusammen, straffte seine Schultern und rief immer wieder nach Harrys Mutter.

Als diese schließlich angelockt von der Panik in seiner Stimme mit James, Remus und einem humpelnden Sirius die Treppe hochstürmte und dann von dem mittlerweile wieder schluchzenden Rothaarigen über die Situation aufgeklärt wurde, hatte Remus alle Mühe gehabt, die völlig panischen Eltern davon abzuhalten, die Truhe in die Luft zu sprengen, um ihren Sohn zu befreien und von seiner Angst zu erlösen, beziehungsweise sogar noch Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Als Sirius dann das einzig Richtige und Ungefährliche tat und mit einem einfachen "Alohomora!" das Schloss knackte und dann den Deckel der Truhe hochriss und den laut schluchzenden Harry in seine Arme schloss, hatten Lily und James den armen Remus in ihrem Eifer zur Seite gerempelt, sodass er unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam und ihren Sohn minutenlang zitternd an sich gedrückt. Seitdem war die Truhe stets verschlossen, der Schlüssel wurde an einem für Harry unerreichbaren Ort versteckt und es war dem Kleinen strengstens verboten, den Speicher alleine zu betreten.

Lily schüttelte sich als sie an den Vorfall dachte, lächelte dann aber betont fröhlich und nickte Harry zu, der daraufhin mit dem Schlüssel das Vorhängeschloss öffnete und mit seiner Mutter zusammen den Deckel der Truhe hochstemmte. "Was wollen wir denn mit runternehmen? Die Engel auf jeden Fall, oder?" Harry nickte und drückte seiner Mutter zwei große Tonfiguren in die Arme. Wie jedes Mal, wenn es um seine geliebte Schatztruhe ging, übernahm er die Führung, schickte seine Mutter herum und bestimmte was nach unten kam und was nicht. Lily konnte sich wie immer wenn er sich mit seinem wichtigen Gesicht ein wenig wie ein Erwachsener verhielt ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kam seinen Aufforderungen brav nach. Als sie schließlich mit Engeln, Schneekugeln, einer Kiste voll kleiner Figuren und mehreren Kerzen bepackt die Leiter wieder herunterwankte und Harry ihr folgen wollte, warf sie ihm über einen goldenen Flügel hinweg einen strafenden Blick zu. "Was hatten wir gesagt? Ich hole dich gleich, ich möchte nicht, dass du die Treppe herunterfällst!" Der Kleine nickte, setzte sich an den Einstieg der Treppe und fing fröhlich an mit den Beinen hin und her zu wackeln, worüber seine Mutter alles andere als begeistert zu sein schien, ihre besorgten Blicke sprachen Bände. So schnell sie konnte stapelte sie die Dekoration auf dem Boden des ersten Stocks und kletterte dann wieder zu ihrem Sohn hinauf. Dieser wollte die riesige, hässliche Weihnachtsmannfigur aber partout nicht loslassen und so hielt er das Plastikteil schließlich fest umklammert, während Lily sich mit der einen und ihn mit der anderen Hand festhielt und sie so Schritt für Schritt dem sicheren Boden entgegensteuerten.

Lily wirkte merklich erleichtert, als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und auch ihrem Sohn nichts mehr passieren konnte, wackelte schnell mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Treppe zusammenklappte und dann wieder in der Decke verschwand. Erneut bis oben hin beladen schaffte es Lily trotzdem noch darauf zu achten, dass sich ihr Sohn auf die Stufen konzentrierte und so sicher in der Eingangshalle ankam. Während Harry nun die leichten Sachen im Untergeschoss verteilte, zauberte Lily mit einer schlichten Bewegung einen Haufen Lichterketten herbei, die sie nicht mehr hatte tragen können und wollen und legte sie dann auf den Wohnzimmertisch, wo auch schon ein paar frisch geschnittene Mistelzweige lagen. Lily lächelte. "Danke Mina!", rief sie in den Raum hinein und einen Wink später befanden sich die Mistelzweige über der Haustür, inmitten des Wohnzimmers und im Schlafzimmer der Potters, wobei Lily allerdings darauf verzichtete, sie mit dem sonst so häufig benutzten Zauber zu belegen, erinnerte sie sich doch noch zu genau an die Situation im Fuchsbau und war auch nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, dass ihr Sohn sich an solche Zärtlichkeiten gewöhnte und dann vielleicht schon früh und unüberlegt Vater wurde und sich so seine Zukunft verbaute, die Sorgen einer Mutter eben. Natürlich waren Lily und James selbst relativ früh Eltern geworden, aber zum einen hatten sie gewusst, dass der jeweils andere der bzw. die Richtige war und zum anderen war Harry mehr als geplant gewesen, sie hatten praktisch auf ihn hingefiebert und unzählige Schwangerschafttests gemacht. Außerdem hatten sie ihre Ausbildungen etwa ein halbes Jahr vor seiner Geburt beendet und die Zeiten waren auch nicht so einfach gewesen, dass sie ihren größten Wunsch noch hätten aufschieben können, denn dann wäre es vielleicht zu spät und nicht mehr möglich gewesen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so die aufsteigenden Gefühle von damals zu unterdrücken. Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und so eine Situation würde ganz sicher nie wieder entstehen, denn jetzt waren die Hexen und Zauberer gewarnt und könnten im Notfall schon früher eingreifen und das Ausbreiten des... des Virus verhindern. Mal davon abgesehen waren sämtliche gefährlichen Todesser tot oder in Askaban, es gab also keinen Grund sich zu sorgen. Aber das sagte man mal einer Mutter...

"Wo soll ich die Lichter anbringen, Schatz?", fragte die Rothaarige und beobachtete mit einem Schmunzeln, wie ihr Sohn sich in die Brust warf und ganz offensichtlich stolz die Entscheidung fällen zu dürfen auf eine Stelle über dem Kamin zeigte. "Und aufs Dach!", bestimmte er und sie nickte. "Aber das machen Daddy und Onkel Siri dann heute Abend, okay? Mummy kann das nicht so gut mit dem Zauberstab und per Hand ist mir das wirklich zu gefährlich." Zwar war Lily mindestens so talentiert wie ihre Jungs, aber sie hatte nicht so viele Ideen wie die Rumtreiber, die es letztes Jahr sogar geschafft hatten, aus den Lichtern Figuren zu zaubern, die dann leuchtend über das Dach galoppiert und gerannt waren und damit die Hauptattraktion des Gegend gewesen waren. Lily selbst war zwar schwer beeindruckt gewesen, hatte gleichzeitig aber auch erleichtert aufgeseufzt, dass mehrere Zauber auf ihrem Anwesen lagen und sie so nicht in Gefahr gerieten, ihre gesamte Existenz zu verraten.

"Ich muss dann mal eben in den Schuppen, die Leiter holen. Du wartest hier und bleibst vom Kamin weg, klar?" "Aber..." Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Harry!", sagte sie warnend, aber er öffnete trotzdem erneut den Mund. "Aber Mummy..." "Harry!" Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich in Richtung Haaransatz, aber diesmal gehorchte er nicht, sondern verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. "Mummy, es ist nicht sehr höflich mich zu unterbrechen! Ich wollte sagen, dass du gar keine Leiter brauchst! Du kannst doch hexen!" "Uhm", machte Lily. "Du meinst, dass ich sie auch bunt zaubern soll? Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber auf Daddy warten, du weißt doch, dass er da viel bessere Ideen hat!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, nicht bunt! Aber du kannst doch fliegen, dann geht das viel schneller!" Lilys linke Augenbraue verschwand fast unter dem Haaransatz. "Fliegen ist cool, keine Frage, aber du kennst doch die Regeln: Keine Besen im Haus." "Außer zum Putzen", gluckste Harry und seine Mutter nickte lachend. "Außer zum Putzen, richtig." "Aber du kannst doch in der Luft schweben! Weißt du, so wie dieser kleine Mann, der immer die Weihnachtsbäume hübsch macht!" "Uuuhh!", machte Lily und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Natürlich. Mann, du bist ja richtig gut, Baby, da wäre ich alleine nie drauf gekommen!" Harry grinste stolz und lief dann in die Küche, um die Stuhl- und Tischbeine mit Lametta zu umwickeln.

Lily lächelte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf sich selbst, woraufhin sie sich ganz langsam in die Luft erhob, bis sich ihre Füße irgendwann etwa eineinhalb Meter über dem Boden befanden und sie so die Lichterketten an die Wand halten und mit schwachen Klebeflüchen befestigen konnte. Als Harry ein paar Sekunden später in das Wohnzimmer zurück lief und in seiner Eile ausrutschte und mit einem lauten, erschrockenen Quietschen auf dem Hintern landete, wollte sich Lily -durch den Schrei ihres Kindes aufgeschreckt- instinktiv umdrehen, verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass sie nun wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken lag, löste sich durch die fehlende Konzentration jetzt auch noch der Zauber, sie fiel mit einem erschrockenen Schrei von der Decke und landete dann mit einem lauten Knacken auf dem Wohnzimmerboden.

Harry schrie panisch auf, rappelte sich hoch und rannte zu seiner Mutter herüber, wo er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und zitternd nach ihrer Hand griff. "Mummy?" Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie rührte sich nicht, woraufhin ihr Sohn noch ängstlicher wurde. "Mummy? Mummy!", weinte er mit gebrochener Stimme und patschte mit seinen Händen immer wieder gegen ihre Wangen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, die ihm allerdings wie Stunden erschienen, bis Lily wieder zu sich kam und nach Luft schnappte. Das Atmen fiel ihr deutlich schwer und trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Schmerzen quälte sie sich in eine sitzende Position und nahm ihren Sohn tröstend in die Arme, woraufhin er sich laut schluchzend an sie klammerte. "Schschsch, alles gut", murmelte sie und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. "Ist ja nichts passiert, mir gehts gut!" Seine Finger krallten sich in ihren Rücken und sie biss sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass diese zu bluten begann. Sanft aber bestimmt schob sie ihn von sich, stemmte sich hoch und ging dann langsam zum Sofa herüber. Als sie die nötigen drei Schritte endlich geschafft hatte, seufzte sie erleichtert auf, als sie sich daraufhin aber hinsetzen wollte, durchschoss ein scharfer Schmerz erneut ihren Rücken und so schoss sie sofort wieder hoch, was ihr erneute Schmerzen bescherte. "Schatz, wärst du so lieb und guckst mal, ob Daddy seinen Zweiwegspiegel in seiner Nachttischschublade hat?", bat sie ihn verkrampft lächelnd und er nickte schnell und rannte auf die Treppe zu. "Geh langsam!", ermahnte sie ihn. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verletzt und es eilt auch wirklich nicht!"

Als ihr Sohn allerdings daraufhin nickte und langsam aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, fiel die Maske aus ihrem Gesicht und Lily verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. "Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte sie leise. "Das ist jawohl mal wieder typisch, warum passiert so was immer mir? Hab ich irgendsoein Schild auf dem Rücken, auf dem "Bitte treten, ich kanns vertragen!" steht? Findet ihr da oben das irgendwie lustig?" Anklagend blickte sie gen Himmel und verschickte dabei so bitterböse Blicke, dass sie fast schon wieder schmunzeln musste. Als sie kurz darauf wieder die Schritte ihres Sohnes hörte, setzte sie erneut ein unverfängliches Lächeln auf und als er ihr dann das gewünschte Objekt in die Hand drückte, strich sie ihm lobend über den Kopf und klappte den schwarzen Spiegel auf. "Sirius Black", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und war einmal mehr froh, dass James den Spiegel nur mitnahm, wenn er ganz alleine einen Auftrag ausführte und ansonsten darauf bestand, dass er bei Lily blieb, damit sie und Harry sich jederzeit im Notfall an Sirius wenden konnten, man hatte schließlich nicht in jeder Situation eine Eule zur Hand und mit Mina oder dem Kamin konnte man eben nur die Personen erreichen, von denen man genau wusste, wo sie sich in dem Moment befanden.

"Lily?", riss sie in dieser Sekunde die Stimme ihres besten Freundes aus ihren Gedanken, sie senkte den Kopf und blickte mitten in das breit grinsende Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. "Was, Lils? Soll ich wieder alles stehen und liegen lassen, um dir acht verschiedene Sorten Eiscreme vorbeizubringen?" "Ey!", maulte die Rothaarige und trotz ihrer Situation zuckten ihre Mundwinkel deutlich. "Ich war im fünften Monat und hatte Hunger und wir hatten nun mal nur noch Schoko, Schoko-Karamell und Schoko-Schoko!" Sie gluckste, schrie aber nur eine Zehntelsekunde später auf und ließ prompt den Spiegel fallen, als sie sich instinktiv an den Rücken griff. Zischend biss sie die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen, was das Ganze allerdings nur noch schlimmer machte. Völlig in ihren Schmerzen gefangen bekam sie gar nicht mit, dass Sirius immer wieder nach ihr rief und langsam wirklich panisch wirkte und Harry dann nach dem auf dem Boden liegenden Spiegel griff und mit weinerlicher Stimme berichtete, dass es seiner Mummy gar nicht gut ginge. Keine Minute später leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf, Sirius trat heraus und stürzte sofort auf Harry zu, nahm ihn hoch und trug den jetzt wild schreienden und protestierenden Schwarzhaarigen die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. "Ja, ignorier mich, bin ja nur ich", maulte Lily gespielt beleidigt, fand sie doch auch, dass ihr Sohn sie in diesem Zustand nicht sehen sollte, sie wollte schließlich nicht, dass er noch mehr Angst bekam.

Nur Sekunden später trat James aus dem Kamin und stürzte mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Frau zu. "Ich hab Moony meinen Patronus geschickt, er kommt gleich vorbei, notfalls holen wir noch Poppy. Was ist denn passiert?" "Bin auf den Rücken geknallt, als ich eine Lichterkette anbringen wollte", murmelte seine Frau, woraufhin er sich hinter sie stellte und vorsichtig ihren Pullover hochschob. "Ähm, Lils? Ich will dir ja echt keine Angst machen, aber da ist so ein Knubbel, der sieht irgendwie seltsam aus." "Aha", murmelte Lily nur und schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Sirius kümmert sich um Harry, ja?" "Ja", sagte James und strich vorsichtig über ihren Rücken, woraufhin sie schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. "Tut mir Leid. Du hast uns übrigens echt Angst gemacht, du hättest Sirius sehen sollen. Er ist auf mich zugestürmt, hat mich von meinem Schreibtisch weggerissen, gesagt, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt und ist dann im Kamin verschwunden, ich habe ihn selten so erschrocken erlebt." "Wow, pass auf, dass ich nicht total eingebildet werde, weil Sirius, _der _Sirius Black mich so sehr liebt, dass er panisch wird, wenn irgendetwas bei mir nicht in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Ich meine, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was los war." "Du weißt doch, dass er dich liebt", lachte James und drückte ihr dann von hinten einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. "Aber nicht so sehr wie ich!" "Natürlich nicht", antwortete Lily ernst und entspannte sich ein wenig. "Das bei dir grenzt ja fast schon an Wahnsinn."

Empört holte James aus, um ihr einen Klapps zu verpassen, erinnerte sich dann aber noch rechtzeitig daran, dass das vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen wäre und ließ die Hand schuldbewusst wieder sinken. Lily gluckste, sagte aber nichts, was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass in diesem Moment endlich Remus aus dem Kamin trat. "Wow, das ging ja schnell", kommentierte Lily und erklärte ihm dann mit knappen Worten was passiert war und dass sie vermutete, sich eine Rippe gebrochen zu haben. "Ich hab oben einen Trank, der die Knochen in Windeseile wieder zusammenwachsen lässt, aber es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn du vorher mal guckst..." Remus nickte. Er war zwar alles andere als ein ausgebildeter Heiler, aber als Lily mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte sie meist mit ihm zusammen gelernt, weil ihn das Heilen schon immer interessiert hatte und mittlerweile kannte er sich zumindest mit Knochenbrüchen ganz gut aus und auch bei anderen Verletzungen hatte er zumindest mehr Ahnung als Sirius und James und so arbeiteten Lily und Remus eigentlich immer Hand in Hand, jedenfalls wenn es nichts Ernstes war.

Der Werwolf schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen lautlosen Zauber, woraufhin Lily das altbekannte Kribbeln ihn ihrem Oberkörper spürte. Sie zählte innerlich bis drei, dann... "Uäh, man sieht ja ihre Innereien!", machte James und verzog das Gesicht. "Ähm, ich meine... also bei dir sind natürlich auch deine Knochen und Organe attraktiv, versteht sich doch von selbst", versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war und Remus und Lily verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen. "Und?", fragte die Rothaarige schließlich und Remus räusperte sich. "Eine deiner Rippen hat sich ein wenig verdreht oder verbogen oder was auch immer... Jedenfalls drückt sie gegen deine linke Lunge. Wir müssen sie zurück in ihre alte Lage bringen, danach können wir den Bruch ohne jegliche Probleme heilen. Aber..." "Es wird wehtun", nickte Lily, lächelte aber tapfer. "Hey, ich habe Harry mit seinem Dickschädel zur Welt gebracht, dann schaffe ich das auch!" "Von wem er den wohl hat?", murmelte James, woraufhin sie ihm einen gekonnten Schlag in die Magengegend verpasste. "Na, so schlecht kann es dir ja nicht gehen", lachte er und sie blitzte ihn bitterböse an. "Dafür reicht meine Kraft gerade noch! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Remus, du verdammter Mistkäfer!"

Der Angespro... pardon, der Angeschrieene hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Man sagt doch, dass es weniger weh tut, wenn man nicht daran denkt." "Falsch!", fauchte sie. "Man hat dann weniger Angst, aber das ändert doch nichts an den Schmerzen, du Oberpflaume!" "Au", setzte sie noch maulend hinzu, lächelte ihren Freund dann aber entschuldigend an. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?" Remus lächelte nur milde und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Boden lag und glücklicherweise nicht kaputtgegangen war. "Ich weiß nicht, wo der Trank ist, also..." "Alles klar", sagte sie und bewegte leicht die Schulterblätter, woraufhin sie erneut das Gesicht verzog. "Richtig, eingerenkte Knochen heißt nicht geheilte Knochen. Aua", machte sie trocken und rief dann ohne ein weiteres Wort den Trank herbei. "Urgh", kommentierte sie den Geschmack und brachte damit James und Remus zum Lachen. "Ich sag ja immer wieder, dass es eine völlig veraltete Vorstellung ist, dass Tränke scheußlich schmecken müssen, aber du..." "Zucker zerstört die Wirkung der meisten Tränke, Mister Besserwisser!", fuhr sie dazwischen, woraufhin er ihr die Zunge rausstreckte. "Sagte die Frau, die mir in der dritten Klasse erzählen wollte, dass in meinen Hausaufgaben über Werwölfe ein Fehler steckte." "Du hattest "wir" statt "sie" geschrieben! Und außerdem: Sagte der Mann, der meine Tampons für übergroße Ohrenstäbchen hielt, sie sich in die Gehörgänge stopfte und dann breit grinsend damit herumrannte." "Das war Harry", antwortete Remus trocken und sie zog eine Schnute. "Verdammt. Okay: Sagte der Mann, der mein Hochzeitskleid den Bedürftigen spenden wollte!" "Das war James", entgegnete er ohne eine einzige Regung im Gesicht, woraufhin dieser ein bockiges Gesicht machte. "Sie braucht es jawohl nicht mehr, sie hat nämlich schon den perfekten Mann gefunden!" "Arrogant sind wir ja mal gar nicht, oder?", schnaubte Lily, stutzte aber dann. "Moment mal, hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du mich an dich bindest und ich für immer bei dir bleibe, wenn du mein Hochzeitskleid weggibst?" "Uhm, nein?", machte er, aber seine geröteten Wangen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. "Oooohhh", seufzte Lily. "Du bist ja sooo süß!" "Hrm", machte James. "Ich... ich geh mal nach oben und sag Sirius und Harry Bescheid, dass mit dir wieder alles in Ordnung ist." Damit flüchtete er praktisch aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Lily kicherte und auch Remus konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen. "Er ist schon niedlich, nech?" Zum Abknutschen", antwortete der Werwolf trocken, lachte aber leise. Lily und James waren einfach ein Traumpaar. Sie passten zusammen wie Topf und Deckel, Romeo und Julia, Eier und Speck. Sie waren wie... Sirius und sein heißgeliebter Schokoladenkuchen: Süß und absolut zum Auffressen.


	11. Dienstag, 11 Dezember 1984, 14 05 Uhr

**Dienstag, 11. Dezember 1984, 14.05 Uhr**

"Und wir gehen jetzt wirklich meinen Zoo kaufen? Wirklich wirklich?" Lachend nickte Lily und hielt ihrem Sohn die Jacke hin, sodass er in sie hineinschlüpfen konnte. "Wirklich wirklich, ja. Wir warten nur noch auf Remus." "Onkel Remi", verbesserte der Kleine automatisch und seine Mutter lächele sanft. "Onkel Remi, richtig. Und warum warten wir auf Onkel Remi?" "Weil er heute auch Arbeit kriegt?", fragte Harry und die Rothaarige lächelte gequält. "Das wäre schön, ja. Aber wenn das nicht klappt ist Onkel Remi bestimmt ganz, ganz traurig und dann trösten wir ihn, ja?" Ihr Sohn nickte ernst. "Ich drück ihn gaaaaanz fest, dann kann er nämlich gar nicht mehr traurig sein!" Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Ziehst du jetzt bitte deine Schuhe an?" "Okay", nickte der Kleine folgsam und hüpfte auf seine Winterschuhe zu. "Welche denn? Die einfachen oder die schweren?" Lily grinste. "Zieh dir die mit den Klettverschlüssen an, die anderen sind noch schlammverschmiert vom Kindergarten." "Aber du kannst sie saubermachen!" "Zaubern meinst du? Das könnte ich wirklich, aber zum einen tut das dem Leder auf die Dauer nicht wirklich gut, selbst putzen ist viel schonender und zum anderen hab ich auch echt keine Lust, dir alle fünf Minuten die Schuhe zuzubinden. Wird Zeit, dass du es selbst lernst!" "Mrmpf", machte Harry und beeilte sich in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen. Auch Lily zog sich ihre Winterschuhe mit den kleinen Absätzen an und schlüpfte dann in ihren Lieblingsmantel. "Fertig?", fragte sie und Harry nickte und riss die Arme in die Luft. "Fertig!" "Und... du hast nicht zufällig irgendetwas vergessen?" Lilys Gesichtsausdruck war betont unschuldig, aber man sah deutlich, dass sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

"Uhm... nein?" Unsicher blickte Harry seine Mutter an und diese erbarmte sich. "Was haben wir am Sonntagabend gemacht?" "Du hast Daddy und Onkel Siri Kekse gebracht. Und Saft. Und Extradecken. Und Kissen. Und Obst. Und noch mehr Kekse. Und Tee. Und Taschentücher. Und Schoko..." "Ja, Harry, ich weiß, glaub mir, ich weiß das noch, ich war nämlich am Ende kurz davor die beiden mit einem ihrer hundert Kissen zu ersticken!" "Und ich habe Daddy und Onkel Siri Geschichten erzählt. Von Pferdchen! Die hatten nämlich gaaaanz viele Geschwister und die hatten total super mega viel Spaß!" Er warf seiner Mutter einen anklagenden Blick zu, welche sich daraufhin das Lachen verkneifen musste. "Schon gut, Baby, ich habs verstanden! Aber was haben wir gemacht, bevor du ins Bett gegangen bist?" "Du hast mir eine Geschichte vorgelesen, wie immer. Und dann hat Onkel Siri gebrüllt, dass du sofort runterkommen und ihm ein Brötchen schmieren sollst und dann bist du runtergegangen und hast ihn ausgeschimpft. Und dann hast du mir noch eine Extrageschichte vorgelesen und die war ganz, ganz lang und Onkel Siri hat gar nicht mehr geschimpft!" "Ja, so ein Silencio hat schon seine Vorteile", murmelte Lily, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Wir haben davor noch etwas gemacht. Denk mal nach, du musstest dir danach die Hände waschen!" "Oh, ich hab Taschengeld gekriegt! Und dann haben wir gezählt wie viel... MEIN RUCKSACK!" Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn, lief in die Küche und kam dann eine Minute später wieder in den Flur zurück. Mit beiden Händen hatte er den Griff eines großen Rucksacks umklammert und zerrte ihn nun unter Aufwendung all seiner Kräfte hinter sich her.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und während Lily nun herübereilte, um Remus zu begrüßen, setzte sich Harry auf den Boden, schob seine Ärmchen durch die Schlaufen des Rucksacks und stand dann auf, pardon, versuchte aufzustehen. Kaum, dass er es in die Hocke geschafft hatte, zog ihn das Gewicht wieder nach hinten und er landete auf dem Rücken, wo er verzweifelt mit Armen und Beinen zappelnd versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Ein raues Lachen ertönte und mit einem Mal schob sich ein freundliches Gesicht mit hellbrauen Haaren und Augen in sein Blickfeld. "Na, du Käfer", lachte Remus, umfasste mit einer Hand seine Taille und mit der anderen den Rucksack und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. "Meinst du nicht, dass er zu schwer ist? Ich kann ihn für dich tragen, wenn du willst!" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nei-ein! Das mach ich, weil ich bin nämlich schon ganz groß und stark und ich kann das selbst!" "Okay", machte Remus und hob ergeben die Hände. "Aber wenn er dir zu schwer wird sag mir Bescheid, dann übernehme ich!" Der Kleine blickte ihn daraufhin so bitterböse an, als wolle er sagen: "Ich kann das alleine, also widersprich mir nicht, sonst tret ich dich!"

Remus lachte, streckte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand hin und als dieser sie daraufhin nahm, zog er ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu dem Kamin. "Monsieur hasst das Apparieren, also werden seine Untertanen natürlich andere Fortbewegungsmitteln benutzen." "Hä?" Lily gluckste. "Ab in den Kamin, Dicker!" "Wen nennst du hier dick? Wers sagt ist es selber", maulte ihr Sohn sofort, kletterte aber folgsam in den Kamin und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Mutter neben ihn stellte. "Och, ich dachte eigentlich, dass Remus heute mal bei dir bleibt", murmelte diese und betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel. Angesprochener runzelte die Stirn, stellte sich dann aber zu dem Sohn seiner besten Freunde, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und griff mit der anderen nach dem Flohpulver, das ihm die Rothaarige hinhielt. Ein "Winkelgasse" später waren die beiden verschwunden und tauchten kurz darauf im Tropfenden Kessel wieder auf. Lily folgte nur Sekunden später und strich ihrem Sohn, der ungewöhnlich blass um die Nase herum wirkte über den Kopf. "Alles gut, Baby?" Er nickte schwach, umklammerte aber gleichzeitig ganz fest ihre Hand und schien nicht riskieren zu wollen, ein Wort von sich zu geben. Lily schwieg einen Moment, blinzelte Remus dann aber kurz zu und wandte sich wieder an ihren Sohn. "Vielleicht sollten wir deinen Zoo ein anderes Mal kaufen." "Ja", sagte Remus. "Wir kommen einfach in einer Woche noch einmal wieder und dann..." "Nein, nein", widersprach Harry hastig und seine Augen glänzten voll Vorfreude. "Ich hab jetzt schon soooo lange gewartet, dann müssen wir ihn auch jetzt kaufen! Mummy hat es versprochen, Mummy hat gesagt, wenn ich genug Geld gespart habe, darf ich mir den Zoo kaufen, sie hat es versprochen!"

Lily grinste. "Wie schnell es dir auf einmal wieder gut gehen kann ist immer wieder bemerkenswert. Na schön, Liebling, gehen wir mein Versprechen einhalten." Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei zog Harry an ihrer Hand und versuchte so, sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel zu ziehen. "Falsche Richtung, Zwerg!", lachte Remus, ergriff seine andere Hand und führte ihn dann in den Hinterhof, wo er seinen Zauberstab zog und mehrere Ziegelsteine an der gegenüberliegenden Wand antippte. Wie immer wenn sich der Durchgang öffnete, machte Harry große Augen und kletterte so schnell wie möglich hindurch, immer noch seine Mutter und Remus hinter sich herziehend und dabei fröhlich vor sich hinplappernd. Dann stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung und sah den Werwolf fragend an. Dieser grinste, sagte aber nichts und zeigte stattdessen unauffällig mit dem Kopf nach links, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige sie in genau diese Richtung zu einem kleinen Geschäft führte. "Den Weg hast du dir aber gut gemerkt", lobte Lily ihren Sohn und zwinkerte Remus frech zu. Harry nickte stolz, umfasste die Hände der beiden noch etwas fester und zerrte sie dann in den Laden.

Eine Verkäuferin wuselte sofort auf sie zu, aber Harry machte nur eine herrische Geste und erklärte ihr hochnäsig, dass er genau wisse wonach er suche und keine Hilfe benötige. Lily hob aufgrund der Sprache ihres Sohnes eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts und als der Kleine Sekunden später ihre Hand losließ und mit einem begeisterten Kreischen auf eines der hinteren Regale zulief, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und folgte ihm lächelnd. "Warum musste ich noch mal mit?", fragte Remus leise und beobachtete mit einem sanften Lächeln, wie Harry ein großes Paket ganz fest an sich drückte und dann auf die Kasse zuflitzte. Lily verdrehte die Augen, wechselte die Richtung und folgte ihm. "Weil du ein bisschen gute Laune gut gebrauchen kannst, alter Muffelbär", antwortete sie schließlich und der Braunhaarige hob eine Augenbraue. "Muffelbär? Okay... Außerdem habe ich keine schlechte Laune!" "Nein, noch nicht", sagte Lily schließlich leise. "Hör zu Remus, du wirst einen Job finden, also sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn es heute nicht klappt!" "Reizend, dass du schon mit meinem Versagen rechnest", muffelte er (Aha, daher also der Name!) und Lily verdrehte erneut die Augen. "Pass auf, eines Tages erschrickst du dich und dann bleiben sie so stehen", sagte Remus trocken und die Rothaarige wiederholte ihre ach so gefährliche Handlung. "Das sagt man beim Schielen und selbst das ist eine Lüge, die sich peinlich berührte Eltern ausgedacht haben, damit ihre Kinder sich benehmen. Was ich sagen wollte: Du glaubst doch schon selbst nicht mehr daran. Ich meine, sieh dich doch an: Früher bist du immer mit Anzug ins Amt gegangen und hast dich herausgeputzt, jetzt trägst du nur noch Alltagsklamotten. Und auch sonst... Du hast schon längst aufgegeben, Rem und ich wage zu behaupten, dass dieser Tag im Monat für dich und uns noch schlimmer als jeder Vollmond ist."

"An Enttäuschungen kann man sich eben nicht gewöhnen, an Schmerzen schon", antwortete Remus bitter, woraufhin Lily kommentarlos eine Tafel Schokolade aus der Jackentasche zog und sie ihm hinhielt. "Erstens: Wieso bei Salazar trägst du Schokolade mit dir herum? Okay, Frage zurückgezogen, wenn man mal bedenkt, wer dein Ehemann ist. Also... zweitens: Danke, du weißt ja, dass ich Schokolade in den Tagen um Vollmond herum fast schon kiloweise esse." "Daran habe ich gerade nicht gedacht, ich war eigentlich nur der Meinung, dass du etwas Süßes gebrauchen könntest, um deine Bitterkeit zu ertränken. Und außerdem isst du auch sonst Schokolade, also tu bloß nicht so, als würdest du dich ach so gesund ernähren, ich hab die Chipstüte und die Schokokekse unter deinem Bett bei meiner letzten Aufräumaktion durchaus bemerkt!" Remus knurrte unwillig, aber seine Mundwinkel hoben sich dann doch an, als er sah wie Harry umständlich seinen Rucksack abnahm, ihn auf die Theke stemmte und dort begann ihn auszuleeren. "Wenn ich deprimiert bin esse ich, so ist das eben. Und ich bin ziemlich oft deprimiert, schließlich bin ich ein arbeitsloser, ungeliebter Werwolf." Lily schnaubte. "Ach, hör mir mit deinem Selbstmitleid auf, das ist ja unerträglich. Du hast eine Familie, die dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebt und alles für dich tun würde und das ist mehr als so manch anderer von sich behaupten kann! Und wenn du endlich anfängst an dich zu glauben, wirst du auch einen Job finden, das weiß ich. Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass ich lüge?"

Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Das war wohl mal überfällig, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange du bei meiner Selbstzerfleischung noch mitmachst. Tut mir Leid, Lils, ich versuche mich zu ändern, ja?" Die Rothaarige nickte nur, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. "Ich find deinen Sachbearbeiter ja sowieso total unfähig, es sollte doch nun wirklich kein Problem sein, mit deinen hervorragenden Zeugnissen, deiner Intelligenz, deinem Fleiß und nebenbei erwähnt deinem Ruf als Kriegsheld einen passablen Job zu finden, Werwolf hin oder her. Und dann wirst du auch endlich wieder Geld haben, dir eine anständige, warme -ich bin nicht doof, Rem, ich weiß, warum du zu Hause immer mit Decke rumrennst- Wohnung leisten, ausgewogen essen und dir endlich mal wieder ein paar neue Klamotten kaufen können, denn langsam krieg ich das mit dem Flicken nicht mehr so hin und von James' Sachen willst du ja nichts annehmen. Du wirst bald einen Job finden, das weiß ich und es wird auch langsam Zeit, wenn das so weiter geht wirst du noch ernsthaft krank!"

"Onkel Remi?", erklang in diesem Moment eine leise, unsichere Stimme und er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte das Abbild seines besten Freundes fragend an. "Was ist denn, Harry?" Dieser biss unglücklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, blickte den Werwolf aber trotz allem entschlossen an. "Du kannst mein Geld haben. Ich mag nicht, dass du krank wirst, ich hab dich nämlich ganz, ganz doll lieb!" "Oh, Schatz", seufzte Lily und presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz und auch Remus wirkte merklich gerührt. "Du würdest mir dein Zoogeld geben? Aber du hast doch jetzt mindestens ein Jahr auf ihn gespart und dich so gefreut, mit ihm spielen zu können!" "Mit dir kann ich auch spielen", antwortete der Kleine schulterzuckend, warf dem Paket aber gleichzeitig einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. "Und außerdem hab ich dich viel viel lieber als alle Zoos der Welt, jawohl!" Er nickte energisch. "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Zwerg, aber nicht nötig, ich komme auch so ganz gut klar und deine Mummy hat recht: Ich finde ganz bestimmt bald eine Arbeit und weißt du was? Das erste, was ich dann tun werde, ist dir ein weiteres Tier für deinen Zoo zu kaufen, okay?" Harrys Gesicht, das sich bei dem Wort "Zwerg" merklich verdüstert hatte, hellte sich jetzt wieder auf und er nickte begeistert. "Das heißt, dass ich den Zoo jetzt haben darf?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und Lily und Remus nickten gleichzeitig. "Du hast so brav gespart und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du wirklich ein Jahr durchgehalten hast. Du bist tatsächlich schon ein großer Junge!" Sie strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. "Weißt du, wenn man immer sofort alles bekommt was man sich wünscht, hat man irgendwann alles, will immer größere Geschenke und kann sich trotzdem nicht richtig freuen. Wenn man allerdings selbst für etwas arbeitet oder lange auf etwas, das man sich wünscht spart, dann ist die Freude umso größer und man weiß diese Dinge erst richtig zu schätzen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ihr Sohn nickte wichtig mit dem Kopf. "Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude", zitierte er stolz und sie lächelte. "Das habe ich zwar nicht gemeint, aber das stimmt natürlich auch, gut gemacht, Schatz." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte erneut, schien aber nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, sondern drehte jetzt den Rucksack um und schüttelte so auch die letzten Münzen heraus. Der halbe Tresen war unter den Knuts und Sickeln nicht mal mehr zu erahnen und es hätte vermutlich mindestens eine halbe Stunde gedauert das Geld zu zählen, aber glücklicherweise gab es ja Zählzauber und so hatte sich die Angelegenheit innerhalb von Sekunden erledigt. "Da fehlt ei..." "Oh Harry, sieh mal, da unten liegt noch ein Knut", plapperte Lily aufgeregt dazwischen und zog dabei so unauffällig wie möglich zwei Münzen aus der Jackentasche, von der sie eine auf den Boden fallen ließ. Harry bückte sie sofort um sie aufzuheben und währenddessen drückte Lily der Verkäuferin schnell eine goldene Münze in die Hand. Als Harry daraufhin den Knut zurück auf den Tresen legte, lächelte die Frau und nickte zustimmend. "Ja, jetzt stimmt es. Viel Spaß mit Ihrem Zoo, junger Mann!" Harry strahlte sie an, schnappte sich das Paket und presste es mit beiden Händen ganz fest an seine Brust.

Während sie den Laden verließen und wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel zurückkehrten, erzählte Harry ganz stolz und aufgeregt, welches seiner Tiere er in welches Gehege verfrachten würde, was für Abenteuer die Verkäufer mit ihren Ständen erleben würden und als er dann auch noch bemerkte, dass in dem Karton mehrere Zoowärter waren, begann er zu überlegen, welches Tier welchen Wärter fressen sollte. Remus dagegen stupste Lily kurz an und zog dann fragend die Augenbraue hoch, woraufhin sie lächelte. "Es ging ums Prinzip. Er hat ein Jahr gespart und als ich am Sonntag gemerkt habe, dass eine Galleone und ein Knut fehlten... Er hat sich so gefreut und so lange darauf hingefiebert, er hat es sich wirklich verdient. Den Großteil hat er selbst bezahlt, du hast ja gesehen, dass der Rucksack bis oben hin gefüllt war. Er hat gelernt, dass man nicht immer alles kriegt und sich selbst bemühen muss, Kompromisse einzugehen hat, dass man dann eben auf Süßes oder zusätzliche Tiere verzichten muss und das ist die eine Galleone nun wirklich wert. Oder meinst du, dass ich ihn noch vier Monate hätte warten lassen sollen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und als sie kurz darauf erneut die Mauer, die die Muggelwelt von der Winkelgasse trennte passierten, plapperte Harry immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin, während Remus nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr merklich stiller geworden war.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf ihren Freund kniete sich Lily vor ihren Sohn hin und schaffte es sogar, seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment wieder auf sich zu lenken."Okay, Schatz, Mummy muss noch Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen. Du kannst mitkommen oder du gehst mit Onkel Remi gucken, ob er heute einen Job bekommt." "Aber ich wollte noch Besen gucken", beschwerte er sich und Lily lächelte. "Wir kommen nächste Woche sowieso noch einmal wieder, dann können wir bei "Qualität für Quidditch" vorbeischauen, versprochen. Aber jetzt musst du dich entscheiden, ob du lieber einkaufen oder zum Arbeitsamt möchtest." "Ich bleib bei Onkel Remi, weil dann kann ich ihn trösten, wenn er traurig ist!" "Okay", nickte Lily und wirkte dabei merkwürdig zufrieden, während der Werwolf nicht besonders begeistert aussah. Ob das nun an der Nennung seines von Harry verpassten Kosenamens lag oder an der Aussicht, gleich wieder eine Absage zu bekommen war nicht ganz klar, aber im Endeffekt war es auch egal, denn Harrys warme Hand in seiner und sein vertrauensvoller Blick brachten ihn wie fast immer zum Lächeln und als er den Kleinen daraufhin zum Kamin zog und ihn hineinschob, hielt ihn noch einmal die Stimme seiner besten Freundin auf. "Ach ja, wenn der Typ dir diesmal keine Arbeit besorgt, kann ich ja mal vorbeikommen und ihn so lange in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, bis er dir höchstpersönlich seinen Job überlässt!", bot sie an und Remus lachte leise auf. "Das wird ihn sicherlich überzeugen, vor allem weil er locker einen Kopf größer ist als du", meinte er trocken und Lily schob gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. "Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein wenn ich will!" Remus grinste nur, schnappte sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver, kletterte zu dem Jungen in den Kamin, hielt ihn fest und verschwand dann mit einem leise gemurmelten Wort in dem grünen Feuer.

"Hui, das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen", lachte er kurze Zeit später und hielt den leicht schwankenden Jungen dabei fest an sich gepresst. "Alles okay?" Der Kleine nickte nur und ließ zu, dass Remus ihm sanft den Ruß von der Kleidung klopfte. "Brauchst du ein Stück Schokolade?", fragte der Werwolf noch einmal nach und hielt die Tafel hoch, die ihm Lily vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und wirkte mit einem Mal so grün um die Nase herum, dass Remus die Schokolade lieber ganz schnell wieder wegsteckte. "Na, dann lass uns mal da rüber gehen", sagte der Braunhaarige und zeigte auf das Ende eines Flurs. "Nicht, dass wir noch zu spät kommen, das wäre vermutlich nicht besonders förderlich." Harry nickte, griff erneut nach seiner Hand und ging dann neben ihm her auf eine Tür zu. "Nächstes Mal musst du deutlich sprechen, weil sonst kann das nämlich ganz doll schief gehen!" Remus grinste breit, erinnerte er sich doch noch zu genau an einen Vorfall Mitte Juni, als Sirius offenbar schon leicht angetrunken versucht hatte nach Godrics Hollow zu flohen und letzendlich in einem... _besonderen _Etablissement gelandet war, wo ihn die Damen wiederum nicht mehr hatten gehen lassen wollen. Im Endeffekt war es Remus gewesen, der sich Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht hatte, als er sich nicht wie versprochen noch einmal gemeldet hatte und ein paar Ortungszauber später hatte er ihn komplett bekleidet in einer Badewanne voll Sahne, mit Cocktailkirsche im rechten Nasenloch und selig schnarchend vorgefunden. Bis jetzt hatte er ihm diese Erinnerung noch nicht vorgehalten, dazu war er vermutlich einfach zu anständig, aber vielleicht bewahrte er sie sich ja auch nur für einen besonderen Moment auf.

"Mr. Lupin?", erklang in diesem Moment eine schnarrende Stimme und Remus' Finger verspannte sich um Harrys. "Ich bin hier", sagte er leise, ging auf den Mann zu und hielt ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Diese geflissentlich ignorierend drehte sich der Mann um, ging auf einen im Zimmer stehenden Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich auf dem dahinterstehenden Sessel nieder. Leise seufzend schloss Remus die Tür und nachdem er vergeblich auf eine Aufforderung Platz zu nehmen gewartet hatte, rückte er sich schließlich selbst einen Stuhl zurecht, setzte sich hin und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Sein Gegenüber grunzte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und lehnte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen zurück. "Der alleinerziehende Vater? Ich habe schon bessere Mitleidstouren gesehen." Remus' Zähne gaben ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich, aber er sagte nichts und strich dem Kind auf seinem Schoß stattdessen in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken. "Onkel Remi ist doch nicht mein Daddy", lachte Harry. "Und wir sind hier, weil Onkel Remi nämlich einen Job will und du beeilst dich besser mal, weil ich will nämlich nach Hause und mit meinem Zoo spielen und sowieso... Wenn du ihm keine Arbeit gibst, kommt meine Mummy und haut dich!"

Der Werwolf schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte und entschied sich so zu einem leisen Prusten in das schwarze, in alle Richtungen abstehende Haar seines Welpens. "Reizend", knurrte der Mann und strich sich über den Bürstenhaarschnitt. "Wie auch immer. Ich habe mich in den letzten vier Wochen stark für Sie eingesetzt und tatsächlich einen Job gefunden!" Remus' Kopf ruckte hoch und mit einem Mal glänzten seine Augen so hoffnungsvoll, dass es Lily, James und Sirius vermutlich das Herz gebrochen hätte. "Eine Putzstelle im Ministerium", schloss der andere, grinste breit und entblößte dabei eine Reihe schiefer und gelber Zähne. Remus schluckte. Toiletten schrubben an dem Ort, wo seine Freunde Karriere machten und von allen bewundert und geachtet wurden? Ein neuer Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben, aber andererseits war der Braunhaarige sich noch nie für etwas zu schade gewesen. "In Ordnung", sagte er und ein erstes, freudiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Das ist wunderbar, Mr. Ferris. Wann soll ich anfangen?" "Uhm", machte dieser und wirkte ehrlich überrascht, dass der Werwolf noch nicht einmal nach dem Lohn fragte. "Morgen, vermute ich." "Schö..." "Anubis?" Eine hübsche, braunhaarige Frau stürmte in den Raum, hielt kurz inne und blickte irritiert auf Remus und Harry, die sie beide mit großen Augen anstarrten. "Hi. Kennen wir uns? Na, egal. Anubis, hast du eine Ahnung wie ich mit der Muggelwelt verhandle? Ich habe drüben Mr. Stubis sitzen und er möchte unbedingt Koch werden. Soweit ich von seiner Frau weiß, lässt er alles anbrennen, was nicht schnell genug aus seinem Topf flieht, aber gut, jedem das Seine, nicht wahr?" Sie wandte sich erneut Remus zu. "Und Sie sind sicher, dass wir uns nicht kennen? Nein? Okay. Ach ja, Cynthia hat vorhin wieder eine Eule geschickt und gefragt, ob wir nicht vielleicht doch noch ein paar Leute wissen, die für den medizinischen Bereich geeignet sind. Und du bist sicher, dass niemand Interesse hat? Oh Mann, langsam weiß ich echt nicht mehr, was ich ihr sagen soll, die sind im Mungos nämlich gänzlich unterbesetzt! Und Sie sind sicher, dass wir uns nicht kennen?", fragte sie und blickte den Braunhaarigen mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

"Ähm", machte Remus deutlich überfordert von der Schnelligkeit ihres Sprechens. "Remus Lupin, hi." "Remus? Remus Lupin?" "Sagte ich gerade, oder?" "Oh, das ist ja toll! Mensch, erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bins, Lisa! Hallo? Hallo-oh, aufpassen!" Energisch schnipste sie vor seinem Gesicht herum und kicherte dann aufgekratzt. "Wir waren im selben Jahrgang, erinnerst du dich? Wir sind in der fünften öfter ausgegangen, ich stand damals total auf dich, aber als das zwischen uns ernster zu werden schien, hast du dich mit einem Mal kaum noch bei mir gemeldet." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Das fand ich echt nicht so lustig." "Oh", murmelte Remus. "Hi Lisa!" "Oh, du hast mich erkannt? Wir waren nämlich in... Oh Moment, das sagte ich schon, richtig?", kicherte sie fröhlich und blickte ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden neugierig an. "Du bist Vater geworden wie ich sehe. Steht dir, das Kind meine ich. Na ja, so ist das eben, die Guten sind immer schwul oder nicht mehr zu haben. Aber sagt man nicht eh über Männer, dass sie wie Toiletten sind? Entweder besetzt oder beschissen. Haha!", prustete sie und Harrys Augen wurden wenn möglich noch größer. "Die redet aber viel", wisperte er in Remus' Ohr und dieser nickte mit einem Lächeln. "Und was machst du so? Lass mich raten, du bist Auror geworden. Nein, nein, nichts sagen! Heiler, du bist Heiler! Ich meine, du hattest ja damals immer irgendwas und hast dich meist selbst versorgt, im Nachhinein weiß ich natürlich warum. Sag mal, hast du mich eigentlich deswegen abgesägt, wolltest du nicht, dass ich es erfahre? Na, egal. Also was machst du? Ich suche mir gerade nen Mann, nee Scherz", plapperte sie und hielt dann tatsächlich für zwei Sekunden inne, sodass Remus antworten konnte.

"Ich bin sicher nicht wegen des netten Gesprächpartners hier", meinte er trocken, woraufhin es Harry wohl für nötig hielt, sich einzumischen. "Er putzt jetzt", sagte er mit wichtigem Gesicht. "Und dann kann er sich wieder Essen kaufen und heile Klamotten, jawohl!" Lisa blickte den Kleinen nachdenklich an und warf dann Anubis Ferris, der mit einem Mal auffällig ruhig war einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. "Du weißt doch, dass noch händeringend Heiler gesucht werden und soweit ich weiß hat Remus sogar mal ein Praktikum im Mungos gemacht und war mit Lily zusammen für die Erstversorgung der Verletzten bei der finalen Schlacht verantwortlich. Wieso zum Henker hast du ihm nicht die Ausbildung angeboten?" "Er ist ein Werwolf", platzte der Angesprochene wütend heraus. "Ein Werwolf und eine Stelle im Sankt Mungos, ja wo kommen wir denn da hin?" Remus runzelte die Stirn, blieb aber still, während Lisa geradezu explodierte. "Das liegt jawohl nicht bei dir, das zu entscheiden! Na warte, wenn ich das Dad erzähle, der schmeißt dich hochkannt raus und sorgt dafür, dass du nie wieder irgendwo eine Selle findest. Rassisten können wir hier nicht gebrauchen und vor allem niemanden, der gegen meinen Remus arbeitet!" "Hrm", machte dieser. "Das äh... ist ja nett, dass du dich so für mich einsetzt, wirklich... aber ich bezweifle, dass sie mich nehmen würden."

"Papperlapapp", zwitscherte Lisa und schickte immer wieder bitterböse Blicke in Richtung Anubis Ferris ab, woraufhin dieser immer kleiner zu werden schien. "Natürlich würden sie dich nicht einfach als Heiler einstellen..." "Sag ich ja!" "Unterbrich mich gefälligst nicht, sonst beiß ich dich! Nein, tu ich nicht, aber klingt witzig, nicht?" Sie kicherte, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. "Du musst zuerst eine Ausbildung machen, das ist ja klar! Du kriegst natürlich am Anfang noch nicht so viel Gold, aber es müsste zum Leben reichen und die eine oder andere Sache kannst du dir zwischendurch auch leisten, nur mit dem Whirlpool solltest du vielleicht noch ein bisschen warten." Sie kicherte erneut. "Und du bist ein Kriegsheld, die Leute schauen zu dir auf, ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum du arbeitslos bist. Wie lange geht denn das schon so?" "Na ja, ich habe ab und zu mal einen Gelegenheitsjob vermittelt gekriegt, aber eigentlich... seit meinem Schulabschluss!" Er hob die Schultern und zuckte dann leicht zurück, als die Augen der jungen Frau fast schon zu glühen begannen. "Seit der finalen Schlacht werden überall Heiler und Auroren gesucht, du weißt genau, wie viele getötet wurden um unsere Chancen zu schmälern! Und Heiler benötigen wir noch viel dringender, denn im Gegensatz zu den Verbrechen werden die Krankheiten, fehlgeleiteten Flüche und anderen Missgeschicke nicht weniger sondern mehr!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wirklich Anubis, das ist unter aller Kartoffel!" "Kartoffel?" "Kartoffel! Klingt doch voll lustig, oder?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und kehre dann abrupt zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück. "Die Werwölfe haben doch mittlerweile schon eine viel bessere Stellung, wobei es natürlich immer noch Schwachköpfe gibt, die sich für etwas Besseres halten." Sie warf dem Blonden mit den eiskalten, jetzt nicht mehr so selbstbewussten Augen einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Man kann doch so viele Vorkehrungen treffen. Ich meine, man kann diese Muggelhandschuhe tragen, dann kann selbst bei einer eigenen Verletzung kein Blut in die Wunden der Patienten fließen, falls es das ist, was dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet!" "Durch Blutübertragung wird man kein Werwolf", antwortete Remus knapp. "Da müsste ich schon ziemlichen Hunger haben und aus demjenigen an Vollmond ein Stück rausbeißen." "Siehst du", strahlte Lisa. "Umso besser! Dann weiß ich aber wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, du alter Grummelbär!" "Grummelbär", murmelte er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Was ist nur los mit euch Frauen? Hör zu, Liz, das ist wirklich lieb von dir und es wäre ein absoluter Traum, aber ich würde mindestens drei Tage im Monat fehlen und das lässt sich doch kein Arbeitgeber gefallen!" "Papperlapapp", winkte sie ab. "Ich werde mich jetzt sofort mit Cynthia in Verbindung setzen, sie ist eine alte Bekannte von mir und ich habe ihr schon oft von dir erzählt, sie wird sicher begeistert sein! Gib mir fünf Minuten, länger dauert das über den Kamin nicht!" Damit rauschte sie mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen langsam blinzelnden Remus und einen Harry zurück, dessen Mund vor lauter Überraschung weit geöffnet war. "Die redet aber viel", murmelte er erneut perplex und Remus nickte. "Und schnell, ja." Damit stand er auf, nahm Harry auf den Arm und ging auf die Tür zu. "Hey! Ich... ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie gehen dürfen!", fauchte der Mann hinter ihm, offenbar jetzt, wo Lisa weg war wieder Oberwasser gewinnen wollend, woraufhin sich der Werwolf erneut umdrehte und ihm einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. "Ich habe mich von Ihnen jetzt lange genug demütigen lassen, habe jeden noch so unangenehmen Job übernommen, nur um zu überleben und meinen Freunden nicht auf der Tasche liegen zu müssen! Und die ganze Zeit habe ich mir eingeredet, dass es an mir liegt, dass ich es nicht wert bin, eine bessere Arbeit zu bekommen und ich war Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mir ab und an die Möglichkeit gegeben haben, etwas Geld zu verdienen! Ich war auf Sie angewiesen und Sie haben das schamlos ausgenutzt! Das ist einfach nur erbärmlich, mehr nicht! Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Ferris. Oder besser nicht", schnaubte er, trat durch die Tür und schmiss sie dann mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. Was für ein Abgang, aber bei dem Mann auch kein Wunder, oder?

Harry und Remus verbrachten keine zwei Minuten im Flur, bis Lisa aus einer weiteren Tür herausstürmte. Und um ehrlich zu sein war der Werwolf darüber auch ganz froh, denn die vielen deprimiert wirkenden Menschen in teilweise wirklich zerlumpten Kleidern waren nicht das, was er Harry sehen lassen wollte, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollte der Kleine einfach noch ein unbeschwertes Kind sein, er würde schon viel zu schnell erwachsen und mit dem Leben und seinen schlechten Seiten konfrontiert werden und bis dahin sollte er so lange wie möglich seine Unschuld behalten. "Remus, hallo? Also ehrlich, hörst du mir vielleicht mal zu? Ich habe alles geklärt, das mit den Fehltagen geht klar. Wenn du Glück hast, fallen die meisten Tage eh aufs Wochenende und ansonsten arbeitest du halt an den anderen Tagen ein, zwei Stunden länger und dann hast du die verpassten Arbeitstage auch wieder drin, das ist kein Problem. Cynthia war schwer begeistert, sie wird dir noch heute Abend deinen Arbeitsvertrag eulen, vielleicht kannst du sogar noch bei dem Gehalt verhandeln, sie sucht wirklich händeringend neue Mitarbeiter und das kannst du ja ruhig ein wenig für dich ausnutzen. Gut, wie auch immer, du kannst dann Anfang Januar anfangen, sie freut sich schon auf dich. Und dann kannst du ja jetzt mal deine Reserven anbrechen und deinem Sohn ein richtig schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen", lächelte sie, winkte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und verschwand prompt wieder in einem der Zimmer.

"Er ist nicht... uhm... ja...", machte Remus, schüttelte den Kopf, starrte die geschlossene Tür an und ging dann auf den Sohn seiner besten Freunde zu. "Du musst nicht traurig sein", sagte dieser gerade zu einem krank wirkenden Mann mit schütterem Haar und eingefallenen Wangen. "Meine Mummy sagt, am Ende wird alles gut, du darfst nur die Hoffnung nie aufgeben!" Und in diesem Moment wurde Remus bewusst, dass sich sein Leben jetzt endlich zum Positiven wandeln würde, dass er jetzt eine echte Chance hatte sich zu verändern. Mit einem zutiefst glücklichen Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen riss er den überrascht quiekenden Harry an sich und drückte ihn ganz fest an seine Brust. Lily hatte mal wieder recht gehabt, am Ende wurde wirklich alles gut.


	12. Mittwoch, 12 Dezember 1984, 15 30 Uhr

_Dieses Kapitel ist euer Lohn, denn es ist all meinen fleißigen Reviewern gewidmet, die sich die Mühe machen und mir ihre Meinung hinterlassen und mir damit unendlich viel Kraft und Elan geben, ihr seid die Besten! GRUPPENKNUDDELN! _

**Mittwoch, 12. Dezember 1984, 15.30 Uhr**

"Und den ganzen, ganzen Morgen hat es geschneit und wir haben Schneelieder gesungen, damit es nicht aufhört, aber wir durften nicht raus, weil die meisten hatten gar keine richtig warmen Sachen mit und das war ganz doof", plapperte Harry und schnibbelte gleichzeitig weiter an einem weißen Stück Papier herum. "Und du bist mit mir sofort appriert, das war ganz gemein!" "Appariert", verbesserte Lily automatisch und griff rechtzeitig nach seiner Hand, sodass er sich nicht selbst verletzte. "Entweder du konzentrierst dich oder du musst wieder die Kinderschere nehmen, aber dann werden das keine schönen Schneeflocken!", sagte sie streng und Harry zog eine Schnute, widersprach aber nicht. "Und außerdem hat Daddy mir heute Morgen extra noch eine Eule geschickt, damit wir den ersten Schnee nicht ganz alleine genießen, dann ist er nämlich ganz traurig!" "Okay", murmelte Harry und schob vor lauter Konzentration die Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch, woraufhin Lily leise lachte. "Er müsste jeden Moment da sein, also schneide diese Schneeflocke noch zu Ende und dann ziehen wir uns an, ja?" Der Kleine nickte enthusiastisch, machte noch zwei Schnitte und schmiss die Schere dann mit einem lauten "Fertig!" auf den Tisch. Dann klappte er das weiße Papierstück auseinander und hielt es stolz in die Höhe. "Toll gemacht, die sieht richtig gut aus", lobte Lily ihn, hob ihn erst hoch und danach mitsamt gebastelter Schneeflocke auf die Küchenzeile und befestigte sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes an dem Fenster. "Sieht das so gut aus?", fragte sie und betrachtete die von schiefen Schneeflocken übersäte Scheibe. Harry nickte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und als sie ihm daraufhin das Haar verwuschelte, blickte er sie beleidigt an und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Entschuldige", lachte sie, zupfte sein Haar wieder in Form (wobei man allerdings keinen Unterschied feststellen konnte), gähnte verstohlen und hob ihn erneut in ihre Arme. "Wie siehts aus, hast du Lust noch ein bisschen Buchstaben zu üben?"

Harry nickte heftig, strampelte und als sie ihn daraufhin auf den Boden herunterließ, flitzte er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum. Lily lachte und räumte die Bastelsachen weg. Während sie noch den Futter- und Trinknapf für eine gewisse orangerote Katze auffüllte, hörte sie ihren Sohn die Treppe wieder heruntertrampeln und wurde kurz darauf von hinten angesprungen. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei kippte sie nach vorne und landete auf dem Boden. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um, schnappte sich ihren Sohn und begann ihn durchzukitzeln. Laut schreiend schlug er um sich, aber Lily ließ erst Gnade walten als sein Gesicht schon puterrot war und er verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Grinsend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Bauch ab und piekste ihn noch ein paar Mal, bis sie sich schließlich erhob, sich ihren Sohn unter den Arm klemmte und sich dann mit ihm auf einen der Stühle setzte. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie ihn fest, mit der anderen griff sie nach dem Block mit den herumfliegenden Quidditchspielern und dem riesigen Bleistift, der ungefähr zehnmal so dick wie seine Artgenossen war. Bei den beiden Dingen handelte es sich um Harrys zehntes Adventskalendergeschenk und da es ihrem Sohn am Sonntag nun mal alles andere als gut gegangen war, hatte Lily erst am Montag damit begonnen, ihrem Sohn die benötigten drei neuen Buchstaben beizubringen.

"Das sah doch gestern schon gar nicht so schlecht aus, aber zeig mit bitte erst noch einmal die beiden Wörter, die du schon seit ein paar Monaten kannst." Einen Moment lang schien Harry nicht zu wissen was sie meinte, aber dann schlug er sich gegen die Stirn, umfasst den Bleistift mit der ganzen Faust und kritzelte in mühsamer Kleinarbeit erst ein "Harry" und dann ein "Mummy" auf den Block. "Sehr schön", lobte Lily und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. "Dann versuchen wirs noch mal mit "Daddy", ja? Das hat ja gestern schon ganz gut funktioniert und das "D" ist ja auch nicht so schwierig, richtig?" Der Kleine nickte und zeichnete dann mehr als dass er schrieb den ersten Buchstaben auf das Papier, wobei die darauffolgenden dann schon um einiges schneller erschienen. "Sehr schön", lobte Lily und Harry nickte heftig. "Und bis Weihnachten kann ich auch Onkel Remis und Onkel Siris vollen Namen schreiben, nech?" Lily nickte. "Habe ich ja gestern versprochen. Ich finde zwar eigentlich, dass man in deinem Alter noch nicht schreiben können muss, aber du hast dir ja so gewünscht, diesmal an Weihnachten die Kärtchen für die Geschenke selbst zu beschriften und da du ja nun "Harry" und "Mummy" schon schreiben kannst, sind die drei zusätzlichen Buchstaben auch durchaus zu schaffen, denke ich. Das "s" und das "e" sind zwar etwas schwierig, aber wir kriegen das schon hin, oder was meinst du?" Harry nickte eifrig und verbrachte die nächsten Minuten dann konzentriert damit, die ihm vorgeschriebenen Buchstaben so gut wie möglich zu kopieren.

Als sie dann allerdings die Haustür hörten, blickte Harry seine Mutter erschrocken an und machte dabei so große Augen, dass ihr das Herz aufging. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes beförderte sie den Block und den Stift ungesehen in Harrys Zimmer und ihr Sohn nickte befriedigt, wollte er doch nicht, dass seine Überraschung frühzeitig entdeckt wurde. Als er dann ein "Hallo, seid ihr tot, oder was?" aus dem Flur hörte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr und er lief mit einem lauten "Daddy! Daddy ist zu Hause!" zu eben diesem hin und ließ sich in die Luft heben und dort herumwirbeln. Lily lächelte, ging auf ihren Mann zu und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. "Mistelzweige", lachte sie und deutete nach oben, woraufhin ihr Göttergatte ihr ein freches Grinsen schenkte. "Dann gehen wir doch lieber auf Nummer sicher", zwinkerte er, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie erneut, nur diesmal etwas... intensiver. Harry auf seinem Arm schaffte es irgendwie, sich gleichzeitig die Augen zuzuhalten, an den Haaren seiner Mutter rumzufummeln und Würgegeräusche zu machen. "Das ist nicht sehr nett, Harry", schimpfte Lily nachdem sie sich von ihrem Mann gelöst hatte, beugte sich blitzschnell vor und biss ihm spielerisch in die Nase. Dann wandte sie sich dem in der Ecke stehenden Sirius und dem immer noch von innen strahlenden Remus zu und drückte sie zur Begrüßung fest an sich.

"Krieg ich auch nen Kuss?", fragte Sirius mit wackelnden Augenbrauen, woraufhin sie nur grinste. "Stehst nicht unter dem Mistelzweig, Pad, Pech gehabt." "Nächstes Mal", lachte der Hundeanimagus und ging zu seinem Patensohn herüber, um ihn ausführlich durchzuknuddeln. Lily dagegen lächelte Remus zu und stupste ihn dann sanft an. "Hast du den Vertrag gestern noch unterschrieben?" Der Werwolf schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf und als ihr daraufhin die Gesichtszüge entglitten, lachte er frech. "Ich habe mich gestern noch mit dieser Cynthia getroffen und ja... Liz war auch da und hat noch eine ganze Menge an meinem Gehalt gedreht, mir war das fast schon peinlich, aber na ja... jetzt habe ich wirklich keine finanziellen Probleme mehr. Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, wenn ich nach der Ausbildung übernommen werde." "Das wirst du ganz sicher, es sei denn du lieferst dir mit Sirius im Aufenthaltsraum eine Essensschlacht. Wobei..." Sie stutzte und lachte. "Nein, selbst danach wurde mir nicht gekündigt." Remus lächelte und sah sie dann fragend an. "Wirst du eigentlich ins Mungos zurückkehren? Ich meine, sie scheinen da echt noch Leute zu brauchen und es hat dir doch so viel Spaß gemacht!" Lily wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich wieder anfangen halbtags zu arbeiten, wenn Harry in knapp zwei Jahren in die Grundschule kommt, aber... ähm... ich denke, ich werde dann doch noch warten, bis er in Hogwarts ist." "Oh, warum?" "Ich... ich will einfach für mein Baby da sein", antwortete Lily knapp und warf ihrem Mann, der gerade gemeinsam mit Sirius Harry an den Fußgelenken packte und ihn nun heftigst durchschüttelte einen liebevollen Blick zu. "Aber wenn du halbtags..." "Remus! Ich... ähm... du wirst das irgendwann verstehen." "Spätestens wenn du selbst Kinder hast", fügte James in diesem Moment hinzu und stellte seinen leicht grünlich wirkenden Sohn wieder auf die Beine.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste er sanft die Handflächen der Rothaarigen und zog sie dann enger an sich. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und umschlang seinen Körper mit beiden Armen. "Müde?", fragte er leise und sie nickte. "Seid ihr mir sehr böse, wenn ich mich jetzt ein, zwei Stunden hinlege und erst später zu euch stoße?" Ihre vier Jungs schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und Harry ging sogar so weit, dass er versprach, sie zuzudecken und ihr eine Gute Nacht Geschichte zu erzählen. Lily lehnte dankend ab, küsste ihren Sohn auf den Kopf und begab sich dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ein Kissen und eine Wolldecke schnappte und tatsächlich innerhalb von Sekunden einschlief. "Wow James, du musst sie ja heute Nacht ganz schön geschafft haben", grinste Sirius anzüglich, woraufhin ihm sein bester Freund einen so wütenden Blick zuwarf, dass der Hundeanimagus erschrocken die Hände hob. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", fauchte James, woraufhin Sirius eine Augenbraue hob. "Wie man jemandem das Hirn rausvö..." "Das hat wohl eher jemand bei dir gemacht", knurrte James und sein Gegenüber schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Wieso denken eigentlich immer alle, dass ich schwul bin? Nur weil ich Käsesahnetorte mag? Das ist _nicht _fair!" "So ist die Welt", sagte James nur, schnappte sich seinen Sohn, verpasste ihm mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Jacke und Winterschuhe und trug ihn dann nach draußen.

Remus und Sirius sahen sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihrem Freund dann. "James, was ist los?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise und beobachtete nur nebenbei sein Patenkind, das sich jauchzend im Schnee herumrollte. "Es ging ihr heute Nacht nicht so gut, sie hat mir echt einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt", murmelte sein Gegenüber leise und wich seinem Blick aus. "Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber reingehen und nach ihr sehen", antwortete Sirius besorgt, aber James schüttelte den Kopf. "Was denkst du, warum ich heute Morgen zwei Stunden zu spät gekommen bin? Wir haben Harry in den Kindergarten gebracht und sind danach sofort ins Mungos und haben sie untersuchen lassen. Es geht ihr gut, sie haben ihr ein paar Vitamin- und Stärkungstränke gegeben und wenn sie müde ist soll sie sich halt ein bisschen hinlegen, aber eigentlich dürfte das nicht wieder vorkommen." "Okay", meinte Sirius wenig überzeugt und mal wieder war es Remus, der versuchte die Situation zu retten. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt ein wenig Spaß haben und nachher für Mummy einen ganz großen Schneemann bauen, den sie sich dann später vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus ansehen kann?" "Und eine Schneefrau", nickte Harry heftig und stand wieder auf. "Und einen Schneehund", fügte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen hinzu und James lachte leise. "Natürlich. Wie wärs, wenn du dich als Modell bereitstellst?" Der Hundeanimagus nickte langsam und nachdenklich und auch Remus schien noch nicht ganz zu wissen, worauf Harrys Vater hinauswollte. "Du verwandelst dich einfach und wir überschütten dich dann mit Schnee. Voilà: Ein Schneehund." "Das war kein besonder guter Witz, Prongs." Dieser grinste nur. "Darüber kann man geteilter Meinung sein. Ich jedenfalls finde den Gedanken von einem zum Schweigen gezwungenen Siri-Pooh ganz ansprechend und amüsant, doch, ja!" "Witzig", maulte Sirius und James nickte. "Sag ich ja."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und wechselte dann erneut das Thema. "Also Leute, was wollen wir machen? Wir könnten auch erst mal ein Iglu bauen, da gibts bestimmt keine Streitereien. Wobei, wer euch kennt..." "Oder wir fliegen eine Runde!", sagte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen. "Es gibt nicht Schöneres als den Schnee auf seiner Haut, den Wind in seinem Haar und ein langsam einschlafendes Hinterteil zu spüren!" "Ähm... okaaaaay", machte Remus, nickte dann aber. "Hört sich cool an, wir sind schon lange nicht mehr geflogen." Er wandte sich an James. "Denkst du, dass das für Lily okay ist?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Sicher, sie möchte nur nicht, dass er alleine auf einem richtigen Besen sitzt. Aber er hat ja seinen Kinderbesen, von daher..." "Aber das macht keinen Spaß", maulte Sirius und zog eine Schnute. "Ich will nicht nur über dem Fußboden rumfliegen, das ist jawohl mal voll ätzend!" Seine Augen leuchteten auf. "Er kann doch bei einem von uns mit auf dem Besen sitzen!" Der Kleine nickte begeistert und blickte seinen Vater mit riesigen, bittenden Augen an, woraufhin dieser mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln aufseufzte. "Jetzt habe ich ja gar keine Chance mehr! Aber du setzt auf jeden Fall deinen Fahrradhelm auf, haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry nickte eilig und rannte auf den Geräteschuppen zu, um dann für etwa eine Minute in diesem zu verschwinden. "James, das Teil ist pink", knurrte Sirius. "Das ist peinlich, damit können wir uns doch nicht sehen lassen!" "Mein Sohn mag diese Farbe eben", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige pikiert, dabei geflissentlich ignorierend, dass er noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Riesenaufstand wegen eines gleichfarbigen Stiftes gemacht hatte, aber das war schließlich auch etwas ganz anderes, er war schließlich der Vater, er durfte das! Sirius als Patenonkel und Remus als Harry ebenso nahestehende Person wurde ein solcher Spruch gerade noch so verziehen, jeden anderen hätte der stolze Vater schon längst in der Luft zerfetzt.

"Außerdem passt pink gut zu deinen Haaren", fügte er noch hinzu und als Harry kurz darauf mit dem Schutzhelm wieder auf die drei Männer zugerannt kam, war der nachdenklich wirkende Sirius mit einem Mal tatsächlich der Meinung, dass sein Patensohn unbedingt mit ihm fliegen müsse, schließlich verbringe er viel zu selten alleine Zeit mit ihm. Harry allerdings lehnte entschieden ab. "Aber ich hab doch meinen Helm auf, da muss ich doch bei Daddy sitzen! Weil pink ist nämlich seine liebste Farbe auf der ganzen Welt!" James strich seinem Sohn mit einem Lächeln über die Wange, machte sich aber gleichzeitig eine gedankliche Notiz, seine Frau für ihren damaligen Kommentar noch einmal gebührend zu bestrafen. Vielleicht sollte er sie zwingen mit Sirius Hosen kaufen zu gehen, aber diese Strafe war dann wohl doch nicht angemessen. Schließlich brauchte der Schwarzhaarige meist Stunden, fragte jeden im Laden, ob sein Hintern auch genug in Szene gesetzt wurde und ob sein Sitzfleisch in dem jeweiligen Kleidungsstück eher einer Birne oder einem Apfel glich. Das war für die dort herumstehenden Frauen zwar immer eine Freude (und um ehrlich zu sein auch für den einen oder anderen Mann, aber das verschwieg Sirius natürlich geflissentlich), aber sein jeweiliger Begleiter verkroch sich von Minute zu Minute mehr in seinem Sessel, schirmte mit seiner Hand das Gesicht ab und versuchte sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Um mit Sirius einkaufen zu gehen brauchte man wirklich eine verdammt niedrige Schamgrenze.

James schüttelte den Kopf, sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an und genoss für einen Moment den vertrauensvollen Blick, den der Kleine ihm schenkte. "Du hältst mich ganz doll fest, nicht, Daddy?" Er nickte. "Natürlich, das weißt du doch, dir wird nichts passieren." "Ja, deine Mummy würde ihn sonst langsam und genüsslich von Kopf bis Fuß aufschlitzen", sagte Sirius und Remus sah ihn strafend an, als er Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht sah. "SIRIUS!" "Was denn?", machte dieser unschuldig. "Stimmt doch, sie ist so unglaublich vorsichtig, ich schwörs dir, eines Tages erfindet sie einen Kindersitz, den man hinten auf den Besen schnallen kann!" James lachte, unterband dann allerdings jede weitere Diskussion mit einem "Accio Besen!". Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Haustür erneut und zwei Besen flogen heraus. "Aber...", machte Sirius, wurde allerdings sofort von seinem besten Freund unterbrochen. "Deiner kommt noch, reg dich ab. Wenn er intelligent genug ist den Kamin zu nehmen, müsste er in ein, zwei Minuten da sein. Denke ich zumindest." "Mein Besen ist intelligent", schmollte Sirius und Remus hob nur eine Augenbraue. Intelligente Besen, das war ja mal wieder typisch... "Okay Schatz, nehmen wir Mummys oder Daddys Besen?", fragte James seinen Sohn und der Kleine zeigte begeistert auf den leicht rosa angehauchten Stiel mit den vielen Aufklebern von Cartoonfiguren, die er dort über die Jahre draufgeklebt hatte, der von seinem Dad war schließlich tabu. "Warum frage ich eigentlich noch?", lachte James, befahl dem Besen seiner Frau sich zu erheben, setzte sich auf ihn und platzierte dann seinen Sohn so, dass er gleichzeitig ihn und den Besen festhalten konnte. "Na dann mal los", rief er, stieß sich kraftvoll ab und entlockte seinem Ebenbild einen begeisterten Schrei. Remus schnappte Sirius James' Besen vor der Nase weg und flog dann laut lachend immer wieder um ihn herum. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Schwarzhaarige fuchsteufelswild seinen Zauberstab zog und der Werwolf breit grinsend das Weite suchte.

"Du bist total ätzend geworden, seit du einen Job gefunden hast!", brüllte Sirius ihm hinterher, woraufhin ihm der Braunhaarige nur die Zunge rausstreckte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und befreit auflachte. Auch Sirius konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, denn mal abgesehen von der Zeit, die er mit Harry verbrachte, war Remus meistens eher ernst und bedrückt und der Schwarzhaarige musste zugeben, dass er mehr als nur erleichtert war, dass diese Episode seines Lebens jetzt wohl endgültig abgeschlossen war.

Der Schrei seines Patenkindes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, um ihn vor einem möglichen Sturz zu retten. Als er dann aber bemerkte, dass James den Besen in diesem Moment wieder hochriss und Harry fröhlich lachte, nur um dann einen erneuten Sturzflug zu fordern, atmete er beruhigt wieder aus und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Auch wenn er es selten so direkt zeigte, er liebte Harry wie verrückt und machte sich ebenso wie seine Eltern oft Sorgen um ihn. Wobei er und James im Gegensatz zu Lily keinen _Mein-Baby-ist-in-Gefahr Radar_ hatten und manchmal auch einfach handelten ohne nachzudenken. Aber das würde sich in den nächsten Tagen noch allzu bemerkbar machen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten die vier Jungs sehr ausgelassen. Während Harry James immer wieder zu immer gewagteren Sturzflügen anstachelte und Sirius auch endlich fliegen konnte, machte sich Remus immer wieder über den Hundeanimagus lustig und wurde daraufhin vor lauter lachen so unaufmerksam, dass er prompt einen besonders großen Ast übersah und von diesem vom Besen geworfen wurde. Glücklicherweise reagierte Sirius schnell genug und so landete Remus mit einer eleganten Drehung und weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Füßen und verbeugte sich tief. Der Spaß am Fliegen war ihm aber fürs Erste vergangen und so begnügte er sich die nächsten Minuten mit zuschauen. James, sehend, dass sein Besen nun nicht mehr benutzt wurde, landete prompt mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, flog er doch auf seinem eigenen Besen um einiges lieber. Es waren die paar Sekunden, in denen James abstieg und Harry ausnahmsweise allein auf dem Besen sitzen ließ, die die nächste Viertelstunde veränderten. Normalerweise wäre der Vierjährige nie auf die Idee gekommen, ganz alleine auf einem "großen" Besen zu fliegen, denn seine Mummy sagte ihm immer, dass das sehr gefährlich war und für Harry war alles, was seine Mummy sagte richtig und auch wenn er ihre Regeln manchmal doof fand (zum Beispiel, dass er kein Süßes vor dem Schlafen gehen essen durfte, mal ehrlich, was sollte das denn?), so befolgte er sie doch eigentlich immer (ein bisschen Gemurre war jawohl erlaubt, oder?).

Jetzt allerdings, angestachelt und sich sicher fühlend durch die vielen heil überstandenen Sturzflüge wurde Harry übermütig und als er dann auch noch ganz alleine auf dem Besen für die Großen saß, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er setzte seinen altbewährten Hundeblick auf, schob sie Unterlippe vor und zupfte am Umhang seines Vaters herum. "Darf ich alleine fliegen? Nur einmal ganz kurz, ja? Und ich flieg auch nicht hoch! Nur... nur einmal alleine, ja? Weil guck mal, ich bin schon groß und es kann auch gar nichts passieren, weil du bist ja da! Bitte Daddy, bitte, bitte, bitteeee!" James schüttelte den Kopf, merkte aber gleichzeitig, dass sich sein Herz bei den großen Augen seines Sohnes deutlich erweichte. "Ach komm", sagte Sirius und landete neben ihm. "Er muss doch auf dem Kinderbesen auch das Gleichgewicht halten und wir passen auf! Und er wird ja auch nicht zu hoch fliegen, sonst können wir ihn notfalls auch noch per Zauberhand runterholen." "Daddy!", jammerte Harry erneut, umfasst mit der Hand seinen Umhang und machte dabei so große Augen, dass man Angst haben musste, dass sie ihm jeden Moment herausfallen könnten.

"Na schön", murmelte James widerstrebend. "Aber du fliegst höchstens so hoch, dass wir dich mit den Armen noch erreichen können, klar?" Harry nickte eifrig und lehnte sich dann nach hinten, sodass der Besen nach oben flog. Laut quietschend riss er die Ärmchen in die Höhe, woraufhin James erschrocken aufschrie und der Kleine den Stiel ganz schnell wieder umklammerte. "Alles okay, Daddy", lachte er. "Das ist ganz, ganz toll!" Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und sorgte so dafür, dass der Besen beschleunigte. James' Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich deutlich an und seine Finger umfassten den Besenstiel so fest, dass man Angst haben musste, dass dieser jede Sekunde zerbrechen könnte. Als sein Sohn dann eine scharfe Rechtskurve flog, ließ James vor lauter Schreck den Besen fallen. "Hey, jetzt beruhig dich mal", sagte Sirius und drehte eine kleine Runde um seinen Freund herum. "Du benimmst dich ja schon wie Lily!" "Bei dir hört sich das wie eine Beleidigung an!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ seinen Sohn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Aber du hast recht, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich praktisch schon sehen kann, was alles passieren könnte. Und das macht einen echt verrückt, das glaub mal!" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Harry! Komm wieder runter, du fliegst zu hoch!" "Nur noch ein bisschen, Daddy!", schrie der Kleine zurück, beschleunigte und gewann gleichzeitig an Höhe.

"Harry!", schrie James jetzt schon leicht panisch. "Komm runter! AUF DER STELLE!" Harrys Kopf ruckte herum und er kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach, merkte er doch instinktiv, dass sein Vater langsam Angst bekam und diesmal wirklich keine Widerrede duldete. Nun, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Er _wollte _seiner Aufforderung nachkommen, aber irgendwie stieg der Besen entgegen seiner Bemühungen noch höher und Harry machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, wollte er doch auf keinen Fall, dass sein Vater wütend auf ihn wurde und versuchte so noch einmal, den Besen nach unten zu lenken. James fluchte ein "Hoch!", schwang sich auf den Besen und stieß sich dann kräftig ab. Auch Sirius wirkte mit einem Mal nicht mehr sonderlich entspannt, hielt sich aber noch zurück und beobachtete aus der Ferne, wie James in einer mörderischen Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Sohn zusauste. "HARRY! RUNTER, SOFORT!", brüllte er erneut und der Kleine zuckte zusammen. Hektisch riss er an dem Besenstiel herum, verlor prompt das Gleichgewicht und... stürzte in die Tiefe.

Die nächsten Sekunden verstrichen wie in Zeitlupe. James wurde blass, beschleunigte den Besen erneut und rief mit deutlich erkennbarer Panik in der Stimme nach Sirius, woraufhin dieser seinen Besen herumriss und auf die Stelle zustürzte, auf der Harry ungefähr aufkommen musste. Der Vierjährige dagegen schrie nach Leibeskräften nach seinem Daddy. Dieser riss in diesem Moment den Besen scharf nach unten, stürzte auf den Boden zu und griff in der Höhe von etwa zwei Metern nach seinem Sohn. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung umfasste er dessen Bauch und zog ihn auf seinen Besen, erst dann verlagerte er sein Gewicht wieder so, dass der Besen in der Waagerechten schwebte. Sie befanden sich jetzt nur noch etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden und als James aufstand und seinen Sohn dabei so fest an sich presste als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen, fühlten sich seine Beine so schwach an, dass er sich in den Schnee fallen ließ und sein Gesicht in dem Nacken seines Kindes vergrub.

Er merkte nicht, dass Sirius neben ihm landete, hörte nicht Remus' erschrockene Frage ob alles okay wäre und spürte auch nicht die kleinen Hände, die tröstend über seinen Rücken strichen. Irgendwann, als sein Herz nicht mehr ganz so laut und schmerzhaft pochte und sein Atem sich einigermaßen reguliert hatte, drang ganz leise die Stimme seines Sohnes zu ihm durch. "Was hat Daddy denn? Hat er sich wehgetan? Ich kann pusten, dann ist das ganz schnell wieder heile!" "Nein, es geht ihm gut", sagte Sirius. "Er hat sich sehr erschrocken und hatte ganz fürchterliche Angst um dich, aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. "Okay", sagte Harry, löste sich von seinem Vater und sah ihn -offenbar den ersten Schrecken längst vergessen habend- mit schelmisch blitzenden und unbeschwerten Kinderaugen an. "Können wir noch mal?"


	13. Donnerstag, 13 Dezember 1984, 16 32 Uhr

_Dieses Kapitel kommt deutlich zu spät und das tut mir Leid, aber ich kränkele ein wenig und habe es erst jetzt geschafft es zu überarbeiten. Das aktuelle Update wird es aber heute auch noch geben!_

Dieses Kapitel ist zum einen all den Menschen gewidmet, die einmal einen Menschen verloren haben und zum anderen denen, die alles auch mal gerne von einer anderen Seite sehen und sich nicht nur mit einer einseitigen Sicht der Dinge zufriedengeben

**Donnerstag, 13. Dezember 1984, 16.32 Uhr**

"Harry! Ich warne dich, ich rufe nicht noch einmal!" Erschrocken zuckte der Vierjährige zusammen, rannte zur Zimmertür und steckte den Kopf hinaus. "Ich komme gleich, Mummy, wirklich! Ich brauche nur noch zweieinhalb Minuten!" Die Rothaarige hob eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte leicht. "Das kannst du so genau sagen?" "Ja?" Damit zog er seinen Kopf zurück, schlug die Tür wieder zu und rannte zu seinem Platz zurück. Das Knarren der Treppe ließ ihn noch schneller werden und so huschte der dicke, grüne Stift mit einer Geschwindigkeit über das Papier, dass einem beim Zuschauen wirklich schwindelig werden konnte. Langsam schob Lily die Tür auf, blieb im Rahmen stehen und beobachtete ihren Sohn mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Was machst du denn noch hier, Harry? Wir wollen doch Grandma und Grandpa besuchen. Daddy wartet schon!" Der Kleine nickte, stand aber nicht auf, sondern griff einfach nach einem anderen Stift. "Harry!", seufzte sie. "Was soll denn das? Hör zu, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du da nicht so gerne hingehst, aber..." "Aber ich muss doch Grandma was mitbringen", unterbrach er sie unwirsch und bedachte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Weil es ist ihr Geburtstag und draußen sind gar keine Blumen mehr, die ich pflücken kann." Lily trat näher und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. "Und deswegen malst du ihr ein paar? Das ist aber wirklich süß von dir, mein Schatz!" Er nickte bestätigend und zeichnete dann konzentriert an dem bunten Strauß weiter.

Lily dagegen stand wieder auf, beseitigte Papierschnipsel und Buntstiftspäne, lehnte sich an eine Wand an und sah sich in dem Raum um. Zweimal in der Woche räumten Lily und Harry zusammen sein Zimmer auf und auch an das Putzen hatte sie ihn von Anfang an spielerisch herangeführt und so sah sein Kinderzimmer eigentlich immer ganz ordentlich aus. Na ja, so ordentlich wie man es von einem Kind erwarten konnte, aber alles andere wäre Lily auch nicht recht gewesen, denn ihr Kleiner sollte schließlich unbekümmert spielen können, ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen, dass er sofort wieder alles aufräumen musste, denn darum ging es nicht, es sollte nur kein Sau... keine Hundehütte werden, wie James es gerne scherzhaft bezeichnete. Lily gluckste und ließ ihre Augen dann über die Wandbemalung des Zimmers wandern. Es war ein riesiges Schloss mit vielen Türmen. Zwischen den Zinnen steckten Kinder und Tiere ihre Köpfe hindurch, aus den Türmen winkten Prinzen und Prinzessinnen in teuren Gewändern heraus, Ritter fochten auf einer der Brücken einen Schwertkampf aus und am Himmel konnte man mehrere herumfliegende Drachen erkennen. Lily hatte Stunden, Wochen, ja vielleicht sogar Monate in diesem Zimmer verbracht und jeden Zentimeter in liebevoller Kleinarbeit bemalt, für ihr Baby hatte alles perfekt sein sollen und davon abgesehen war es auch so ziemlich das einzige gewesen, was ihr Mann sie hatte tun lassen und sie war froh gewesen, auch etwas Sinnvolles machen zu können.

Ihr Blick glitt über die mit herumfliegenden Besen bedruckten Gardinen, den alten Eichenschrank, das von einem Baldachin umgebene Bett, die Truhe, in der ihr Sohn sein Spielzeug aufbewahrte, den kleinen Tisch mit den winzigen Stühlen, das große Bücherregal und blieb dann an dem großen, weißen Einhorn hängen, das mit einem pinken Pullover bekleidet in der Ecke des Zimmers stand und Harrys ganzer Stolz war. Es war Petunia gewesen, die Lily das Kuscheltier zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag von ihrem ersten selbstverdienten Geld gekauft hatte und eines der wenigen Dinge, die Lily aus ihrem Elternhaus gerettet hatte.

"Mummy?", riss sie in diesem Moment eine unsicher klingende Stimme aus den Gedanken und sie blinzelte hastig und sah ihren Sohn dann fragend an. "Was ist denn, Schatz? Ist das Bild fertig?" Er nickte zögernd, ließ sie aber nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen. "Bist du traurig, Mummy?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn gespielt fröhlich an. "Nein, ich habe nur etwas ins Auge bekommen." "In beide?", fragte er misstrauisch und sie hob die Schultern. "Du kennst doch mein Glück. Wir alle springen durch Pfützen, aber meine ist die einzig wirklich tiefe und prompt stehe ich bis zu den Knien im Dreck. Und wer schlägt sich dauernd den Kopf an, bekleckert seine Lieblingsjeans und wirft Gegenstände herunter? Ich! Ich sags dir, wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, hätte ich ständig Beulen und vor allem ver... äh... echt schlechte Laune!" "Ah", machte Harry und gluckste, offenbar seine vorherigen Zweifel längst vergessen habend. "Ich bin fertig, Mummy, wir können los!" "Okay", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. "Dann sagen wir mal Daddy Bescheid, der sitzt nämlich unten und starrt den Kamin an."

Harry nickte und ging dann still mit ihr die Treppe herunter. Im Flur riss er sich von seiner Mutter los und lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Arme um den Hals seines am Boden sitzenden Vaters schlang und seinen Kopf gegen den seines Ebenbilds lehnte. James lächelte und strich mit der Hand abwesend durch das Haar seines Kindes. Dann stand er auf, hob Harry in seine Arme und ging mit ihm in den Flur. "Sirius kommt später", sagte er. "Er hat meinen Papierkram übernommen, damit ich eher nach Hause konnte." "Okay", sagte Lily und griff nach Harrys Jacke. "Na los, Schatz, wir sind schon fertig, zieh dich schnell an, dann können wir los." Der Kleine nickte und sah seinen Vater auffordernd an, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich auf den Boden, griff nach den Schuhen seines Sohnes und zog sie ihm an. Lily hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts und reichte ihm stattdessen die Jacke und den mit Löwen bestickten Schal, den sie ihrem Sohn gestern geschenkt hatte und sah schweigend zu, wie ihr Mann den Vierjährigen anzog und dann aufstand und ihn auch weiterhin fest an sich gepresst hielt.

"Nähe, hmm?", machte sie wissend und James lächelte zustimmend. "Lasst uns gehen", sagte Lily leise, schloss die Tür auf und trat ins Freie. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen folgten ihr und sie verließen gemeinsam das Grundstück und liefen schweigend die Straße entlang, bis sie vor einer kleinen Kirche ankamen. Sie gingen um das alte Gemäuer herum, bis sie zu einem kleinen Schwingtor kamen, das ein leises Quietschen von sich gab, als sich Lily, James und Harry hindurchquetschten. Selbst der sonst so mitteilungsbedürftige Vierjährige schwieg, als sie den Friedhof durchschritten und in den nächsten Minuten hörte man nichts außer dem leisen Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Schuhen, bis James schließlich vor einem großen Grabstein aus Marmor Halt machte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er seinen Sohn auf den Boden herab und kniete sich hin, die Kälte und Nässe nicht einmal wahrnehmend. Vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich strich er den Schnee von dem Grabstein und legte so die Inschrift frei. 

_Wir versuchen nicht so sehr zu trauern,  
weil wir euch verloren haben.  
Wir denken dankbar an die Zeit, in der ihr bei uns wart._

"Hallo Grandma", sagte Harry. "Happy birthday! Ich hab dir einen Blumenstrauß gemalt!" Damit legte er das Blatt Papier vor den Grabstein, küsste seine Finger und drückte sie auf die Inschrift. "Ich hab dich lieb, Grandma. Und dich auch Grandpa." Er winkte mit der Hand und lief dann ganz schnell wieder zu seiner Mutter zurück, um sich hochnehmen zu lassen. Er mochte Friedhöfe nicht, die waren gruselig, da gab es Vampire und Monster, die sich von den Eingeweiden kleiner Kinder ernährten, das sagten Fred und George zumindest. Aber glücklicherweise kamen sie nur dreimal im Jahr her, der Friedhof lag zwar in der Nähe, aber sein Daddy sagte immer, dass er sonst zu traurig werden würde. "Wir können gehen", sagte James und stand auf. "Sollen wir noch...?", fragte Lily leise und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir schon mal da sind, sicher, warum nicht?" Damit nahm er der Rothaarigen ihr gemeinsames Kind aus den Armen und stapfte voraus, während Lily noch kurz stehen blieb, einen Strauß Lilien heraufbeschwor und sie auf das Grab legte. "Er vermisst euch", sagte sie leise und folgte ihrem Mann dann.

Er stand etwas abseits des Weges vor einem kleinen, etwas verkommenen Grab. "Es ist lange keiner mehr hier gewesen", stellte er emotionslos fest und betrachtete den grauen, mit Moos überwucherten Stein mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Lily schwang den Zauberstab und murmelte eine lautlose Formel. "Das hat niemand verdient", erklärte sie auf seinen Blick hin und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir alle treffen manchmal falsche Entscheidungen, James", sagte sie leise. "Es kommt dann darauf an, was wir daraus machen. Er hat eure Freundschaft verraten, ja, aber er hat versucht es wieder gutzumachen. Deinen Hass hat er nicht verdient, er war kein schlechter Mensch, er war schwach, aber im richtigen Moment war er dann stark und ist für seine Fehler geradegestanden. Und dieser Zorn in deinem Herzen... James, du bestrafst damit nicht ihn, du verletzt dich nur selbst! Hass bringt niemandem etwas, er tut nur weh und zerfrisst dich ganz langsam von innen."

James starrte sie an, schüttelte den Kopf, sah wieder auf den Grabstein und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Was ist das denn?", murmelte er und kniete sich hin. "Da steht ja noch etwas unter dem Spruch seiner Mutter... Unvergesslich unsere leuchtenden Tage... Warst du das?" Lily hob einen Mundwinkel und nickte. "Aber du mochtest ihn nie!" "Na ja", sie wurde etwas rot. "Ich mochte das Bild, das ich von ihm hatte nicht, das ist richtig. Ich meine, er hat ständig wiederholt was ihr gesagt habt, ist euch hinterhergelaufen, hat fast schon gesabbert... Das ist nicht die Art Mensch, die ich mag. Aber... Sieh mal, James, ohne ihn wären wir ganz sicher nicht mehr mit unserem Baby zusammen und das ist das größte Geschenk, das er uns machen konnte. Er hat für seine Schuld gebüßt." "Ach komm", fauchte James und blitzte sie böse an. "Ohne ihn wäre es doch gar nicht so weit gekommen, ohne ihn wären wir nie in Gefahr gewesen!" "Jetzt redest du Unsinn und das weißt du auch. Wir sind Voldemort schon vor seiner Geburt dreimal entkommen." Sie nickte in Richtung Harry. "Sagen wir, Peter wäre kein Todesser gewesen. Früher oder später wären sie drauf gekommen, dass er unser Geheimniswahrer war und dann? Denkst du ehrlich, dass er einer Folter standgehalten hätte? Wohl kaum... Oder wenn wir Sirius genommen hätten... Natürlich, er wäre eher gestorben als uns zu verraten, aber wer sagt uns denn, dass ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie Voldemort ihn nicht mit dem Imperius dazu hätte bringen können, unseren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten? Oder wenn er ihn getötet hätte? Wir hätten uns unser Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht. Und selbst wenn nicht... Wie lange hätten wir uns noch verstecken müssen? Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Was wäre das für ein Leben gewesen, James? Nein, es ist alles gut so, wie es gekommen ist, denn so konnten wir alles im Voraus planen und Voldemort eine Falle stellen."

James nickte schließlich, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, drückte Harry fester an sich und drehte dem Grabstein den Rücken zu. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Peter mal verteidigen würdest?" Lily lachte. "Er hat mir ein Leben mit meiner Familie geschenkt und ich habe ihm verziehen, so wie auch Remus euch verziehen hat, dass ihr ihn für den Verräter gehalten habt." "Jaja, reib mir nur immer wieder unter die Nase, dass du es die ganze Zeit nicht für möglich gehalten hast. Das ging doch nicht gegen ihn, es war nur... bei Sirius war es klar, dass er uns nie verraten würde und Peter hatte nicht mal besondere Fähigkeiten, wieso also hätte er für Voldemort interessant sein sollen? Und Remus... Remus hat sich sein Leben lang nach Anerkennung gesehnt, er wurde von der Gesellschaft konsequent ausgeschlossen und hatte keine wirkliche Zukunftsperspektive. Er schien halt am anfälligsten..." "Ich weiß", murmelte Lily. "Wie gesagt, er hat euch und auch Peter verziehen. Wir waren bei seinem letzten Geburtstag gemeinsam hier, du wolltest ja nicht. Hat Sirius eigentlich mittlerwei..." "Nein." James schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will von dem Thema nichts wissen, er wird nur jedes Mal sauer und fängt an zu loszubrüllen. Er ist da ziemlich empfindlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er sein Grab jemals besuchen wird. Nach dem Tod meiner, unserer Eltern waren wir die einzige Familie die er noch hatte und er kann und will Peter nicht verzeihen, dass er uns in Gefahr gebracht hat. Glaub mir, gäbe es dich nicht würde ich genauso denken, vielleicht solltest du in einem ruhigen Moment auch mal mit ihm reden. Wobei ich mir nicht so sicher wäre, dass er deinen Argumenten so erlegen ist wie ich, ihn kannst du immerhin nicht auf die Couch verbannen..." Seine Lippen zuckten.

Lily schwieg eine Weile und als sie den Friedhof verlassen und das quietschende Tor wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatten, lächelte sie plötzlich. "Vielleicht sollten wir Harry auf ihn ansetzen. Ein paar gut platzierte Sabberküsse und er ist Wachs in seinen Händen." James lachte. "Ja, da könntest du recht haben, so haben wir ihn ja immerhin auch dazu gebracht, beim letzten Kindergartenfest Plätzchen zu verkaufen." "Jaaa", machte Lily und blickte träumerisch in die Luft. "Er sah so niedlich aus mit seiner pinken Schürze, den großen Topflappen und der Schmolllippe. Göttlich und einfach zum Abknutschen." " Göttlich und zum Abknutschen? Na, wer redet da von mir?", ertönte in diesem Moment eine belustigte Stimme und als Lily und James sich umdrehten, blickten sie mitten in die schelmisch blitzenden Augen ihres besten Freundes. Harry quietschte begeistert auf und fing in den Armen seines Vaters an zu zappeln. Sirius grinste und schnappte sich seinen Patensohn, nur um ihn dann auf den Kopf zu drehen und mit der freien Hand durchzukitzeln. Harry schrie vor Freude und James und Lily warfen sich einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu und verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen. "Hallo Sirius", begrüßten sie ihn wie aus einem Mund und der Schwarzhaarige winkte kurz, nur um sich dann wieder seinem Patensohn zuzuwenden, der mittlerweile einen puterroten Kopf hatte, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt auch weiterhin fröhlich zu quietschen.

"Du meine Güte, Harry, du siehst ja aus wie Mummys lebendig gewordener Lippenstift", spöttelte James, woraufhin er sich einen Seitenhieb von seiner Frau und einen beleidigten Blick von seinem Sohn eintrug. Er konnte allerdings auch Zahnschmerzen haben, so genau war das in dieser Position nicht zu erkennen. "Sirius, dreh ihn wieder um, sonst sterben ihm noch ein paar wichtige Körperteile ab", fügte er noch hinzu, woraufhin sich der Kleine tatsächlich innerhalb von einer Sekunde wieder in einer gesünderen Position befand. James grinste, kannte er seinen besten Freund doch so gut, dass er genau wusste, womit er ihn kriegen konnte und für den Verlust der Männlichkeit seines heißgeliebten Patenkindes verantwortlich zu sein... nun, das stand auf seiner to do Liste nicht gerade ganz oben.

Bevor er allerdings noch einen passenden Spruch ablassen konnte, riss seine Frau neben ihm die Augen auf und zeigte auf das pottersche Dach. "Was zum... James! Das war da gestern aber noch nicht drauf!" "Gefällts dir?", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und auch Sirius' Brust schien vor lauter Stolz anzuschwellen. "Unser Meisterwerk", schniefte er und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Okay, Leute, ich hatte euch gebeten, die Lichter auf dem Dach anzubringen und ich habe euch auch wie jedes Jahr freie Hand gelassen, weil ich genau weiß, dass ihr immer die besten Ideen habt, aber das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit! Was bei Salazar ist bitte lustig an einem Bier trinkenden Weihnachtsmann und einem torkelnden Rentier? Wie habt ihr das eigentlich hingekriegt? Okay, Frage zurückgezogen. Aber das ist jawohl... Oh mein... FÄNGT DER JETZT AN ZU STRIPPEN?" Schockiert schnappte sie nach Luft. "Okay, das wars! Das ist das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich euch an der Dekoration mitwirken lassen habe, dass das klar ist! Und wenn ich das ganze Jahr üben muss wie man aus stinknormalen Lichterketten per Zauberhand Leuchtfiguren formt, das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich wegen euch schämen muss!" Sie schnappte erneut nach Luft, stutzte dann und legte den Kopf schief. "Was macht der denn... OH MEIN... BESPRINGT ER GERADE DAS RENTIER?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung und erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Sohn, der die Szene mit großen, interessierten Augen beobachtete.

Mit einem empörten Schrei riss sie ihren Sohn an sich und hielt ihm die Augen zu. "Ihr... ihr könnt doch nicht... das... das ist jawohl... wenn die Muggel das sehen!" James hob eine Augenbraue und warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu. "Willst du oder soll ich?" "Du!", antwortete sein bester Freund und machte eine gebieterische Geste, woraufhin James salutierte, lachte und sich dann wieder zu seiner Frau herumdrehte. "Erstens: In dieser Gegend leben mittlerweile hauptsächlich Zauberer, das weißt du genau. Zweitens: Auf dem Haus liegt schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Zauber, der die Muggel nichts Magisches sehen lässt, auch das weißt du, ansonsten würdest du nicht einfach aus dem Vorgarten heraus apparieren oder uns im Garten herumfliegen lassen. Und selbst wenn, dann würden sie es vermutlich für irgendeine neumodische Erfindung halten. Ich meine, es gibt jetzt bei den Muggeln sogar Toilettenwärmer, Toilettenwärmer, das muss man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen!" "Hätte meine Idee sein können", warf Sirius ein und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Das glaub ich dir sogar." Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann, wirkte aber um einiges ruhiger als noch Sekunden zuvor. "Hier laufen Kinder rum, James, wenigstens von dir hätte ich ein wenig mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein erwartet! Meinetwegen lasst ihn Bier trinken und einen Rülpswettbewerb veranstalten -denk nicht mal dran, Sirius, ihr werdet so etwas nicht in unserem Haus veranstalten, es sei denn, du hast Lust demnächst mal mit pinken Strähnchen rumzulaufen-, aber macht das Ganze wenigstens einigermaßen jugendfrei, ich habe nämlich echt keine Lust von den Müttern hier abschätzig angeguckt zu werden und ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, meinem Sohn zu erklären, warum dem Weihnachtsmann so warm ist, dass er sich ausziehen muss und ihm Fragen zu beantworten wie... wie... ob er und Onkel Rentier demnächst heiraten! Nein, danke! Es ist eure Sache, wenn ihr den Jungen unbedingt verderben wollt, aber dann beschwert euch nicht, wenn er ihn zehn Jahren in einem Tutu durch die Gegend läuft und alles aufreißt, was weniger als fünf Beine hat!"

Ihre absichtlich übertriebene Zukunftsprognose ließ ihre beiden Männer schlagartig erbleichen und während sie sich innerlich die Hände rieb und um ein imaginäres Feuer herumtanzte, zog sich der Weihnachtsmann auf dem Dach wieder seinen Mantel und die Schuhe an, setzte sich in seinen Schlitten und paffte genüsslich eine Zigarre. "Mummy?", riss sie in dem Moment die weinerliche Stimme ihres Sohnes aus den Gedanken und als sie ihn daraufhin ansah, fiel es ihr wirklich schwer sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Von dem Gesicht ihres Kindes war nur der unglücklich verzogene Mund zu sehen, die obere Hälfte verdeckten immer noch ihre Finger. "Tschuldigung", gluckste sie und zog ihre Hand zurück, woraufhin ihr Sohn ihr einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf und sich dann so gut es eben möglich war von ihr wegdrehte. "Ähm", machte Lily und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie ihr Baby wieder versöhnen konnte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den vorderen Teil des potterschen Anwesen und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Oh mein..." Sie machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf das Gartentor zu, schob sich hindurch und lief dann -wissend dass ihre beiden Jungs ihr folgen würden- auf die große Eiche zu, vor der das Ergebnis stundenlanger, teilweise sehr detaillierter Arbeit stand.

"Das ist ja genial! Habt ihr die gebaut?" Mit großen Augen ging sie auf die Schneefiguren zu und betrachtete staunend den lebensgroßen Hirsch. Sein Geweih bestand aus zwei langen Stöcken, seine Nase glänzte und sein aus kleinen Steinen geformter Mund hatte sich zu einem leicht dümmlichen Grinsen verzogen. Zufall oder nicht, sein Kopf war leicht gedreht und er schien nur Augen für die Schneefrau neben ihm zu haben. Lily hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. "Lass mich raten... die ist von dir?" Er klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern. "Wieso?" "Oh, keine Ahnung", sagte Lily und verlagerte Harrys Gewicht in ihren Armen. "Vielleicht weil sie meinen Bikini trägt und ihr die Dinger überall rausquillen?" "Das ist ein Indiz, kein Beweis", entgegnete er gespielt trotzig und verschränkte mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen die Arme vor der Brust. "Und wie erklärst du dir dann die Tatsache, dass er sabbert?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die kleine Pfütze, die sich unter der Schnauze des Tieres gebildet hatte. "Er sabbert nicht", entgegnete James beleidigt. "Er schmilzt." "Schicksal", machte Lily und betrachtete dann den erstaunlich gut getroffenen Werwolf, was aber schnell uninteressant wurde und so wandte sie sich wieder dem Hirsch zu. Es gab doch bestimmt noch irgendetwas, womit sie ihn ärgern konnte...

"Lily? Was machst du denn da?" Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete James seine Frau, die in die Knie gegangen war und gerade eingehend den Unterleib des Tieres zu begutachten schien. "Also entweder brauche ich eine Lupe oder das da ist ein Weibchen", stellte sie trocken fest und als ihr Mann daraufhin einen hochroten Kopf bekam und fast schon krampfhaft nach Luft schnappte, fügte sie besänftigend hinzu: "Also kannst du es natürlich nicht sein, denn du bist ja... ähm... ja... Wie komm ich da jetzt wieder raus? Sirius? Hilfe, bitte!" "Ich... ich brauchte noch Schnee für meine Ohren", sprang er tatsächlich für sie in die Bresche und zog damit die Wut seines besten Freundes auf sich. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah Harrys Vater dessen Paten an und zischte dann mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme: "Versuchst du mir gerade durch die Blume zu sagen, dass irgendetwas an mir nicht ganz ausgereift ist und nur für Hundeohren reicht? Pass bloß auf, du Zwergpinscher!" "Boah", machte Sirius. "Das war gemein! Die Viecher sind hässlich und klein und... bah!" Er griff sie theatralisch an die Brust. "Das tut so weh, das tut so unwahrscheinlich weh!" "Dein Herz ist auf der anderen Seite", antwortete James trocken, Sirius erstarrte und stampfte dann frustriert mit dem Fuß auf. "Verdammt, warum passiert das immer mir?" "Hrm hrm", machte Lily und entschloss sich, den Gefallen zurückzugeben und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Also du hast die Ohren gemacht, ja? Und der Werwolf ist ganz eindeutig von Remus, das sieht man, die Schneefrau von James- Hey, guck mal, Baby, da hinter mir stehst ja du, spielst du etwa Verstecken?- und der Hund und der Hirsch sind jawohl ganz eindeutig von Harry. Klar, die Formen sind etwas unscharf und demoliert, aber man kann erkennen, was es ursprünglich werden sollte. Was habe ich für ein talentiertes Baby!" Stille. Irritiert blickte Lily von ihrem Sohn, der mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an ihren Haaren herumnestelte zu ihren beiden Männern. Sirius schmollte sie pikiert an, während James sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein schien, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte und sich so für die goldene Mitte entschied, was ihn wie einen von Blähungen geplagten Frosch aussehen ließ. "Oh", machte Lily und versuchte krampfhaft das Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Ihr ähm... ihr habt Hirsch und Hund ganz alleine gebaut, richtig? Das äh... das habt ihr gut gemacht, sieht wirklich naturgetreu aus, ganz toll." "Sagst du mir gerade, dass ich aussehe wie eine runde Kugel mit nem Quaffel auf den Schultern und nem Stock im Arsch?", fauchte Sirius und Lily klappte die Kinnlade herunter. In ihrem Schock vergaß sie ganz, ihren besten Freund für seine Ausdrucksweise in der Nähe seines Patenkindes zu maßregeln und schien absolut sprachlos zu sein. "Harry muss aufs Klo", murmelte sie schließlich. "Und ich muss die Küche putzen, weil äh... ich... ich sie vorhin angemalt habe?" Damit flüchtete sie mit dem wild protestierenden Harry ins Haus und ließ zwei breit grinsende Schwarzhaarige zurück. "Tja", sagte der Hundeanimagus. "Lily dreihundertvierundneunzig, Sirius eins." Und er wirkte dabei so unglaublich selbstzufrieden und stolz, dass James es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm zu sagen, dass das kein besonders guter Schnitt war. "Ich... ähm... ich geh Lily helfen. Ich glaube, ich... äh... habe die Lappen im Klo vergessen, ja genau! Und wie soll sie denn sonst putzen?" Damit drehte er sich um und folgte seiner Frau so schnell wie möglich, wobei er überlegte, des Effekts wegen durch das Wohnzimmerfenster zu springen, sich dann aber doch dagegen entschied, wollte er doch sein wunderschönes, einmaliges und einfach umwerfendes Gesicht nicht in Gefahr bringen. Zurück blieb ein breit grinsender Sirius, der über seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger pustete, ihn in die Hosentasche steckte und sich selbstzufrieden eine Strähne aus der Stirn pustete. "James einhundertsiebenundneunzig, Sirius einhundertachtundneunzig. Oh ja!" Damit küsste er seine Finger, drückte sie auf sein Hinterteil, gab ein lautes "Zschschsch" von sich und folgte seinen Freunden dann hüftwackelnd, um seiner Bestimmung nachzukommen und ihnen den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Alles andere konnte warten.


	14. Freitag, 14 Dezember 1984, 12 45 Uhr

_Und das zweite Chap für heute :)_

**Freitag, 14. Dezember 1984, 12.45 Uhr**

"Harry Potter! Wirst du wohl aufhören deinen Teller abzulecken?" Empört blickte Lily ihren Sohn an, der besagtes Objekt mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt und von dessen Gesicht nur noch die unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen zu sehen waren. "Aber Padfoot tut das auch!" Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Padfoot benutzt auch nicht die Toilette, sondern lässt einfach alles fallen", antwortete sie trocken. "Tust du das auch?" Prompt stellte der Kleine seinen Teller zurück auf den Tisch und blickte seine Mutter mit geröteten Wangen und schuldbewusstem Blick an. "Das eine Mal zählt nicht, da hattest du dich noch nicht ganz ans Töpfchen gewöhnt", beruhigte Lily ihn mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und der Vierjährige nickte erleichtert. "Okay." "Schön, dann räum nur schnell deinen Teller und dein Besteck weg und dann machen wir gemeinsam dein Geschenk auf, ja?" Der Kleine nickte begeistert, sprang von seinem Stuhl herunter, schnappte sich besagte Gegenstände und wartete bis seine Mutter die Spülmaschine öffnete und er sein Geschirr hineinstellen konnte. "Fertig", lachte er und riss seine Hände in die Luft. Lily lächelte, räumte schnell den restlichen Tisch ab, schloss die Spülmaschine und streckte ebenfalls ihre Hände in die Luft. "Fertig!"

"Und?", machte Harry, sah sie auffordernd an und trat dabei immer wieder vom einen Fuß auf den anderen. "Was "und", Harry? Musst du mal aufs Klo?" Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. "Darf ich jetzt, darf ich jetzt?" "Aufs Klo? Na sicher, Schatz, da musst du doch nicht fragen!", antwortete sie und beobachtete amüsiert das Augenrollen ihres Kindes. "Mum-my!" "Na schön", lachte sie. "Dann schauen wir mal, was du heute kriegst!" Blitzschnell umfasste sie seinen Oberkörper, hob ihn hoch und kitzelte ihn dabei am Bauch. Der Kleine begann sofort zu schreien, zu quietschen und zu zappeln, was auch sie zum Lachen brachte und erst als Harry eine Obstschale vom Tisch trat, hörte sie auf und hob ihn ein wenig höher, sodass er es jetzt auch ohne große Probleme schaffte, den Inhalt des Weidenkorbes unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Als er allerdings zwei Minuten später immer noch nicht das richtige Geschenk gefunden zu haben schien, wurden ihre Arme dann doch langsam schwer und sie stupste ihn mit ihrem Kopf leicht gegen das Bein. "Beeil dich mal, Schatz! Das Geschenk kann doch nicht so schwer zu finden sein und Mummy kann dich gleich echt nicht mehr halten!" "Was für ein Geschenk?", fragte Harry unschuldig und Lily schnappte nach Luft. "Das ist jetzt jawohl nicht dein Er..." "Scherz", grinste ihre Sohn und hielt ihr ein großes Päckchen, das in buntes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war vors Gesicht. "Du Schlingel!", lachte sie, stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und setzte sich auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl. Harry folgte ihr sofort und versuchte auf ihren Schoß zu klettern, was allerdings nicht besonders gut klappte, da er sein Geschenk partout nicht loslassen wollte. Lily grinste, packte ihn unter den Achseln und hob ihn auf ihren Schoß, wo er mit einem zufriedenen Glucksen sofort begann, das bunte Papier von dem Geschenk zu fetzen.

"Hmm", machte er schließlich, packte das merkwürdige Plastikdings an dem etwas dünneren Schlauch und hielt es in die Höhe. "Ich glaub, das ist kaputt, Mummy!", sagte er schließlich nach einer etwas intensiveren Begutachtung und blickte die Rothaarige ernst und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. Lily gab ein ersticktes Glucksen von sich und verwuschelte ihrem Kind dann grinsend die Haare. "Du musst ihn aufblasen, Harry! Du kannst ja Daddy fragen, er hilft dir bestimmt." "Oh", machte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Augen glänzten freudig. "Kommt Daddy heute schon früher nach Hause?" "Wenn nicht, muss ich ihm mal wieder Bleichmittel ins Shampoo mischen", antwortete Lily grimmig und ihr Sohn kicherte. "Er sah aus wie Onkel Albus, nur ohne Bart und nicht so alt." Lily grinste. "Das lass mal lieber nicht Daddy hören, sonst setzt er sich in die Ecke und schmollt und wir kommen heute zu nichts mehr." "Soso", ertönte in diesem Moment eine amüsiert klingende Stimme und die beiden drehten sich ertappt um. "Reizend zu hören, was Miss Ich-wachse-meinem-Mann-die-Beine-weil-er-ein-Nickerchen-macht so über mich denkt." Lily warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, setzte Harry auf dem Boden ab und stand auf. "Du bist mitten _dabei _eingeschlafen, das ist verdammt noch mal unhöflich." Sie hob abwehrend eine Hand. "Ich weiß, dass man das nicht sagen darf, Harry, aber das gilt nur für Kinder und Siriusse, Mummys dürfen das manchmal." "Dann will ich später auch eine Mummy werden", antwortete ihr Sohn ernsthaft und während James nach Luft schnappte, warf Lily ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf. "Oh, das lässt sich sicher machen, Liebling. Die eine oder andere Opera..." "LILY!" James' Gesicht war hochrot, sein rechtes Auge zuckte merkwürdig und er schien kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen. Sie täschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm. "Alles gut, Schatz, das war nur ein Scherz, alles gut, ganz ruhig!"

Als sich ihr Mann langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien, grinste sie kurz und holte zu ihrem nächsten Rundumschlag aus. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal bei dir über eine Op nachdenken. Ich meine, wenn du einfach so mittendrin einschläfst..." "ICH HATTE EINE 36-STUNDENSCHICHT HINTER MIR!", schrie James und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Aufregung. "Ich war müde und es war ein Wunder, dass wir es überhaupt so weit geschafft haben!" Lily öffnete schon den Mund, um zu entgegnen, dass Sirius oder -in der gemeineren Variante- Severus es bestimmt zu Ende gebracht hätten, aber dann wäre aus Spaß vermutlich Ernst geworden und das war es ihr dann doch nicht wert, das Wortgefecht zu gewinnen. "Du warst schon mal schlagfertiger", sagte sie stattdessen und klopfte ihm tröstend auf den Rücken. "Aber ich habe dich ja sowieso nur wegen deines Aussehens geheiratet." "Ich weiß", sagte James leichthin, schlang einen Arm um sie, zog sie näher an sich heran und grinste sein Ebenbild dann an. "Lass mich dir einen Tipp geben, Sohn: Heirate niemals eine rothaarige Frau." "Lieber einen rothaarigen Mann?", wisperte Lily in sein Ohr. "Ich bin mir sicher, da gibt es den einen oder anderen Interess... AU!" Empört rieb sie sich die Seite. "Oh, habe ich dich gekniffen? Das tut mir aber Leid, wie konnte das denn nur passieren?", machte James trocken und sie hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue und setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen. "Ich will Ginny gar nicht heiraten! Wer hat das gesagt? Weil der lügt nämlich!" Lily warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine ertappt hin und her flitzenden Augen und verpasste ihrem Mann dann einen kurzen Seitenhieb. Dieser keuchte und blickte sie empört an, verstand dann aber doch und zwinkerte seinem Sohn frech zu. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, von Ginny gesprochen zu haben." "Oh", machte der Kleine und sein Gesicht lief prompt puterrot an. "Freudscher Versprecher", flötete Lily zuckersüß und James verzog den Mund. "Er ist viel zu jung um sich schon einfangen und zähmen zu lassen."

"JAMES POTTER!", fauchte die Rothaarige, machte sich los und stemmte wütend die Arme in die Seiten. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dem Jungen so etwas zu erzählen? Na warte, du kannst die nächsten Nächte auf der Couch verbringen, das glaub mal! Ach was, die Couch ist viel zu gut für dich, du bleibst bei Sirius, jawohl!" James riss die Augen auf und sah sie flehend an. "Das kannst du nicht machen! Das... das ist nicht fair, so schlimm war das doch jetzt gar nicht!" Sie blickte ihn nur unbeeindruckt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich packe dir gleich heute Abend deine Sachen zusammen." Er starrte sie entsetzt an. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Er schnarcht und furzt im Schlaf, das ist widerlich, willst du, dass ich an Sauerstoff- und Schlafmangel sterbe?" "Er furzt nur, wenn man sich einen Spaß daraus macht, ihn vorher zu einem Weltrekord im Erbsensuppe essen anzustacheln!", entgegnete Lily trocken und James hob eine Augenbraue. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?" "Er ist mein bester Freund, natürlich haben wir schon das eine oder andere Mal das Bett geteilt", sagte sie und mit einem Mal verschwand der Schalk aus ihren Augen und machte einem ungewohnt ernsten Ausdruck Platz, was James aber erst nach seinem nächsten Satz bemerkte. "Wie kannst du mir so etwas einfach an den Kopf werfen? Und überhaupt, wann soll denn das bitte gewesen sein?", fauchte er ihr regelrecht entgegen und die Eifersucht schwang ganz deutlich in seiner Stimme mit. "Zum Beispiel als Monsieur sich unbedingt mit auf die Suche nach den Mördern von Mollys Brüdern machen musste? Als du die Reichweite des Fidelius-Schutzes verlassen hast und auf einmal spurlos verschwunden warst? Als ich dir folgen wollte und von Sirius und Remus mit Gewalt und etlichen Zaubern im Haus festgehalten werden musste? Als ich drei Tage am Stück nicht schlafen konnte und wollte, weil ich krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit dich zu finden gesucht habe? Als ich durch die Aufregung und den Kräfteverlust fast unser Kind verloren hätte? Stell dir vor, James, da hat mir Nähe echt geholfen und ohne Remus und Sirius hättest du heute ganz sicher keine Familie, also hör auf dich so aufzuspielen!"

James sah seine schwer atmende Frau bestürzt an und legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm, die sie sofort unwirsch abschüttelte. Harry blickte unglücklich zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her, konnte er Streit doch gar nicht gut ertragen und auch wenn er nicht genau verstanden hatte worum es ging, so konnte er doch an der Stimme seiner Mutter erkennen, dass sie wirklich, wirklich aufgebracht war. Reflexartig schob er sich den Daumen in den Mund, umklammerte mit der anderen Hand ganz fest sein Adventsgeschenk und zog sich dann still und leise in eine der Ecken zurück. Lily, die die Verunsicherung ihres Sohnes instinktiv zu spüren schien, drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte den kleinen, verängstigten Jungen erschrocken an. Mit zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm, ging in die Hocke und zog ihn in eine sanfte, schützende Umarmung. Sofort krallte er seine Hände in ihren Pullover und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. "Schschsch", murmelte sie, drückte ihm immer wieder Küsse auf das Haar und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Jetzt haben wir dich erschreckt, hmm?", fragte sie leise und der Kleine schniefte und nickte. Lily seufzte, stand auf und hielt ihn dabei eng an sich gedrückt, wobei das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn ihr Sohn klammerte sich mit Armen und Beinen an ihr fest und schien sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen.

Die Rothaarige warf ihrem Mann, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte und betroffen auf die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben starrte, einen kurzen Blick zu und winkte ihn dann mit einem Rucken ihres Kopfes zu sich heran. Mit der einen Hand immer noch ihren Sohn haltend, rückte sie sich einen Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann löste sie sanft aber bestimmt die Hände des Vierjährigen aus ihrem Haar und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. "Trennt ihr euch jetzt?", fragte Harry und sah seinen Vater mit großen, feuchten Augen an. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte bitter, trat auf den Tisch zu, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich dann so hin, dass er seinem Sohn in die Augen blicken konnte. "Aber nein, natürlich nicht! Schau, Mummys und Daddys streiten sich manchmal und ich weiß, dass das sehr erschreckend ist und deswegen tun sie das normalerweise auch nicht vor ihren Kindern, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." "Aber Stevies Mummy und Daddy haben sich auch immer gestritten und die haben ganz, ganz laut geschrien und er hat dann im Kindergarten immer ganz doll geweint und wenn ich ihn trösten wollte, hat er mich gehauen! Und jetzt wohnt er mit seinem Daddy und seiner Schwester zusammen und sieht seine Mummy nur ganz selten. Aber ich will nicht von Mummy weg, ich will bei ihr bleiben!" Er sah die Rothaarige mit großen, bittenden Kinderaugen an und ihr wurde ganz schwer ums Herz.

Heftig gegen die Tränen ankämpfend und krampfhaft schluckend spürte sie mit einem Mal die warme, große Hand ihres Mannes in der ihren. Sanft und beruhigend strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken und gab ihr so die Kraft mit ihrem Sohn zu reden. "Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dir Angst gemacht haben", sagte sie mit leiser, zittriger Stimme. "Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, wir werden uns nicht trennen und du musst auch ganz sicher nicht weg von mir, versprochen. Mummy und Daddy haben sich ganz doll lieb, aber manchmal sind wir nicht einer Meinung und dann diskutieren wir und ganz, ganz selten muss man auch mal schreien, damit man sich wieder gut fühlt. Aber wir vertragen uns ja wieder und wir haben uns auch nicht weniger lieb, du musst wirklich keine Angst haben." Harry warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu und als dieser nickte, streckte er trotzig das Kinn vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber ihr streitet sonst nie!"

"Nun", sagte James und warf seiner Frau einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. "Wir diskutieren manchmal, aber das muss so sein, das ist in jeder gesunden Beziehung so." Harry blickte ihn irritiert an. "Wieso ist es gut, miteinander böse zu sein?" "Aufeinander", korrigierte Lily automatisch, schüttelte dann aber über sich selbst den Kopf. "Eigentlich geht beides... Nein, was ich sagen wollte... Lass es mich so erklären: Du findest doch manchmal auch nicht gut, was Ron macht, richtig? Wenn er dir zum Beispiel die Schokofroschkarten wegnimmt, obwohl du sie dir gerade anguckst, dann sagst du ihm doch auch, dass du das nicht gut findest, nicht? Und so ist das bei Mummy und Daddy auch, wenn wir uns nicht sagen, wenn uns etwas nicht passt, kann es der andere ja beim nächsten Mal auch nicht besser machen, verstehst du?" "Ja", nickte Harry ernsthaft und legte mit blitzenden Augen den Kopf schief. "Aber wenn Ron mir meine Karten wegnimmt, dann haue ich ihn, weil anders kapiert er das nämlich nicht! Fred sagt, das ist weil er doof ist." "Harry!", machte Lily halb lachend, halb tadelnd. "Du kannst doch nicht so über deinen besten Freund reden!" "Ach", sagte James, offenbar froh darüber, dass sein Sohn sich beruhigt hatte und das Thema anscheinend schon wieder vergessen war. "Er hat doch recht. Was denkst du wie ich Sirius davon abhalte mir mein Mittagessen zu klauen? Mausefallen, Heuler, Juckpulver in seinen Unterhosen, selbst auf diese Art und Weise kapiert er es einfach nicht. Harry hat recht, manchmal muss man zu härteren Mitteln greifen, auch wenn das bei Sirius natürlich eine Menge heißt, aber glaub mir, irgendwann finde ich eine Möglichkeit ihn von meinem Essen fernzuhalten und wenn ich ihm einen Maulkorb anlegen muss!" "Du könntest ihm sagen, dass er dann keine Bussis mehr kriegt", schlug Harry hilfreich vor und James wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Uhm... Ich glaube nicht, dass das hilft." "Ich glaube, Harry meinte seine eigenen Küsse, nicht deine", grinste Lily breit, woraufhin ihr Sohn ernsthaft nickte und James rot anlief. "Hrm... das... das wusste ich!"

"Sicher", antwortete Lily nur, stand dann aber auf und ließ sich auf dem Schoß ihres Mannes nieder und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. "Tut mir Leid." "Ich weiß, mir auch", sagte er leise und streichelte ihr sanft über die Seite. "Was ich fragen wollte... Ich weiß, wir wollten heute... du weißt schon... Aber ich habe heute Morgen kurz Arthur getroffen und er hat mir total aufgeregt erzählt, dass er heute mit seinen Kids in eins dieser Muggeldinger fährt, damit sie den Weihnachtsmann treffen können. Er war ganz aufgeregt und hat wohl auch schon Tickets für die U-Bahn besorgt, du kennst ihn ja, er ist da wie ein kleines Kind. Kaufhaus, das wars, Kaufhaus! Na ja und morgen hatten wir doch eigentlich nichts Festes geplant, also nichts, was wir nicht auf den Abend verschieben könnten und deswegen dachte ich, dass wir du-weißt-schon-was einfach morgen machen und dafür heute Harry den Weihnachtsmann treffen lassen. Wir können es natürlich auch später machen, aber ich dachte... Na ja, ein wenig Harmonie wäre jetzt vielleicht ganz gut und ich glaube, es würde ihm gefallen. Aber wenn du nicht willst..." "James!" Sie lachte und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Seit wann bist du denn so unsicher? Das ist eine superschöne Idee, ich bin sehr froh, dass du das vorgeschlagen hast, wirklich! Und du-weißt-schon-was können wir genauso gut morgen machen, wir hatten das ja nur so geplant, damit es vor Sonntag geschieht." James nickte wissend und Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn. "Worum gehts, Mummy? Mummy, hey Mummy! Schließ mich nicht aus!", maulte er mit einer so trotzigen Stimme, dass Lily lachen musste und ihm schmunzelnd das Haar verwuschelte.

"Also wie siehts aus, Harry? Möchtest du heute lieber dein Adventskalendergeschenk ausprobieren oder den Weihnachtsmann treffen?" "Uhm", machte er. "Beides?" "Für beides haben wir keine Zeit", sagte Lily und hob bedauernd die Arme. "Aber das andere machen wir dann morgen, versprochen." "Oh", murmelte Harry, sah sie misstrauisch an und nickte langsam. "Okay. Dann möchte ich zum Weihnachtsmann, bitte." "Überraschung", sagte Lily trocken, stand vom Schoß ihres Mannes auf und hob ihren Sohn in ihre Arme. "Dann gehen wir uns mal ganz schnell anziehen, sonst müssen wir so lange warten und das wäre ja voll doof, nech?" Harry nickte energisch, warf dem seltsam aussehenden Gummiding auf dem Boden noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und kuschelte sich enger an seine Mutter. "Trägst du mich?", fragte er bittend und sie lachte, umfasste ihn ein wenig fester und ging dann mit ihm zusammen in den Flur, wo sie ihn auf der kleinen Bank absetzte und auf die Schuhe zeigte. "Zieh sie schon mal an, ja? Ich hol nur noch schnell die Kamera, dann können wir gleich ein paar Fotos für dein Album machen, okay?"

Damit ging sie in die Küche, wo sie auf ihren Mann traf, der gerade das Geschenkpapier entsorgte und sie jetzt ansah. "Alles wieder okay?", fragte er mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und sie lächelte gequält, überwand mit zwei schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm seine Hände in ihre. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und spielte unruhig mit seinen Fingern. "Ich wollte nicht... _so _zu dir sein, aber in dem Moment kam alles wieder hoch und ich wusste nicht wohin mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich hatte damals so eine Angst, James, ich bin fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen und allein der Gedanke, dass du mir irgendwann genommen werden könntest... Ich könnte das nicht ertragen... Du bist... Ich kann nicht..." Sie schluchzte trocken auf und James drückte sie beruhigend an sich. "Es wird mir nichts passieren, Lily. Und auch Harry, Sirius und Remus nicht. Voldemort ist tot und die Todesser sind in Askaban. Ich bin Auror, ja, aber der Job ist nicht mal mehr halb so gefährlich wie in den Zeiten vor Voldemort. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sirius mal an einem verfetteten Herzen stirbt ist höher." Sie lachte erstickt auf. "Du bist unmöglich, James!" "Ich weiß", antwortete er leichthin, wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schlang einen Arm ganz fest um ihre Taille und schlenderte dann mit ihr in den Flur, wo sein Sohn schon bis obenhin eingemummelt in Jacke, Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze breit grinsend und mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen auf sie wartete.

Lily lachte leise auf, ging zur Garderobe und griff nach ihrem Mantel. "Oh, jetzt habe ich glatt die Kamera vergessen. James, würdest du...?" Er nickte, beschwor das gewünschte Objekt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes herauf und begutachtete es dann stirnrunzelnd. "Sag mal, hast du Sirius letztens den Rucksack ausräumen lassen?" "Ja, wieso?" "Tja, sieht aus, als hätte er mal wieder zwischendurch das Bedürfnis nach einem Eis gehabt und musste die Kamera irgendwo ablegen." Er hob den Fotoapparat in die Höhe und Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Sag bloß, er hat sie wieder ins Eisfach gepackt? Ich glaubs ja nicht... Na ja, du kennst ja mittlerweile den Zauber, oder?" James nickte, führte einige kompliziert aussehende Zauberstabbewegungen aus und zog sich dann selbst an. Harry dagegen wurde langsam etwas ungeduldig, lief auf die Schuhe seiner Mutter zu, um sie ihr zu bringen und fiel prompt auf die Nase. "Au", murmelte er, stand wieder auf und starrte irritiert auf seine Füße. "Mummy, ich glaube, meine Schuhe sind zu klein!" Lily warf ihm einen kurzen, geübten Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. "Es könnte helfen, wenn du sie richtig herum anziehst." "Hä?", machte Harry, blickte nach unten und kicherte. "Uh, richtig, deswegen drücken sie so!" Damit setzte er sich auf den Boden, zog beide Schuhe aus, nur um dann endlich mit dem rechten Fuß in den rechten Schuh zu schlüpfen und genauso mit dem linken Schuh zu verfahren.

Drei Minuten später standen die drei Potters vor ihrer Haustür, die sie jetzt abschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelten und dann kurz abklärten, wo genau sie am unauffälligsten landen konnten. Da auf dem Haus ein Apparierschutz lag und außerhalb des Grundstücks die Gefahr bestand von einem Muggel überrascht zu werden, war dies der geeignete Platz und als Lily und Sekunden später auch James mit Harry auf dem Arm apparierten, bekam niemand etwas davon mit.

Zwei Plopps später befand sich die kleine Familie in einem Waschraum und während Lily und James fast gleichzeitig ihren Sohn anblickten, schien den Vierjährigen diese Art der Fortbewegung diesmal gar nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil: Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung und er strampelte heftig mit den Beinen, es offenbar gar nicht erwarten könnend, endlich den Weihnachtsmann zu treffen. "Schon gut", lachte James und ließ ihn herunter, woraufhin der Kleine sofort losdüste und prompt durch die nächste Tür verschwand. "Von mir hat er das nicht", sagten Lily und James gleichzeitig, nur um sich dann anzusehen und völlig synchron ein "Oh, bitte!" von sich zu geben. Während sie allerdings noch in Gelächter ausbrachen und ihrem Sohn dann folgten, trafen sie auf eine etwas ältere Dame mit einer riesigen Handtasche, die sofort begann, mit dem Monsterteil auf James einzuschlagen. "Das ist eine Damentoilette, Sie Flegel, Sie! Sie haben hier nichts verloren! Die Jugend von heute, also das ist jawohl..." "Was soll ich verloren haben?", wisperte James und Lily gluckste und wandte sich an die Frau. "Erst einmal vielen Dank, dass sie meinen Schatz offenbar jünger einschätzen als er ist, das freut Schnucki-Pups immer. Vielleicht können Sie ja mal bei unserem besten Freund vorbeigucken, das wäre das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das Sie ihm machen könnten!" Die Frau blinzelte irritiert und Lily grinste und setzte dann noch einen drauf: "Und übrigens: Sie sollten sich wirklich mal etwas mehr Feingefühl antrainieren, sehen Sie nicht wie sehr Sie meinen Liebling gerade verletzt haben?" Sie zeigte auf James, der zwar nicht wusste was seine Frau vorhatte, aber sofort ein leidendes Gesicht aufsetzte. "Mein Schatz hat nämlich gerade erst eine Geschlechtsumwandlung hinter sich und die Hormone schlagen noch nicht so ganz an, da ist e... sie sehr empfindlich!"

Während die Frau nun völlig schockiert nach Luft schnappte, zog Lily den etwas unglücklich dreinblickenden James hinter sich her und blickte sich dann hektisch nach ihrem Sohn um. "Ich dachte immer, man nimmt zuerst die Hormone", murmelte James. "Das... das hab ich letztens im Fernsehen gesehen, du weißt schon, als wir krank waren und Sirius gerade schlief und ich mir endlich keine Cartoons mehr angucken musste, da brauchte ich unbedingt etwas Informatives und die Nachrichten waren schon vorbei. Jedenfalls... uhm, jetzt hab ich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte." "Da ist Harry", seufzte Lily schließlich erleichtert und man konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich die Panik langsam wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verflüchtigte. "Ich fürchte, wir werden ihm noch mal erklären müssen, dass man nicht einfach so wegrennt." "Du kennst ihn ja, so ist er nun mal wenn er aufgeregt ist. Und wir hätten sofort hinterherlaufen müssen, wir hätten nicht davon ausgehen dürfen, dass er vor der Tür wartet. Ich meine, der Weihnachtsmann, Lily, der Weihnachtsmann! Den findet er ja fast noch toller als diese blöden Einhörner... Sagte ich blöd? Ich... ich meine blond, ja genau, blond!" "Du warst schon mal kreativer", sagte die Rothaarige nur und schob sich durch die Menge auf ihren Sohn zu, der wild gestikulierend auf dem Schoß eines Mannes mit langem, weißen Bart und roter Kleidung saß. "Wie hat er es denn schon wieder geschafft der Erste zu sein?", wisperte sie dem ihr folgenden James zu und er hob die Schultern. "Vielleicht hat er wieder ein Feuerwerk herbeigezaubert und damit alle abgelenkt? Obwohl... nein, ich sehe hier keine Ministeriumsangestellte, die laut schimpfend die Erinnerungen der Leute verändern. Also hat er wahrscheinlich einfach nur mal wieder seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt."

"Und dann will ich noch mehr Tiere für meinen Zoo. Und ein Geschwisterchen. Und ein Malbuch. Und noch mehr Stifte. Und Leckerlis für Sunny. Und weißt du, was ich mir noch wünsche?" Der Mann schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass mein Daddy und Onkel Siri auch was kriegen. Weil die sind nämlich nicht so brav gewesen, aber wenn sie nichts kriegen, sind sie bestimmt ganz traurig. Du kannst ihnen auch welche von meinen Geschenken geben, aber nicht so viele, ja? Weil ich war nämlich wirklich ganz doll brav!" Er nickte ernst mit dem Kopf und Lily stupste ihrem Mann grinsend an. "Das hat er von mir!" "Du träumst wohl", entgegnete James trocken und dann... ja dann ging das Ganze wieder von vorne los.


	15. Samstag, 15 Dezember 1984, 10 42 Uhr

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, zurzeit läufts nicht so richtig rund, deswegen gibts das Chap erst jetzt^^_

_So, hier möchte ich euch auf den Absatz mit Harrys Adventskalendergeschenk und auf Padfoots Abneigungen hinweisen, darauf baut das Kapitel nämlich auf und ansonsten wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß und gebe euch hiermit die einmalige Möglichkeit, euch einmal kräftig über meinen heißgeliebten Siri aufzuregen :D_

**Samstag, 15. Dezember 1984, 10.42 Uhr**

"Ha-rry!" Lachend warf sich Lily auf das Bett ihres Sohnes, begrub ihn unter sich und begann ihn zu kitzeln. Schreiend und quietschend versuchte der Kleine gleichzeitig ihre Hände abzuwehren und sie selbst zu kitzeln, was aber nicht sonderlich gut klappte und so lag er schon kurze Zeit später völlig außer Puste unter seiner Mutter, die ihren Kopf auf seinem Bauch abgelegt hatte und ihn so von unten herauf ansah. Grinsend wickelte er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger und sah sie still an. Auch Lily sagte nichts, sondern genoss einfach diesen Moment der Ruhe und betrachtete ihren Sohn mit einem Lächeln. "Hübsch siehst du heute aus, Schatz", sagte sie sanft und er zog eine Schnute. "Aber Mummy, Jungs sehen doch nicht hübsch aus!" "Richtig", antwortete Lily mit einem Augenrollen. "Ich wollte natürlich sagen, dass du sehr cool und männlich und gefährlich aussiehst", berichtigte sie sich mit ernstem Gesicht und ihr Sohn nickte befriedigt. Schmunzelnd richtete Lily sich auf und als ihr Blick dabei auf den Bauch ihres Kindes fiel, konnte sie sich einfach nicht beherrschen und prustete mit einem breiten Grinsen gegen die weiche Kinderhaut. Harry quietschte begeistert und bäumte sich auf und Lily lachte. "Ich wusste, dass das noch funktioniert, da warst du nämlich schon als Baby verrückt nach." Sofort verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und so beeilte sich die Rothaarige, noch ein "Aber das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass das nur Babys mögen... Ich wette, Onkel Siri ist da auch ganz verrückt nach!" hinzufügte. Harrys Augen begannen sofort zu leuchten und Lily grinste innerlich. Harry vergötterte seinen Paten nun mal und fand alles toll, was dieser machte, was lustigerweise auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, denn Sirius lächelte sogar gerührt, wenn der kleine Vierjährige mit einer Wasserpistole so tat als pinkle er dem Schwarzhaarigen gerade ans Bein. Aber gut, Sirius liebte es sowieso mit Harry "Hund" zu spielen und wenn der Kleine dann von selbst ankam, ihn anbellte, mit dem Hintern wackelte als hätte er einen Schwanz und das Bein hob und so tat als markiere er sein Revier, sah der Hundeanimagus das vermutlich einfach als Zuneigungsbekundung an.

"So", sagte Lily und setzte sich auf. "Um auf unsere kleine Diskussion zurückzukommen... DU KLEINER FRECHDACHS!" Grinsend piekste sie ihn zwischen die Rippen und griff dann nach dem giftgrünen Stoffstück, das bei ihrer Kitzelattacke auf den Boden gefallen war. "Du ziehst jetzt deine Badehose an und meinen Bikini aus, klar?" "Mrmpf", machte Harry und sah leicht enttäuscht an sich herunter. Er trug tatsächlich einen schwarzen Bikini mit roten Punkten drauf, der trotz der eng geschnürten Bänder nur so um ihn herumschlackerte und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man mehr erkennen als man vielleicht wollte. "Onkel Siri und ich haben Verkleiden gespielt und er hat gesagt, dass ich sehr hübsch aussehe", maulte er und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Aber er darf das sagen, oder was? Moment mal, soll das heißen, dass ich gleich Sirius in meinem Badeanzug antreffe? Mist, ich wusste doch, dass es keine gute Idee war euch allein zu lassen. Bei der nächsten Mummy/Daddy Stunde frage ich doch lieber Remus, ob er Zeit hat." "Der zieht aber nicht deine Sachen an", schmollte Harry und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Eben." "Aber das ist witzig! Weil er sieht nämlich ganz, ganz lustig aus!", widersprach ihr Sohn bockig und Lily schlug ihm mit dem giftgrünen Stoffstück leicht auf den Po. "Mal sehen, ob du das auch noch so lustig findest, wenn er deine Badehose anzieht. Urgh!" Sie verzog das Gesicht, der Gedanke, wie Sirius in so einem winzigen Höschen aussehen würde schien ihr nicht wirklich zu behagen oder -um es deutlicher zu sagen- sie schien kurz davor zu stehen, rückwärts zu frühstücken.

"Hrm", machte Lily schließlich und schüttelte so energisch den Kopf, dass Harry ihren scharf vorbeizischenden Haaren gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Als sie dann wohl der Meinung war, die Gedanken jetzt genügend vertrieben zu haben, stand sie auf und sah ihren Sohn auffordernd an. "Ziehst du dich dann jetzt bitte um? Mir ist nicht wirklich wohl dabei, Onkel Siri mit Daddy alleine zu lassen, nachher sitzen die da unten und diskutieren darüber, welcher Nagellack am besten zu ihren Augen passt." "Okay", sagte Harry und sah sie dann auffordernd an, woraufhin sie fragend eine Augenbraue hob. "Mum-my! Du musst dich umdrehen! Daddy sagt, bis ich erwachsen bin, darf kein Mädchen meinen Pipimann sehen!" Lily machte ein unterdrücktes, glucksendes Geräusch. "Soso, sagt Daddy das? Tja, ich würde ja meinen, bei mir kann man da eine Ausnahme machen, schließlich habe ich dir bis vor zwei Jahren noch jeden Tag die Windeln gewechselt und deinen Popo gepudert", grinste sie breit, gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf besagtes Hinterteil und stand auf. "Na gut, dann zieh dich mal an, ich gucke währenddessen mal nach, ob Daddy und Onkel Siri unten gerade einen Modenschau veranstalten."

Damit verließ sie sein Zimmer, ging die Treppe herunter und von dort aus in das Wohnzimmer, aus dem sie eine ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkommende, aber unnatürlich hohe Stimme vernahm. Als sie allerdings die Tür öffnete und die sich ihr bietende Szene erblickte, musste sie erst einmal schlucken. Sie war zwar von Sirius schon einiges gewöhnt, aber... _so etwas_ hatte sie dann doch nicht erwartet. Sie starrte entgeistert auf Sirius' muskulösen Rücken, der aus ihrem Lieblingsabendkleid herausguckte, offenbar hatte er es nicht einmal annähernd geschafft, den Reißverschluss zu schließen. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen großen Strohhut, in der Hand hielt er eine große, braune Handtasche und um seinen Hals hatte er ein silbernes Tuch geschlungen. Lily gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um und nicht mal eine Sekunde später erhellte ein greller Blitz das Zimmer. "Danke", grinste der Schwarzhaarige breit. "Ein perfektes Motiv für meine Weihnachtskarten!" Damit malte er mit dem Finger einen unsichtbaren Haken auf seine ebenso unsichtbare Liste und lachte bellend auf, als er in das fassungslose Gesicht seiner besten Freundin sah. "Allein das war all der Aufwand wert!"

"Raus aus meinem Kleid", sagte Lily schließlich und versuchte dabei vergeblich ein böses Gesicht aufzusetzen. "Ich habe dich wirklich schon mal schlagfertiger erlebt. Da ist doch nicht etwa jemand etwas überfordert mit der Situation? Tja Lily, peinlich, peinlich!" "Ich glaube, wir müssen nicht darüber diskutieren, wer von uns hier peinlich ist", antwortete sie trocken und grinste triumphierend. "Touché", gab Sirius lachend zu und ging dann auf seine Freundin zu, woraufhin James, der sich bis dahin demonstrativ die Augen zugehalten hatte, die Hand senkte und den Kopf schieflegte. "Du hast Männerschuhe an!", stellte er fest, woraufhin Lily schnaubte. "Das ist das Einzige, was du dazu zu sagen hast?" Sirius dagegen drehte sich um und sah seinen Freund mit einem Schulterzucken an. "Lilys Schuhe haben mir nicht gepasst", antwortete er als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt und die Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen, nur um dann Sekunden später mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln hinzuzufügen: "Hübsche Kombination übrigens, um einiges stilbewusster als das, was du sonst trägst." "Einen hübschen Mann kann sowieso nichts entstellen", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige hochnäsig und seine besten Freunde hoben gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen. "Schon klar, aber was hat das mit dir zu tun?" "Boah", machte Sirius. "Ihr passt ja so was von perfekt zusammen, ihr seid wie Dick und Doof!" "Ich bin Doof", sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und Sirius grinste breit. "Endlich gebt ihr es zu. Oh Mann, auf diesen Moment habe ich jahrelang gewartet und jetzt wo er endlich da ist, kann ich es gar nicht fassen", schniefte er gespielt gerührt und Lily schnaubte und warf ihrem Mann einen belustigten Blick zu. "Findest du nicht, dass es hier mit einem Mal etwas... warm wird?" "Ich kann den Kamin ausmachen", bot James hilfreich an und sprang sofort auf, woraufhin Lily gerührt lächelte und Sirius die Augen verdrehte. "Mann James, sie meinte... na ja "warm" im Sinne von "schwul", das habe ja sogar ich kapiert. Was ist denn los mit dir, seit wann bist du so... überfürsorglich?" James wurde rot, nuschelte irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wirkte merklich erleichtert, als sein Sohn plötzlich in das Zimmer gerannt kam.

Aufgeregt hüpfte er mit einem großen Sprung über die Türschwelle und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen, nur um Sekunden später begeistert aufzuschreien. "Onkel Siri! Spielen wir jetzt Zirkus?" "Wa...?" "IST DAS MEIN LIPPENSTIFT?", kreischte Lily dazwischen und Harry hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu. "Mann, für die Stimme brauchst du ja einen Waffenschein", sagte Sirius trocken. "Und vielleicht solltest du dir mal Prongs' Brille ausleihen, denn so weit bin selbst ich nicht bereit für einen guten Scherz zu gehen." "Was ein guter Scherz ist, müssen wir jetzt nun wirklich nicht diskutieren", schnaubte Lily. "Und Harry hat recht, du siehst tatsächlich aus wie ein Clown!" Reflexartig griff sich Sirius an den Mund und schien dann eine Erleuchtung zu haben. "Uhm... Also ich hatte vorhin Mina gebeten mir von irgendwo ein paar Erdbeeren zu besorgen... Aber... aber selbst wenn, Gleichberechtigung, ja genau! Warum sollte es nur einem Geschlecht erlaubt sein, Lippenstift zu tragen?", fragte er störrisch und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich seine roten Wangen, aber so war er nun mal schon immer gewesen, er konnte es einfach nicht gut sein lassen und versuchte immer das letzte Wort zu behalten, was ihm allerdings so gut wie nie gelang. "Genau", schimpfte er und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er improvisierte. "Gleichberechtigung ist ein wichtiger Faktor, Gleichberechtigung..." "Gibts nur für Frauen", unterbrach Lily ihn trocken und blitzte ihren Freund dann bitterböse an. "Und jetzt zieh endlich mein Kleid aus, du machst dich ja lächerlich! Merlin und Gott wissen, dass das bei dir ständig der Fall ist, aber heute hast du dich wirklich selbst übertroffen!"

"Ich trage aber nichts drunter", antwortete Sirius und sein Gesicht verriet nicht, ob er das ernst meinte oder Lily nur ärgern wollte. Diese inszenierte prompt einen Würgreflex und schüttelte sich dann. "Na super, jetzt muss ich es verbrennen! Toll Sirius, vielen Dank, das war mein Lieblingskleid!" Ihr Freund lachte nur, schmiss den Hut, den Schal und die Handtasche auf den Boden und zog sich mit einer Bewegung das Kleid über den Kopf. "Bitte keinen Tanga, bitte keinen Tanga", flehte Lily und presste die Augen ganz fest zusammen. "Ich schwöre dir, Sirius, wenn du jetzt einen dieser Tigertangas anhast, kotze ich dir mitten vor die Füße!" Das Lachen ihres Freundes ließ sie die Augen öffnen und anerkennend mit dem Kopf nicken. "Schicke Boxershorts, Siri." Er grinste breit. "Ich weiß, die hat mir ja auch Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt." "Mummy und ich haben sie bemalt", nickte der Kleine heftig und strahlte seinen Patenonkel an. "Gehen wir baden? Ich mag baden!" "Fast", sagte Lily und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Hol doch schon mal dein Adventsgeschenk von gestern, ja? Dann gehts auch schon los." Der Kleine nickte und flitzte prompt aus dem Raum, während James jetzt auf seine Frau zuging und einen Arm um sie legte. "Alles gut?", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar und sie nickte. "Könnte nicht besser sein." "Schön", sagte er, drückte sie fester an sich und wandte sich dann an seinen besten Freund. "Du bist wirklich der Letzte, von dem ich... _so was_ erwartet hätte. Wie bei Salazar bist du auf so einen Quatsch gekommen?" Sirius verzog leicht gequält das Gesicht. "Na ja, ihr wolltet ein wenig Zeit für euch haben, ihr wisst schon, abgesehen von den Momenten, wenn Harry im Bett ist und er wollte unbedingt Verkleiden spielen... Und na ja... Er fing an zu fragen, woher die Babys kommen und dann habe ich mich ein bisschen verzettelt und das schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, ihn abzulenken. Ich meine, hey, denkt ihr ich weiß nicht, dass ihr mich damit jetzt mein Leben lang aufziehen werdet?" "Damit könntest du recht haben", grinste Lily. "Aber wenn es dir ein Trost ist: Du hättest eine sehr reizende Frau abgegeben!"

Sirius schaffte es gerade noch, sich gespielt hochnäsig zu bedanken und einen Knicks zu machen, bevor Harry zurück in das Wohnzimmer gerannt kam und wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. "Uhm", machte er und hob das seltsame Gummidings und ein Spielzeugsauto in die Höhe. "Wusste nicht, welches ich holen sollte." Sirius gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und warf dem Auto einen so misstrauischen und bitterbösen Blick zu, dass Lily ernsthaft an seinem Verstand zweifelte. "Hrm", machte sie schließlich. "Nimm einfach beides mit." "Okay", sagte Harry und blickte sie dann fragend an. "Wohin gehen wir denn? Weil ich muss mich erst noch anziehen, weil sonst werde ich nämlich krank!" Er nickte wichtig mit dem Kopf und Lily lachte, schnappte ihn sich und warf ihn dann wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über ihre Schulter. "Das ist nicht nötig, Schatz, wir bleiben im Haus. Also los, Leute, ab in den Keller!"

Nun, Keller traf es vielleicht nicht ganz, denn der Raum glich viel mehr einer riesigen Eingangshalle wohlhabender Leute. Hohe Wände, Marmorfliesen und -als Highlight- ein riesiger Swimmingpool, der von der heißen Quelle unter dem potterschen Anwesen erwärmt wurde. "Urgh!", machte sich Harry auf Lilys Rücken bemerkbar und so stellte sie ihn schnell wieder auf seine Füße. "Hui", murmelte der Kleine und hielt sich für einen Moment an dem Bein seiner Mutter fest, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Sanft strich ihm Lily über die dunkelroten Wangen und als sich das Blut langsam wieder gleichmäßig in seinem Körper verteilte, drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um und hielt ihm den seltsam verformten Plastikschlauch hin. "Aufblasen!" "Wie heißt das?", fragte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und der Kleine blickte ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. "Aufblasen, bitte?" "Na, das lass ich dir mal durchgehen", lachte der Schwarzhaarige, faltete Harrys Adventskalendergeschenk komplett auseinander und seufzte. "Hätte es nicht auch ein kleineres Teil getan?", maulte er seine Frau an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste. Während sie nun ihren Bikini heraufbeschwor und James sich ans Aufblasen machte und schon nach zwei Minuten angestrengten Pustens einen hochroten Kopf bekam, begannen Sirius und Harry mit dem heutigen Adventsgeschenk des Letzteren zu spielen.

Nun, so ganz stimmte das nicht, denn streng gesehen war Sirius eher ein passiver Bestandteil des Spiels, denn Harry setzte gerade an und fuhr seinem Paten dann mit voller Wucht in die Hacken. Der Schwarzhaarige brüllte schmerzerfüllt auf und sprang gleichzeitig in die Luft. "Au, verdammt Ha... AU! Hörst du wohl auf? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass..." "Man darf nicht "verdammt" sagen", berichtigte Harry ihn altklug und versuchte ihm das Auto ein weiteres Mal in die Hacken zu rammen. "Nur Mummys und Daddys dürfen das manchmal und du bist kein Daddy!" "Man darf auch seinem Paten nicht wehtun", motzte Sirius zurück und wirkte für einen Moment richtig aufgebracht, ehe er sich wieder zur Ruhe zwang und sein Patenkind neutral ansah. "Und irgendwann werde ich ein Daddy sein!" "Ja, aber da musst du langsam mal hinne machen, weil du bist auch nicht mehr so jung!" Sirius schnappte nach Luft und sah sein Patenkind entsetzt an. "Bitte?" Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Du musst dir jetzt eine Frau suchen, das hab ich doch schon mal gesagt!" "Warum?", fragte James aus dem Hintergrund, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. "Na, weil Männer und Jungs keine Babys kriegen können", antwortete Harry als wäre die Antwort mehr als nur klar. "Mummy sagt, wir können das nicht, weil sonst würden wir die ganze Zeit jammern, weil das ist nämlich noch viel schlimmer als wenn man von der Schaukel fällt!" Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Ecke, in der sich seine Mutter gerade hinter einer Abtrennung umzog, dann fixierte er erneut seinen Patenonkel. "Ich wünsche mir nämlich ganz doll ein Geschwisterchen, mit dem kann ich dann immer spielen und ich kann es lieb haben und beschützen und es findet mich dann ganz toll." Er nickte bestätigend. "Und Mummy und Daddy geben mir kein Baby und dann musst du das machen, weil du bist auch meine Familie und dann bin ich der große Bruder!"

Während Sirius den Vierjährigen immer noch entsetzt anstarrte, offenbar nicht mal ansatzweise darüber hinwegkommend soeben als alt bezeichnet worden zu sein, lachte James in das halb aufgeblasene Gummiteil herein und als Lily kurz darauf wieder auf die Gruppe zukam, hatte sie ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. "Den Tag streichen wir im Kalender an", gluckste sie. "Das erste Mal, dass du Onkel Siri sprachlos gemacht hast, ich gratuliere! Mögen noch viele weitere Tage folgen", lachte sie und betrachtete dann mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren mittlerweile dunkelrot angelaufenen Mann. "Sag mal, James, warum benutzt du denn nicht deinen Zauberstab?" Besagter Schwarzhaariger hielt mitten im Luftholen inne und starrte sie fassungslos an, woraufhin langsam die Luft aus dem Gummitier (Harry hatte mittlerweile enttäuscht festgestellt, dass es kein Horn auf der Stirn trug und war jetzt ein wenig beleidigt) entwich. "Uhm", murmelte er. "Ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen, du weißt schon... nicht immer alles mit Zauberei erledigen, deine Wurzeln achten und so..." Damit zog er als einziger Angezogener seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und das Tier begann sich wie von selbst aufzublasen. "Wirklich gut", sagte Lily trocken. "Wenn sich dabei nicht deine Nasenlöcher aufgebläht hätten... Ich sags ja, du kannst einfach nicht lügen." Reflexartig griff sich ihr Mann an die Nase. "Die... die blähen sich überhaupt nicht auf!", widersprach er wenig überzeugt und die Vierundzwanzigjährige grinste breit. "Nein, tun sie nicht, aber du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen", feixte sie und nur der Schrei ihres Kindes bewahrte sie vor einem Kitzelfluch. "Dino", brüllte Harry und zeigte auf das Tier, das jetzt in seiner vollen Größe vor ihm stand und bei dem sich in diesem Moment der Stöpsel an einer leicht pikanten Stelle schloss. "Ich hatte gerade den Hintern eines Dinos im Mund", murmelte James fassungslos und Lily kicherte. Harry allerdings blickte seinen immer noch unter Schock stehenden Paten an und hüpfte aufgeregt auf ihn zu. "Guck mal, Onkel Siri, ein Dino! Ist das nicht toll? Weil die gibts eigentlich gar nicht mehr, die sind ganz alt und..." PLATSCH!

Im Nachhinein konnte keiner mehr sagen, was genau in dem Hirn des Schwarzhaarigen vorgegangen war, vielleicht hatte er einfach nur ganz schnell das Thema wechseln wollen, aber vielleicht hatte das ihm so verhasste Wort auch einfach eine Synapse durchbrennen lassen. Fakt war, dass Harry nur eine Zehntelsekunde später mit einem lauten Schrei ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Swimmingpools landete. Laut klatschend prallte er in dem tiefen Teil des Beckens auf, ging unter, nur um dann fast sofort laut schreiend und Wasser spuckend wieder aufzutauchen. Lily, die ihren Schreckensmoment als Erste hinter sich brachte, sprang mit einem gekonnten Kopfsprung hinterher, tauchte auf ihren erneut untergehenden Sohn zu und als ihn das erbarmungslose Wasser dann innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zum dritten Mal nach unten zog, packte sie ihn und tauchte wieder auf. Laut schluchzend krallte sich Harry an ihr fest und riss ihr in seiner Panik sogar ein paar Haare aus, aber das kümmerte sie nicht, sie drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich und bewegte gleichzeitig kräftig die Beine, um nicht erneut unterzugehen. Sich fragend, wie sie ohne ihre Arme zu benutzen zum Beckenrand schwimmen sollte, spürte sie mit einem Mal einen schützenden Unterarm, der sich um ihren Bauch legte und sie dann langsam aber behutsam in die richtige Richtung lenkte. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es James war, der ihre Not und Unsicherheit erkannt hatte und sie jetzt zum sicheren Beckenrand führte. Harry an ihrem Hals weinte leise und umschlang sie mit seinen Ärmchen immer fester und so nahm sie ihre Umwelt erst wieder wahr, als sie aus dem Wasser gehievt wurde und ihr Mann zu schreien begann.

"BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", brüllte er, woraufhin Harry noch lauter zu schluchzen begann und er seine Stimme schnell senkte. "Wenn du Todessehnsucht hast, kannst du das gerne sagen, da brauchst du so eine Aktion nicht zu starten, dann kaufe ich dir nämlich höchstpersönlich einen Strick!" Klatschnass, mit schiefer Brille auf der Nase und vor Wut bebend stand er da und strahlte dadurch eine solche Autorität aus, dass Sirius automatisch einen Schritt zurückwich. "Ich... ich wollte doch nicht...", stotterte er und starrte dabei völlig schockiert auf sein Patenkind, das ihn keines Blickes würdigte und das Gesicht an dem Hals seiner Mutter verbarg. "Wie... wieso weint er denn?" "WIESO ER WEINT?", brüllte James und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Weil du ihm eine Scheißangst eingejagt hast? Weil er beinahe ertrunken wäre? Weil er..." "Kinder können unter Wasser atmen", unterbrach ihn Sirius mit einem fast schon trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe das in einem dieser Muggelfilme gesehen, da sind die Babys unter Wasser geschwommen und die mussten nicht sofort wieder auftauchen!" Fassungslos blickte James ihn an. "Erstens", sagte er bemüht ruhig. "Harry ist kein Baby und zweitens: WAS DENKST DU WAS ER IST, EIN VERDAMMTER FISCH, ODER WAS?" Sein Gesicht lief hochrot an und Sirius war heilfroh, dass sein bester Freund seinen Zauberstab bei seiner Rettungsaktion achtlos auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht die intelligenteste Reaktion gewesen war. "Ich schwörs dir, Black, halt dich ja von meinem Sohn fern!"

Sirius erstarrte. Noch nie, nie hatte sein bester Freund ihn so genannt und noch nie hatte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, seinem Freund, seinem Bruder bei irgendetwas nicht zu vertrauen. Und da wurde es ihm schlagartig bewusst, der Schock und die Irritation lösten sich und er verstand, was er in dieser Minute, die Harry und Lily im Wasser verbracht hatten nicht hatte sehen können und er wurde kreideweiß. "Oh mein... Ich.. Oh Merlin, Gott, ich..." Am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und verbarg dort sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte absolute Stille, aber dann erklang das so typische, schmatzende Geräusch, das nur nasse Füße verursachen konnten und kurz darauf spürte er, dass sich jemand neben ihm niederließ und schweigend seine Hand drückte. In der Hoffnung, dass ihm sein bester Freund vielleicht doch vergeben hatte, hob er den Kopf und sah mitten in Lilys Augen. Das Seltsame war, dass er in ihnen keinen Vorwurf, keinen Hass sah, nur Verständnis und eine gewisse Traurigkeit. "Nicht weinen", wisperte sie leise, woraufhin Sirius' Hand automatisch zu seiner Wange schnellte und er verwundert feststellte, dass sie tatsächlich nass war. "Wieso hasst du mich jetzt nicht?", fragte er erstickt, stand auf und drehte sich weg. "Gerade du..." "Weil du ihn nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen würdest", sagte sie ruhig. "Glaub mir, ich hätte gerade große Lust, mal den Hundefänger anzurufen..." Sie warf ihm einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu und als sie merkte, dass ihre Aufmunterung nicht geklappt hatte, seufzte sie. "Weil ich weiß, dass du dir gerade selbst die größten Vorwürfe machst, dass du jetzt ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst, ob du ein schlechter Pate bist, ob es für den Kleinen nicht besser wäre, wenn du dich von ihm fernhältst. Weil ich das Gefühl kenne, Sirius. Nichts was ich sagen könnte, würde dir helfen und genauso wenig könnte ich dich jetzt wirklich bestrafen, denn es würde an deine eigenen Vorwürfe und die Selbstzerfleischung, die gerade in deinem Innersten stattfindet nicht mal im Geringsten herankommen. Du musst damit ganz allein fertig werden und irgendwann stellst du fest, dass sie nicht wegen dir gest... dass du zwar einen Fehler gemacht hast, aber dass du nun mal ein Mensch bist und nicht alles weißt und dass du, da du ab jetzt vorsichtiger und überlegter handeln wirst, keine Gefahr für Harry darstellst."

"Lily hat recht", sagte James leise und wischte sich erschöpft das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe selbst bei ihm früher genug Fehler gemacht und hatte nur das Glück, dass sie nicht so ausgeartet sind wie dieser eben, aber das hätte passieren können und wahrscheinlich habe ich deswegen... Entschuldige. Du bist ein guter Pate und natürlich darfst du Harry auch weiterhin sehen." "Wenn er das überhaupt noch will", murmelte Sirius leise und warf dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging er vor ihm in die Knie und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Harry? Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen!" Der Kleine schniefte und drängte sein Gesicht noch weiter gegen die Haut seiner Mutter. "Ich bin sicher, dass ein Schokoriegel hier eine Menge ausrichten könnte", antwortete Lily grinsend und bemerkte auch sofort das Rucken des Kopfes an ihrer Schulter. "Ein Schokoriegel? Das ist doch viel zu prophan, wieso sollte er mir denn dann wieder vertr... Oh... nein, natürlich. Ich... ich habe heute Morgen das letzte Stück meiner Geburtstagstorte wieder aufgetaut. Was meinst du, Harry, hättest du das gerne? Du magst doch Schokolade, oder?"

Mit leicht verquollenen Augen drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. "Aber du teilst nie Süßigkeiten und Schokokuchen ist dein allerallerliebster Kuchen auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt!" "Und du bist mein allerallerliebster Harry auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt", sagte Sirius und lächelte als er daraufhin die freudig strahlenden Augen seines Patenkindes sah. "Wirklich?" "Wirklich." "Wirklich wirklich?" "Wirklich wirklich." "Wi..." "Harry!", ermahnte Lily ihn mit einem Lachen, strich ihm dann durch die Haare und sah ihn ernst an. "Weißt du, Mummy und Daddy und Onkel Siri und Onkel Remi haben morgen etwas ganz Tolles vor und deswegen wollten wir dich heute schon mal an etwas tieferes Wasser gewöhnen. Das ist jetzt natürlich total schiefgegangen und ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du Angst hast, aber soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Wenn du jetzt wieder ins Wasser gehst -und ich verspreche, dass wir alle mitkommen und aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert-, dann wirst du später ganz stolz auf dich sein, aber wenn wir das jetzt nicht machen... dann hast du morgen bestimmt Angst und dann können wir den Ausflug nicht machen und das wäre doch echt blöd, nech? Da gibt es nämlich Eiscreme..." "Eiscreme", wiederholte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen, während James hinter Sirius die Stirn runzelte. "Ich finde, wir sollten das Thema jetzt erst mal lassen und etwas anderes machen, du siehst doch..." "Wenn wir ihm jetzt nicht zeigen, dass tiefes Wasser überhaupt keinen Unterschied zu seiner heißgeliebten Badewanne macht, dass es nur ein wenig tiefer, aber überhaupt nicht gefährlich ist, wird er immer Angst haben, dann wird er sich da von Tag zu Tag mehr hineinsteigern! Meine Ablehnung in der Schule dir gegenüber ist vielleicht nicht das beste Beispiel, aber wenn wir uns damals nach der Situation im Zug auch nur einmal alleine unterhalten hätten... ich glaube, dann hätte sich das nie so hochgeschaukelt." "Oh", machte James überrascht. "Harry, wir gehen ins Wasser, sofort!"

"Und ich krieg dann morgen Eiscreme? Und Schokokuchen von Onkel Siri?", fragte der Vierjährige zögernd nach und man sah ihm ganz deutlich an, dass selbst diese Verlockungen noch nicht genug waren, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. "Wie wärs, wenn ich mich verwandle?", hatte Sirius die rettende Idee. "Dann kannst du am Anfang auf Padfoots Rücken sitzen und später hältst du dich dann einfach an seinem Fell oder an Mummys oder Daddys Armen fest, ja?" "Okay", stimmte der Kleine langsam zu, sah seinem Patenonkel allerdings noch immer nicht richtig in die Augen, was diesem fast das Herz brach. "Du... du könntest später noch mit Padfoot Gassi gehen, sogar mit Leine! Wir könnten Katzen jagen und Laternen anjaulen, darin bist du doch so gut! Und... und ich würde mich auch baden lassen und aus einem Napf fressen, wenn das irgendwie hilft und du mich wieder lieb hast." "Aber Onkel Siri", sagte Harry und sah ihn ungewöhnlich ernst an. "Ich habe dich doch immer lieb!"


	16. Sonntag, 16 Dezember 1984, 10 34 Uhr

_Ihr Lieben! Ich bin leider immer noch krank, deswegen habt Nachsicht mit mir, ja? Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! :)_

**Sonntag, 16. Dezember 1984, 10.34 Uhr**

"James, holst du mal bitte Harrys Herbstjacke, falls es windig wird?"  
"Prongs, er braucht auch sein Regencape, es könnte schließlich nass werden!"  
"Leute, ihr vergesst das Offensichtliche! James, hol die Sonnencreme!"  
"Uhm... James? Also wenn wir Sonnencreme brauchen, ist auch ein Sonnenhut unbedingt nö..."

"Jetzt reichts", zischte angesprochener Schwarzhaariger gefährlich leise. "Schlimm genug, dass ihr mich wie einen verdammten Köter -hör auf, mich anzuknurren, Sirius, wenn du dich nicht verwandelt hast sieht das einfach nur peinlich aus- durch die Gegend scheucht, aber _mein_ Sohn trägt keinen, habt ihr gehört, keinen verdammten Sonnenhut!" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Prongs, wirst du wohl auf deine Frau hören?" "Lass mich mal, Pad", sagte Remus trocken und blickte seinen Freund dann ruhig an. "Du bist hier der Jüngste, also hab gefälligst Respekt vor dem Alter! Und bevor du jetzt widersprichst, Harry zählt nicht! Mal davon abgesehen hat Sirius recht, man widerspricht seiner Frau nicht! Also: James, sofort!" "Ey!", maulte der Vierjährige beleidigt und trat dem Werwolf so fest es ging gegen das Schienbein. "Ich zähl wohl!" "Natürlich tust du das, Liebling", tröstete Lily ihn und strich sanft über sein Haar. Ihr Sohn schnaufte zustimmend und sie lachte leise über sein trotziges Gesicht, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Mann zu. "Wir können natürlich auch ohne Hut los, aber dann beschwere dich bitte nicht, wenn er einen Sonnenstich kriegt und wir mit ihm ins Krankenhaus müssen. Erinnerst du dich noch wonach es da roch?" "Kotze", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige mit angeekeltem Gesicht und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Nun, das stimmt ja nun nicht so ganz, denn das tat es erst, nachdem du dich aufgrund des Eitergeruchs auf den Boden erbrochen hattest! Aber wenn du das noch einmal riskieren möchtest..." "Bin schon weg", beeilte sich James zu sagen und rannte so schnell wie möglich die Treppenstufen in den ersten Stock hinauf.

"Genialer Schachzug, Lils", machte Remus beeindruckt und sie grinste frech und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eine Gabe ist eine Gabe." Sirius öffnete den Mund, um etwas Passendes hinzuzufügen, hielt dann aber inne, als er ein lautes Poltern und darauffolgendes, wildes Gefluche ertönte. "Oh Ja-ames, wir können dich hö-ren", flötete Harrys Pate mit einem Grinsen, woraufhin von oben erneut lautes, diesmal allerdings um einiges jugendfreieres Geschimpfe ertönte. Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen hinkte James die Stufen herunter und blitzte seinen Sohn böse an. "Hat Mummy nicht vorgestern noch mit dir zusammen aufgeräumt? Wie kann es dann sein, dass schon wieder überall deine Bücher rumfliegen?" "Oh", machte Harry und krallte seine Finger in das linke Hosenbein seiner Mutter. "Ich... ich und Mummy haben heute eine Höhle gebaut, weißt du, wo du noch geschlafen hast und die Bücher waren doch die Mauer, weil ohne Wände ist es keine Höhle, sondern nur ganz viele Decken und Kissen!" James schob unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was willst du damit sagen, dass ich mich nicht um dich kümmere, oder was?" "Mummy?", wimmerte Harry und sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und blitze ihren Mann böse an. "Hör auf dein schlechtes Gewissen an dem Jungen auszulassen!" James öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von seinem Sohn unterbrochen. "Daddy?", schluchzte er mit großen, feuchten Augen und kniff der Rothaarigen vor Aufregung ins Bein. "Sei nicht böse, ja? Nächstes Mal bau ich nicht mehr vor der Tür, versprochen! Oder ich spiel gar nicht mehr, okay? Ich werd artig sein, wirklich, nur hab mich wieder lieb!"

"Du hast vom letzten Mal wohl nichts gelernt, was, Prongs?", schnaubte Sirius halb vorwurfsvoll, halb amüsiert, woraufhin ihn sein bester Freund strafend anblitzte und sich dann vor seinen Sohn kniete. "Hey, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, egal was passiert. Und natürlich darfst du auch weiterhin spielen was und wo auch immer du willst, da bestehe ich sogar drauf! Du musst gar nicht auf Daddy hören, ich bin nur quakig, weil ich den Rest deiner Höhle irgendwie nicht gesehen und mir ganz böse den Fuß gestoßen habe und mir langsam wirklich wie ein Blindfisch vorkomme! Und dann habe ich noch nicht einmal schnell genug reagiert und das ist als Auror echt unglaublich peinlich, das sag ich dir! Tja, Daddy wird wohl einfach alt!" "Heißt das nicht Blindschleiche?", flüsterte Sirius und fing sich dafür von einem gewissen Braunhaarigen einen gekonnten Hieb in den Magen ein. "Halt die Klappe, Pad! Wenn du das jetzt versaust, haben wir den Rest des Tages ein weinerliches Häufchen Elend am Bein kleben, das sich weigert zu sprechen, zu essen oder selbst zu gehen! Willst du das? Wohl kaum!" "Däää", maulte der Schwarzhaarige, verschränkte aber die Arme vor der Brust und wartete geduldig ab, dass Harrys Vater seinen kleinen Wutanfall wieder in Ordnung brachte.

"Aber Daddy", sagte der Vierjährige in diesem Moment mit blitzenden Augen und ließ seine Mutter los. "Du bist doch nicht alt, Onkel Siri ist alt!" "Danke", machte sein Pate trocken. "Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich geh mich mal eben schnell im Speicher aufhängen." "Aber du bist doch keine Socke", lachte Harry breit, woraufhin Sirius erst dümmlich blinzelte und dann in Gelächter ausbrach. "Das soll uns nicht davon abhalten, wir schnappen uns einfach ein paar Wäscheklammern und eine reißfeste Leine, nicht wahr, Harry?", grinste Lily und ihr Sohn nickte ernsthaft. "Mummy und ich hängen immer Wäsche auf und sie sagt ich bin ein perfekter kleiner Schen... Tschen... Mann und dass die Mädchen mich später alle heiraten wollen, weil ich so gut helfe! Und dann spielen wir immer Fangen um die Sachen herum, aber man darf nichts runterreißen, weil dann hat man verloren!" Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Lily schmunzelte gerührt. "Ja, du hilfst mir immer ganz toll, ich kenne niemanden, der so eifrig und pflichtbewusst die Wäsche aufhängt." "Und fegen tu ich auch ganz toll!" "Ja, du hilfst Mina und mir wirklich gut im Haushalt", lächelte Lily, verwuschelte ihm das Haar und stutzte dann. "James, der Hut!" "Oh, richtig", machte dieser, warf seinem lädierten Fuß einen missmutigen Blick zu und setzte seinem Sohn den Strohhut auf, den er aus seinem Zimmer mit heruntergebracht hatte. "Ich will meinen schönen", maulte der Kleine, woraufhin sein Vater die Stirn runzelte und Lily leise lachte. Ein "Accio neuer Sommerhut" später flog eine pinke Mütze mit weißen Punkten drauf auf sie zu, die sie in der Luft auffing und ihrem Sohn in die Hand drückte. Dieser zog sofort den Strohhut von seinem Kopf, pfefferte ihn in die Ecke und setzte dann sein heutiges Adventskalendergeschenk auf.

"Hmpf", machte James. "Pink, ja?" "Jup", machten Mutter und Sohn gleichzeitig und grinsten breit. "Moment mal..." Ihr Mann stutzte und blickte die Rothaarige dann ungläubig an. "Was denn?", fragte sie und er blinzelte langsam. "Ich bin die ganze Zeit umsonst hin und her gelaufen, ich hätte einfach nur mein Hirn und meinen Zauberstab benutzen und einen Aufrufezauber sprechen müssen!", murmelte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "_Ich _hätte das sicher getan", grinste Sirius, woraufhin ihn Lily böse anblitzte. "_Du _wirst ja auch später mal fett!" Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann und tätschelte ihm tröstend den Arm. "Du bist eben nicht so faul, mein Schatz, das sieht man ja auch mehr als deutlich an deinem Astralkörper!", lachte sie und kniff ihm in den Po, woraufhin er rot wurde und verlegen kicherte. Sirius dagegen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und drehte dem turtelnden Pärchen dann demonstrativ den Rücken zu. "Hab auch einen Astralkörper", maulte er mit kindlicher Stimme und fast schon ein bisschen jämmerlich, woraufhin ihm Remus tröstend die Haare verwuschelte und ihn so ernst wie möglich mit einem "Natürlich!" zu besänftigen versuchte, was allerdings nicht den erwünschten Effekt erzielte.

"EY!", fauchte Sirius. "Ist dir klar, dass du gerade stundenlange Arbeit zerstört hast?" Empört zupfte er an seinen Haaren herum und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. "Oh", schnaubte Remus. "Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du hast heute mal wieder mit Harry Verkleiden gespielt und dabei aus Versehen Lilys Wischmopp auf deinem Kopf vergessen. Ich wollte ja nur nichts sagen, um dich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, nett und rücksichtsvoll wie ich nun mal bin!" "Dass ich nicht lache", knurrte Sirius. "Du freust dir doch insgeheim sonst was ab, weil ich jetzt den ganzen Tag so verschandelt rumlaufen muss. Oder darf ich noch mal eben kurz..." Er drehte sich um und warf seiner besten Freundin einen kurzen Blick zu, welche allerdings energisch den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein." "Aber..." "Nein!" "Aber ich brauch wirklich nur ein, zwei St..." "NEIN!" "Ich beeile mich auch, aber du kannst doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich so..." "Sag mal, spreche ich undeutlich, oder was? N E I N, hast du das kapiert? Nein, no, non, hayir, нет, nu, nej, nie, la, nem, nee, nuk!" "Nee, du sprichst nicht undeutlich sondern weibisch", grinste Sirius, ganz offensichtlich stolz auf seine Schlagfertigkeit, aber sie hob nur wenig beeindruckt eine Augenbraue. "Weibisch, ja? Na, dann drücke ich mich mal so aus, dass auch du es verstehst: Widersprich mir noch ein einziges Mal und ich verstecke all deine Pflegeprodukte und setzte bei der _Bewitched _mal das Gerücht in die Welt, dass ihr Junggeselle des Monats vom letzten Jahr sich schon die Haare färben muss!"

Während James und Remus sich gegenseitig immer wieder albern kichernd in die Seite stießen, Lily breit grinsend über ihren Zeigefinger pustete und ihn dann in ihr imaginäres Pistolenhalfter steckte und Harry deutlich interessiert zwischen seinen Familienmitgliedern hin und her blickte, schnappte Sirius empört nach Luft und wirkte dabei wie Dumbledore auf Zironenbonbonentzug. "Du bist... das ist jawohl... also...", stotterte er und man merke deutlich, dass er krampfhaft nach einer wenigstens ansatzweise schlagfertigen Entgegnung suchte und als ihm das ganz offensichtlich nicht gelang, gab er auf. "Na schön", murmelte er. "Da unten wird mich sowieso keiner kennen... Aber das ist eine Ausnahme, nur dass ihr es wisst!" "Natürlich, Siri", entgegnete Remus trocken. "Es ist eine absolute Seltenheit, dass du mal einen Streit verlierst. "Das... das meinte ich gar nicht und das weißt du auch ganz genau! Und du brauchst die Klappe auch gar nicht so weit aufreißen, weil dich mach ich nämlich mit rechts platt!" "Links", verbesserte ihn der Werwolf automatisch. "Ja, damit auch", antwortete Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken und stieß dann triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. "Siehst du, Moony? Ich habs dir ja gesagt, ich mach dich jederzeit platt!"

Für einen Moment schien der Werwolf innezuhalten, konnte dann bei dieser grandiosen Vorlage aber einfach nicht widerstehen und grinste den Schwarzhaarigen breit an, während Lily und James im Hintergrund leise zu lachen begannen, den weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs offenbar schon deutlich voraussehen könnend. "Tja", sagte Remus dann auch tatsächlich. "Bei deinem Gewicht stimmt das wohl, das muss ich zugeben." Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal dümmlich, bis er den Zusammenhang verstand und empört die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. "Das... das ist jawohl... du... du... VERDAMMT!", fluchte er und stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. "Das ist nicht fair, jetzt hatte ich endlich auch mal eine Diskussion gewonnen, aber nein, du musst natürlich wieder alles kaputt machen!" "Selbst Schuld", mischte sich James ein und lachte. "Du konntest ja den Hals nicht vollkriegen und musstest unbedingt noch eins obendrauf setzen. Tja, wer zu gierig ist, verschluckt sich, so ist das eben!" "Ja", nickte Harry heftig. "Und wenn man zu schnell schlingt, dann schmeckt es auch nicht mehr gut!" "Welch weise Worte" grinste Lily und ihr Sohn nickte erneut. "Ja, weil wenn man Schokolade lutscht, dann schmeckt sie sooooo super-duper, aber wenn man kaut und ganz schnell runterschluckt, dann ist das gar nicht so toll!" "Ich bin sicher, jetzt hat es selbst Siri verstanden", gluckste Lily und als ihr bester Freund daraufhin die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte und Anstalten machte sie zu erwürgen, schnappte sie sich ganz schnell ihren Sohn, presste ihn fest an sich und dränge dann zum Aufbruch.

"Ich krieg dich trotzdem", drohte Sirius mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, woraufhin sie unbekümmert mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich weiß." "Und du hast keine Angst? Mensch, hab gefälligst ein wenig Respekt oder tu wenigstens so", maulte ihr bester Freund. "Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren." "Schon geschehen", antwortete sie trocken, woraufhin ihr Mann missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte. "Das kannst du so aber auch nicht sagen." "Danke, Prongs!", seufzte der Hundeanimagus und machte eine erleichterte Geste. "Dafür nicht", antwortete dieser mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. "Richtig müsste es natürlich heißen: Welcher Ruf?" "Gen... EY! Immer auf die Schwachen, die sich nicht wehren können", maulte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin seine drei Freunde gleichzeitig ihre linken Augenbrauen hoben und Harry das aussprach, was sie alle -Sirius eingeschlossen- dachten: "Aber du kannst dich doch wehren, Onkel Siri! Weil du bist ganz doll stark und du weißt immer, was du tun musst und was man sagen soll, jawohl." "Stimmt, ich bin schon toll", antwortete Sirius mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, woraufhin die drei anderen Erwachsenen gleichzeitig die Augen verdrehten und leise lachten.

"Okay", sagte Lily schließlich, drückte ihren Sohn fester an sich und rieb sich die offenbar vom Lachen schmerzenden Mundwinkel. "Ich glaube, wir sollten dann mal los, unser Baby hier wird nämlich langsam etwas unruhig. Da freut sich wohl jemand auf den Ausflug, was?" Sie lachte und rieb mit ihrer Nase sanft über seine Wange, woraufhin er kicherte, ganz schnell den Kopf drehe und sie vorsichtig in ihr Riechorgan biss. "Hey", gluckste seine Mutter. "Pass bloß auf, dass ich dir nicht dein Eis streiche!" "Oh", machte Harry und drücke ihr ganz schnell viele kleine Küsse auf die Nase. "Guck, jetzt ist sie wieder heile!" "Mit Küssen versuchen mich zu bestechen, damit man etwas Essbares kriegt, das kenne ich doch irgendwo her", antwortete Lily trocken, winkte dann aber ab, als sie das empörte Gesicht ihres Mannes -und seltsamerweise auch das von Sirius- sah und zeigte stattdessen auf einen mittelgroßen Rucksack und eine nicht mehr ganz neu aussehende Zahnbürste. "Würdet ihr...?" Sirius verzog unwillig das Gesicht, als er dann aber feststellte, dass James sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte, hechtete er ihm sofort hinterher und versuchte die begehrten Gegenstände vor seinem besten Freund zu erreichen. "HA!", brüllte er dann tatsächlich Sekunden später und riss die Zahnbürste in die Höhe, woraufhin James sich mit einem Augenrollen wortlos den Rucksack schnappte und zu seiner Frau zurückkehrte.

"Uhm", mache Sirius und betrachtete nachdenklich die Zahnbürste in seiner Hand. "Ich hatte vorhin noch ein Schokocroissant, vielleicht sollte ich..." Damit hob er die Zahnbürste an und Lily gluckste leise, erbarmte sich dann aber doch. "Du weißt schon, dass das die Bürste ist, die ich immer benutze, wenn ich in die Ecken der Dusche nicht richtig reinkomme?" Sirius hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und würgte, wobei er sich durch die Vorwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes dann doch fast die Bürste in den Mund rammte. "Urgh", machte er und als ihm die Farbe immer weiter aus dem Gesicht wich, griff Lily schnell ein und eilte auf ihn zu. "Dass mir hier nicht noch ein Unglück passiert, Siri! Leute, hopp, auf drei. Eins, zwei..." Sie hielt die Zahnbürste so, dass Harry, Sirius, sie selbst und auch die beiden heraneilenden anderen ihn gut anfassen konnten und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung. "Ich hab die Hände voll, wie du siehst, würdest du ihn aktivieren?" James nickte, griff in die Hosentasche, umfasste als Letzter die Zahnbürste, tippte sie unter leisem Gemurmel mit dem Zauberstab an und sagte ruhig: "Drei."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die fünf aus einem Strudel aus herumwirbelnden Farben wieder auftauchten und einzig und allein Remus schaffte es -wenn auch etwas wackelig- auf seinen Füßen zu landen. Sirius landete mit einem lauten Klatschen auf dem Rücken, James musste eine schiefe Vorwärtsrolle machen, um sich vor einem Genickbruch zu schützen und Lily landete zwar auf ihren Füßen, schwankte dabei aber so heftig, dass sie prompt das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte und es war nur ihren guten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass sie ihren Sohn dabei nicht zerquetschte und sich stattdessen noch in der Luft drehte. Auch Harry schien die Welt um sich herum noch nicht so richtig wahrzunehmen, gluckste aber trotzdem fröhlich und setzte sich auf und blickte neugierig umher. "Wie ein König auf dem Thron", kommentierte Sirius grinsend und setzte sich stöhnend auf. "Ich hasse Portschlüssel!" "Dein Glück, dass du jetzt nicht Klo gesagt hast", knurrte ihn Lily an und setzte sich dann auch auf, nur um ihren Sohn sofort fragend anzusehen und ihm Daumen und Zeigefinger vors Gesicht zu halten. "Alles klar, Baby? Wie viele Finger?" "Einer", sagte er und als sie ihn daraufhin deutlich besorgt anblickte, grinste er spitzbübisch. "Daddy sagt, ein Daumen ist kein Finger und weißt du was? Das ist total lustig, weil immer wenn wir jetzt im Kindergarten zählen, kann ich das sagen und dann gucken immer alle ganz dumm und dann erklär ich das und dann sagen sie, dass ich ganz doll schlau bin!"

"Das ist mein Patenkind", grinste Sirius, stand auf und klopfte sich die Kleidung ab. Lily schnaufte nur und tat es ihm gleich, konnte sich aber einen zärtlichen Blick auf ihr Kind einfach nicht verkneifen. "Hab ich noch Sand am Hintern?", fragte sie ein paar Sekunden später mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und drehte ihren Freunden ihr Hinterteil zu, woraufhin ihr ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger auch prompt einen Klaps verpasste. "Da war nichts", gab er schließlich breit grinsend zu. "Aber ich muss doch jede Möglichkeit ausnutzen, ich meine, sonst dreht Prongs mir doch den Hals um!" "Und du musst mir an den Hintern grabschen, weil...?", machte Lily und sah ihn mit deutlich zuckenden Mundwinkeln an. "Mhh, lass mich mal überlegen. 1. Ich bin ein Mann. 2. Ich bin ein Mann. Oh und natürlich 3. Ich bin ein Mann." "Eins musst du ihm lassen, er hat überzeugende Argumente", lachte James und klopfte sich ebenfalls schnell den Sand von den Sachen, nicht dass Sirius noch auf dumme Gedanken kam.

"Du, Mummy?", riss die vier in diesem Moment die Stimme ihres Lebensinhalts aus ihrem Gekabbel. "Wieso ist es warm hier?" Lily lächelte sanft. "Überleg mal, Schatz, was hat Daddy dir erzählt? Wenn bei uns Nacht ist, dann ist auf der anderen Seite der Erde Tag. Und wenn es bei uns richtig, richtig kalt ist, dann..." "Dann ist es auf der anderen Seite warm!", vervollständigte Harry den Satz mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und blickte sich neugierig um. "Guck mal, Mummy, da ist das Meer! Oh, können wir jetzt baden gehen?" James grinste breit. "Na ja, wir gucken mal wie warm das Wasser ist, aber Mummy hat auf jeden Fall alles eingepackt, sogar deinen Dino. Wobei... baden dürfte zurzeit etwas schwer sein, wir haben nämlich Ebbe!" Er zeigte auf das am Horizont verschwindende Wasser, woraufhin Harry eine Schnute zog. "Warum läuft es weg von uns, Daddy?" "Uhm", machte dieser und runzelte so angestrengt die Stirn, dass man sein Gehirn beinahe arbeiten hören konnte. Absichtlich oder nicht, Sirius rettete seinen Freund aus der peinlichen Situation, indem er mal wieder einfach nicht seine Klappe halten konnte. "Sag mal, Lils, bist du sicher, dass du den Portschlüssel richtig ausgerichtet hast? Ich meine, das ist doch hier kein Zaubererstrand, oder? Weißt du, was die mit uns machen, wenn uns ein Muggel beim plötzlichen Auftauchen beobachtet hat? Schon mal was vom Geheimhaltungsabkommen gehört?"

"Bin ich doof, oder was? Für die Muggel liegen hier schon seit drei Stunden -ich wusste ja nicht, wann wir genau loskommen- unsere Abbilder und sonnen sich. Wenn also einer von uns eine bestimmte unsichtbare Linie übertritt, löst sich der Zauber auf und alles sieht wieder wie zuvor aus. Und bevor du fragst: Ja, ich war vorher schon mal hier, Albus hat mir von dem Platz erzählt, er hat hier wohl mal ziemlich für Aufregung gesorgt, weil ihn die Kinder für den Weihnachtsmann in Badehosen hielten und irgendwie hörte sich der Ort ganz schön an, um noch mal ein paar Stunden im Warmen zu verbringen und du weißt ja, dass Harry das Wasser liebt." "Nur tiefes nicht", nickte Sirius und schlug sich dann gegen die Stirn. "Verstehe... Clever, Lils, wirklich clever!" "Ich weiß", antwortete sie trocken. "Aber ich habe natürlich auch seine Schwimmflügel eingepackt, er geht mir auf keinen Fall ohne ins Wasser und wenn es noch so flach ist!" "Und wir werden ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, seit der Sache gestern erst recht nicht", nickte Sirius und warf ihr einen verstehenden Blick zu. "Aber ich hab keine Angst mehr", protestierte der Kleine. "Und ich bin schon groß und wenn Pad dabei ist kann ich auch ohne Mummy und Daddy ins Wasser, oder?" Mit großen, flehenden Augen blickte er seine Eltern an und sie nickten fast gleichzeitig. "Lass ihn eine Sekunde aus den Augen und ich bring dich noch heute zum Tierarzt und lass dich kastrieren", zischte die Rothaarige ihrem besten Freund ins Ohr, welcher daraufhin lachte, aber bei ihrem tödlichen Blick dann doch etwas verunsichert wirkte und sich ganz schnell in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelte, was Harry mit einem lauten Jubelschrei quittierte.

Minuten später hatte Harry den Strand überquert und hüpfte fröhlich lachend im Watt herum, immer wieder seinen Eltern zubrüllend, dass jetzt überall seine Füße zu sehen waren. Lily und James hielten sich eng umschlugen, redeten leise miteinander und während sie immer wieder ihrem Sohn kurze, kontrollierende, aber zärtliche Blicke zuwarfen, strich er unaufhörlich über ihre Seite. Remus dagegen hatte sich gleich zu Anfang die Kamera aus dem Rucksatz geholt und schoss nun fröhlich Fotos, während Sirius -nachdem er ein paar ihm unbekannte Vögel erschreckt hatte- jetzt seinem Patenkind folgte. Als seine Pfoten allerdings das erste Mal den kalten und nassen Boden des Watts berührten, winselte er erschrocken auf, kniff den Schwanz ein und sprang ganz schnell wieder auf den wärmeren, trockenen Sand zurück. Harry lachte und lief zu ihm zurück, nur um ihn dann am Fell festzuhalten und ohne auf sein protestierendes Jaulen zu hören einfach hinter sich her zu zerren. Sirius wirkte alles andere als begeistert, konnte sich aber auch nicht einfach zurückverwandeln, es konnte ja sein, dass irgendwo Muggel waren und selbst von Weitem war ja nun mal zu erkennen, dass aus einem Hund auf einmal ein Mann wurde.

Einige Minuten später tollte er allerdings genauso fröhlich wie der Vierjährige im Watt herum und forderte ihn dann sogar laut bellend und immer wieder an seiner Hose ziehend zum Fangen spielen auf. Harry kreischte begeistert und versuchte mit Feuereifer den besten Freund seiner Eltern zu erwischen, was ihm zwar nicht gelang, aber immer wenn er frustriert aufgeben wollte, wurde der schwarze Hund langsamer und motivierte ihn so zu immer neuen Versuchen. Irgendwann allerdings war sogar der sonst so quirlige Potter Nachwuchs erschöpft, woraufhin ihm sein Pate mit dem Kopf andeutete, sich zu bücken und dann seine Zähne in Harrys dünnen Pullover versenkte, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn eine gewisse Rothaarige dafür vermutlich eigenhändig zwingen würde, die entstehenden Löcher wieder per Hand zu reparieren. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hob er den Schwarzhaarigen an und versuchte ihn so wie ein richtiger Hund sein Junges im Maul zu halten, woraufhin der Vierjährige prompt in der Horizontalen schwebte und erschrocken mit den Armen paddelte. Lange hielt dieser Zustand allerdings nicht an, denn der Pullover protestierte schon Sekunden später und zerriss, woraufhin der Kleine aufquiekte und weniger als eine Zehntelsekunde später mit seinem Gesicht im Matsch landete.

Das Lachen seiner Eltern und das aufgeregte Klicken der Kamera gekonnt ignorierend setzte sich der Kleine auf, wischte sich über das Gesicht und blickte den schwarzen Hund, der ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf beobachtete leicht hochmütig an. "Du hast mich dreckig gemacht, das wird Mummy gar nicht gefallen", flötete er mit blitzenden Augen und grinste frech. "Aber wenn ich eh schon schmutzig bin, dann kann ich auch _das _machen!" Damit griff er in den nassen Boden und schmierte seinem Paten eine ganze Hand voll Schlamm in das sonst so sorgfältig gepflegte Fell. "Ups", machte er unschuldig und während sein Vater seiner Mutter einen Seitenhieb verpasste und ihr ein "Von wem er das wohl hat?" zuzischte, sein Pate ihn mit funkelnden Augen anknurrte und dabei zum Sprung und Angriff bereit zu sein schien und sein Onkel Remi ganz aufgeregt einen neuen Film in die Kamera einlegte, strahlte Harry einfach nur glücklich vor sich hin und freute sich auf die nächsten Stunden. Seine Mummy hatte eben doch die allerbesten Ideen auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt, aber das war ihm ja sowieso schon immer klar gewesen. Mummy war die Beste, jawohl!


	17. Montag, 17 Dezember 1984, 12 54 Uhr

_Ich liege immer noch flach, hoffe aber dass ich morgen alles aufholen kann. Dieses Kapitel liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich bin schon total gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet :D_

_Ein paar Hinweise: Achtet mal auf die Sprachunterschiede. Es gibt einmal generell Unterschiede und dann noch einmal bei der jeweiligen Person einen Unterschied. Etwas umständlich geschrieben, ich weiß, aber vielleicht kommt ihr ja darauf, was ich meine, sonst müsst ihr einfach nachfragen oder im alten Thread nachgucken ;) Und Harry ist es absolut nicht gewöhnt, dass Lily richtig sauer auf ihn ist, deswegen reagiert er wieder sehr verunsichert, wie wir das bei ihm schon kennen und auch seine neue Bekanntschaft ist -trotz Erziehung und arrogantem Gehabe- immer noch ein Kind, ich hoffe diesen Zwiespalt habe ich gut und verständlich rübergebracht =) _

**Montag, 17. Dezember 1984, 12.54 Uhr**

"Mummy? Können wir jetzt Besen gucken, bitte?" "Gleich, Schatz", murmelte Lily und strich Harry abwesend durch die Haare. "Wir müssen erst noch zu Madame Malkins, Mummys Kleid für Weihnachten abholen und dann gehen wir noch ein paar Bücher und Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen, holen ein Weih... ein paar Dinge ab und dann können wir dir auch ein Eis kaufen." "Urgh", machte der Kleine und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Ich mag Eis, aber noch viel lieber mag ich jetzt Besen gucken, du hast es versprochen!" Lily seufzte und ging vor ihm in die Knie, sodass sie ihm ohne Probleme in die Augen blicken konnte. "Ich weiß und das werden wir auch noch tun, aber wir müssen eben erst bestimmte Dinge erledigen, dann können wir die freie Zeit in Ruhe genießen und müssen nicht ständig auf die Uhr gucken und unruhig werden, weil wir es vielleicht nicht mehr schaffen. Denn wenn es dunkel wird, möchte ich auch in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr rumlaufen, dabei fühle ich mich einfach nicht wohl. Also beeilen wir uns jetzt und dann können wir den restlichen Nachmittag in Qualität für Quidditch verbringen oder wo auch immer du willst." "Aber du hast gesagt, dass ich Besen gucken darf, wenn wir wieder hier sind", maulte Harry und verzog weinerlich das Gesicht. "Und jetzt sind wir hier und ich darf nicht, das ist nicht fair!" "Harry!", machte Lily und der verärgerte Unterton war kaum zu überhören. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir das nachher machen, aber du weißt doch: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!" "Aber ich will jetzt!", schimpfte Harry und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Ich will jetzt, ich will jetzt, ich will jetzt!" "Harry!", fauchte Lily. "Es reicht, ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren. Und wenn du dich weiter wie ein bockiges Kleinkind benimmst, muss ich mir das mit dem Eis und dem Schaufensterbummel noch mal überlegen, ich lasse mich so nämlich nicht von dir behandeln!"

Energisch richtete sie sich wieder auf und streckte Harry dann die Hand hin. "Also was ist?" "Ich will jetzt", jammerte Harry und seine Stimme klang so weinerlich, dass sie leise aufseufzte und sich zwang den Ärger über sein trotziges Verhalten herunterzuschlucken. Sie war sowieso nie jemand gewesen, der das eigene Kind anschrie, das verursachte ihrer Meinung nach mehr Schaden als dass es Wirkung zeigte, aber das bedeutete ganz sicher nicht, dass sie ihrem Sohn alles durchgehen ließ, ansonsten wäre der Kleine mittlerweile vermutlich ein unglaublich verwöhnter und arroganter Bengel geworden und jetzt merkte sie ganz deutlich, dass ihrem Sohn irgendetwas auf der Seele brannte und so drängte sie ihren Ärger beiseite, nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und sah ihn ruhig an. "Was ist los, Baby? Wo drückt der Schuh?" "Schuh drückt nicht", nuschelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab. "Jetzt sind wir wieder ganz zahm, was?", lachte seine Mutter, strich ihm durch das Haar und schob sich dann weiter durch die Menge. "Hast du heute nicht genug geschlafen, bist du deswegen so quarkig?", fragte sie und versuchte ihn mit einem Pieksen in die Seite aufzumuntern. "Gar nicht", knurrte der Kleine und schwieg eine Weile, bis er sich plötzlich wieder aufrichtete und dann mit seiner Frustration herausplatzte:

"Daddy und ich wollten Besen gucken! Daddy hat versprochen, dass wir das machen, er hat es versprochen! Und ich hab mich ganz, ganz doll gefreut und dann hat Onkel Siri gesagt, er kommt mit und Onkel Remi hat auch ja gesagt! Und dann war ich noch viel, viel mehr aufgeregt und guck, ich hab ein Bild gemalt, weil Daddy mag Bilder und ich hab mir ganz, ganz doll Mühe gegeben!" Anklagend zog er ein ordentlich zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier aus seiner Jackentasche, knüllte es zusammen und schmiss es dann seiner Mutter vor die Füße. "Er mag mich gar nicht mehr! Weil er hat versprochen, dass wir wieder ganz viel zusammen machen, aber er hat gelogen, gelogen, Mummy! Aber wenn er mich nicht mag, dann mag ich ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr! Er ist ganz furchtbar gemein und er kriegt jetzt nie, nie wieder einen Kuss von mir! Aber das musst du ihm sagen, weil ich rede jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm!" Trotzig verzog er das Gesicht, schlug gegen ihren Oberarm und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ach Liebling", sagte Lily leise, ging in die Hocke und drückte ihn dabei sanft an sich, während sie mit der anderen Hand das Papier vom Boden aufhob und in ihre Jackentasche schob. Im ersten Moment schien der Vierjährige sich losmachen zu wollen, um auch weiterhin zu schmollen und seine Haltung zu demonstrieren, aber dann schlang er seine kleinen Ärmchen so fest um ihren Hals, dass er, als sie kurz darauf wieder aufstand, einfach an ihr hängenblieb. "Uhm", machte Lily und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, bevor sie ihn fester an sich drückte und ihm sanft über den Kopf strich. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten trug sie ihn aus der Menge heraus in das nächste Geschäft. "Oh", machte sie. "Netter Zufall." Damit durchquerte sie den halben Laden und ging zielstrebig auf eine hinter dem Tresen stehende Verkäuferin zu. "Hi, ich habe ein paar Bücher bestellt." "Auf welchen Namen?", lächelte ihr Gegenüber und bot Harry eine Zuckerstange an, was diesen aber überhaupt nicht beeindruckte, im Gegenteil: Er krallte sich noch energischer an seiner Mutter fest. "Potter", sagte Lily und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. "Ich bin hinten, ja?" "In Ordnung, ich lege Ihnen die Bücher an der Kasse zurück", lächelte die Verkäuferin und Lily nickte und trug ihren Sohn dann in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo sie sich in einer kleinen Sitzecke in einem besonders kuscheligen Ohrensessel niederließ.

"So, Baby, jetzt sind wir allein", sagte sie leise, rückte ihn auf ihrem Schoß zurecht und sorgte dafür, dass er sie ansah. "Schau, Liebling", seufzte sie dann. "Mummy und Daddy haben dir das doch gestern erklärt. Daddy hat mit seinem Chef geredet, weil er ja im nächsten Jahr nur noch halbtags arbeiten möchte und der war gar nicht begeistert. Er hat zu Daddy gesagt, dass das nicht geht und dass sie vielleicht in einem halben Jahr noch einmal darüber reden können, aber Daddy ist hart geblieben und hat gemeint, dass sein Sohn ihn vermisst und er es ihm versprochen hat und er mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen möchte, weil sie ihm das Wichtigste überhaupt ist. Und er könne sagen was er wolle, er würde ab Januar jeden Tag um kurz vor zwölf Schluss machen. Und das ist doch toll, nicht wahr, Liebling? Dann kann er dich nämlich vom Kindergarten abholen! Sein Chef war gar nicht glücklich, aber Daddy hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen und dann hat er auch noch gesagt, dass er nach dieser Woche seine Überstunden in Anspruch nimmt und die letzten Tage des Jahres Urlaub macht. Da war der Mann natürlich noch böser, aber er konnte ja nichts machen und dann hat er gesagt, dass Daddy noch wie immer bis zum Ende des Jahres seinen Papierkram fertig machen muss, damit alles ins Archiv kommen kann. Und Onkel Siri hat angeboten Daddy zu helfen, deswegen werden sie es wohl noch in dieser Woche schaffen. Aber heute musste das leider sein, Liebling, damit Daddy dann nicht so im Stress ist und weiß, wie viel er noch arbeiten muss, wahrscheinlich wird es nur noch ein Nachmittag sein und das ist doch toll, nicht wahr? Das wolltest du doch, Baby und manchmal müssen wir eben Opfer bringen um zu bekommen, was wir wollen. Und es ist wirklich ein guter Kompromiss und wir haben doch noch soooo viele Tage Zeit, an denen du dir Besen mit Daddy angucken kannst, aber dafür ist Daddy dann zehn Tage zu Hause und du kannst die ganze Zeit mit ihm spielen und wenn du ihn nicht Pferdchen nennst, lässt er dich bestimmt auch auf sich reiten."

Harry nickte und sein Schmollmund verzog sich langsam zu einem strahlenden Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten voller Vorfreude. "Oh ja, das ist immer ganz doll lustig!" Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder. "Und Onkel Remi hat ein Date, nech?" Lily lachte. "Ein Date mit seinen Arbeitskollegen, richtig. Er darf sich heute angucken, wo er bald arbeitet und er lernt seine Kollegen kennen, das ist ganz wichtig. Und ich glaube, er erfährt auch schon, welcher Abteilung er fürs Erste zugeteilt ist. Gut, er wird am Anfang vermutlich nicht viel mehr machen dürfen als Verbände erneuern und den Heilern dort über die Schulter schauen und natürlich den ganzen theoretischen Kram, aber er freut sich schon ganz doll und heute Morgen war er richtig, richtig aufgeregt, er hatte ganz schweißnasse Hände." Sie lächelte völlig in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass ihr Sohn sie stirnrunzelnd ansah. "Te... tre... teodings?" "Oh", machte Lily und lachte. "Das... das ist, wenn du ganz viel lesen musst und dann später abgefragt wirst, ob du auch noch alles weißt." "Märchen?", fragte er Kleine mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen und seine Mutter schmunzelte. "Nein, keine Märchen, Baby. Ganz doofe, langweilige Bücher ohne Bilder." "Ohne Bilder? Das ist aber nicht toll!", meckerte der Vierjährige sofort und sie wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Na ja, ab und zu ist da schon ein Bild, aber das zeigt dann nur, wie die Pflanzen aussehen oder wie genau man den Zauberstab bei bestimmten Heilungen schwenken muss und dann bewegen die sich sogar!" "Hmm", machte Harry und zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. "Ich mag trotzdem Märchen lieber." "Oh, ich bin sicher, dass Onkel Remi dir wenn er zurück ist liebend gerne ein Märchen vorlesen würde. Also wie wärs damit: Wir erledigen jetzt ganz schnell unseren Einkauf, dann gehen wir zu Qualität für Quidditch, später holen wir uns einen kleinen Snack und schauen mal bei Mummys alter Arbeit vorbei, vielleicht sehen wir ja Onkel Remi?"

"Wir müssen doch nur fragen, Mummy", antwortete Harry leicht vorwurfsvoll und sie lachte und verwuschelte ihm das Haar. "Na, ich weiß nicht, ob Onkel Remi es gut findet, wenn wir ihm hinterherlaufen, es sieht dann so aus, als würden wir ihm nicht zutrauen das selbst zu schaffen, als müssten wir ihn kontrollieren. Er wollte ja auch nie, dass ich ihm über meine Beziehungen einen Job besorge, dafür war er einfach zu stolz, aber als ich noch gearbeitet habe, waren die Stellen im Mungos auch noch knapp bemessen. Das heißt, dass es keine freien Arbeitsstellen gab, Harry." "Ah", machte der Kleine. "Und Onkel Remi ist jetzt glücklich?" "Ja", sagte sie. "Onkel Remi ist jetzt sogar sehr glücklich." Sie stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und stand auf. "Dann lass uns jetzt mal die Bücher bezahlen und dann gehen wir Mummys Kleid holen." Harry nickte und lief schon voraus, woraufhin sie seufzte und sich auch beeilte.

Keine drei Minuten später hatten sie Flourish und Blotts verlassen und wollten gerade besagtes Bekleidungsgeschäft betreten, als Lily ihren Namen hörte und sich überrascht umdrehte. "Molly!" Lachend schloss sie ihre ältere Freundin in die Arme und sah sie dann fragend an. "Wo sind die Kids?" "Hab Arthur gezwungen heute früher Schluss zu machen", antwortete sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. "Irgendjemand muss ja die Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen und wenn er das macht... sagen wirs so, ich bin es Leid, ständig Stecker, Batterien und Gummienten umzutauschen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Also kriegen sie dieses Jahr keine Pullis, sondern gekaufte Geschenke?", grinste Lily und ihre Freundin verdrehte erneut die Augen. "Onkel Siri sagt, die bleiben stehen, wenn du dich erschreckst", warf Harry mit vorgerecktem Kinn ein und Molly hob eine Augenbraue und schmollte. "Dein Onkel Siri ist ein Schwachkopf." "Boah", machte Harry empört. "Ist er gar nicht!" "Wie auch immer", seufzte Molly. "Jedenfalls hat Ron im letzten Jahr ganze neun Tage nicht mit mir gesprochen, weil ich wohl in dem ganzen Stress irgendwie nicht dran gedacht hatte, dass er kastanienbraun nicht mag. Na ja und durch Arthurs neuen Job werden wir uns im nächsten Jahr eine ganze Menge mehr leisten können, aber auch diese Weihnachten sind für jeden eine paar Kleinigkeiten drin und es ist wirklich, wirklich schön den Kindern jetzt auch mal etwas bieten zu können. Ich meine, wir schlagen uns durch und Arthur und ich sind in der Vergangenheit auch prima ohne Weihnachtsgeschenke klargekommen, aber die Kinder... ihre traurigen Blicke, wenn wir unterwegs waren und ich ihnen nicht einmal ein paar kandierte Früchte kaufen konnte... ihre Gesichter... das tat jedes Mal wirklich, wirklich weh."

"Ich weiß. Man selbst kann so einiges verkraften, aber bei dem eigenen Kind verursacht jede einzelne Träne mehr Schmerz als es eine Wehe je könnte." "Na, ich weiß nicht, Percy Kopf hat mich damals wirklich an einen Quaffel erinnert. Und wo wir gerade so schön bei den Quidditchvergleichen sind... Sirius' Gehirn hat doch ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schnatz, meinst du nicht? Winzig und kaum zu sehen." Harry machte ein böses Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste. "Du darfst so nicht reden, das darf nur Mummy, weil sie und Onkel Siri haben sich ganz doll lieb, aber du, du darfst das nicht!" Dann blickte er seine Mutter an. "Mummy, können wir jetzt gehen, bitte? Mir ist ganz, ganz doll langweilig und sie ist heute nicht sehr nett!" Anklagend zeigte er auf Molly und Lily lächelte ihn sanft an. "Gib mir noch eine Minute, ja, Schatz? Du kannst ja schon mal zu Madame Malkin reingehen, sie hat bestimmt wieder ein paar selbstgebackene Plätzchen rumstehen und freut sich über deine fachliche Meinung." "...?" "Das soll heißen, dass du Leckermaul ganz genau weißt, was gut ist." "Oh", machte Harry, nickte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und lief auf den Laden zu.

Lily drehte sich wieder um und sah ihr Gegenüber dann erneut an. "Und wie geht es Ginny nach unserem letzten Besuch?" Molly lachte. "Sie will seitdem jeden Tag Hochzeit spielen. Die Jungs sind natürlich nicht so begeistert, aber sie können ihr auch nicht wirklich etwas abschlagen, als einziges Mädchen hat sie da deutliche Vorteile und das nutzt sie auch ganz bewusst aus. Na ja, die Jungs haben sich mittlerweile arrangiert und wechseln sich ab und ansonsten springt Arthur halt ein, der kriegt von dieser ganzen Heiraterei eh nicht genug." Lily lachte leise und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Na ja, sie fixiert sich ja schnell mal auf etwas, das gibt sich sicherlich schon bald wieder. Ansonsten schenk ihr zu Weihnachten einfach einen Welpen, dann hat sich das wieder." "Guter Tipp", murmelte Molly. "Aber wahrscheinlich reicht es schon, wenn sie Charlie und Bill wiedersieht, sie ist da ja jedes Mal schwer begeistert." Lily nickte ernsthaft und kaute dann etwas unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. "Du willst zu Harry", stellte Molly ruhig fest und die Rothaarige lächelte peinlich berührt. "Ja... also... es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht ein paar Minuten ohne ihn sein könnte... ich habs nur nicht so gern, wenn er alleine unterwegs ist und... ähm... Ich... ich mach mir halt Sorgen, dass er aus lauter Langeweile irgendwelche Anekdoten aus unserem Leben erzählt, ja genau!" "Schon gut", lachte Molly. "Ich kenne das, ich bin mit meinen Gedanken auch nicht unbedingt bei der Sache, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass meine Kinder in Sicherheit sind. Merlin, ich fürchte mich wirklich vor dem Tag, an dem auch Ginny nach Hogwarts geht. Ich glaube, dann werde ich noch mal schwanger... oder ich hol mir einen Hund." Lily lachte, küsste ihre Freundin zum Abschied auf die Wange und ging dann die drei Schritte auf die Ladentür zu.

"Mrs. Potter! Schön Sie zu sehen. Wo ist denn der kleine Harry?" Strahlend lief eine etwas stämmige Hexe auf Lily zu, welche mit einem Mal erbleichte. "Was soll das heißen?", fauchte sie. "Ist er nicht hier?" "Ähm", machte ihr Gegenüber etwas irritiert. "Nein, tut mir Leid, ich war die ganze Zeit hier, ich hätte ihn gesehen." "Oh mein Gott", murmelte Lily, drehte sich ruckartig um und stürzte aus dem Laden. "Harry! HARRY!", schrie sie und blickte sich zitternd um. In blinder Panik hastete sie erst zwei Schritte nach links, nur um dann abrupt zu stoppen und in die andere Richtung zu rennen. "Haben Sie einen vierjährigen Jungen gesehen? Schwarze Haare, etwa so groß? Nein? Verdammt!" Sie hastete weiter und packte den nächsten Passanten am Kragen. "Haben Sie meinen Sohn gesehen? Rote Pudelmütze und Handschuhe, schwarze Jacke, Frisur als wäre er gerade vom Besen gestiegen? Nein? VERDAMMT, SIND SIE BLIND, ODER WAS?" Mit zittrigen Knien hastete sie weiter und hielt sich dann an einem Laternenpfahl fest. "James... ich muss... James... ich... oh Gott..." Eine Hand auf den Bauch, die andere auf die Brust gepresst sank sie zu Boden und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft. Während sie verzweifelt in ihrem wie leergefegten Hirn nach der bestmöglichen Vorgehensweise suchte, glitt ihr Blick wie magisch angezogen nach links und sie stieß zischend die Luft aus.

"HARRY!" Innerhalb von einer Zehntelsekunde war sie auf den Beinen und sprintete auf einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der sich die Nase an einem Schaufenster plattdrückte. "Oh bitte, lass es ihn sein, lass es ihn sein", murmelte sie immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich hin und packte den Jungen dann an der Schulter, woraufhin er sich automatisch umdrehte. "Guck mal, Mummy, den Besen will ich haben!", strahlte er sie unschuldig an und seine Augen leuchteten voll kindlicher Begeisterung. Für einen Moment erlaubte sich Lily, erleichtert aufzuseufzen, aber dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Mal ganz hart. "Harry James Potter", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und er zuckte zusammen, denn so nannte seine Mummy ihn nur, wenn sie wirklich, wirklich böse war. "Was habe ich dir übers Weglaufen gesagt?" "Aber... aber Mummy! Ich wollte doch nur kurz Besen gucken, weil warten ist doch langweilig und wenn du so lange redest, dann ist es vielleicht schon dunkel und dann können wir gar nicht mehr gucken!" Mit großen Kulleraugen sah er sie an, aber diesmal half nicht einmal sein berühmter Hundeblick. "Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst ich hatte? Dir hätte sonstwas passieren können, du hättest dich verlaufen haben können oder... stell dir vor, man hätte dich entführt oder man hätte dir wehgetan! Harry, es gibt da draußen wirklich, wirklich böse Menschen!" "Ja, Mummy!", murmelte der Kleine mit eingezogenem Kopf und sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn energisch hinter sich her.

"Mummy?", fragte Harry schließlich als sie sich bei dem Apparationspunkt befanden. "Wir wollten doch noch..." "Eis ist gestrichen!", fauchte sie, hob ihn hoch und apparierte dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Als sie kurz darauf in einem Flur wieder auftauchten, sagte Harry kein Wort, wusste er doch, dass er heute ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte und wollte seine Mummy auf gar keinen Fall noch wütender machen. Lily seufzte leise, strich sich erschöpft über die Augen und kniete sich dann vor ihrem Sohn nieder. "Hör zu, Baby, ich hatte große Angst um dich und es tut mir Leid, dass ich laut geworden bin, ich weiß ja, dass du das nicht absichtlich gemacht hast." "Also hast du mich noch lieb?", fragte er kleinlaut und sie lächelte sanft. "Nichts, was du machst wird mich je davon abhalten, dich zu lieben und zu unterstützen." "Nicht mal, wenn ich deinen Lippenstift gegessen habe?" "Nicht mal... Moment... was?" "Aber er war ganz lecker, wie Erdbeeren!" "Oh", machte Lily und lachte. "Da ist mein Labello also abgeblieben. Ja, Schatz, selbst dann habe ich dich noch lieb, aber du solltest das trotzdem lassen, sag lieber Mina Bescheid, die treibt selbst um diese Jahreszeit noch irgendwo welche auf, wobei... frag mich bloß nicht wie sie das macht." Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Aber Mummy, sie kann doch so knallen und dann ist sie ganz woanders und da gibts dann Erdbeeren!" "Wie dumm von mir", lachte Lily, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und richtete sich wieder auf. "Weißt du, wo wir jetzt sind?" Harry blickte sich mit großen Augen um und klatschte mit vor Freude strahlenden Augen in die Hände. "Daddy!", brüllte er und rannte prompt los.

Lily lachte leise und folgte ihrem Sohn dann. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!", sang der Kleine vor sich hin, stieß eine Tür auf und ein gekreischtes "Daaaaaddyyyyyyyyy!" später ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln und ein darauffolgendes "Uff!" Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch und als sie kurz darauf die Tür aufschob, erwartete sie ein altbekanntes Bild: Ihr Mann lag mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht auf dem Rücken und auf seinem Bauch saß ein fröhlich glucksender Vierjähriger, der mit verzücktem Gesicht einen Rhythmus auf seinen Bauch klopfte. Das Lachen seiner Mutter hörend drehte sich Harry halb zu ihr um und strahlte sie an. "Daddy und ich spielen Trommel! Nicht, Daddy?" "Jo", machte dieser und lächelte gequält, nur um dann seinen Sohn von sich runterzuheben und aufzustehen. "Was...?" "Du musst ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen", sagte Lily und erstickte seinen Protest sofort im Keim. "Er ist mir weggelaufen, James und ich habe fast nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt! Ich kann das zurzeit wirklich nicht gebrauchen und ich wollte auch noch... _etwas_ kaufen. Ich meine, eigentlich nicht, aber jetzt schon und... na ja, jedenfalls kann ich ihn dabei nicht gebrauchen. Und du kannst deinen Papierkram doch auch so erledigen, ruf einfach seine Holztiere herbei und dann spielt er die nächsten zwei Stunden ohne dich zu stören. James, bitte, ich... ich glaube, wenn ich ihn noch mal verliere..." "Ist gut", sagte ihr Mann, strich ihr sanft über die Wange, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. "Lass dir einfach so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, ich komme schon klar und notfalls sind hier genügend Menschen, die ganz verrückt nach Harry sind und liebend gerne auf ihn aufpassen würden."

Lily nickte und ging dann in die Knie. "Verabschiedest du dich noch, Liebling?" Der Kleine nickte, stürzte sich in ihre Arme, drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich und drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Nase. Lachend küsste sie ihn auf Stirn und Mund, woraufhin er kicherte und sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht wischte. "Bye, Mummy! Hab dich lieb!" "Ich hab dich auch lieb", sagte sie, stand auf, küsste ihren Mann erneut, winkte und verließ das Zimmer. "Okay", sagte James, hob Harry hoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf den Schreibtischstuhl. "Daddy muss jetzt ein bisschen arbeiten, aber wir können später noch zusammen spielen. Was möchtest du bis dahin machen?" "Ich kann dir helfen", nickte der Kleine. "Weil ich kann schon ganz gut zählen und schrei..." Er brach ab und pfiff dann lautstark vor sich hin, nun, versuchte es zumindest, denn mehr als ein lautstarkes Pusten brachte er nicht zustande. "Uhm", machte Harry und überlegte angestrengt, wie er seinen Vater am besten ablenken konnte, nicht dass er seine Weihnachtsüberraschung noch vorher herausfand, denn das wäre ja nun wirklich blöd gewesen. "Ich möchte malen", sagte er und griff nach einer auf dem Schreibtisch liegenden Mappe. "Äh", machte James und entzog ihm diese ganz schnell wieder. "Das... äh... das ist keine gute Idee. Ich hole dir schnell Sirius' Spesenabrechnung", grinste er, woraufhin sein Sohn irritiert die Stirn runzelte, mit den Schultern zuckte, seinen Vater mit vorgerecktem Kinn anblickte und nach Papier und Stiften verlangte. James lächelte, verwuschelte seinem Sohn das Haar, griff in eine Schublade und drückte ihm dann tatsächlich einen großen Zeichenblock und eine kleine Federmappe in die Hand. "Ich habe sie Freitag gesehen und dachte sie könnten dir gefallen, du malst doch so gerne. Sollte eigentlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, aber ich denke, jetzt ist auch ein guter Zeitpunkt."

Harry quietschte begeistert, fiel seinem Vater um den Hals und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf das Ohr. James lachte, hob ihn von seinem Schoß herunter und ging zu einem Aktenschrank, der neben der Tür stand. Harry dagegen legte sich auf den Bauch, schlug den Block auf, suchte sich einen besonders schönen Stift aus und begann dann so konzentriert zu malen, dass seine Zunge sich schon nach ein paar Sekunden zwischen seinen Lippen hervorschlängelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Memo in den Raum geflattert kam und so lange um James' Kopf herumflog, bis er es sich mit einem genervten Knurren schnappte und dann die Stirn runzelte. "Mein Boss", seufzte er und sah seinen Sohn nachdenklich an. "Ich werde mich beeilen, du bleibst hier, okay? Harry! Okay?" "Okay", nuschelte der Kleine abwesend und malte seiner Raupe eine Clownsnase an. James hob eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum.

Minuten später hatte Harrys Raupe eine Weihnachtsmannmütze auf dem Kopf und der Kleine setzte sich zufrieden auf. "Daddy, guck das ist für di... Daddy?" Irritiert blickte er sich um und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Daddy? Das ist nicht lustig, ich mag jetzt nicht Verstecken spielen!" Unsicher legte er seinen Block auf den Boden zurück, stand auf und sah unter und hinter dem Schreibtisch nach. Als er seinen Vater dort nicht finden konnte, schürzte er missmutig die Lippen, murmelte ein vorwurfsvolles "Man darf nicht weglaufen!" und verließ dann leise grummelnd den Raum. Als Erstes sah er in dem Büro seines Patens nach, das aber menschenleer war und so stampfte er mittlerweile schon lauter vor sich hinschimpfend in den Flur, um auch die anderen Räume nach einem der beiden Schwarzhaarigen zu durchsuchen. Als er aber auch hier kein Glück hatte und eine etwas größere Tür sogar verschlossen war, stapfte er verärgert in seinen heißgeliebten Aufenthaltsraum, in dem es wie er wusste eigentlich immer heiße Schokolade, Kekse und Gummibärchen gab.

In dem Moment, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und mit hocherhobenen Armen nach einer großen Kanne griff, ertönte hinter ihm ein zischendes Geräusch und er drehte sich ganz schnell um und suchte hastig mit den Augen den Raum ab, bis sie an dem Kamin hängen blieben. Aus dem grüngefärbten Feuer stolperte in diesem Moment ein kleiner, blonder Junge heraus, der jetzt unsanft auf der Nase landete, sich aufrappelte und dem Boden einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. "Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Harry und ging auf ihn zu, woraufhin sein Gegenüber erst zurückzuckte, dann aber die Nase in die Luft streckte und ihn von oben herab ansah. "Das ist nicht das Büro meines Vaters." Harry lachte. "Nein, guck, hier kannst du Marshmallows haben!" Er zeigte auf eine große Glasschüssel. "Und weißt du, mein Daddy ist auch nicht da, ich such ihn schon ganz bestimmt drei Minuten!" Er nickte ernst mit dem Kopf, woraufhin der Blonde seine Lippen zu einem einzigen Strich zusammenkniff. "Du bist ja ein Baby! Drei Minuten sind gar nicht lang, Vater ist schon fünf Tage weg!" "Oh", murmelte Harry und legte den Kopf schief. "Mein Daddy arbeitet auch oft, aber er hat mich lieb und wir spielen jeden Tag, er würde nie so lange wegbleiben."

Das Gesicht des Blonden zuckte unmerklich und seine Augen fingen augenblicklich an zu glänzen. "Oh", machte Harry erneut und blickte ihn erschrocken an. "Ich bin sicher, dein Daddy hat dich auch lieb. Weil weißt du, Mummy sagt, dass Daddys arbeiten müssen, damit wir Spielsachen haben können, aber sie haben uns ganz doll lieb und vermissen uns und wollen eigentlich immer bei uns sein!" Das Gesicht des etwa Gleichaltrigen entglitt und seine Unterlippe begann stark zu zittern. "V... V... Vater sagt, dass..." Er stockte und schluchzte trocken auf. "Ich will zu meinem Daddy!" "Oh", machte Harry erneut, trat auf ihn zu und streichelte ihm unbeholfen über den Arm. "Wo ist denn dein Daddy?" "Weiß nicht", schniefte der Kleine und versuchte dann schnell die Spuren seiner Schwäche wegzuwischen. "Bin in den Kamin gestiegen und hab "Zu Daddy im Ministerium" gesagt und dann war ich hier." "Boah", machte Harry und riss die Augen auf. "Das ist aber ein schwieriges Wort! Du, wollen wir zusammen deinen Daddy suchen? Weil meine Schmusedecke find ich auch immer, sogar als Daddy sie im Müll versteckt hatte! Und dann hat er ganz komisch geguckt, als ich sie gefunden hatte und Mummy hat ihn gezwungen sie selber zu waschen. So mit Seife und Wasser, weißt du? Und Daddy hat die ganze Zeit geschimpft und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich nicht lieber eine blaue Decke haben will, aber ich mag pink!" Er nickte energisch.

"Komm, wir suchen", sagte er erneut, nahm die Hand seiner neuen Bekanntschaft und zog ihn dann aus dem Zimmer heraus. "Ich bin Harry, und du?", fragte er und der Blonde sah ihn an und wischte sich dabei mit seiner freien Hand über Augen und Nase. "Draco Lucius Malfoy", näselte er und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Robe. "Hi Drägo!", zwitscherte Harry, woraufhin ihn der Blonde empört anblitzte, was er aber nicht zu merken schien und den Jungen stattdessen einfach eine Treppe hochzog. "Unten hab ich schon geguckt, da ist gar keiner", meinte er und sah sich dann in der Etage um. "Weißt du, wo dein Daddy arbeitet?" "Vater ist sehr wichtig!", sagte Draco, entzog Harry seine Hand und streckte die Nase in die Luft. "Aber Mutter und ich besuchen ihn sonst nicht." "Wir können deine Mummy fragen, die weiß bestimmt, wo dein Daddy ist", schlug Harry vor, woraufhin der Blonde schnaubte. "Mutter denkt, ich halte ein Schläfchen, aber ich finde, dass Vater jetzt schon viel zu lange weg ist und deswegen hole ich ihn jetzt nach Hause!" Er nickte energisch und begann dann die Türen der Reihe nach aufzustoßen und gebieterisch nach seinem Vater zu verlangen. Als er auch hier nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielte, befahl er dem Schwarzhaarigen herrisch, ihm zu folgen und in den unteren Stockwerken nachzusehen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist nicht sehr höflich, so zu reden! Weil dann will nämlich keiner mit dir spielen!" "Oh", machte Draco. "Aber ich bin ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy sagt den Leuten was sie tun müssen, er ist ein Anführer, jawohl!" Er streckte erneut die Nase in die Luft und zog den etwas Kleineren dann die Treppe herunter, nur um abrupt abzubremsen und einen Finger auf die Lippen zu legen. Harry blickte ihn fragend an, aber dann hörte auch er die hysterische Stimme einer Frau.

"WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN? MEIN SOHN IST WEG, MEIN EINZIGES KIND IST VERSCHWUNDEN UND SIE SAGEN MIR, DASS ICH MICH BERUHIGEN SOLL? SIE VERDAMMTER, IMPERTINENTER SCHWACHKOPF, SIE!" "Bei Merlins quietschgelben Ringelsocken, halten Sie endlich die Klappe, Narcissa! Panik hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter!", fauchte eine tiefere Stimme zurück. "Mein Sohn ist auch verschwunden, aber wir müssen jetzt die Ruhe behalten und alles systematisch absuchen, weit können sie ja noch nicht gekommen sein." "WIE KANN DAS ÜBERHAUPT SEIN, DASS HIER EINFACH SO KINDER UMHERLAUFEN, OHNE AUFZUFALLEN? ICH SCHWÖRE IHNEN, WENN MEIN SOHN AUCH NUR EINEN KRATZER HAT, WIRD MEIN MANN DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS SIE SICH SCHON MORGEN IHRE KÜNDIGUNG ABHOLEN KÖNNEN!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung und Draco neben Harry zog den Kopf ein und schien für einen Moment zu zögern, nur um dann auf seine Mutter zuzurennen.

"Draco!", rief sie, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme. "Was machst du denn für Sachen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach weglaufen! Wenn du nicht das Flohpulver über den ganzen Boden verteilt hättest, wäre ich vermutlich nicht so schnell darauf gekommen, einen Wiederholungszauber auf den Kamin zu legen! Willst du, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, Draco, willst du mich betrafen?" "Aber Daddy ist schon so lange weg", nuschelte ihr Sohn gegen ihren Hals und sie strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Er arbeitet, das weißt du doch!" "Er arbeitet immer!", schmollte der Blonde und sie seufzte, hielt inne und schien erst jetzt James und Harry zu bemerken, die sich an den Händen hielten und den beiden aufmerksam zuzuhören schienen. "Draco, nicht hier!", sagte sie streng, was ihn aber nicht im Geringsten interessierte. "Er hat mich gar nicht mehr lieb", kreischte er fast schon. "Harrys Daddy arbeitet auch und er sagt, dass sie jeden Tag zusammen spielen!" Narcissa seufzte auf und warf dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen einen bösen Blick zu, woraufhin aus James' Kehle ein Grollen ertönte, das dem eines gefährlichen Tieres wirklich Konkurrenz machte und sie abwehrend die Hände heben ließ. Der Anblick ihres schwer mit den Tränen kämpfenden Kindes ließ ihre sonst so oft bewährte Fassade bröckeln und auch ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.

"Oh Liebling, natürlich tut er das", sagte sie leise und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. "Er kommt doch morgen von seiner Geschäftsreise wieder nach Hause und ich verspreche, dass er ganz bald wieder mehr Zeit mit uns verbringt, ja? Vielleicht kann ja Grandpa wieder die Familiengeschäfte übernehmen. Aber dafür bist du jetzt brav und setzt dein Malfoy-Gesicht wieder auf und kommst mit nach Hause, ja? Ich bin sicher, Dobby macht dir liebend gerne eine heiße Schokolade." "Okay", nuschelte der Blonde und wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. "Also ist Daddy gar nicht da? Aber er kommt ganz bald wieder nach Hause und dann fliegen wir zusammen und spielen Fangen?" Narcissa warf den beiden Schwarzhaarigen einen unruhigen Blick zu, nickte aber. "Ja und wenn du ihn ganz lieb bittest macht er vielleicht sogar eins dieser Muggelpuzzles mit dir." Sie rümpfte leicht unglücklich aussehend die Nase. "Aber dann reiß dich jetzt zusammen und benimm dich wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört!" Als ihr Sohn daraufhin nickte, stand sie auf und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, aber er streckte ihr mit einem fordernden Gesichtsausdruck die Arme entgegen, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte und ihn hochnahm. Als sie an den beiden Potters vorbeiging, wirkte Draco auf ihrem Arm wie ein König auf dem edelsten Pferd im Stall und grinste stolz und vollauf zufrieden vor sich hin. Bevor Narcissa allerdings den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, um sich und ihren Sohn nach Hause zu bringen und damit endlich die unfreiwillige Entblößung der liebevollen Beziehung der Familienmitglieder zueinander -man musste nach außen hin schließlich das Bild der kühlen Geschäftsleute aufrechthalten- zu beenden, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah James eiskalt an. "Wenn irgendetwas von dem hier nach draußen dringt..." "Schon klar", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und hob lachend die Hände, wurde dann aber ganz schnell wieder ernst. "Ihr Geheimnis ist bei uns gut aufgehoben."


	18. Dienstag, 18 Dezember 1984, 15 13 Uhr 

**Dienstag, 18. Dezember 1984, 15.13 Uhr**

"Hörst du bitte auf zu wackeln?"  
"Und es werden keine Hasenohren gemacht!"  
"Und deine Zunge muss auch nicht atmen, du kannst sie also ohne Weiteres in deinem Mund lassen!"  
"AUA! Nicht pieksen, ich hau dich!"  
Ein beleidigter Blick traf die vier, dann wurde eine Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben und demonstrativ große Augen gemacht. Lily stöhnte frustriert auf und zwinkerte ihrem Mann neben sich dann frech zu. "Ich glaube, der Weihnachtsmann wird um einiges weniger zu schleppen haben, Babys brauchen ja schließlich keine Geschenke." Das Grinsen entglitt dem Schwarzhaarigen und er zog mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht die lange Hakennase aus seinem Gesicht. "Nicht lustig?" Lily seufzte leise. "Einmal, nur einmal möchte ich ganz normale Weihnachtskarten verschicken, aber das ist wohl bei einem Kind wie dir nicht möglich." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. "Du bist dabei allerdings so niedlich, dass man dir einfach nicht böse sein kann." Grinsend verstrubbelte sie sein Haar, woraufhin er ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf, die schwarzen Zotteln wieder zurechtzupfte und beleidigt die Unterlippe vorschob. "Och Baby", gluckste Lily. "Du bist so niedlich, wenn du schmollst!" "Bin kein Baby", maulte er, woraufhin sie eine Augenbraue hob. "Der schokoladenverschmierte Mund muss mich wohl getäuscht haben. Na egal, seid ihr alle fertig für das nächste Bild? Ja? Okay, dann: Schokoladenaprikosensouflet!" Während die vier in die Kamera strahlten, steckte sich besagter Schwarzhaariger die Finger in die Mundwinkel, zog sie auseinander, streckte die Zunge raus, blähte die Nasenlöcher auf und schielte.

"SIRIUS!", fauchten ihn seine drei Freunde synchron an, während sein Patenkind leise kicherte. "Mann", maulte er. "Ihr seid total langweilig geworden, wisst ihr das? Die Leute haben genug von diesen stinknormalen Weihnachtskarten, sie wollen lachen, Spaß haben! Und mal ehrlich, so langweilige Karten hebt doch keiner auf, da wird ein Blick drauf geworfen und nach den Feiertagen landen sie dann im Müll. Aber eine lustige Karte hebt man doch gerne auf oder stellt sie sich auf den Kaminsims!" "Hmm", machte Lily, legte die Stirn in Falten und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Stimmt eigentlich. Und wir sind ja auch keine Spießer, nicht? Okay, gut, aber keine Hakennasen, dass das klar ist." "Menno", maulte Sirius, stimmte dann aber doch zu. Und so entstand einige Zaubersprüche später das genialste Foto, das die Welt je gesehen hatte: Remus saß fröhlich vor sich hingrinsend auf dem Hintern des auf dem Boden knieenden Sirius, der in diesem Moment unter dem Gewicht zusammenbrach und von seinem schadenfroh lachenden Freund begraben wurde. James führte wohl so eine Art Lapdance auf, schlug sich jedenfalls immer wieder auf die Oberschenkel, wackelte mit dem Hintern und streckte ihn Remus ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser auszuweichen versuchte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und prompt Sirius mit seinem Ellenbogen im Nacken traf und so sein Gesicht unsanft auf den Boden drückte. Lily lachte leise, rückte dann aber ihre alte Schuluniform zurecht, wickelte ihren linken Zopf um ihren Finger, legte den Kopf leicht schief, setzte ihren verführerischten Blick auf, berührte mit der rechten Hand ihren Mund und kicherte kokett, während ihr Sohn auf allen Vieren um sie herumtollte, dann ein Bein hob und sein Revier markierte. Abgerundet wurde das Bild von einem fetten, orangeroten Kater, der die Zehen einer entsetzt dreinblickenden Mina für Leckerlis zu halten schien und genüsslich an ihnen herumschleckte und dann probehalber in den großen Onkel hineinbiss, woraufhin die Hauselfe mit einem lauten Quietschen in die Luft sprang.

Lily kicherte leise in sich hinein, vervielfältigte das Foto mit einem einfachen Zauber und sorgte dann mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabes dafür, dass sie wieder ihre alte Kleidung trug, woraufhin James eine Schnute zog und sie anschmollte. Die Rothaarige lachte. "Das fandest du gut, was? Na ja, wenn du ganz, ganz brav bist, zieh ich sie demnächst vielleicht mal wieder an." "_Ich_ bin immer lieb", warf Sirius mit auf und abhüpfenden Augenbrauen ein und schubste dann den betont unschuldig dreinblickenden Remus von sich herunter. "Vergiss es, such dir ne eigene Freundin", machte James empört und schob seine Frau demonstrativ hinter sich, als wolle er sie von den gierigen Blicken seines besten Freundes abschirmen. "Ja", sagte Harry. "Weil dann kriegt ihr ein Baby und ich kann für immer mit ihm spielen!" "Mann", maulte Sirius. "Langsam hab ichs kapiert, du musst mir das nicht ständig sagen. Außerdem können wir Männer auch noch später Kinder zeugen, nur bei den Frauen tickt die innere Uhr. Tick, tack, Lily, tick, tack, hast du gehört? Dein Sohn will ein Geschwisterchen und sein Wunsch ist dir doch auch sonst immer Befehl, also hopp hopp! Gebt uns ne Tafel Schokolade, das dürfte euch drei, vier Minuten Zeit verschaffen und länger hält Prongs ja sowieso nicht durch!"

"Nimm das Ganze mal zehn und wir kommen der Sache schon näher", antwortete James unerwartet cool, umarmte seine Frau von hinten und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken, nur um ihr kurz darauf spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen zu beißen. Lily kicherte, schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss für einen Moment genüsslich die Augen. "Onkel Siri?", fragte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Machen die jetzt wieder Ihh?" "Onkel Siri ist in der Küche", sagte Remus und strich dem Kleinen sanft über das Haar. "Du kannst deine Augen ruhig wieder aufmachen, Mummy und Daddy machen nicht Ihh." Oh", sagte der Kleine und blickte seine Eltern dann misstrauisch an. "Onkel Remi, bin ich jetzt unsichtbar? Weil guck..." Er sprang auf und ab und wackelte dabei mit den Armen. Remus verdrehte die Augen. "James, Lily, euer Sohn verlangt nach eurer Aufmerksamkeit!" Die einzige Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen war ein leises Seufzen, während Lily sich näher an ihren Mann schmiegte und seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, woraufhin er gedankenverloren die weiche Haut ihres Bauches zu streicheln begann. "James! Lils! Sirius frisst den ganzen Weihnachtsstollen auf!" "Huh?", machten beide synchron und ruckten gleichzeitig mit den Köpfen zu ihrem Freund herum, welcher jetzt fast unhörbar schmunzelte. "Sirius. In der Küche." "Uh, verdammt", murmelte Lily, machte sich von ihrem Mann los und hastete dann, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Familie, in besagten Raum.

"Hu Lulu", schmatzte Harrys Pate mit vollen Backentaschen und winkte unschuldig. "SIRIUS", fauchte sie, hastete auf ihn zu und riss den Teller mit dem restlichen Stollen an sich. "Wir wollten den heute zum Kaffee essen!" "Wow", machte ihr Gegenüber und schluckte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gemein bist! Da ist es ja gut, dass ich euch einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habe." "..." "Na, Harry trinkt doch keinen Kaffee, also hättest du dem armen Kind einfach etwas vorgegessen! Wie herzlos bist du denn, Lily?" Tadelnd wackelte er mit dem Finger, woraufhin sie empört nach Luft schnappte. "Ich bin gar nicht... Das ist eine Rede... Hey, Moment, ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen, ich bin nicht derjenige, der gerade innerhalb von höchstens fünf Minuten fast einen kompletten Stollen hinuntergeschlungen hat. Und weißt du was das Schlimme daran ist? Das ist bei dir ja noch nicht einmal etwas Besonderes." "Phh", machte Sirius und reckte die Nase in die Luft. "Andere finden das sexy." "Nenn mir eine einzige Person", antwortete Lily trocken, woraufhin er seinem besten Freund einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. "Jam..." "Nein", unterbrach ihn dieser trocken. "Re..." "Nein." Sirius blinzelte gekränkt, woraufhin sein Patenkind auf ihn zukam, seine Hand ergriff, vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufsah und dann mit ernsthafter Stimme sagte: "Ich finde dich ganz doll zecksy, Onkel Siri!" Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise, hob den Kleinen hoch und verwuschelte sein Haar. "Danke Harry, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Ich sags ja, auf dich kann ich mich immer verlassen." "Jaaaah", nickte der Kleine und wand sich dann, um herunter gelassen zu werden.

"Mummy? Können wir jetzt spielen? Weil du hast gesagt, wenn wir Fotos gemacht haben, spielen wir. Und das ist jetzt schon soooo lange her!" Mit großen Augen blickte er sie an, woraufhin sie leise lachte und sein Haar wieder in Form zupfte. "Na sicher, Baby. Was Mummy verspricht, hält sie auch." "Hmpf", machte der Kleine und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, seiner Mutter für diese Bezeichnung ins Bein zu kneifen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Spielen wir Vater, Mutter, Kind?" "Sicher", nickte Lily, woraufhin Sirius im Hintergrund eine Grimasse schnitt. "Aber ich wollte ihm doch noch zeigen wie man seinen Namen in den Schnee pinkelt." Für einen Moment schienen Lily die Worte zu fehlen, aber dann schnappte sie empört nach Luft und ihre Wangen nahmen die Farbe eines gesunden Rots an. "Untersteh dich", fauchte sie. "Du wirst meinen Sohn nicht dazu ermutigen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu entblößen und ich werde auch ganz sicher nicht riskieren, dass die Magie auffliegt, nur weil Monsieur mal wieder wegen Exhibitionismus im Knast sitzt, mal ehrlich, langsam krieg ich Übung im Gedächtnis verändern und ich bin nicht stolz darauf!" "Ich schon", antwortete James und strich ihr liebevoll durch das Haar. "Alles an dir ist wundervoll, sogar deine vor dich hingeschimpften Vergessenszauber, ich könnte deiner Stimme einfach ewig lauschen." "Ooooh", seufzte Lily gerührt auf und presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz. "Ja, ooooh!", äffte Sirius sie nach und imitierte dabei einen Würgreiz. "Ihr seid echt schlimm, wisst ihr das? Na, mir solls ja egal sein, turtelt ihr nur weiter rum, ich zeige so lange meinem Patenkind wie man sich im Schnee verewigt."

"Ja, mach das", murmelte Lily abwesend und lächelte ihren Mann verliebt an, stutzte aber dann. "Moment, das hatten wir doch gerade schon! Du wirst Harry nicht dazu ermutigen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu entblößen! Und mal davon abgesehen hab ich wirklich keine Lust, das Gespött der Leute zu werden! Die gucken uns seit dem letzten Kindergartenfest sowieso schon komisch an, weil Mister Ich-bin-ja-so-unglaublich-witzig unbedingt sämtliche Katzenkekse in den Müll schmeißen musste. Nicht wahr, Harry? Stevies Mum hat uns die Nummer eines Therapeuten gegeben, damit wir Onkel Siri mal durchchecken lassen, nech?" Harry nickte wichtig mit dem Kopf, obwohl ihm ganz genau anzusehen war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte worum es ging, aber das hätte er natürlich nie zugegeben. "Durchchecken", schnaubte Sirius, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Das ist total lustig und ich finde, dass jeder coole Junge das können muss, jawohl! Und mal davon abgesehen... Hallo-oh, hast du die Zauber vergessen, oder was?" "Oder was", antwortete Lily trocken. "Wie Monsieur Dumpfbacke eigentlich wissen müsste, verbergen sie nur Übernatürliches!" "Also ich finde, überirdisch trifft es bei meinem... äh... ja..." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf und versuchte schnell von seinen geröteten Wangen abzulenken. "Äh... wir wollten doch spielen, nech? Also, worauf warten wir?"

Lily schnaubte, allerdings war es nicht sie, sondern Harry, der Sirius den Themawechsel verdarb. "Aber ich bin ein cooler Junge, bin ich doch, oder Mummy?" "Vielen Dank, Siri", fauchte die Rothaarige, kniete sich hin und sah ihrem Sohn ernst in die Augen. "Du bist sogar ein supercooler Junge, Liebling! Und supercoole Jungen müssen das den anderen nicht beweisen. Und außerdem, was hat Daddy dir gesagt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin sie unauffällig mit ihren Augen auf seinen Hosenstall zeigte. "Oh! Meinen Pipimann darf kein Mädchen sehen bevor ich verheiratet bin!", schrie er stolz heraus und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. Seine Mutter nickte und öffnete den Mund, hielt dann aber inne und runzelte die Stirn, nur um Sekunden später aufzustehen und ihren Mann mit einem frechen Grinsen anzusehen. "Also ein Mann dürfte es, ja? Gut zu wissen, dann kann ich mich ja schon mal ein wenig umsehen, es gibt in der Nachbarschaft ja wirklich ein paar schnuckelige Jungs. Obwohl... Harry und Ron würden auch ein süßes Pärchen abgeben." Gespielt nachdenklich legte sie einen Finger an ihr Kinn und fing dann leise an Namen aufzuzählen, woraufhin ihr Mann empört nach Luft schnappte, sich dann aber selbst zur Ruhe zwang. "Ich hasse dich." "Tust du nicht", antwortete sie leichthin und er lächelte sanft. "Stimmt. Aber ich hasse es, dass mir gerade nichts Schlaues einfällt, das ich dir entgegnen könnte." Lily grinste nur, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und wandte sich dann ihrem Sohn zu, der unruhig an ihrem Hosenbein herumzupfte. "Was ist denn, Schatz?" "Spielen wir jetzt Vater, Mutter, Kind?" "Na sicher, Liebling", lächelte Lily, strich ihm durch die Haare und blitzte ihren Mann dann mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an.

"Ich bin der Daddy. Ich arbeite den ganzen Tag und kann deswegen nicht im Haushalt mithelfen." "Phh", machte James und gluckste leise. "Dann bin ich die Mummy und mache mir einen Spaß daraus, meinem Mann die eiskalten Füße in den Intimbereich zu drücken!" Während Remus jetzt losprustete und sich die Hand auf den Mund presste, starrte Sirius seine Freunde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Lily lachte leise. "Hey, die Heizung war ausgefallen und ich war gerade das fünfte Mal aufgestanden um Harrys Windeln zu wechseln, weil Monsieur zu viel getrunken hatte und partout nicht aufstehen wollte. Aber das war nicht unsere Abmachung, also beschwer dich nicht!" "Es war Moonys Geburtstag", maulte James. "Und ich weiß selbst, dass wir uns mit dem Aufstehen immer abgewechselt haben, aber du hättest mich auch einfach ganz normal wecken können!" "Das habe ich", schnaubte Lily. "Das erste Mal hast du ein Kissen nach mir geworfen, beim zweiten Mal hast du nach mir getreten und beim dritten Mal hast du geröhrt und wolltest mich beißen, also echt!" "Lily", fauchte James und räusperte sich peinlich berührt. "Du hattest versprochen, es nie wieder zu erwähnen!" "Och", machte seine Frau, strich über seinen Oberkörper und sah ihn von unten herauf an. "Ich finde es unglaublich sexy. Komm, tu es noch mal für mich James!" "Lily!", murmelte er und warf seinen Freunden einen beschämten Blick zu. "Doch nicht hier!" "Oh, bittteeeee", säuselte sie und zog ihn näher an sich heran, woraufhin er rot anlief und sich unter ihrem Blick wand, dann aber doch nachgab. "Rrr", murmelte er leise, woraufhin sie schmollend den Mund verzog. "Macht mich nicht an, sorry", sagte sie knapp und er seufzte leise. "Roooaaaaahhh", machte er dann und sie grinste, schnurrte leise, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herunter.

Grinsend hielt Sirius Harry die Augen zu und der Kleine kicherte leise, machte sich aber relativ schnell los und hastete auf die angrenzende Tür zu, nur um sich dann zu strecken, die Klinke herunterzudrücken und in der Speisekammer zu verschwinden. Sekunden später hüpfte er mit einer Schürze in der Hand wieder in den Raum, lief zu Remus hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Braunhaarige grinste, hob den Kleinen hoch und setzte ihn auf der Küchenzeile ab, wo er sofort loskrabbelte und seine Hand um einen dünnen Holzstab schloss, nur um dann freihändig herunterzuspringen und auf seine Eltern zuzulaufen. Remus, der erschrocken die Luft angehalten hatte, stieß sie jetzt zischend wieder aus und blickte den Kleinen strafend an. "Willst du mich umbringen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach überall runterspringen, die Fliesen sind glatt und du hast nur Socken an, du hättest ausrutschen und dir wirklich, wirklich weh tun können!" "Oh", machte Harry. "Aber guck, mir gehts gut!" Damit zupfte er seinen Vater am Hosenbein und als seine Eltern sich daraufhin nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus ihrem Kuss lösten und ihn anblickten, hielt er seinem Ebenbild die beiden Gegenstände in seiner Hand hin. Dieser hob fragend die Augenbrauen, woraufhin Harry mit den Augen rollte und aufseufzte. "Du bist doch die Mummy! Und das ist es wie Mummys aussehen."

Während James sich jetzt bereitwillig die bunte Schürze umband und den Kochlöffel in die Hand nahm, runzelte Lily die Stirn und blickte ihren Sohn nachdenklich an. "Sag mal, Harry, nur so aus Interesse... Wer hat dir das erzählt?" "Stevies Dad sagt das immer", nuschelte der Vierjährige und sie schnaubte. "Damit wäre dann jetzt auch geklärt, warum er geschieden ist. Nun gut, wie auch immer, du weißt ja, dass Mummy mehr kann als nur kochen, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte ernsthaft. "Du bist ganz doll klug und du kannst so wedeln und dann tut das Aua gar nicht mehr weh!" Lily lächelte und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Du bist doch ein großer Junge, also sag bitte nicht Aua dazu, ja? Wir sagen ja auch nicht mehr Kacka, nicht wahr?" "Nee", lachte Harry. "Das machen nur Babys." Sein Blick wurde bestimmend. "Und jetzt spielen wir!" Während Lily jetzt einen besonders großen Pullover ihres Mannes heraufbeschwor, ihn sich anzog und dann breitbeinig durch die Küche stampfte, nur um immer wieder zu grunzen und sich zwischen den Beinen zu kratzen und damit ihren Sohn zu verzücktem Kreischen anstachelte, machte Remus so unauffällig wie möglich Fotos und Sirius grinste gehässig, freute er sich doch schon auf das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin, wenn man ihr die Beweise unter die Nase hielt, aber das Lachen verging ihm schon kurz darauf.

"Du bist die Katze!", bestimmte Harry gebieterisch, woraufhin sein Pate leidend das Gesicht verzog und seine Eltern und sein heißgeliebter Onkel Remi in lautes, langanhaltendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Sirius schmollte beleidigt, begab sich aber gehorsam auf alle Viere und ließ sich von Harry, der natürlich das Kind war, mit einer imaginären Maus füttern, während Remus, den Harry mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick zu seinem Geschwisterchen erklärt hatte, sich breit grinsend auf dem Hintern des Schwarzhaarigen niederließ und ihn dazu aufforderte Pferdchen zu spielen, woraufhin dieser ihm einen Vogel zeigen wollte und prompt -zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag- auf der Nase landete. Harry verzog traurig das Gesicht und blickte seinen Paten mit zitternder Unterlippe an, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte, sich wieder aufrichtete und mit einem gequälten Lächeln durch die Küche galoppierte, nur um dann innezuhalten und seiner Familie einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Wenn ihr das irgendjemandem erzählt, werden im Tagespropheten bald Bilder eines kleinen, nackten und von oben bis unten mit den eigenen Exkrementen beschmierten, rothaarigen Babys auftauchen und ich erzähle mal die Geschichte von Halloween im Jahre 1976!" "Boah!", machte Lily. "Das war Schokolade und ich hab dir das Bild im Vertrauen gezeigt!" "Wohl eher im betrunkenen Zustand", antwortete Sirius trocken und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Oder so, ja. Moment... Was war denn 1976?" "Sagen wir es so", begann Sirius langsam. "Die Geschichte beinhaltet einen Topf Honig, eine klebrige Hose und einen verdammt hungrigen Esel." "Oh", machte Lily, legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihren Mann durch ihre halbgesenkten Wimpern an. "Die musst du mir heute Abend unbedingt mal näher erläutern, ich wette, sie ist sehr... inspirierend." "Leute!", schimpfte Sirius und versuchte sein Patenkind zu erreichen, um ihm die Ohren zuzuhalten, woraufhin er unsanft auf dem Bauch landete. "Moony! Kinder sitzen nicht auf Katzen, also runter von mir oder ich probiere meine Krallen mal an deinen Kronjuwelen aus!"

"Hrm", machte Remus und krabbelte ganz schnell wieder von seinem Rudelmitglied herunter, wurde dann aber glücklicherweise von dem Kind seiner besten Freunde gerettet, das in diesem Moment ein Kissen aus dem Wohnzimmer hereintrug und es seinem Vater hinhielt. "Du bist eine scha... schwa... eine dicke Mummy mit Baby!" James warf seiner Frau einen kurzen Blick zu und sah seinen Sohn dann fragend an. "Möchtest du uns irgendetwas sagen, Liebling?" "Mhh", machte der Kleine. "Guck, ich kümmer mich immer ganz, ganz gut um Sunny und das würde ich auch beim Baby tun, weil ich kann es füttern und zum Töpfchen bringen und ich geh mit ihm auf den Spielplatz und wir essen dann zusammen Kekse und spielen mit meinem Zoo und so!" Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Lily lächelte sanft und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. "Ich weiß, Harry und ich bin auch ganz, ganz stolz auf dich, weil du dich so gut um Sunny kümmerst. Nun, vielleicht etwas zu gut, aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema... Schau, vielleicht bringt dir der Weihnachtsmann ja im nächsten Jahr ein Geschwisterchen, würde dir das gefallen?" Der Kleine nickte heftig, nur um dann innezuhalten und nach Remus' Hand zu greifen. "Ihr spielt weiter!", befahl er mit wichtigem Gesicht. "Und ich zeige Onkel Remi, dass ich jetzt meinen Namen schreiben kann."

Damit zog er den Werwolf hinter sich her in sein Zimmer, wo er ihn ernsthaft anblickte. "Das stimmt gar nicht, ich weiß schon lange wie das geht!" "Oh", sagte Remus. "Man darf aber nicht lügen, Harry!" Der Kleine rollte mit den Augen. "Aber Mummy darf das doch nicht wissen! Weil guck, sie ist immer ganz, ganz traurig wegen Tante Petunia und ich will nicht mehr, dass sie weint und deswegen muss Tante Petunia herkommen und Entschuldigung sagen. Weil dann ist alles wieder gut! Und ich kann noch nicht so gut schreiben und deswegen musst du das machen!" "Okay", sagte Remus und nickte. "Die Idee finde ich wirklich, wirklich gut, aber du solltest vielleicht vorher deinen Daddy fragen." "Hab ich doch schon", antwortete der Kleine mit einem Augenrollen. "Daddy hat ja gesagt und Onkel Siri schickt später den Brief ab, weil Mummy darf das ja nicht merken! Denkst du, das ist ein schönes Geschenk und sie ist dann wieder glücklich?" "Ja", sagte Remus und lächelte sanft. "Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Harry, ganz, ganz toll, denn deine Mummy ist zwar auch so sehr glücklich, denn sie hat schließlich Daddy und Onkel Siri und mich und natürlich dich, ihren kleinen Engel, aber wenn sie mit ihrer Schwester wieder Kontakt hätte... ich glaube, das würde ihr sehr viel bedeuten." Harry nickte wichtig mit dem Kopf und deutete seinem Freund an, sich hinzusetzen und den Briefbogen und den schwarzen Filzstift, die auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen zu nehmen. Dann begann er im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen und Remus zu diktieren, was er schreiben sollte.

_"Liebe doofe Dumpfbacke,  
du bist immer ganz doll gemein zu meiner Mummy und dann weint sie und ich mag nicht wenn meine Mummy traurig ist! Und sie mag dich, aber ich weiß gar nicht warum, weil ich find dich ganz doll doof und wenn du sie noch mal traurig machst, dann komm ich und tret dich ganz, ganz doll, bis du weinen musst! Also komm her und sag Entschuldigung und am besten bringst du Kekse mit, weil Kekse sind immer gut, Kekse helfen... und ich mag Kekse. Also komm her, Doofkuh und mach meine Mummy wieder glücklich, sonst kriegst du richtig, richtig doll Aua!_

Hochachtungsvoll, Harry James Potter."

Remus lachte leise. "Sehr gut formuliert, Kleiner. Lass mich raten, das Wort hat Mummy dir beigebracht, hmm?" Harry nickte und blickte ihn dann erwartungsvoll an, woraufhin Remus sich mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln räusperte und begann, den Brief vorzulesen.

"_Liebe Petunia,  
als Erstes wünsche ich dir einmal ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest, wo wir auch gleich beim Thema wären. Auch wenn sie es nicht sagt, deine Schwester wünscht sich so sehr, dass ihr euch endlich einmal aussprecht und ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie ganz tief in deinem Herzen auch vermisst und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du nicht unter der Situation leidest. Ich bitte dich also aus tiefstem Herzen, wenigstens einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen, gib dir doch einen Ruck, es ist Weihnachten und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass ihr die besten Freunde werdet, aber ihr solltet euch endlich aussprechen und das Kriegsbeil begraben, das bringt doch niemandem etwas und ihr wart euch so nahe, ich bin sicher, dass du dich sehr nach ihr sehnst und am liebsten auf sie zugehen würdest, aber nicht weißt wie und wahrscheinlich auch einfach zu stolz bist. Mal davon abgesehen könntest du dir sonst den Zorn eines liebenden Sohnes zuziehen und das möchtest du doch nicht, oder? Ach ja, es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du ein paar Kekse mitbringen würdest, wir alle stehen hier auf Kekse._

Hochachtungsvoll, Harry James Potter."


	19. Mittwoch, 19 Dezember 1984, 15 14 Uhr

_So, da ich ja ab heute endgültig alt bin, hab ich mir überlegt, dass ich euch heute noch mal ordentlich mit Chaps überschütte, schaut euch einfach mal bei meinen anderen Werken um. Wie viele es werden, kommt darauf an was ich so an Rückmeldungen kriege und wie beschäftigt ich heute bin... Happy birthday toooooo meeeeee :D_

**Mittwoch, 19. Dezember 1984, 15.14 Uhr**

"Sag mal, Lily, hast du irgendwie zugenommen?" Ein schockierter Blick traf ihn und die Angesprochene schnappte empört nach Luft. "Wie bitte?" "Na ja, wenn du so einen engen Pulli trägst... Also du siehst aus als hättest du ein, zwei Desserts zu viel gehabt." Die Rothaarige sah ihn ausdruckslos an, dann begann ihre Unterlippe zu zittern und ihre Augen glänzten feucht. "Ich bin fe-ett!" "Oh", machte Sirius, offensichtlich erschrocken über diese extreme Reaktion. "Ich... du... nein..." "Ich bin so fett, dass er noch nicht einmal Worte dafür findet!", heulte Lily jetzt los und ihre Stimme nahm einen leicht hysterischen Klang an. "Ich... nein, du bist nicht fett, vielleicht ein wenig rundlich, nein nicht rundlich... du...äh..." "Fehler Nummer eins", kommentierte James vom Küchentisch aus und blätterte dann ganz ruhig seine Zeitung um. "Uuuuuhhh!", jammerte Lily los, ging auf den Kühlschrank zu, holte ein besonders großes Stück Schokokuchen heraus, nahm es in die Hand und stopfte es sich bis zur Hälfte in den Mund. "Isch bin häschlisch!", nuschelte sie, woraufhin ein Spucke-Schokoregen auf Sirius niederprasselte. Mit angeekeltem Gesicht wischte er sich den braunen Brei von Kinn und Wangen und seufzte leise. "Natürlich bist du nicht hässlich! Und selbst wenn, wir sind deine Familie und würden dich trotzdem lieben!" "Fehler Nummer zwei", kommentierte James trocken und Lilys Unterlippe begann noch mehr zu zittern. "Es ist also egal wie ich aussehe?" "Ja", antwortete er strahlend, offenbar froh, die Diskussion endlich beenden zu können. "Oh Gott, dann muss ich ja richtig hässlich sein!", jammerte sie und spuckte den Rest des Breis in die Spüle.

"Nein, nein Lily, nein!", widersprach Sirius heftig, seine Augen nicht von dem halben Kuchenstück lassen könnend. "Du bist doch nicht hässlich! Und dick auch nicht... Ich meine, du hast ein Kind gekriegt, da kann man schon..." "Fehler Nummer drei", kam es fröhlich von seinem besten Freund und Harry, der bis jetzt hingebungsvoll seinen Joghurt von der Tischplatte geleckt hatte, hob interessiert den Kopf als seine Mutter daraufhin ein lautes Jaulen von sich gab und die Hand auf ihr Herz presste. "Sag doch gleich, dass ich ein Walross bin!" "Aber nein", widersprach der Vierjährige ernsthaft und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Onkel Siri ist doch das Walross!" "Halt dich da lieber raus, Kleiner", gab James ihm einen väterlichen Rat, woraufhin er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder der Tischplatte und seinem Snack widmete. "James!", zischte Sirius ihm bitterböse zu. "Du bist mein bester Freund, also hilf mir!" "Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde", entgegnete Harrys Vater und schnaubte. "Du warst dumm genug mit dem Thema anzufangen, also zieh dich da mal an deinen eigenen Achselhaaren wieder raus!" "Urgh", machten Sirius und Lily gleichzeitig angeekelt, doch dann räusperte sich Letztere erneut und schniefte demonstrativ. "Oh", machte der Schwarzhaarige und überlegte angestrengt, wie er aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauskommen könnte. "Du bist überhaupt nicht dick, dein Bauch passt proportional perfekt zum Rest deines Körpers, genau!" "Fehler Nummer vier", kam es trocken von James, während die Vierundzwanzigjährige ihren Freund für einen Moment bewegungslos anstarrte, nur um dann einen lauten Jaulton von sich zu geben und die Hände vor das Gesicht zu schlagen. "Merlin, dann muss ich ja richtig, richtig fett sein! Wetten, dass James sich schon längst nach einer anderen umschaut?"

"Oh", machte Sirius erneut. "Oh. Nein, Lily, nein. Also... ich meine... uhm... Es ist normal, dass Männer anderen Frauen hinterhergucken, das liegt in unseren Genen, das bedeutet nichts, ich sage James auch immer, dass er ruhig mal mit mir in einen Stripclub oder so gehen könnte!" "Und Fehler Nummer fünf, er lernt es einfach nicht", erklang es in diesem Moment hinter ihn, aber der Hundeanimagus hatte keine Chance auf seinen besten Freund zu reagieren, denn in diesem Moment gab eine gewisse Rothaarige ein so lautes Heulen von sich, dass ihr Sohn vor Schreck prompt von seinem Stuhl fiel und die Möglichkeit ausnutzte, auf den Schoß seines Vaters kletterte und sich an ihn kuschelte, was dieser mit einem wohlwollenden Brummen quittierte. "Du sagst ihm, dass er mich betrügen oder sich besser gleich eine Neue suchen soll? Du haaaaasst miiiiiich", heulte sie und drehte ihm mit bebenden Schultern den Rücken zu.

Sirius öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, nur um dann erneut nach Luft zu schnappen und fast schon krampfhaft nach einer Erwiderung zu suchen, die ihn in nicht noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Schicksal oder nicht, in diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Rumpeln aus dem Wohnzimmer und Sekunden später stieß ein fröhlicher Remus Lupin die Tür auf. "Hi Leute!" "Moony!", rief Sirius erleichtert und lief auf ihn zu, während Lily mit immer noch zuckenden Schultern ihre Finger in den Spülenrand krallte. "Moony, Gott... Merlin... uhm... Schokoladenkuchen sei Dank, dass du da bist!" "Schokoladenkuchen?", fragte der Werwolf mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und James lachte leise auf und blätterte dann ein paar Seiten weiter. "Du weißt doch, dass er ihn anbetet." "Uhm, okay", murmelte der Braunhaarige, kam aber nicht weiter, wurde er doch sofort von Sirius unterbrochen. "Remus, Kumpel! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen, endlich ist mein bester Freund da!" "Oh", machte dieser und lächelte geschmeichelt. "Wirklich?" "Genieße es, solange es anhält", warf James trocken ein und faltete seine Zeitung zusammen, um dem Schauspiel besser folgen zu können. Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Halt die Klappe, Verräter! Lässt mich einfach so im Stich und das schimpft sich dann Freund!" Er wandte sich an Remus. "Du musst mir helfen, Moony, ich habe Lily aus Versehen als dick bezeichnet!" Der Werwolf riss die Augen auf. "Bye Leute!", murmelte er schnell und wich so unauffällig wie möglich in Richtung Tür zurück.

Als Lily in diesem Moment allerdings ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab, hielt er mitten in seiner Flucht inne und blickte seine Freundin besorgt an und auch James wirkte mit einem Mal nicht mehr so unnatürlich cool. "Das... haha... das... haha... ich wusste, dass das klappt! Haha... rch... rch..." "Mummy grunzt!", kreischte Harry begeistert los und klatschte dabei so heftig in die Hände, dass er seinem Vater prompt den Ellenbogen in den Bauch rammte. Sirius dagegen klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er wirkte einmal mehr wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als er daraufhin versuchte auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen und dabei den Mund immer wieder unverrichteter Dinge schloss. "_Du _hast _mich _verarscht", murmelte er fassungslos. "Du hast den Meister verarscht, ich glaub es einfach nicht!" "Den Meister? Oh bitte, auf welchem Planeten lebst du eigentlich?", lachte Lily spöttisch und drehte sich um. Tatsächlich zierten ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen, aber ihrem vergnügten Gesicht zufolge rührten sie wohl eher von einem Lachanfall her. Sirius starrte sie empört an. "Ich... ich bin der Meister, bin ich doch, oder, Prongs?" "Lass mich überlegen", antwortete sein bester Freund, formte die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Kussmund und hob die Hände so, dass sie wie eine Waage aussahen. "Fünf Minuten schmollen, Sexentzug. Böse Blicke, Sexentzug. Ein paar Furunkel am Allerwertesten, Sexentzug. Nein, Pad, tut mir Leid, Lily ist der Meister." "Meisterin", verbesserte ihn sein Sohn mit vorgerecktem Kinn. "Weil guck, sie ist doch ein Mädchen... Frau, eine Frau!" "Mhh", machte Sirius, trat auf seine Freundin zu und streckte die Hände nach ihrem Oberkörper aus. Er schaffte es aber nicht annähernd in ihre Nähe zu kommen, denn James gelang es innerhalb einer Sekunde aufzuspringen, sich seinen Sohn unter den Arm zu klemmen, auf seinen besten Freund zuzusprinten und ihm einen gezielten Schlag auf die Hände zu verpassen. "Meins!", fauchte er böse, woraufhin Sirius eine Schnute zog und sich beleidigt über die Finger strich. "Kein Grund gewalttätig zu werden!" "Was würdest du denn tun, wenn man an deinem Schokokuchen naschen wollen würde?" "Oh", machte Sirius. "Okay, verstehe."

Lily lächelte gerührt und hauchte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du vergleichst uns mit Sirius' Fanatismus zu Schokoladentorte? Das ist ja so süß!" "So bin ich", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich vor, um noch ein wenig zu naschen, wurde aber von einem leisen Räuspern unterbrochen, das irgendwo aus seinem Rücken zu kommen schien. "Daddy", erklang es da auch schon und er zog seinen Sohn ganz schnell wieder unter seinem Arm hervor. "Hups", machte er und blickte mitten in das Gesicht eines beleidigten Schwarzhaarigen. "Du hast mein Baby vergessen!", murmelte Lily fassungslos und verpasste ihm einen sanften Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. "Das war nicht sehr nett", fügte Harry schmollend hinzu und James zog den Kopf ein. "Tschuldige, Schatz. Renken das ein großer Keks und ein Glas Milch wieder ein?" "Phh!", machte Lily mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. "Mein Sohn lässt sich doch nicht bestechen." "Oh", murmelte Harry enttäuscht und zog einen Flunsch. "Tu ich nicht?" "Nein", nickte Lily bestätigend, fuhr ihm durch das Haar und ging dann zu einem der Hängeschränke und holte eine Keksdose und ein Glas heraus. "Aber du kriegst trotzdem deinen Keks. Ist Schokolade recht?" Der Kleine nickte hektisch und ergriff dann mit beiden Händen die Milchtüte, die ihm Remus hinhielt, schraubte sie auf und setzte sie an seinem Mund an. "Harry!", schimpfte Lily prompt und blickte ihn entsetzt an. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht pingelig bin was Manieren betrifft, aber das geht wirklich zu weit! Wo hast du dir das denn bitte abgeschaut?"

"Uhm", machte Harry und bemühte sich nicht zu Sirius zu schauen, machte dies aber so auffällig, dass Lily nicht einmal fünf Sekunden brauchte, um den Zusammenhang zu erfassen und empört die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen, aber dann winkte sie doch ab, lehnte sich an ihren Mann und atmete tief durch. Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn, übernahm dann aber ihre Rolle, während James seiner Frau sanft den Arm kraulte. "Das ist echt widerlich, Pad!" "Ich... das... ich... Es waren keine Gläser mehr da!", verteidigte er sich und wurde dabei etwas rot. "Okay... vielleicht waren welche in diesem Geschirrdingsbums, Geschirrspüler, ja genau, aber der hat mich angeknurrt, ich schwörs!" Während James deutlich irritiert die Stirn runzelte und Harry glückselig an seinem Keks herumlutschte, sahen Lily und Remus sich an und lachten dann gleichzeitig los. "So einen Spruch hätte ich ja eher von Harry erwartet", gluckste der Werwolf und als sein Freund daraufhin peinlich berührt auf den Boden sah und mit dem Fuß scharrte, zeigte Lily Erbarmen mit ihm, machte sich von ihrem Mann los und strich ihrem besten Freund über die Wange. "Du bist manchmal so niedlich, weißt du das?" "Mrmpf", machte er, deutete aber ein Lächeln an. "Ich kann mir das so richtig gut vorstellen. Du hast mal wieder Durst und natürlich holst du dir selbstständig etwas, du bist ja mittlerweile hier mehr zu Hause als in deiner eigenen Wohnung und als du kein sauberes Glas findest, kannst du dir meinen Blick ganz genau vorstellen und suchst deswegen tatsächlich nach einem sauberen..." Sie kicherte. "Und dann dein Gesicht, oh ja, das hab ich ganz genau vor Augen. Siri, Schatz, so ist das nun mal, das Geschirr reinigt sich in der Muggelwelt nicht von alleine und auch nicht geräuschlos. Och", sie kniff ihn in die Nase. "Du bist ja SO niedlich, in manchen Momenten machst du sogar Harry Konkurrenz!"

"Nee", machte der Vierjährige in diesem Moment und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin viel, viel mehr süß als Onkel Siri." Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte seine Mutter dann flehend an. "Bin ich doch, oder, Mummy?" Sie lächelte. "Wie sagst du immer so schön: Hundert Tausend Millionen Mal." "HA!", schrie der Kleine heraus und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. "Ätsch!" Sirius schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, was sich aber sofort erledigte, als Lily auch ihm einen Schokoladenkeks in die Hand drückte. "Den hast du dir nach heute wirklich verdient", grinste sie und er nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. "Ja, das habe ich wirklich." Lily verdrehte die Augen, lachte aber dann und sah ihren Sohn liebevoll an. "Und, wer weiht jetzt mit mir sein Adventskalendergeschenk ein?" "Oh", machte er, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte die Hand in die Luft. "Ich, ich! Oh bitte, ich!" Aufgeregt sprang er auf und ab und Lily schmunzelte leicht, während Sirius Remus in die Seite hieb. "Das war eine rhetorische Frage!", zischte er ihm grinsend und fast schon ein bisschen stolz zu und der Werwolf rollte mit den Augen. "Nee, wirklich?" "Oh", machte Sirius und legte die Stirn in Falten. "War es nicht?" "Sirius erklären was Sarkasmus ist", murmelte Remus und bewegte dabei den Finger so in der Luft, als füge er gerade einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner mittlerweile sehr langen, unsichtbaren Liste hinzu.

"Das... das wusste ich", nuschelte Sirius, aber seine vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen sprachen eine andere Sprache. "Wie auch immer", seufzte Lily und hielt ihrem Sohn dann auffordernd die Hand hin. Er strahlte sie an, hob schnell einen länglichen Gegenstand, der unter einem der Stühle lag auf und ergriff dann die ihm angebotene Hand. "Jetzt machen wir alles ganz doll sauber, nicht, Mummy? Und dann können wir uns selbst im Boden angucken!" Er nickte wichtig mit dem Kopf und sie lachte leise. "So ähnlich, Liebling. Wo wollen wir anfangen, im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche?" "Mhh", machte Harry und legte angestrengt die Stirn in Falten. Lily blickte ihn abwartend an, aber als er auch zwei Minuten später noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, seufzte sie leise und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Die Jungs folgten ihr anstandslos, wobei Sirius sich im Vorbeigehen noch die Keksdose schnappte und erst mal genüsslich ein wenig Gebäck mampfte.

"Okay", sagte Lily. "Ihr wisst, dass es sein muss, also bringen wir den Weihnachtsputz so schnell wie möglich hinter uns. Magie ist wie immer erlaubt, allerdings nur da, wo es wirklich notwendig ist, ihr kennt das Spiel. Schweben ist okay, der Ratzeputz nicht, aber ihr dürft natürlich die Lappen, den Besen und den Wischer mit dem Zauberstab bewegen, das trainiert Zauberkräfte, Fingerfertigkeit und ihr gewöhnt euch nicht daran, alles mit einem Wink eures Zauberstabs zu erledigen." "Tsche", mampfte Sirius. "N wa masch Mia?" Lily hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts über seine Manieren. "Sie entrümpelt die Garage. Und du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so zu gucken, James, sie wird deine Besensammlung schon nicht wegschmeißen, wir wissen alle wie sehr du an jedem einzelnen Stück hängst, aber die kaputten Reifen vom letzten Jahr wirst du wohl kaum noch reparieren können, auch wenn dein Stolz dich etwas anderes glauben lässt und das Lebkuchenherz, das du mir gekauft hast, nachdem ich dich das erste Mal als meinen Freund bezeichnet hatte wird die Garage auch nie wieder sehen. "Was?", machte James und riss die Augen auf. "Aber... aber Lily... das... das ist unser Herz, das Zeichen unserer Liebe, es hängen so viele Erinnerungen daran, du kannst es doch nicht einfach wegschmeißen!" "Tu ich auch nicht", antwortete sie und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Es wird doch in der alten Kiste gar nicht genug gewürdigt, es kommt natürlich über unser Bett, auf dass es uns noch viele glückliche Jahre und eine Menge Inspiration bringen wird."

"Oh", sagte James und seine Augen leuchteten. "Oh." Lily lächelte nur und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich heran, woraufhin Harry seufzte und sich losmachte. "Onkel Siri! Sie tuns schon wieder", maulte er vorwurfsvoll, woraufhin sein Pate leise lachte. "Du willst doch ein Geschwisterchen, nicht wahr? Dann musst du sie das schon tun lassen, sonst wird das nämlich nichts." "Oh", murmelte der Kleine, legte die Stirn in Falten und nickte dann ernsthaft. "Ja, okay." Damit blickte er sich um, berührte mit seinem Finger seine Lippen und rannte auf einen Gegenstand zu, der unter einem Sessel hervorlugte. Er lächelte triumphierend, lief zu seinem Paten zurück und drückte ihm einen der beiden Holzgriffe in die Hand. "Richtig festhalten, sonst gehts nicht!" Sirius nickte ernsthaft und verkniff sich das Lachen und auch Remus kämpfte ernsthaft gegen seine zuckenden Mundwinkel an, nur Lily und James, die bekamen nichts mit, waren sie doch viel zu sehr in ihren Kuss vertieft und vergaßen dabei mal wieder alles um sich herum. Erst als Harry sein Lieblingsspringseil -es war natürlich pink mit blauen Sternchen drauf- zum dritten Mal um die Beine seiner Eltern schlang, lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten irritiert an sich herunter. "Nein, nein", schimpfte Harry und machte mit Sirius' Hilfe einen Doppelknoten. "Ihr müsst weitermachen, weil ich will jetzt eine Schwester." Böse stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf und deutete ihnen dann mit beiden Händen an fortzufahren.

Lily lächelte sanft. "Oh, eine Schwester? Warum denn gerade eine Schwester, Liebling?" Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Weil sie spielt dann mit mir Puppen und Kochen und wir kuscheln ganz viel und ich pass auf sie auf, weil das ist es, was große Brüder machen. Und überhaupt... Ihr habt doch schon mich, dann braucht ihr doch keinen Jungen mehr!", antwortete er als läge die Antwort auf der Hand. "Das ist natürlich logisch", nickte Lily ernsthaft und lachte, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren aus ihrem Gefängnis zu klettern. "Können wir dann jetzt mit dem Putzen anfangen? Ich hätte heute nämlich nichts dagegen, einfach mal etwas eher ins Bett zu gehen." Sie rieb sich kurz über die Augen und lächelte fast schon ein wenig gezwungen. James runzelte besorgt die Stirn, trat aus dem Seilwirrwarr heraus und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. "Leg dich ruhig ein wenig hin, wir schaffen das auch alleine!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich in seine Handinnenfläche. "Nein, es geht schon, ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft, es war ein langer Tag, aber wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe, wache ich heute Nacht irgendwann auf und dann kann ich ja nichts machen und vor allem bin ich dann spätestens wenn ich Harry aus dem Kindergarten abhole wieder müde und das würde sich dann zu einem Kreislauf entwickeln und ich möchte nicht, dass der Kleine sich selbst beschäftigen muss. Also, dann lasst uns mal die Zauberstäbe schwingen", lächelte sie, wischte sich erneut über die Augen, straffte ihre Schultern und begann Anweisungen zu erteilen.

"James, du drehst erst mal die Heizung auf und machst dann den Kamin aus und sauber, da dürfte sich in den letzten Monaten sehr viel angesammelt haben und einen Schornsteinfeger können wir jawohl nicht kommen lassen. Sirius, du kümmerst dich um die Fenster, du weißt ja wo du alles findest. Harry, du darfst dein Adventskalendergeschenk ausprobieren und bringst dann nachher noch dein Springseil und deine Kuscheldecke weg, ja? Remus, dir wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn du alle Oberflächen feucht abwischen und die Wasserflecken auf dem Tisch entfernen könntest. Ich werde mich ums Aufräumen und Ausmisten kümmern und später noch den Boden saugen und wischen. Vorher sind aber noch Küche, Badezimmer und Flur dran und dann müssen wir gucken, ob wir den ersten Stock noch schaffen, mit Magie müsste das alles ja eigentlich ganz schnell gehen. Ist das okay für euch?" Die vier nickten, wobei James und Remus nicht besonders glücklich wirkten. "Du solltest nicht mehr machen als wir", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und der Werwolf nickte ernst. Sie lächelte nur. "Nun, es wäre toll, wenn ihr für mich den Herd und die Spüle schrubben könntet, ihr wisst ja, dass Zaubersprüche auf Dauer die Oberfläche schädigen, jedenfalls bei festem Dreck, aber ein Spruch... nun, egal... jedenfalls bin ich auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf die Lebensmittel in der Speisekammer zu sortieren und die Regale abzuwischen, also wenn ihr mir das noch abnehmen könntet... Und na ja... ihr könnt im Badezimmer mal die Zaubersprüche ausprobieren, an denen wir in den letzten Wochen gearbeitet haben, vielleicht sind sie wirklich schonender und wir können demnächst wenn wir es eilig haben fast alle Oberflächen per Zauberhand reinigen, das wäre doch toll, oder?" Die Jungs nickten einstimmig und sie grinste leicht. "Aber nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass ihr damit davonkommt! Zaubern zu können heißt nicht faul werden zu dürfen und ihr putzt euch ja auch die Zähne wie ein Muggel, oder nicht? Und Sirius, du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken! Du isst hier, du spielst hier, du schläfst oft hier, du lebst hier, also kannst du auch mithelfen!"

"Ja, Mummy", maulte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Harry ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. "Mummy ist auch deine Mummy? Aber das ist toll, weil guck, dann bist du mein Bruder." Er warf der Rothaarigen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht noch ein Baby will! Weil Onkel Siri ist schon alt!" "Ja, reibs mir unter die Nase", maulte der Hundeanimagus, lachte sein Patenkind dann aber an. "Tut mir Leid, Zwerg, ich bin nicht dein Bruder, aber ich bin dein Onkel und das ist auch schon ziemlich cool, nicht wahr?" Der Kleine wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Mhh, Schwestern sind besser." "Jaja, wir habens kapiert", schmunzelte James und drehte die Heizung auf. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte Lily das Haus babysicher gemacht und eine ihrer ersten Aktionen war es gewesen, sämtliche Kamine außer dem im Wohnzimmer, den sie für Besuche und die Kommunikation brauchten zu verbannen und Sirius und James aufzutragen, in jedem Zimmer Heizkörper anzuschließen, weil offene Kamine einfach viel zu gefährlich für ein Kind waren. Wie genau die beiden das Ganze hingekriegt hatten wusste sie nicht, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie keinen Muggel in das Haus gelassen hatten, sondern einfach, wie sie es schon bei ihrem Einzug mit dem Strom gemacht hatten, einen Zauber auf die Heizkörper gelegt hatten. Und natürlich war es Harry strengstens verboten, Speicher oder Keller ohne eine erwachsene Begleitperson zu betreten, zu recht, wie sich ja erst vor Kurzem bewiesen hatte.

Aber James war was die Sicherheit seines Kindes ebenso besorgt gewesen wie Lily, von daher hatte er nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, die Kamine in einfache Wände zurückzuverzaubern. Mal davon abgesehen fand James sowieso alles toll, was auch nur über fünf Ecken mit Lily zu tun hatte, wozu natürlich auch ihre Herkunft, sämtliche Bräuche und Muggelerfindungen gehörten. Nun, das war so nicht ganz richtig. James mochte nicht _alles_, was mit Lily zu tun hatte, gegen Petunia zum Beispiel hegte er eine gehörige Abneigung, aber sie war ja auch für Lilys größten und tiefsten Schmerz verantwortlich und James hasste nun mal jeden, der es wagte seine große Liebe auch nur ein einziges Mal zum Weinen zu bringen.

Der Schwarzhaarige gab ein leises Knurren von sich und schüttelte sich, um die aufkommenden, wütenden Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Dann blickte er seinen Sohn an, der mit verzücktem Gesicht und fröhlich vor sich hinträllernd mit seinem heutigen Adventskalendergeschenk über eine der Fensterbänke und die darauf stehenden Objekte glitt. Es war ein giftgrüner Staubwedel mit -wie konnte es anders sein- pinken Streifen darin und der Kleine schien am Putzen einen unglaublichen Spaß zu haben. James lächelte sanft. Lily hatte schon immer das Talent gehabt, die Menschen mit ihrem Liebreiz, ihrem Witz und ihrem Charme selbst für die langweiligsten und ätzendsten Tätigkeiten begeistern zu können und davon abgesehen hatte Lily Harry schon von klein auf in die Hausarbeit mit einbezogen. Klar, es waren nur kleine Dinge gewesen und er hatte nie etwas tun müssen, wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte, aber es war für Lily eben auch sehr wichtig, dass Harry kein kleines, verwöhntes Balg wurde, das alles in den Hintern gestopft bekam und von vorne bis hinten bedient wurde. Und so hatte der Kleine eben das Gefühl, für sein Taschengeld etwas zu tun und war dabei unglaublich stolz, "bezahlt" zu werden und er erzählte im Kindergarten immer wieder stolz, dass er seiner Mummy ganz toll helfe und dass er auch einen Job habe, genau wie sein Daddy.

James lächelte, ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf seinen Sohn zu, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, woraufhin der Vierjährige erschrocken aufkeuchte. "Daddy! Daddy, was ist denn?", fragte er unsicher, aber sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf, strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn. "Nichts, Schatz, nichts. Daddy hat nur gerade festgestellt, dass du das wunderbarste Kind auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt bist." Sein Sohn sah ihn an als wolle er sagen "Und das merkst du erst jetzt?" und er lachte leise und warf seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick zu, der allerdings nicht erwidert wurde, denn Lily saß mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt da, hatte einen Stapel alter Zeitschriften fest an sich gepresst und atmete tief und gleichmäßig ein und aus. Sie war eingeschlafen. 


	20. Donnerstag, 20 Dezember 1984, 15 47 Uhr

Weiter geht's, wenn ihr mögt schaut doch auch mal bei meinen Oneshots oder „Til death do us part" vorbei ;)

**Donnerstag, 20. Dezember 1984, 15.47 Uhr**

"Komm, Daddy, komm! Daddy, du musst mich fangen! Na komm, Daddy, komm!" James lachte und stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf, als wolle er dem Jungen hinterherrennen, woraufhin der Kleine sofort freudig aufquietschte und davonlief. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich noch drei weitere Male und vermutlich hätte Harry auch noch stundenlang Spaß daran gehabt, wäre er nicht in diesem Moment auf dem immer noch leicht vereisten Boden ausgerutscht. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war James bei seinem Kind, rutschte in seiner Hast allerdings selbst aus und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. "Autsch", murmelte er und krabbelte den letzten Meter auf seinen Sohn zu. "Harry, alles okay?" Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch, stellte ihn auf seine Füße und tastete ihn mit geübten Griffen ab. "Au", wimmerte der Kleine leise und sah schniefend zu, wie sein Vater ein Taschentuch aus der Jackentasche zog, es mit Spucke befeuchtete und vorsichtig den Dreck aus seinen aufgeschürften Händen wischte und dabei unaufhörlich vor sich hinplapperte, um seinen Sohn abzulenken. "Morgen ist Daddys letzter Arbeitstag und dann machen wir Urlaub, nicht wahr, Schatz? Und dann ist Daddy zehn Tage zu Hause und wir können die ganze Zeit spielen und malen und basteln und Ausflüge machen. Das wird ganz toll, Liebling! Und dann ist ja bald Weihnachten und es gibt ganz, ganz viele Süßigkeiten und der Weihnachtsmann kommt und bringt uns allen Geschenke und dann haben wir noch Silvester und da veranstalten Daddy und Onkel Siri und Onkel Remi wieder ein ganz tolles Feuerwerk, versprochen. Und was machst du währenddessen?" Auffordernd blickte er den Kleinen an, der sich den Schnodder an der Jacke abwischte und dann zusah, wie sein Vater den Zauberstab zog und seine Hände heilte, so kleine Wunden konnte selbst er als nicht ausgebildeter Heiler versorgen.

"Ich bleib bei Mummy, weil das ist ganz doll gefährlich und man kann richtig, richtig doll Aua kriegen", antwortete Harry ernst und betrachtete dann zufrieden seine Hände. "Du bist fast so gut wie Mummy." James lächelte und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Vielen Dank, das aus Ihrem Mund zu hören, Mister Potter ist mir eine besondere Ehre." Harry kicherte, klopfte mit seinen Händen seine Hose ab und verzog dann das Gesicht. James blickte ihn besorgt an. "Hast du dir die Knie auch aufgeschürft?" "Nein", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. "Aber guck, die Hose ist kaputt!" Anklagend zeigte er auf sein rechtes Bein, dessen Haut tatsächlich nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte, was man von dem Stoff allerdings nicht behaupten konnte und James strich ihm über die Wange, schwenkte den Zauberstab und Sekunden später fügten sich die Fäden der Jeans wieder zusammen und die Hose sah aus wie zuvor. Harry klatschte fröhlich in die Hände, löste sich von seinem Vater und sprang demonstrativ auf und ab, woraufhin er fast erneut gestürzt wäre. James warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, stand auf und schnappte sich die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, woraufhin dieser eine Schnute zog, aber trotzdem brav neben seinem Vater herging.

"Können wir gleich mit Mummy Obstkorb spielen?", fragte er und sah ihn von unten herauf bittend an. James verzog das Gesicht. "Aber da verliere ich immer!" "Jaaaa", antwortete sein Sohn und grinste dabei so breit wie es sonst nur Sirius fertigbrachte, wenn er es geschafft hatte, ungesehen einen Schokokuchen aus der Speisekammer der Potters zu entwenden. "Hey!", maulte James und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Frechdachs!" Harry lachte nur und zog seine Finger aus der Hand seines Vaters, nur um dann wieder wegzulaufen, sich umzudrehen, die Hände an die Ohren zu legen und mit ihnen zu wackeln. "Doofkopf, Eierloch, fang mich doch!" "Duuuu!", lachte James und spurtete auf seinen Sohn zu, der daraufhin unter lautem Gekreische und mit wild auf und abwedelnden Armen davonlief.

Keine fünf Minuten später saß Harry kichernd auf den Schultern seines Vaters, krallte sich mit der einen Hand in dessen Haaren fest und trommelte mit der anderen Hand auf seinem Kopf herum. "Hua hua, hua hua, hua hua, huuuu!", sang er dabei fröhlich vor sich hin, hielt dann aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und legte den Kopf schief. "Daddy? Warum ist Mummy nicht mitgekommen? Weil sie spielt doch immer mit mir. Und dann backen wir Sandkuchen und sie schubst mich an oder wir spielen Fangen oder Verstecken... Warum wollte sie nicht bei uns sein, Daddy?" James lachte, nahm ihn mit einer Bewegung von seinen Schultern herunter und drückte ihn an sich. Er gluckste erneut. "Ach Schatz, Mummy spielt gerne mit uns, wir haben sie heute einfach nur wahnsinnig gemacht. Du, weil du ihr ständig um die Beine herumgewuselt bist und ihr beim Kochen helfen wolltest und ich, weil ich einfach nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konnte. Sie sah aber auch einfach entzückend aus, ich meine, das tut sie immer, aber heute... sie strahlt so von innen heraus und das obwohl sie ja so im Stress war." James seufzte auf und starrte verträumt in die Luft, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Kind.

"Schau, Mummy muss doch heute ganz viel kochen und wir haben sie die ganze Zeit abgelenkt, das war nicht besonders gut. Und je schneller sie die Dosen gefüllt hat, desto eher kann sie auch wieder mit dir spielen." "Aber ich kann auch kochen", maulte Harry und schob bockig die Unterlippe vor. "Und Mummy findet das auch, weil weißt du was? Ich hab nämlich heute meine eigene Schürze gekriegt und Mummy hat gesagt, dass ich heute das Abendessen machen darf und sie hilft nur, weil ich bin der Koch!" "Oh", machte James gespielt überrascht. "Lass mich raten, es sind... Katzen auf der Schürze?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Onkel Siri mag keine Katzen! Außer Sunny..." "Außer Sunny", wiederholte sein Vater lachend. "Genau deswegen meinte ich ja... Nein, lass mich noch einmal raten. Wobei... was krieg ich, wenn ich richtig tippe?" "Mhh", machte Harry und legte den Kopf schief. "So viele Küsse?" Damit streckte er ihm mehrmals seine Hände ins Gesicht und James lachte. "Einverstanden. Nun, ich wette, dass auf deiner Schürze ganz viele Pferdchen sind." Harrys Unterkiefer fiel herunter und er machte große Augen. "Du bist ja gut!", staunte er und James grinste breit und tippte auffordernd auf seine Wange. Harry kicherte, drückte ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und legte dann seinen Kopf auf der Schulter seines Vaters ab.

James strich ihm sanft durch das wirre, aber babyweiche Haar und trug ihn dann die Straße entlang, während er sich leise mit seinem Sohn unterhielt. "Was willst du denn heute kochen, Schatz?" Der Kleine richtete sich auf und strahlte ihn an. "Ich mach Auflauf!" "Oh", nickte James deutlich überrascht. "Ich hatte irgendwie mehr mit Broten mit Senf und Marmelade gerechnet, wie die, die du mir an meinem letzten Geburtstag gemacht hast." Harry schüttelte fast schon empört den Kopf. "Da war ich doch noch sooooo klein! Nein, jetzt mach ich Auflauf! Mit Nudeln und Gurke und Eiern und Marmelade und Senf und Kartoffelbrei und dann mach ich das alles so zusammen und tu das in einen ganz großen Topf und dann ist das ein total supertoller Auflauf!" Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und sein Ebenbild lächelte gezwungen und nickte verkrampft. "Also... ich hätte jetzt auch nichts gegen ein paar geschmierte Brötchen gehabt. Ich... ich mag Brötchen", murmelte er in Kleinkindmanier und blickte seinen Sohn fast schon flehend an, woraufhin dessen Unterlippe zu zittern begann. "Aber Daddy, du sagst immer, dass ich total supergut kochen kann! Und du magst mein Essen immer ganz, ganz gern, du sagst immer "Mhhh!" und reibst dir den Bauch und du willst immer noch einen Nach... Nachhau, ja genau! Ich bin ein guter Koch, bin ich doch, oder, Daddy?" James' Lippen zuckten leicht. "Nachschlag, Liebling, Nachschlag. Und... uhm ja... natürlich bist du ein guter Koch, ich... ich... ich hätte nur mehr Appetit auf ganz normale belegte Brötchen mit Käse gehabt, aber du bist der Koch, also entscheidest natürlich du. Und dein Auflauf hört sich auch wirklich... interessant an, wir sollten unbedingt Onkel Siri zum Abendessen einladen." "Au ja", schrie Harry fröhlich und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und dann hatten sie das pottersche Anwesen auch schon erreicht.

"Lass deine Sachen gleich an", sagte James, nahm die Banne von der Tür und schloss sie auf. "Wenn Mummy fertig ist, können wir gleich wieder los." Harry zog eine Schnute, hätte er doch eigentlich viel lieber mit seinen Bauklötzen gespielt, folgte seinem Vater dann aber anstandslos, wusste er doch ganz genau, wann diesem etwas wirklich wichtig war und er keinen Widerspruch duldete. "James? Schatz? Seid ihr das?", erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme seiner Mutter und Harry riss sich los und lief mit einem "Mummy, Mummy!" in die Küche, nur um sie dann von hinten anzuspringen, seine Finger in ihren Pullover zu krallen und seine Beine um ihre Oberschenkel zu schlingen. Die Rothaarige hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne, grinste, befestigte den Deckel auf der Plastikschüssel und drehte sich um, nur um zu stutzen und sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. "Richtig", murmelte sie und versuchte ihren Sohn zu fassen zu kriegen, was sich allerdings als relativ schwierig erwies, da er immer noch breit grinsend an ihrer Rückseite klebte. Als sie sich gerade das dritte Mal um sich selbst drehte, betrat James die Küche, aber bevor er seinen Sohn hochnehmen konnte, rutschten dessen Finger von dem Pullover ab, seine Beine lösten sich automatisch und er landete mit einem "Uff!" auf dem Hosenboden.

Seine Eltern setzten gleichzeitig an, um zu ihm zu eilen und ihn zu trösten, aber er stand nur auf, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über den Po und grinste fröhlich. "Guck, ich bin voll der Superheld, gar nichts tut weh!" Lily lächelte sanft, legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn dann näher an sich heran. "Hattet ihr viel Spaß auf dem Spielplatz, Baby?" "Bin kein..." Er brach ab und strahlte, offenbar seine Prioritäten wechselnd. "Ja, das war ganz lustig! Daddy und ich haben Wettschaukeln gemacht und dann ist er runtergesprungen und ich wollte auch, weil das war soooo cool, aber Daddy hat es verboten, er hat gesagt, das ist ganz doll gefährlich." James verzog das Gesicht. "Vielen Dank, Harry." "Bitte Daddy", antwortete der Kleine lächelnd, sich nicht anmerken lassend, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er so Tolles getan hatte, aber das war ja auch egal, denn sein Daddy hatte ihn gelobt und da war so etwas wie der Grund ja nun wirklich nebensächlich.

Lily runzelte für einen Moment unwillig die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf und setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. "Ihr kommt genau richtig, ich bin vor zehn Minuten fertig geworden. Wie siehts aus, Harry, du hilfst Daddy doch, oder?" Der Kleine nickte automatisch und sie grinste. Tja, die richtige Wortwahl half meist dann doch eine ganze Menge und so kam der Kleine gar nicht erst darauf, nein zu sagen. "Sehr schön", nickte sie und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. "Dann darfst du die wichtigste Aufgabe überhaupt übernehmen, du musst aufpassen, dass der Weihnachtsstollen nicht kaputt geht, kriegst du das hin?" Der Kleine nickte ernsthaft und streckte die Arme aus, woraufhin sie ihm eine mit einem Plastikdeckel verschlossene Kuchenplatte in die Hände drückte. James dagegen nahm den bodenlosen Rucksack in die linke Hand, drückte seiner Fau einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und schob seinen Sohn dann aus der Küche heraus. "Tschüss, Mummy!", schrie dieser ihr noch zu und dann hatte sein Vater ihn auch schon quer durch den Flur geschoben, die Tür geöffnet und ihn ins Freie befördert. Mit drei schnellen Bewegungen verschloss und versiegelte er die Haustür, legte seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schultern, umfasste den Rucksack fester, schloss die Augen und apparierte.

Harry war froh, als das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden endlich aufhörte und obwohl er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, sich von seinem Vater loszumachen und ihn bitterböse anzublitzen und ihm am besten noch gegen das Schienbein zu treten, lehnte er sich gegen die Beine seines Ebenbildes und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, dass das leichte Schwindelgefühl verschwand. James wartete geduldig und als der Kleine kurz darauf nickte und die Kuchenplatte stolz in die Höhe reckte, legte er ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn nach vorne auf ein großes, schmiedeeisernes Tor zu, das durch seine Berührung mit einem leisen Quietschen aufschwang. "Oh", machte Harry und sah sich mit neugierigen Augen um, bis sein Blick auf ein paar spielende Kinder fiel. "Darf ich da mitspielen, Daddy?" James lächelte verständnisvoll und stimmte dann zu. "Aber erst trägst du den Stollen rein, ja?" Harry nickte euphorisch und beschleunigte seine Schritte, nur um sich sofort wieder umzudrehen und den Zurückgebliebenden fast schon vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen. "Komm schon, Daddy, sei keine Schnecke!" "Wen nennst du hier Schnecke?", schimpfte sein Vater lachend und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger, woraufhin der Kleine gespielt verängstigt kreischend in dem Haus mit den großen, hölzernen Schwingtüren verschwand.

Staunend blieb er in der großen Eingangshalle stehen und blickte sich mit großen Augen und heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer um. Erst als sein Vater ihm mit seiner Schuhspitze einen kleinen Schubs gegen den Po verpasste, kam er wieder im Hier und Jetzt an, streckte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Zunge raus und folgte ihm dann durch eine der vielen Türen in einen Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie schon von mehreren älteren Frauen erwartet wurden. "Mr. Potter!", wurde James sofort überschwänglich begrüßt, während Harrys Arme langsam schwer wurden und er die Platte auf dem Boden abstellte. "Es ist wundervoll Sie zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihrer Frau?" Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. "Wunderbar, es geht ihr wunderbar. Erinnern Sie sich noch an Harry? Er war letztes Jahr krank, aber eigentlich..." "Harry! Natürlich!" Mit funkelnden Augen ging die etwas rundlichere Frau vor dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Knie und gab ihm die Hand. Harry wirkte alles andere als glücklich und trat automatisch etwas näher an seinen Vater heran, woraufhin die Frau lächelte. "Ach, du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr an mich, nicht wahr? Das ist nicht schlimm, du warst ja noch ganz jung. Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, als dein Daddy und deine Mummy ganz stolz mit ihrem erst ein paar Monate altem Baby vorbeikamen und von nichts anderem mehr geredet haben. Und du bist ja mittlerweile ein richtig adretter junger Mann geworden." Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Vater fragend an, woraufhin dieser sich das Grinsen verkniff. "Hübsch, Harry, sie findet dich hübsch." "Pff", machte der Kleine und streckte die Nase in die Luft. "Ich bin nicht hübsch, ich bin groß und stark und gefährlich, rooooaaaaahhhh!"

James presste sich blitzschnell eine Hand auf den Mund, als er seinen Sohn beobachtete, der ein lautes Knurren von sich gab und dabei mit den Pfoten in der Luft herumwedelte und ganz angestrengt versuchte besonders wild und gefährlich auszusehen. Auch die kleine, rundliche Frau musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, hob dann allerdings eine Hand und machte hinter dem Ohr des Vierjährigen ein paar seltsame Bewegungen und hielt ihm kurz darauf einen Lolli vors Gesicht. "Ich kann noch viel mehr solcher Zaubertricks", lächelte sie, woraufhin Harry das Kinn vorstreckte. "Mein Onkel Siri macht das auch immer, weißt du, er wedelt mit dem Zauberstab so rum und dann sagt er..." "Äh, wie auch immer!", unterbrach James ihn hektisch. "Soll ich die Sachen wie immer dort hinten abstellen?" Damit zeigte er auf zwei riesige Tische, die wohl für dutzende Personen gedacht waren. "Sicher", antwortete die Frau, schnappte sich die Kuchenplatte mit dem Stollen und stand auf. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie das Essen schon heute vorbeigebracht haben, an Weihnachten sind die Spenden meist besonders groß, aber die Tage davor... Wir sind Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar!" James lächelte. "Es ist nur eine kleine Sache, wir könnten so viel mehr tun. Da fällt mir ein... meine Frau hat vor ein paar Tagen eine kleine Starthilfe für den Weihnachtsmann überwiesen, ich hoffe, sie ist angekommen?" Die Frau lächelte und nickte. "Wie jedes Jahr seit... sieben... ja sieben Jahren. Ohne Sie wäre es uns wie immer nicht möglich gewesen den Kids eine Freude zu machen." Sie sah Harry nachdenklich an. "Wieso gehst du nicht raus und spielst mit den anderen, während dein Daddy und ich das Abendessen für heute auftischen und den Rest einfrieren?" Harry warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu und als er daraufhin nickte, flitzte er aus dem Raum und hörte nur noch nebenbei die leise Stimme der Frau. "Wie kriegen Sie eigentlich die ganzen Schüsseln in den Rucksack rein?"

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte Harry mit fünf Kindern, die verschiedener wohl nicht hätten sein können. Eines der Kinder war noch sehr klein und sabberte die ganze Zeit seinen Schal voll und wurde dabei von einem richtig, richtig alten Kind getragen, es war bestimmt schon elf. Das einzige Mädchen im Bunde war etwa in Harrys Alter und saß bestimmt den ganzen Tag in der Sonne, denn sie war noch viel, viel brauner als sein Onkel Siri im Sommer. Auch sie sprach nicht und spielte die ganze Zeit mit einem Teddy ohne Arme. Nachdem Harry sich fürchterlich wegen einer Puppe mit seltsam verbogenem Kopf und herausquellenden Augen erschreckt hatte, warf er sie weit von sich und gesellte sich lieber zu den anderen beiden Kindern, die in einer furchtbar lustigen Sprache auf ihn einredeten und ihm einen Stock in die Hand drückten, mit dem er dann die nächsten Minuten spielte. Harry war etwas irritiert über diese Art des Spielzeugs, sagte aber nichts, denn es war nun mal nicht sehr höflich, sich über das Lieblingsspielzeug anderer Kinder lustig zu machen.

Als sein Vater schließlich in den Garten kam und ihn an der Hand nahm, verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem fröhlichen Kreischen, das aber nur teilweise erwidert wurde. Der Kleine verzog unsicher das Gesicht, aber erst als sie das Grundstück verlassen hatten, zupfte er seinen Vater mit der anderen Hand an der Jacke. "Daddy? Warum spricht das Mädchen nicht? Und warum sind die alle ganz doll traurig? Weil hier ist es doch schön und sie haben ganz, ganz viele Geschwister, da muss man doch glücklich sein!" James seufzte leise, wusste er doch, dass diese Art der Fragen bei einem so aufmerksamen Kind wie seinem Sohn hatten kommen müssen und so hob er ihn hoch und nahm ihn so auf den Arm, dass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. "Du weißt doch, dass manche Kinder keine Mummy und keinen Daddy mehr haben, nicht?" Harry nickte und drehte sich leicht in den Armen seines Vaters, sodass er das alte Gebäude und die davor spielenden Kinder besser beobachten konnte. "Aber warum sind sie dann nicht bei ihrer Familie? Weil guck, sie könnten ja bei ihrer Grandma oder ihrem Grandpa sein oder ihre Onkel könnten sich um sie kümmern!" Er verzog unsicher das Gesicht, als sein Ebenbild ihn daraufhin traurig ansah. "Oh. Sie sind auch im Himmel, oder?" "Ja", sagte James und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. "Aber es gibt Menschen, gute, sehr fürsorgliche Menschen die sich um sie kümmern, obwohl sie das gar nicht müssten. Das ist toll, nicht wahr?" "Ja", murmelte Harry und machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht, woraufhin James sanft lächelte.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Baby. Mummy und mir wird nichts passieren, du musst nicht von uns weg. Und wenn wir mal krank werden, dann kümmern sich Onkel Siri und Onkel Remi um dich, das weißt du doch." "Aber ihr werdet dann doch ganz schnell wieder gesund, oder? Weil ihr seid Mummy und Daddy, ihr seid ganz doll stark und dann wird man nicht krank!" James lächelte und fuhr ihm sanft durch das Haar. "Du hast recht, Mummy und Daddy sind wirklich ganz stark, deswegen musst du auch nicht zu jemand anderem, Mummy und Daddy werden für immer auf dich aufpassen!" "Gut", sagte Harry und legte dann den Kopf schief. "Warum spielen die mit so komischen Sachen, Daddy?" James lächelte traurig. "Weil die Menschen, bei denen sie leben nicht so viel Geld haben, sie müssen sich ja um ganz, ganz viele Kinder kümmern und dann können sie kaum Spielzeug kaufen. Aber sie haben ein Dach über dem Kopf, genug zu essen und jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert wenn sie Albträume oder sich wehgetan haben und das ist ja viel wichtiger als jedes Spielzeug, meinst du nicht?" Harry nickte langsam, aber man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er ganz tief in sich drin doch anderer Meinung war und die Worte seines Vaters noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

Dann allerdings hellte sich sein Gesicht merklich auf und er zupfte seinen Vater ungeduldig an der Jacke. "Können wir jetzt nach Hause? Du darfst auch apprieren!" "Apparieren", verbesserte ihn sein Vater automatisch, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, wusste er doch, dass das ein wirklich schwieriges Wort war, drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Wie immer brauchte der Vierjährige eine Weile um sich von dem zusammengepressten Gefühl zu erholen und ließ sich so auffällig still in den Flur tragen und ausziehen, aber er weinte nicht und James war froh darüber, konnte er doch die Tränen seines Kindes nur schwer ertragen. Aber im Endeffekt weinte der Kleine sowieso relativ wenig, tat es nämlich nur wenn er sich erschreckte, Schmerzen hatte oder verunsichert war. Okay, vielleicht weinte er doch nicht soooo selten, aber es war mehr als okay für James und er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Väter ein Problem mit Söhnen hatten, die ihre Gefühle zeigten. Klar, er selbst meckerte nicht allzu selten, wenn sein Prachtstück, wie er ihn manchmal insgeheim nannte -denn das war er, das Beste, das er je zustande bekommen hatte- stundenlang von Pferdchen und Puppen erzählte oder eine immer größer werdende Vorliebe für die Farbe pink entwickelte, aber es war okay und wenn James ehrlich war, fand er das sogar recht niedlich und glücklicherweise liebte Harry ja auch die typisch männlichen Dinge über alles und so war der Vierundzwanzigjährige vermutlich der stolzeste Vater überhaupt.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte James seine Frau erst, als sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel drückte. "Hey Schatz", murmelte sie leise, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und sah ihrem Sohn nach, der nur kurz winkte und dann die Treppe hocheilte. "Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht!", rief sie ihm nach und sah ihren Mann dann an. "Wie hat er es aufgenommen?" James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ich meine, es ist das erste Jahr, in dem er das Ganze wirklich bewusst wahrnimmt und er hat auch Fragen gestellt, aber ich weiß nicht ob er die Lektion, dass es gut und wirklich wichtig ist zu spenden, sich um andere zu kümmern, denen es nicht so gut geht wirklich schon richtig begriffen hat. Aber er ist ja auch noch klein und so wirklich ansprechen wollte ich das Thema auch nicht, ich glaube die Eindrücke haben ihm schon genug zugesetzt, er war sehr verunsichert als es darum ging, dass die Kinder im Heim keine Eltern mehr haben." Lily nickte ernst und öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von einem lauten Rumpeln unterbrochen, das aus dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes zu kommen schien. "Harry?", rief sie stirnrunzelnd. "Hast du dir wehgetan?" "Nein, Mummy", erklang sofort seine Stimme. "Ich komm gleich, Mummy. Und dann sag ich richtig Hallo!" "Okay, Schatz", lachte Lily und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, der sofort begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln. "Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?", nuschelte sie gegen seine Schulter und er grinste breit, woraufhin sie ihm einen Schlag gegen die Brust verpasste. "Ich meinte deine Schuhe und deine Jacke, du Doofkopp!" "Hey", maulte er, stutzte aber dann. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich gegrinst, geschweige denn was ich gedacht habe?" "Ich spüre das", murmelte sie und schloss entspannt die Augen, woraufhin er lautlos lachte, was sie wiederum durch das schnelle Auf- und Absenken seiner Brust merkte und sich auch ein breites Grinsen gönnte.

Ein paar Minuten später ertönten immer wieder zwei leise Tapser und ein lauter Rums und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Lily und James verstanden, dass ihr Sohn offenbar die Treppe herunter kam und dabei irgendeinen schweren Gegenstand hinter sich herzog. Als sie sich daraufhin umdrehten, erblickten sie tatsächlich ihr Kind, das seine Schmusedecke zu einem großen Sack zusammengefasst hatte und ihn nun Stufe für Stufe hinter sich herzog. Lily lächelte, machte sich von ihrem Mann los, ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihm dann seine Fracht ab und trug sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. "Spielst du Weihnachtsmann, Schatz?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie fast schon ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. "Aber nein, Mummy! Weil guck, Daddy hat gesagt, dass manche Kinder keine Mummy und keinen Daddy haben und auch keine Familie, die sich dann um sie kümmern kann. Und weißt du was? Die eine Puppe hatte so eine Beule am Kopf und ein Loch auf der einen Seite und so ganz, ganz eklige Augen, wie ein Frosch, ganz glubschig und gruselig. Und die waren glaube ich ganz traurig und ich hab doch noch ganz, ganz viele Sachen, mit denen ich nicht mehr so oft spiele und die können wir ihnen doch geben, können wir doch, oder, Mummy? Mummy? Warum weinst du?"

Irritiert blickte er seine Mutter an, die tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen hatte und mit der linken Hand über ihre Nase strich. "Oh, Schatz, Mummy ist nur sehr glücklich, das ist wirklich eine wunderbare Idee, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!" "Du bist aber komisch", murmelte der Kleine kopfschüttelnd. "Ich weine nicht, wenn ich froh bin." "So sind die Frauen halt", lachte James, woraufhin er sich von der Rothaarigen einen bitterbösen Blick einfing. "Wenn du Glück hast, weißt du bald nicht mehr wie Frauen so sind", blitzte sie ihn mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an und er hob lachend die Arme. "Bitte nicht schießen, ich ergebe mich ja, hab nur gerade keine weiße Flagge zur Hand." "Probiers doch mal mit deinen Boxershorts", antwortete sie mit anrüchig auf und abhüpfenden Augenbrauen und er lachte erneut. "Ich würde sagen, das verschieben wir auf später", zwinkerte sie frech und wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt mal gucken, was du da so mitgebracht hast und es dann ganz schick einpacken? Mummy übernimmt das Geschenkpapier und Daddy und du, ihr verziert das Ganze mit Schleifen, Stickern, Bändern und Kärtchen, ja?" Harry nickte euphorisch, nur James gab ein beleidigtes "Pff!" von sich, woraufhin sich seine Frau erneut umdrehte und belustigt eine Augenbraue hob. "Möchtest du auch lieber für die eigentliche Verpackung zuständig sein, Schatz?" "Ja", maulte er und schob demonstrativ eine Unterlippe vor. "Ich bin schon groß und..." Er brach ab und lachte. "Mist, ich dachte wirklich, dass das bei mir auch süß klingen würde, aber irgendwie..." "Funktioniert das nur bei Siri und Harry", vervollständigte Lily grinsend und er hob die Schultern und zog dann eine Schnute. "Ja." "Aber dafür bist du witzig..." Sie ging auf ihn zu. "Und intelligent..." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. "Und unglaublich heiß..." Sie machte einen Augenaufschlag und blickte ihn so von unten herauf an, während sie mit ihrer Zunge ganz langsam ihre Unterlippe befeuchtete. "Mach weiter", krächzte er trocken und sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an, wurde aber von der Stimme ihres Sohnes unterbrochen, welcher sie mit großen, unschuldigen Augen anblickte. "Macht ihr jetzt endlich ein Baby?"


	21. Freitag, 21 Dezember 1984, 16 13 Uhr

_Danke für die lieben Glückwünsche, für alle die es interessiert, ich bin gestern 21 geworden und damit jetzt endgültig alt ;) Ich warte nur noch auf die ersten grauen Haare und bald werd ich mir dann auch einen Rollator besorgen :D_

**Freitag, 21. Dezember 1984, 16.13 Uhr**

"Also Leute, kann ich mich auf euch verlassen?" Streng blickte Lily in die Runde und Harry, der auf den Schultern seines Vaters saß, nickte eilig mit dem Kopf. "Ja, Mummy! Nicht Hund spielen." Seine Mutter nickte und sah ihn dann mit aufforderndem Gesichtausdruck an, woraufhin der Kleine den Kopf einzog, mit der Hand hinter sich griff und aus seinem Hosenbund eine kleine Wasserpistole zog. "Und keine Beine anpinkeln?" "Richtig", antwortete Lily gespielt streng und nahm ihm mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln sein Spielzeug weg, nur um sich dann Sirius zuzuwenden und ihn bewegungslos anzublicken. "Was?", machte dieser und hob die Hände. "Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich auch eine Wasserpistole mithabe? Das wäre ja total kindisch." Er lachte laut auf, aber sie sah ihn nur an und streckte ihm wortlos die Hand hin. "Jetzt bist du aber paranoid, Lily", antwortete er, drehte sich zu Remus um und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich sags dir, nach sieben Jahren mit uns ist sie jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden." "Das was ich habe nennt sich Rumtreiberitis, ich kann Ärger und Streiche auf zehn Meter Entfernung riechen. Also: Her damit!" Auffordernd streckte sie ihm erneut die Hand hin und Sirius seufzte leise auf und zog mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht eine größere Wasserpistole aus der dicken Jacke hervor, die er trug. "Nicht so tun, als hätte Prongs sich in die Hose gemacht?" "Nein", antwortete sie knapp, zog unauffällig den Zauberstab und ließ die beiden Wasserpistolen von den Muggeln unbemerkt verschwinden.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und demonstrativ schmollend von ihr weg und grummelte leise in sich hinein. "Pad!", sagte Lily nur und er drehte sich wieder um, seufzte theatralisch und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Oka-ay, Doofi! Keine Zauberstäbe, keine Verwandlungen, keine Streiche. Mann Lily, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir bei den Muggeln einkaufen gehen!" "Es ist das erste Mal, dass es so ein großes Einkaufszentrum ist und ich habe euch die letzten Male erlebt, ihr wollt mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass das normales Verhalten war, oder? Denn dann weiß ich definitiv schon was ihr zu Weihnachten bekommt, was haltet ihr von ein paar weißen Jäckchen?" "Weißt steht mir nicht", antwortete Sirius und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ach was sage ich da? Mir steht einfach alles!" Remus gluckste leise, warf seiner Freundin einen kurzen Blick zu und stupste den Hundeanimagus dann an. "Sirius?" "Hmm?" "Lily meinte, dass sie uns Zwangsjacken schenken könnte." "Oh", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und lief prompt puterrot an. "Das... das wusste ich!" "Dejà-vu", kommentierte Lily trocken , schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und schnipste zweimal. "Ihr habt es gehört. Keine Magie, keine Streiche und vor allem: Kein Weglaufen, haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry in James' Armen nickte hastig, zu präsent waren noch die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Eltern, als er das letzte Mal einfach so verschwunden war. "Ich habe nicht mit Harry gesprochen", sagte Lily trocken und blickte ihren Mann und ihren besten Freund mit bewegungslosem Gesichtsausdruck an, woraufhin diese gleichzeitig eine Schnute zogen.

"Wir sind doch keine Kinder, die ständig neben Mummys Einkaufswagen hertrotten müssen!", maulte Sirius und James nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf. "Und mal davon abgesehen sind wir Rumtreiber, wir kommen überall zurecht und finden immer wieder den Weg zurück!" "Sagte der Mann, der stundenlang in der Dessousabteilung verschollen war", antwortete sie trocken und Sirius errötete, streckte aber gleichzeitig hochnäsig die Nase in die Luft. "Das... das hatte andere Gründe." "Die wir jetzt hier nicht näher erläutern wollen", sagte Remus schnell und Lily nickte, zog eine Münze aus der Tasche und ging auf eine Reihe Einkaufswagen zu. James lachte leise und auch Remus schien sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen zu können, aber sie sagten nichts und folgten der Rothaarigen stattdessen. Am Einkaufswagen angekommen pflückte sich James seinen Sohn von den Schultern und ließ ihn dann in dem kleinen Metalldingsbums Platz nehmen, das ihm immer noch nicht ganz geheuer war und auch nicht besonders bequem aussah, aber da sein Sohn sofort fröhlich mit den Beinen zu wackeln begann und auf der Stange vor ihm herumtrommelte und so auch nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass er weglief und verlorenging, sagte er nichts und strich seinem Kind nur kurz über den Kopf und sah grinsend zu, wie der Vierjährige nach der Handtasche seiner Mutter griff, sie an sich zog und dann mit konzentrierter Miene versuchte die Bänder zu flechten.

Erst ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Hacken riss James brutal zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und er sprang mit einem lauten Schrei in die Luft, nur um sich dann Sekunden später umzudrehen und sich nach dem Verursacher umzusehen und mitten in das Gesicht seines breit grinsenden besten Freundes zu blicken. "Wieso nur bin ich nicht überrascht?" "Ach, sei nicht zickig, Prongs", lachte Sirius und setzte erneut an, ihm mit dem Einkaufswagen, den er sich während James seine Familie betrachtet hatte besorgt haben musste, in die Hacken zu rammen. "Wag es und du kriegst eine Woche Harry-Entzug!" Sirius riss den Mund auf, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und blickte seinen Freund misstrauisch an. "Das würdest du nicht tun." "Legs darauf auf", antwortete James trocken und der Hundeanimagus schob die Unterlippe vor. "Aber das kannst du nicht tun! Es ist doch... Harry und ich... du kannst doch nicht..." Er hielt inne, schob den Einkaufswagen zur Seite und überbrückte mit zwei Schritten den Weg zu seinem Patenkind, wo er etwas in die Knie ging, sodass sie auf einer Höhe waren und dann seine Arme um den Kleinen legte und das Gesicht zu seinem besten Freund drehte. "Harry, Hundeblick", befahl er, woraufhin der Vierjährige seine Arme um den Hals seines Patens schlang, den Kopf zu seinem Vater drehte, die Unterlippe vorschob und große Kulleraugen machte.

James schmunzelte als er die fast identischen Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Schwarzhaarigen erblickte und verdrehte die Augen. "Lily, würdest du...?" "Natürlich", lächelte seine Frau und verpasst Sirius einen gekonnten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. "Aufstehen, Wagen wegbringen, Klappe halten!", befahl sie knapp und als Sirius tatsächlich zu gehorchen schien, schnappte sie sich ihren Einkaufswagen und schob ihn dann fröhlich mit Remus schwatzend vor sich her. Kaum dass sich die elektrischen Türen hinter ihnen schlossen, erklang erneut das typische, zischende Geräusch. Und noch mal... Und noch mal... Und noch mal... Und no... "Remus", sagte Lily und verbiss sich das Lachen. "Sag mir bitte nicht, dass unsere Lieblingsvollidioten es nicht schaffen durch ganz normale, sich automatisch öffnende Schiebetüren zu kommen." Der Werwolf warf einen Blick zurück und schmunzelte leise. "Nein, _das _ist es nicht." "Gott sei... Moment", murmelte sie. "Was soll das heißen, _das _ist es nicht?" Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und drehte sich dann um. "Uhm... ja", war ihr einziger Kommentar und auch Remus schien einfach nur sprachlos zu sein. Harry dagegen kreischte begeistert los, strampelte mit den Beinen und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seinen Paten, der sich in den Einkaufswagen gequetscht hatte und von seinem besten Freund immer wieder durch die Türen des Einkaufszentrums geschoben wurde. Beide Schwarzhaarigen grinsten breit vor sich hin und freuten sich offenbar diebisch darüber, dass die Schiebetüren sich immer wieder öffneten und schlossen.

"Kindsköpfe", murmelte Lily kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und winkte die beiden dann energisch heran. "Noch auffälliger gehts nicht, oder?", fragte sie grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wievielte Mal seid ihr jetzt in einem Muggelladen? Na ja, eigentlich ist es ja ganz süß, dass ihr euch die kindliche Freude bewahrt habt. Aber... Sirius, was zum Henker machst du da in dem Einkaufswagen?" "Na, in den Sitz habe ich nicht reingepasst", entgegnete er als läge die Antwort auf der Hand und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf in Richtung James. "Und das nennt sich Jahrgangsbeste!" "Hast du mich gerade als "das" bezeichnet?", fauchte Lily und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, winkte dann aber ab. "Was rede ich auch mit jemandem, der Zahnpasta mit Schokoladengeschmack für die wichtigste Erfindung des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hält?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Mensch Siri, jetzt komm da endlich raus, die Leute gucken ja schon!" "Das tun sie nur, weil sie sich fragen wie so eine Zicke zu einem tollen Kerl wie mir kommt!" "Wen nennst du hier Zicke?", entgegnete sie empört, schüttelte dann aber erneut den Kopf, was sie sich langsam schwindelig fühlen ließ. "Siri, bitte! Dafür ist ein Einkaufswagen nicht da, ich bitte dich, blamier mich nicht!" "In deinen Regeln war davon nicht die Rede", antwortete er frech grinsend und James nickte, blieb aber lieber still als er den Blick seiner Frau sah. "Und außerdem hat das die Frau da vorne mit ihrem fetten Kind genauso gemacht!" Er zeigte anklagend auf eine blondierte Frau, die man im ersten Moment für eine Hochschwangere halten konnte, nur um dann kurz darauf festzustellen, dass sie wohl nur die eine oder andere Sahnetorte zu viel verspeist hatte.

Die Blondine fauchte empört auf, drehte sich beleidigt um und wackelte von dannen, nur um Sekunden später mit hochroten Wangen zurückzukehren und ihren Einkaufswagen und ihr Kind zu holen. "Oh Gott", murmelte Lily und schirmte ihr Gesicht mit der Hand ab. "Du kannst so peinlich sein, weißt du das eigentlich? Ach, vergiss es. Mensch, Siri, Kinder sitzen in Einkaufswagen, Kinder! Und so kindisch und verspielt du auch bist, als Kind gehst du bei aller Liebe nicht mehr durch, tut mir Leid." Ihr Freund grinste breit. "Ja, dazu bin ich viel zu männlich und stark und sexy und..." Er seufzte selbstverliebt auf und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Jaja, du bist perfekt, wissen wir, aber jetzt komm endlich aus dem Wagen raus!", zischte Harrys Mutter und versuchte gleichzeitig ihren Sohn davon abzuhalten aus seinem Sitz zu klettern und es sich genauso wie sein Pate in dem Einkaufswagen bequem zu machen. "Nö, ich sehe gar nicht ein, warum die ganzen spaßigen Sachen immer nur für Kinder reserviert sind", widersprach er und reckte dabei die Nase in die Luft, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er als erwachsener Mann, der normalerweise eine ganz natürliche Eleganz und Gelassenheit ausstrahlte gerade mit angezogenen Beinen halb sitzend, halb liegend in einem eisernen Gefängnis eingequetscht war, einfach nur lächerlich aussah. "Na schön", murmelte die Rothaarige und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Mach was du willst, ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt einkaufen, sonst wird das vor Ladenschluss nichts mehr und ich habe echt keine Lust mir euer Gejammer anzuhören, wenn der Kühlschrank über die Feiertage leer ist!"

"Oh", machte Sirius und legte die Stirn in Falten, nur um Sekunden später den Arm zu heben. "Fahrer, folgen Sie der Lady in braun-schwarz, bitte!" "Fahrer?", amüsierte sich James, kam der Aufforderung seines besten Freundes aber ohne Weiteres nach. "Dann eben Schieber", meinte dieser mit einem Schulterzucken und rutschte dann unruhig hin und her. "Mann, ist das unbequem, warum sagt mir das denn keiner?" Damit wollte er in alter Gewohnheit nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, hielt dann aber inne, zog stattdessen seine Jacke aus, die er bei der Wärme jetzt ja eh nicht mehr brauchte und setzte sich dann nach ein paar umständlichen Verrenkungen auf eben diese. "Viel besser", nickte er und blickte sich neugierig um und machte damit seinem Patenkind alle Ehre, das in diesem Moment mit großen Augen und heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer den Kuchentresen betrachtete und der riesigen Auswahl an Gebäckstücken einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf, woraufhin Lily ihre Schritte beschleunigte und ihn ganz schnell in die Abteilung mit den Kühlwaren schob. "Ich will da nicht rein", maulte Sirius und stemmte seine Füße von innen gegen den Einkaufswagen, was natürlich nicht die geringste Wirkung zeigte. "Ich werde mir noch eine Blasenentzündung holen!" "Merlin", murmelte James und warf dem leise in sich hineingiggelnden Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. "Hör auf dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen!"

"Boah!", machte sein bester Freund und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, was in seiner derzeitigen Situation nicht besonders eindrucksvoll aussah. "Ja, genau: Boah!", empörte sich Lily. "Wir haben jeden Monat Krämpfe! Wir kriegen Kinder! Wir wachsen uns die Beine! Uns brechen Nägel ab!" James gluckst leise obgleich der Vergleiche, hielt aber klugerweise den Mund, was man von Sirius leider nicht behaupten konnte. "Jaja, das kommt immer, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. "Ich habe ein Kind bekommen! Ich habe siebzehn Stunden Wehen ausgehalten! Ich habe einen Melonenkopf aus mir herausgepresst!" Bla, bla, bla!" Lily schnappte nach Luft, wurde aber von ihrem Sohn abgelenkt, der an ihrer Jacke zupfte. "Du, Mummy? Können wir Pudding kaufen?" "Wir haben Pudding zu Hause, Schatz", antwortete sie und konnte praktisch fühlen, wie der Ärger von ihr abfiel. "Aber keinen mit Bärchen drauf!", widersprach er bockig und zeigte auf einen Plastikbecher, auf dessen Deckel tatsächlich drei blaue Bären abgebildet waren. "Das ist natürlich ein Argument", lachte die Rothaarige, verwuschelte sein Haar und legte dann das gewünschte Objekt in den Wagen. "Aber den gibts erst an Weihnachten, ja? Das ist etwas Besonderes, das weißt du, denn der Pudding ist ungerechtfertigt teuer und die Verpackung landet ja sowieso im Müll."

Harry nickte, legte dann aber den Kopf schief und blickte seinen neben ihm sitzenden Paten an. "Onkel Siri hat auch immer solche Puddings mit Pferdchen und Bären und Hundis drauf! Und dann lacht er immer so und sagt, dass die alle hässlich sind und nur die Hundis gut aussehen!" "Hunde", verbesserte Lily automatisch, stutzte dann und blickte ihren besten Freund irritiert an, der gerade mit größtem Interesse seine Fingernägel begutachtete. Sie öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm eine gehörige Retourkutsche zu verpassen, als ihr Sohn wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Eis!", quietschte er begeistert los, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte. "Nein, Harry, wir müssen erst Milch und Käse besorgen, alles, was irgendwie auftauen könnte holen wir erst am Ende!" "Aber Mummy, guck doch, Rieseneis, guck, guck!", entgegnete er heftig, zappelte in seinem Sitz umher und zeigte immer wieder auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Sirius, der sich gedanklich eine Notiz machte, seinem Patenkind für dieses Ablenkungsmanöver ein Malbuch mit besonders kitschigen Motiven (James würde sich freuen) zu kaufen, wippte ein paar Mal vor und zurück, bis er genug Schwung hatte und den vorderen Teil des Einkaufswagens umfassen konnte, sich nach vorne zog, leicht drehte und so mehr oder weniger über seine Schulter blicken konnte, um zu sehen, was den Vierjährigen so aus dem Häuschen gebracht hatte. "Diese Dinger sind zu klein!", schimpfte er, hielt dann aber inne und betrachtete interessiert die lebensgroße Eiswaffel, die offenbar Pröbchen einer neuen Sorte verteilte. "Mhh", machte er und kletterte etwas umständlich aus dem Wagen.

Minuten später stopfte Harry fröhlich schmatzend Eisproben in sich hinein und die leeren Becher stapelten sich auf seinem Schoß, James versuchte seinem Sohn zu erklären, dass er noch einen Kälteschock erleiden würde, Lily und Remus trugen Milch, Käse, Joghurt und Quark heran und Sirius unterhielt sich interessiert mit der Rieseneiswaffel darüber, wie viel man in dem Job verdiente und ob man sich das Weihnachtsgeld vielleicht in Form von Eis auszahlen lassen könnte. Mit dem dezenten Hinweis, dass sie wohl keine Süßigkeiten mehr kaufen könnten, weil sie nach dem Grundeinkauf bestimmt keine Zeit mehr haben würden, brachten Lily und Remus Harry und Sirius dazu, sich von ihrer jeweiligen Eisbekanntschaft zu lösen und schoben dann gemeinsam den Einkaufswagen in die nächste Abteilung, in der sie Mehl und Nudeln zu suchen begannen.

Nach einer Weile, in der Sirius tatsächlich gut mitgeholfen hatte und es nach drei Versuchen, in denen er Hefe, Vanillezucker und noch einmal Hefe angeschleppt hatte, sogar geschafft hatte das gewünschte Backpulver zu besorgen, war er plötzlich verschwunden, was aber zuerst nicht auffiel. Während Lily auf Remus' Schultern saß, um an das natürlich auf dem obersten Regal liegende Gurkenglas zu gelangen und James seinen Sohn einzufangen versuchte, der nach einer Weile lautstark verlangt hatte zu helfen und sich jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß in Klopapier eingewickelt hatte und mit wedelnden Armen und einem "Huuuuh, huuuuuh!" durch die Gänge flitzte, war der Schwarzhaarige zurück in die Kühlwarenabteilung geeilt und hatte sich sein neuestes Spielzeug zurückgeholt, das er jetzt anschubste und dann auf den Eisensteg zwischen den Rädern sprang und so durch die Gänge rollte, was ihm schon bald nicht mehr genügte und so blickte er sich kurz um, zog unauffällig seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen leisen Zauberspruch auf die Räder des Einkaufswagens und krallte sich an dem Gitter fest.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon eine Zehntelsekunde später rauschte der Wagen in einer waghalsigen Geschwindigkeit los und Sirius machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch, das irgendwie sehr nach "Meerschweinchen trifft Kettensäge" klang, nur um Sekunden später in ein riesiges Regal zu krachen. Eine Vorahnung habend eilte Lily gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Remus und einem James, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Sohn wieder auszuwickeln auf den ungefähren Entstehungsort des Kraches zu und blieb dann geschockt stehen, als sie ihren besten Freund unter dem Einkaufswagen hervorkriechen sah. "An der Dosierung muss ich wohl noch arbeiten", murmelte er schulterzuckend und sah sich um, wo er hier eigentlich genau gelandet war. "Oh, Schokolade", strahlte er glückselig, zog eine Tafel unter seinem Hintern hervor und hielt sie seinem besten Freund fragend hin. "Willst du?" James' Hand zuckte automatisch und er sah so aus als kratze er gerade seinen letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, als er antwortete: "Äh... Nein, danke. Nett gemeint, aber ich bin... satt." "Dein Glück", zischte Lily ihm zu und sah sich gleichzeitig etwas unruhig nach dem Personal um. "Na ja, aber andererseits ist sie ja eingepackt", überlegte James weiter und sie starrte ihn schockiert an. "Deine Besessenheit von Schokolade kann doch nicht ernsthaft so weit gehen, dass du etwas isst, das Bekanntschaft mit Sirius' Allerwertestem gemacht hat!" "Uhm... nein?", fragte er mehr als dass er es sagte und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Aber wir kaufen doch noch Schokolade, tun wir doch, oder, Lily?" "Aha, da denkt wohl jemand, dass das was bei Harry funktioniert ja eigentlich auch bei ihm klappen müsste, was?", mischte sich Sirius ein, stand auf und schob unschuldig pfeifend ein paar der Tafeln unter das Regal, wobei die Wirkung bei dem Chaos, das er veranstaltet hatte bei etwa null lag..

Lily seufzte leise und blickte sich dann erneut um. "Lasst uns gehen", sagte sie schließlich, schnappte sich ihren Sohn und verschwand hektisch zwischen den Regalreihen. Ihre Jungs folgten ihr und sahen sie mit dem gleichen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Hat Miss Oberkorrekt sich gerade einfach so davongemacht?", spöttelte Sirius, woraufhin sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Du kannst ja gerne warten bis einer der Angestellten auf das Chaos aufmerksam wird, ich jedenfalls habe keine Lust es zu beseitigen." "Hmm", machte ihr bester Freund und nickte beeindruckt mit dem Kopf. "Gefällt mir, diese neue Seite an dir, gefällt mir wirklich." "Ich sagte doch, sie ist perfekt", sagte James und lächelte die Rothaarige verliebt an. "Und sie ist keine Miss, sie ist meine Frau, sie ist Misses Lily Potter, merk dir das!" "Sagt man nicht Misses James Potter?", fragte Sirius, woraufhin sein bester Freund grinste. "Nun, da Lily sich nicht als mein Eigentum ansieht und ich nie auf die Idee kommen würde, sie als solches zu bezeichnen, weil ich an meinen Eiern hänge... Nein, sagt man nicht." "Ähm", machte der Hundeanimagus, riss die Augen auf, wich einen Schritt vor seiner Freundin zurück und kreuzte gleichzeitig die Hände vor dem Intimbereich. "Nee, macht man nicht, das kam auch gar nicht von mir... Das, das war Moony, genau!"

"Na, vielen Dank, Pad", amüsierte der Werwolf sich, verfiel dann aber wieder in Schweigen, was Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. "Nicht mal Provokationen helfen heute?", stellte er fragend fest und schürzte die Lippen. "Dann muss ich wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren." Damit trat er auf seinen Freund zu und begann ihn zu kitzeln. "Dutzi dutzi Remi, na komm, dutzi, dutzi Remi, schenk mir eins deiner hinreißenden Lächeln!" Der Braunhaarige zwang sich tatsächlich zu einem Grinsen, das aber mehr gequält als echt wirkte und Sirius runzelte besorgt die Stirn und blickte seinen langjährigen Freund ernst an. "Was ist los mit dir, Moony? Du warst doch so glücklich? Oh mein... Ist was mit deinem Job? Haben die ihr Angebot wieder zurückgezogen? Das können sie nicht machen, ich werde... Niemand tut meinem Moony weh, nur dass das klar ist, das werden die auch noch kapieren! Na warte, wenn ich die in die Finger kriege!" Er stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Du bist geeignet und qualifiziert, wo ist das Problem? Du hast diesen Job mehr verdient als jeder andere, das ist nicht fair! Niemand, niemand geht so mit einem Rumtreiber um und mit dir schon mal gar nicht!" Seine Augen schienen für einen Moment zu glühen und er wirkte so aufgebracht wie ihn seine Freunde das letzte Mal erlebt hatten, als er von Peters Verrat erfahren hatte.

"Es geht mir gut", sagte Remus langsam und es schien als wählte er seine Worte mit Bedacht. "Ich habe den Vertrag unterschrieben, es ist alles unter Dach und Fach, wie meine Mum so schön zu sagen pflegte. Ich habe für den Januar sogar schon mehrere Besichtigungstermine ausgemacht, es sind ein paar wirklich schöne Wohnungen dabei. Alles läuft bestens." "Ja?", schnaubte Sirius und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. "Und deswegen bist du ja auch heute so unglaublich gesprächig und fröhlich! Komm schon, Moons, du warst damals kein guter Lügner und bist es auch heute nicht. Was ist los?" Seine Stimme war ganz weich geworden und als Remus dann auch noch James und Lily ansah, die ihn ruhig betrachten und sein Blick auf Harry fiel, dessen Augen ihn zwischen zwei Klopapierstreifen besorgt anzusehen schienen, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen und er schloss die Augen, krallte seine Fingernägel in seine Handinnenflächen und biss sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass er schon bald den so charakteristischen metallernen Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge schmeckte.

"Es ist... Na ja, wir haben bald Weihnachten, nicht? Und überall sieht man die glücklichen Familien, Kinder, die ihre Eltern ansehen als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts Wichtigeres als sie... Männer, die hilflos die Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Geschenke abwägen und völlig damit überfordert sind, das passende Präsent zu finden... Ich möchte das auch. Ich möchte auch völlig gestresst durch die Läden rennen und alles nach einem bestimmten Paar Ohrringen absuchen. Ich möchte auch nachts von dem Geschrei meines Kindes geweckt werden und mich bei meinen Freunden beschweren, dass meine Frau unglaublich eifersüchtig ist und die Windeln meines Kleinens schlimmer als Pads Pfannkuchen stinken. Sorry, Kumpel, aber die sind echt furchtbar." Er grinste kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "In Zeiten wie diesen wird mir immer besonders bewusst, was in meinem Leben fehlt, ich merke wie leer es eigentlich ist... Ich bin nicht unglücklich, nein, das bin ich wirklich nicht, aber glücklich, glücklich bin ich auch nicht, wenn ich es denn je gewesen bin. Na ja, in unserer Schulzeit vielleicht, da war alles irgendwie unbeschwert, ich wurde das erste Mal in meinem Leben akzeptiert, wir hatten Spaß und haben nicht über Konsequenzen oder den nächsten Tag nachgedacht. Aber jetzt... Es ist aussichtslos, ich werde nie eine Familie, eine Frau und Kinder haben, niemals. Ich werde nie von Kinderlachen, nassen Küssen oder einem warmen Körper neben mir geweckt werden. Ich weiß, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass ich mich jetzt wenigstens selbst ernähren kann und das bin ich auch, aber trotzdem... Reicht es denn nicht, was ich alles durchmachen musste? Reicht es nicht, dass mein Leben von Schmerzen gezeichnet war, dass ich schon als Kind immer auf der Hut sein musste, um mich nicht zu verraten und die wenigen Bekanntschaften die ich hatte zu gefährden? Ist denn eine glückliche Familie wirklich zu viel verlangt?" Er strich sich plötzlich erschöpft wirkend über die Augen. "Aber wer kann es den Frauen auch verdenken? Ich bin weder besonders gutaussehend, noch erfolgreich oder begabt... Ich bin nichts Besonderes und der Gedanke tut mehr weh als es die schlimmste Verwandlung je könnte."

Seine Freunde schwiegen betroffen und selbst Harry, der normalerweise nicht so lange still hielt und sich schnell langweilte verhielt sich ruhig, wand sich dann aber doch aus den Armen seines Vaters, ging auf seinen heißgeliebten Onkel Remi zu, lehnte den Kopf gegen dessen Oberschenkel und streichelte beruhigend sein Bein. "Du bist etwas Besonderes", sagte Lily ruhig, nachdem sie die Situation einigermaßen überblickt und erkannt hatte, dass Remus ein langes Analysieren seines Lebens oder seiner Gedanken jetzt nichts bringen würde, sondern dass er für den Moment nur ein paar aufmunternde Worte, ein Lächeln und ein wenig Hoffnung brauchte. "Lisa war damals verrückt nach dir und so wie du eure Begegnung beschrieben hast, scheint sich da nicht viel geändert zu haben. Ich bin sicher, wenn du sie nach einem Date fragst wird sie mit Freuden zustimmen. Und sie weiß über deine Situation Bescheid, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass es rauskommen könnte. Und Remus? Es hat sie nie gestört." Sirius nickte bekräftigend und legte dabei so unauffällig wie möglich und mit betont unschuldigem Gesicht drei verschiedene Sorten Weihnachtsstollen in den Einkaufswagen. "Und sonst verkupple ich dich einfach mit meiner Cousine. Also mit Dora, nicht mit der durchgeknallten Bellatrix, so sehr hasse ich dich nicht mal, wenn du mein Haarband als tuntig bezeichnest, denn das benutze ich nur beim Putzen, das weißt du und außerdem sieht es super stylisch aus! Ähm... wo war ich? Genau, ich verkupple dich mit Dora, dann sind wir nämlich auch offiziell eine Familie und außerdem ist sie total genial und meine absolute Lieblingscousine!"

"Sirius!", machte Remus halb belustigt, halb entsetzt. "Sie ist erst zwölf oder so! Was denkst du was ich bin? Ich treffe mich doch nicht mit einem Kind, du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!" "Na ja, aber Andra hat doch schon Ted und Dora bringt mich um, wenn ich ihre Eltern auseinanderbringe, nur um dich mit ihrer Mutter zu verkuppeln. Wobei, sie mag dich... Und ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass du jetzt mit ihr ausgehen sollst, aber so in zehn, zwölf Jahren..." Er wackelte breit grinsend mit den Augenbrauen, woraufhin Lily sich gegen die Stirn schlug, James sein Lachen herunterschluckte und dabei wie ein Storch -oder hier vielleicht treffender wie ein Hirsch- mit Schluckauf wirkte und Harry mit strahlenden Augen versuchte seinem Paten diese lustige Geste nachzumachen. "Mann", sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür kaufe ich dir einen dieser giftgrünen, Weihnachtslieder spielenden Gummiknochen, die ich vorhin an der Kasse gesehen habe." "Und einen dieser Gummibälle, denen die Hunde im Park immer so gerne hinterherjagen", fügte James hinzu und Harry klatschte freudig in die Hände, als er sich an das Versprechen erinnerte, das ihm sein Pate vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegeben hatte. "Und so eine ganz lange Leine!" "Ja", schnaubte Lily trocken. "Und nen Maulkorb, du olle Flohquaste, du!" Und Sirius' empörten Blick, ja den dürft ihr euch jetzt selbst in allen Einzelheiten ausmalen.


	22. Samstag, 22 Dezember 1984, 10 23 Uhr

Aaaaaah, sorry, sorry, sorry. Ich sag nur ein Wort: Stress! Du meine Güte, was bin ich froh wenn Weihnachten vorbei ist und ich erstmal tief durchatmen und mich dann an meine Bücher und meine heißgeliebte Twilightff setzen kann :D

**Samstag, 22. Dezember 1984, 10.23 Uhr**

"Mummy?", tönte Harrys Stimme durch den Flur. "Muuuuummy!" Lily stöhnte, wischte sich über den Mund und trat dann aus dem Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss heraus. "Was ist denn, Schatz? Kann Mummy nicht einmal mehr auf die Toilette gehen?" "Oh", murmelte Harry, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte und leise lachte. "Schon gut, Baby, was wolltest du denn?" "Mummy!", knurrte er und blitzte sie bitterböse an. "Ich hab dir doch schon hundert... tausend Millionen Mal gesagt, dass ich schon groß bin!" Er warf die Hände in die Höhe. "Kinder!" Für einen Moment blickte ihn seine Mutter völlig irritiert an, nur um dann den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Immer noch leise kichernd wischte sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, ging auf ihren Sohn zu und strich ihm glucksend durch das Haar. "Du bist genial, weißt du das?" "Ja", sagte er unbekümmert und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand, woraufhin sie sanft lächelte, ihn hochhob und fest an sich drückte, nur um ihn dann wieder etwas von sich wegzuschieben und ihn fragend anzusehen. "Nun, Schatz, was wolltest du von mir?" "Mhh", machte Harry. "Daddy hat mir so komische Kekse gegeben, aber die sind ganz, ganz bäh! Warum macht er das, Mummy?" Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Keine Ahnung. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt dein Adventskalendergeschenk auspacken? Wir haben nämlich heute noch etwas ganz, ganz Tolles vor." "JA!", kreischte Harry und zappelte in ihren Armen, woraufhin sie ihn herunterließ und sich über die Ohren rieb. "Mann, Mann, du hast ein Organ", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und folgte ihrem Sohn dann, der fröhlich vor sich hinplappernd in die Küche hüpfte.

Schmunzelnd sah sie zu, wie der Vierjährige in altbekannter Manier mit aller Kraft einen Stuhl in die Ecke schob, sich umständlich auf die Sitzfläche hinaufzog, sich aufrichtete und dann die letzten Päckchen nach der richtigen Nummer absuchte. "Da!", schrie er nach zwanzig Rekordsekunden, riss das kleine Päcken ungeduldig an sich und sprang von dem Stuhl herunter, den Lily daraufhin mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln wieder an seinen Platz zurückschob. "Hmm", machte Harry, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete irritiert das kleine Plastiktier, das auf seiner flachen Hand herumlief, jetzt genau wie sein neues Herrchen den Kopf zur Seite neigte und leise fauchte. "Waah!", machte der Kleine erschrocken, ließ das juwelenbesetzte Ungetüm auf den Küchentisch fallen, trat zwei schnelle Schritte auf seine Mutter zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Was ist das, Mummy?" "Das ist eine Feuerkrabbe", grinste Lily. "Und wer mag außergewöhnliche Tiere ganz, ganz gerne, Schatz?" Der Kleine blinzelte langsam, stutzte und riss die Augen auf. "HAGRID!", jubelte er und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. "Gehen wir Hagrid besuchen, Mummy? Gehen wir, gehen wir, gehen wir?" Sie lachte leise, strich ihm über die Wange und nickte, woraufhin er begeistert aufschrie, sich von ihr losmachte und aus der Küche rannte.

Kopfschüttelnd räumte sie die Verpackung des heutigen Adventskalendergeschenks weg, verwandelte die fauchende Plastikfigur mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs wieder in eine leblose Hülle zurück und ging dann in den Flur, wo sie ihren Sohn allerdings nicht antraf und so stattete sie ihrem Mann, der sich vor einer Weile mit Remus im Wohnzimmer eingeschlossen hatte (Sirius wollte noch ein paar Schokocroissants als Proviant besorgen) einen Besuch ab, kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß ab. Er lächelte und strich ihr gedankenverloren durch das Haar, während Remus so unauffällig wie möglich einen kleinen Gegenstand mit der Hand verdeckte und sich dann mit dem Hinweis, dringend mal wohin zu müssen entschuldigte. "Mhh", machte Lily nach einer Weile und setzte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf. "Sag mal, James, hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du unserem Sohn Hundekekse zusteckst?" "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Was denkst du denn? Ich habe echt keine Lust, meinen Harry von Hagrids putzigen Haustieren auffressen zu lassen und die Kekse werden sie hoffentlich davon abhalten." "Und daran, dass sie durch den Geruch erst angelockt werden könnten hast du nicht gedacht, was?", entgegnete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und lachte auf, als sie den ertappten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes sah. "Du hast tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht", stellte sie trocken fest und er grinste peinlich berührt.

"Wie auch immer", lachte Lily und stand auf. "Ich sehe mal nach Harry, sonst kommen wir ja heute überhaupt nicht mehr los." Damit durchquerte sie das Wohnzimmer und trat in den Flur hinaus, wo sie fast mit Remus zusammenstieß. "Hoppla", lachte er, umfasste ihre Hüften und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Nicht so hastig." "Wolltest du nicht auf die Toilette?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und er wurde leicht rot, nickte aber. "Ja." "Und warum kommst du dann von oben?", fragte sie und musterte ihn durchdringend, woraufhin seine Augen unsicher hin und herzuckten. "Uhm... unten war verstopft, ja genau!" "Nein, war es nicht", widersprach sie heftig. "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Weil ich... weil ich... uhm, du hast wahrscheinlich recht", sagte sie, räusperte sich und rief dann mit merkwürdig geröteten Wangen nach ihrem Sohn. "Harry? Harry!" Keine Antwort. Sie rollte mit den Augen und setzte schon an die Stufen heraufzugehen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. "Lass mich mal, Lils", grinste Sirius und wischte sich etwas Ruß von der Wange. "Harry, komm schnell! Hier unten sind ganz viele Pferdchen!" "Sirius!", fauchte sie und blickte ihn diesmal wirklich verärgert an. "Jetzt freut er sich und ist total enttäuscht wenn er runterkommt, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" "Oh", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und biss sich verunsichert auf die Unterlippe. "Er... er wird doch nicht weinen, oder?" "Und wenn doch, dann ist es allein deine Schuld!", knurrte sie und blickte besorgt zum Treppenabsatz, ob dort jetzt ein vor Freude strahlender Vierjähriger auftauchte, den sie dann trösten müssen würde.

"Er hat mich nicht gehört", mutmaßte Sirius hoffnungsvoll und Lily wartete noch ein paar Sekunden und nickte dann. "Dein Glück, sonst hätten wir noch einen Abstecher zum Tierarzt gemacht, das glaub mal!" Sirius trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück, gab dabei ein Geräusch von sich, das einem Winseln wirklich alle Ehre gemacht hätte und kniff die Beine zusammen. "Dass du immer so brutal sein musst! Hast du deine Tage, oder was?" Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten und ihre Augen strahlten mit einem Mal um die Wette. Trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Oder was", entgegnete sie trocken, steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen so schrillen Pfiff aus, dass ihr bester Freund automatisch zurücksprang und sich die Ohren zuhielt. "Alter", murmelte er und schlug sich mehrmals mit der flachen Hand gegen die Ohrmuscheln, kam aber gar nicht dazu zu meckern, wurde er doch von seinem Patenkind abgelenkt, das jetzt unter lautem Getöse die Treppenstufen hinuntergerannt kam und dabei den bodenlosen Rucksack hinter sich herschleifte. "Boah, war ich nicht schnell, Mummy?", strahlte er. "Wie der Wind. Huuuuiiiiii!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lief er durch den Flur, blieb dann abrupt stehen und winkte seinem Paten zu. "Hi Onkel Siri!" "Hi Harry", antwortete dieser breit grinsend und sah mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zu, wie sich der Kleine hastig in seine Schuhe zwängte und dann seine Mutter vorwurfsvoll anblickte. "Mummy! Nicht schlafen, wir wollen doch zu Hagrid! Lo-os!" Sie lachte leise, nickte aber brav, rief nach ihrem Mann und Remus und schnappte sich ihren Lieblingsmantel.

"Harry will los", grinste sie den beiden Rumtreibern zu, woraufhin diese fast synchron eine Augenbraue hoben, aber nichts sagten und sich dann auch anzogen, kannten sie doch die Ungeduld des Kleinen und wenn er etwas wirklich wollte, ja dann ärgerte man ihn lieber nicht und noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden hätte wohl ihr Todesurteil bedeutet. James grinste amüsiert vor sich hin, hielt inne, blickte seine Mütze nachdenklich an und legte sie wieder weg, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. "Daddy, deine Ohren werden kalt", belehrte ihn sein Sohn, hielt inne, schob die Unterlippe vor, zupfte sich die Mütze vom Kopf und warf sie auf den Boden. "Wenn Daddy sie nicht trägt, mach ich das auch nicht!" Lily warf den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben einen strafenden Blick zu. "Harry, es wird nichts auf den Boden geworfen und wenn du jetzt trotzig wirst, können wir gleich zu Hause bleiben! Und James, du bist sein Held, es war doch klar, dass er so reagiert. Also bitte, was soll denn das? Sogar Sirius trägt dieses hässliche Ding, nur um ein Vorbild zu sein!" "Wa...", machte ihr bester Freund empört und fasste sich an seinen braunen Lederhut mit der großen Krempe. "Ich sehe aus wie ein Cowboy!" "Wie ein Cowboy ohne Geschmack", nickte Lily mit bewegungslosem Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ihrem Mann zu. "Na los doch, setz sie auf! Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst um deine Frisur, oder?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich unbehaglich um, während sein Sohn seinen mit Löwen bestickten Schal zurechtzupfte. "Es ist ein Elch drauf, Lily!" "Hirsche gabs nun mal nicht", antwortete sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Du fandest sie doch toll, was ist denn jetzt das Problem? Bist du auf einmal kleinlich geworden, oder was?" James schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich unter ihren Blicken. "Ich liebe sie, aber... du weißt schon... _er _ist da und wird sich über mich lustig machen!" Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Das wird er nicht. Na ja... vielleicht, aber das ist doch egal, seit wann kümmert dich das? Du stehst doch sonst über solchen Dingen!" "Weißt du was? Du hast recht, ich bin viel zu cool, um mir von _dem _meine Lieblingsmütze verderben zu lassen, der ist nicht mal den Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln wert, genau!" "Ähm... so habe ich das jetzt aber nicht gemeint", widersprach Lily vorsichtig, aber er winkte nur ab und setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen die grüne Mütze mit dem braunen Elch und der roten Weihnachtsmannmütze auf, was ihm auch sein Sohn sofort nachmachte. "Sie betont deine Augen", grinste Sirius und Remus schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Und du wunderst dich wirklich, dass dich die Leute für schwul halten?"

Sirius riss empört den Mund auf, wurde aber sofort von seiner besten Freundin unterbrochen, die wirklich keine Lust auf Streit hatte. "Siri, wenn wir jetzt nicht loskommen, verpassen wir das Mittagessen!" "Oh", machte dieser, schnappte sich sein Patenkind, klemmte es sich unter den Arm, schmiss James mit einem "Ist da Proviant drin? Gut, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich den Tag heute sonst überstehe!" den Rucksack zu und zog dann eine Phönixfeder aus der Jackentasche. "Dumbledore hat sie heute Morgen geschickt, nachdem ich uns noch mal über dem Kamin angekündigt hatte. Er meinte, dass das so viel ungefährlichen wäre, weil wir uns da nicht stoßen oder verletzen könnten. Und dabei hat er so komisch gegrinst. Ich meine, er ist brillant und alles, aber irgendwie auch ein bisschen seltsam, oder?" "Uhm", machte Lily und kratzte sich ein wenig zerstreut und mit deutlich geröteten Wangen am Kopf. "Ja, ja, irgendwie schon." "Ist ja auch egal", ging ihr Mann dazwischen und griff nach der Feder, was ihm sein Sohn, der immer noch etwas unglücklich aussehend unter dem Arm seines Patens klemmte sofort nachmachte und als auch Remus und Lily den Portschlüssel berührten, aktivierte Sirius ihn und spürte sofort das altbekannte Ziehen in seinem Bauchnabel.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war konnte er wie immer nicht sagen, aber irgendwann landete er etwas unsanft im Schnee und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. "Wenn das so weitergeht, ist mein schönes Hinterteil irgendwann ganz platt", murmelte er beleidigt, wurde dann aber von einem seltsam erstickt klingenden Grummeln abgelenkt. Irritiert sah er an sich herunter, machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und zog ganz schnell sein Patenkind aus dem Schnee, das wohl durch seine unglückliche Lage während der Anreise kopfüber in dem kalten Nass gelandet war und ihn jetzt bitterböse anstarrte. "Tschuldige", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und wischte vorsichtig sein Gesicht ab, nicht ohne sich vorher umzusehen, ob ein Paar mordlüsterner Eltern hinter ihm stand. Er schien aber Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben, denn während Remus, der diesmal ganz offensichtlich nicht so elegant gelandet war -was Sirius mit einem gehässigen Grinsen quittierte- sich den Schnee aus den Ohren zu klopfen versuchte, hatte Lily offenbar einen Bauchklatscher fabriziert und wurde jetzt von James fachmännisch abgetastet, was nach ein paar Sekunden in eine schamlose Knutscherei ausartete. Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, setzte dem Sohn seiner besten Freunde seine Mütze wieder auf, stemmte sich hoch, drehte den Kopf und versuchte festzustellen, ob sein geliebtes Hinterteil auch ja keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

"Hey Lily!", rief er ihr nach einer Weile zu, in der er sich fast den Hals verrenkt hatte, woraufhin Harrys Eltern ertappt auseinander fuhren und Remus in seiner Bewegung innehielt, was wenn man bedachte, dass er gerade seinen kleinen Finger bis zum Anschlag in sein Ohr gerammt hatte vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war, aber um solche Kleinigkeiten wie sich über seinen Freund lustig zu machen, weil er einfach nur grotesk aussah, wie er da mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, leicht geöffnetem Mund und vor Konzentration zusammengekniffenen Augen stand, konnte sich Sirius jetzt nicht kümmern, es galt wichtigere Dinge zu klären. "Lily, hey Lily!", rief er erneut. "Ist mein Arsch irgendwie platt?" Die Angesprochene schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Nein, Siri", seufzte sie. "Rund und knackig wie immer." "Danke, Lils", grinste er breit und seine Augen funkelten zufrieden, während sein bester Freund nur eine Augenbraue hob. "Will ich wissen, warum du dich mit Pads Hinterteil so gut auskennst?" Sie hob nur die Schultern und blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. "Was denn? Weißt du wie oft er mich das schon gefragt hat? Der Typ hat ne Macke, ganz klar!" "Ey!", maulte Sirius, wurde aber sofort von Remus abgelenkt, der wohl endlich sämtlichen Schnee aus seinen Gehörgängen entfernt hatte. "Nennt man es nicht anale Fixierung?" "Nein, tut man nicht!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige, verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und schob demonstrativ die Unterlippe so weit vor, dass locker ein kleiner Vogel auf ihr hätte landen können.

Bevor allerdings geklärt werden konnte, wer diesmal den längeren Atem bewies und als Gewinner dieses Streits hervorging, blickte Harry sich das erste Mal bewusst um und erblickte eine kleine Holzhütte. "HAGRID!", kreischte er begeistert, woraufhin ein paar erschrockene Vögel aus den Baumwipfeln stoben und sich die Erwachsenen verstohlen die Ohren rieben. "Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid!", sang der Kleine nun und hüpfte dabei auf das Zuhause des Halbriesens zu, der sie wohl -welch Wunder- gehört hatte und jetzt die Tür mit einem lauten Rums aufstieß. "HAGRID!", kreischte Harry erneut, sprang seinen großen Freund an und krallte sich an seinem Bein fest. Der Riese grinste breit und entblößte eine Reihe großer Zähne. "'Lo Harry", nuschelte er durch seinen Bart hindurch und räusperte sich dann. "Hey Harry!" Der Kleine gluckste nur und schmiegte sich weiterhin gegen den Unterschenkel seiner Lieblingsklettergerüsts. "Hab dich vermisst, Hagrid!" "Uh", machte dieser und schniefte mit verklärtem Blick. "Ich dich auch!" Er lächelte und wischte sich über die wässrigen Augen. "Lily!", winkte er dann und schlug mit seiner weit ausholenden Hand gegen das Dach. "Autsch." Lachend ging die Rothaarige auf ihn zu, umfasste seinen Bauch und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich und der Halbriese erwiderte die Umarmung, woraufhin sie erschrocken aufkeuchte. "Au, Rippen!", nuschelte sie gegen seinen Bauch und Hagrid ließ sie mit beschämten Gesichtsausdruck wieder los. "Tschuldige." Er räusperte sich. "Oh, ihr friert bestimmt. Kommt rein, kommt rein!" Er trat als Erster in die Hütte ein, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und murmelte: "Schlechter Gastgeber, schlechter Gastgeber bin ich."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die sechs fröhlich lachend um den Tisch herum, der in der Mitte der Hütte stand, wobei Harry nach einer Weile unruhig wurde und nach einem fragenden Blick zu Hagrid auf dessen Bett auf und abhüpfte, nur um kurz darauf wieder zurückzukehren und sich einen der Kekse zu schnappen, die in einer großen Schale in der Mitte des Tisches lagen und bis jetzt von allen tunlichst gemieden worden waren. Lily öffnete prostestierend den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder als sie Hagrids vor Freude glänzende Augen sah. Während James leicht panisch wirkte und Remus es kaum wagte hinzugucken, wirkte Sirius mehr interessiert als besorgt und ließ sein Patenkind nicht aus den Augen, als es sich den etwas kleineren Keks in den Mund stopfte und zubiss. Lily verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken und dann machte ihr Sohn wie erwartet ein komisches Gesicht und schien wieder ausspucken zu wollen. Reflexartig hielt ihm James die Hand hin, in der nur eine Zehntelsekunde später etwas braun-roter Brei landete.

Moment mal, rot? Lilys Blick huschte reflexartig zu dem Mund ihres Kindes, aus dem sich tatsächlich ein feiner, roter Faden zog. "Oh mein Gott!", hauchte sie, sprang auf und stürzte auf ihr Kind zu, während Hagrids Augen immer größer wurden und er immer wieder "Dummer Hagrid, dummer, dummer Hagrid!" murmelte, offenbar unglaublich schockiert darüber seiend, seinen kleinen, süßen Liebling verletzt zu haben. "Muu-y!", nuschelte Harry, wand sich und versuchte so den Fingern in seinem Mund zu entkommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Lilys Gesicht blieb bewegungslos, als sie ihre beiden Zeigefinger wieder aus seinem Mund zog und ihre blutigen Fingerkuppen an dem ihr von Remus hingehaltenen Taschentuch abwischte. "James?" "Mhh", nuschelte er und starrte immer noch völlig abwesend auf seine Hand, nur um jetzt das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich nach einer Entsorgungsmöglichkeit umzusehen. "Ich glaube, wir müssen der Zahnfee mal Bescheid sagen." "Oh", machte dieser, runzelte die Stirn und ruckte mit dem Kopf hoch. "OH!" Auch Harry wirkte mit einem Mal ganz aufgeregt, hatte er doch schon viel von besagter Zahnfee gehört und als ihm dann sein Vater auch noch seinen etwas blutigen Zahn in die Hand drückte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr und er überlegte gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel Siri wie er am besten aufbleiben konnte, um die Zahnfee dann auch wirklich zu sehen.

James warf seinem besten Freund einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den dieser mit einer Kusshand quittierte. Lily, die seit geraumer Zeit versuchte den immer noch jammernden Hagrid zu trösten, seufzte jetzt und schlug vor, doch ins Schloss zu gehen und dort gemeinsam mit den Lehrkörpern das Mittagessen einzunehmen, was von allen Seiten auf Zustimmung traf. Den ganzen Weg zum Schloss hüpfte Harry auf und ab, redete nur von der Zahnfee und fühlte mit der Zunge immer wieder nach, ob die Lücke noch da war. Lily lachte leise, schob ihre Hand in die ihres Mannes und zog ihn dann durch das Schlossportal. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle trafen sie auf einen kleinen Zauberer mit weißem Bart, den Harry sofort zu einem Wettlaufen anstachelte. Lily schirmte ihr Gesicht peinlich berührt mit der Hand ab, aber als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer dann tatsächlich mit ihrem Sohn um die Wette lief (unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er natürlich haushoch verlor), schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und folgte den beiden in die Große Halle, wo nur ein einziger, großer Tisch stand, an dem sich außer zwei Teenagern ausschließlich Erwachsene befanden. Harry, sich vage an seine Manieren erinnernd, ging um den Tisch herum und gab die Hand, was von jedem mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln bedacht wurde.

Nun... vielleicht nicht von _jedem_. Ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer sah ihn von oben herab an, rümpfte die enorme Nase, strich sich den Vorhang aus langem, fettigem Haar aus dem Gesicht und schnaubte dann. Harry zog irritiert seine Hand zurück und lief so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen zu seiner Mutter zurück, wo er sich hinter ihren Beinen versteckte und vorsichtig zu dem bösen Mann hinüberlugte. Die Rothaarige machte ein verärgertes Gesicht und warf dem Zaubertränkelehrer einen bitterbösen Blick zu, hielt aber gleichzeitig den leise knurrenden Sirius und den mit den Knöcheln knackenden James davon ab, einen Streit anzufangen und schob sie stattdessen auf die Plätze zu, die so weit wie möglich von ihrem selbsterklärten Erzfeind entfernt waren, was aber zur Folge hatte, dass für Harry und sie nur noch die Plätze zwischen Dumbledore und Snape übrigblieben. Sie seufzte, hob ihren Sohn, der sich immer noch hinter ihren Beinen versteckte auf den Arm und setzte ihn neben dem Schulleiter ab, ließ sich neben ihrem Kindheitsfreund nieder und lud sich dann ohne ein einziges Wort eine Portion Kartoffelbrei und Rührei auf. Sie spürte die Blicke der Rumtreiber und ihres Sitznachbars auf sich, wich ihnen aber konsequent aus und schaufelte stattdessen lieber ihrem Sohn etwas Kartoffelbrei, Ei und Gemüse auf den Teller. "Mummy!", flüsterte er und sie sah ihn an und lachte dann, als sie bemerkte, dass er mit der Nase gegen den Tischrand stieß. "Tut mir Leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht, ich..." "Wenn du erlaubst", unterbrach sie ihr ehemaliger Direktor mit funkelnden Augen, schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später saß Harry in einem Hochstuhl, was er mit einer beleidigten Schnute quittierte.

"Bin doch kein Baby mehr", maulte er, besann sich dann aber doch auf seine Manieren, blickte den Mann neben sich an und bedankte sich artig, was dieser mit einem Zwinkern beantwortete. Nachdem ihm seine Mutter dann auch Gabel und Teller auf das kleine Tischchen vor ihm gestellt hatte, begann er mit Feuereifer zu essen und hörte den beiden großen Kindern zu, die ihm gegenüber saßen und sich darüber unterhielten, dass die erst am darauffolgenden Tag nach Hause zurückkehren würden. Lily aß eine Weile schweigend und warf ihrem Mann warnende Blicke zu, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihrem bis jetzt auffällig stillen Sitznachbarn herum, der auf seinem Stuhl so weit von ihr weggerutscht war, wie es möglich war ohne albern zu wirken. "Nun, Severus", sagte sie, lächelte ihn an und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass seine Gabel bei der Nennung seines Namens unnatürlich laut auf den Tellerrand klirrte. "Was machst du an Weihnachten, besuchst du deine Mutter?" Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um die Gabel, dass die Knöchel weiß heraustraten, woraufhin er sie fast schon gewaltsam löste, sich zurücklehnte und betont lässig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Nein, ich habe Aufsätze zu korrigieren", antwortete er ruhig. "Über Weihnachten? Ach Sev, gönn dir doch mal eine Pause", entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd, stutzte und blickte dann etwas ertappt auf den Teller. "Ich habe zu tun", entgegnete er knapp. "Und Weihnachten ist sowieso nur Geldmacherei der Konzerne." Damit wandte er sich wieder seiner Salzkartoffel zu und zerquetschte sie mit so viel Kraft auf dem Teller, dass Lily lieber den Mund hielt.

Harry allerdings war nicht so schlau. Vor ein paar Minuten noch völlig verängstigt gewesen, fasste er sich jetzt ein Herz und dachte daran, dass seine Mummy ihm gesagt hatte, dass kein Mensch wirklich böse war und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen tadelnd an und wackelte mit dem Finger. "Du machst ja den Teller ganz kaputt! Guck, du darfst die Gabel da nicht so draufdrücken, guck, du musst es so wie ich machen, guck!" Damit machte er ihm vor wie er seine Gabel am besten füllte, steckte sie mit einer eleganten Drehung in seinen Mund und lächelte liebenswürdig. Snape fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter, er schnappte nach Luft und legte seine Gabel betont sanft auf den Teller zurück. "Ganz der Vater was?", schnurrte er fast schon, sah den Vierjährigen allerdings aus so eiskalten Augen an, dass dieser zurückzuckte, den Blick aber nicht lösen konnte. "Bist gerade aus den Windeln raus, aber meinst, dass du mir etwas beibringen kann? Die Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung scheint ja bei euch in der Familie zu liegen." Harry verzog unsicher das Gesicht. Er verstand zwar nicht alles, was der Mann gesagt hatte, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es nichts Nettes gewesen war. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern und Lily warf ihrem früheren besten Freund einen bitterbösen Blick zu, hob ihren Sohn aus seinem Hochstuhl und trug ihn ein paar Schritte weg, machte aber gleichzeitig eine beruhigende Geste in Richtung ihrer Männer.

"Mummy?", fragte ihr Sohn weinerlich und zupfte an ihrem Haar, woraufhin sie ihn etwas höher hob, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Wieso ist der Mann so böse?" "Oh, Schatz", murmelte sie und warf ihrem Kindheitsfreund einen traurigen Blick zu. "Er ist nicht böse, Liebling. Er hat nur niemanden, der ihn bedingungslos liebt und er ist ganz furchtbar einsam. Und na ja... Es ist einfacher wütend als traurig zu sein, das tut nicht so weh, verstehst du?" "Hmm", machte Harry, legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann. "Also er ist nicht böse, nur traurig, aber er geht nicht zu seiner Mummy oder seinem Daddy, damit sie ihn trösten, sondern ist gemein, damit die anderen noch viel trauriger sind als er?" Lily hob staunend eine Augenbraue und nickte langsam. "So kann man das natürlich auch sagen, sehr gut, Schatz. Was habe ich nur für einen klugen Jungen!", lächelte sie stolz und verwuschelte mit der einen Hand das Haar, woraufhin er sie böse anblitzte und vorsichtig versuchte, seine Frisur wieder zu glätten. Sie lachte leise. "In dem Fall hatte Severus wohl recht, du bist deinem Vater manchmal wirklich unheimlich ähnlich." Damit ließ sie ihn herunter und sah mit einem sanften Lächeln zu wie er zu dem Tisch zurücklief, allerdings nicht wie erwartet bei seinem Vater Halt machte, sondern direkt auf den mürrischen Zaubertränkeprofessor zusteuerte. Lily runzelte leicht die Stirn und folgte ihm dann schnell, um bei einem erneuten verbalen Angriff notfalls dazwischen gehen zu können.

"Duuu?", machte Harry, zupfte den Schwarzhaarigen an der Robe und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm herauf. Snape starrte ihn bitterböse an, wovon Harry sich aber nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken ließ, jetzt da seine Mummy ihm erklärt hatte, dass der Mann gar nicht böse war. "Du musst nicht traurig sein", sagte er und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Weil irgendwann hast du auch eine Frau und dann kriegt ihr Kinder und die lieben dich dann ganz, ganz doll und du bist nie wieder allein!" Und dann passierte etwas, das die Welt seit einem schicksalhaften Abend im Jahre 1976 nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Snapes Gesichtszüge entglitten und er sah für einen Moment so aus als würde er in Tränen ausbrechen wollen, aber dann räusperte er sich, stand auf und hob den Kleinen in seinen Hochstuhl zurück und mit ein bisschen Fantasie konnte man das Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel durchaus als Lächeln deuten. Es geschahen eben doch noch Wunder. 


	23. Sonntag, 23 Dezember 1984, 13 47 Uhr

_Sooo... gleich gehts ans Geschenke auspacken, aber vorher habe ich euch noch schnell das Chap überarbeitet. Morgen werde ich vermutlich den ganzen Tag bei Verwandten sein, ich hoffe aber trotzdem dass ich ein Kapitel überarbeitet kriege. Trotzdem hänge ich ja ein Kapitel hinterher und wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht und mir ganz viel Zeit einräumt, beende ich diese FF einen Tag später als geplant, am 26.12. Ich denke aber dass das kein Problem ist, ihr seid ja sicher auch alle noch im Weihnachtsstress ;) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, fröhliche Weihnachten, wundervolle Geschenke und eine tolle Zeit mit euren Lieben!_

**Sonntag, 23. Dezember 1984, 13.47 Uhr**

"Was sagst du, Harry? Haben Daddy, Onkel Siri und Onkel Remi den Baum gut ausgesucht?" Grinsend sah Lily ihren Sohn an, der seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten den noch nackten Baum anstarrte und auf keine Ansprache wirklich reagiert hatte. "Mhh", machte er auch jetzt nur, legte den Kopf schief, hob die Hände so vor das Gesicht, dass sie einen rechten Winkel bildeten und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Er muss mehr nach rechts", sagte er schließlich und blickte seinen Vater auffordernd an, der daraufhin mit einem "Jawohl, Sir, Mr. Potter, Sir!" salutierte und ihn mit aller Kraft etwas nach rechts schob, woraufhin Harry die Augen verdrehte. "Das ist falsch, Daddy!" "Aber du hast doch..." "Er meinte das andere Rechts", grinste Lily und verstrubbelte Harry zärtlich das Haar. "Aber er hat doch..." "Unser _vierjähriger _Sohn", sie blickte ihn bedeutend an. "Unser vierjähriger Sohn möchte, dass du den Baum nach _rechts _schiebst, das sollte doch möglich sein, oder?" "Oh", machte James, den Hinweis endlich verstanden habend. "Natürlich." "Geht doch, Daddy", nickte Harry, warf die Hände in die Luft und verdrehte in Richtung seiner Mutter die Augen. "Manchmal ist er aber echt nicht so schlau!" Lily gluckste leise, sah aber ihrem Mann an, dass er kurz davor war Harry Bescheid zu stoßen und ihm klarzumachen, dass er derjenige war, der einen Fehler gemacht hatte und so zeigte sie schnell auf den Wohnzimmertisch, der unter dem riesigen Berg an Weihnachtsschmuck beinahe nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Wie wärs, wenn du dir schon mal überlegst, in welcher Farbe der Baum dieses Jahr gehalten werden soll?"

"Halten? Aber Mummy, man hält doch keine Farbe, du bist ja doof", lachte Harry, woraufhin sie ihn ernst ansah. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du so arrogant bist, Harry. Denkst du, dass ich doof bin, Schatz?" "Nein, Mummy", antwortete der Kleine und sah sie unschuldig an. "Du bist ganz doll klug, viel kluger als alle auf der ganzen Welt!" "Klüger", grinste Lily und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, Schatz. Ich möchte aber trotzdem nicht, dass du so etwas sagst, weil nicht alle Menschen wissen, dass du das eigentlich nicht so meinst und dann könnten sie deine Worte sehr verletzen und das möchtest du doch nicht, oder?" "Nein, Mummy", antwortete der Kleine reumütig, senkte den Kopf und blinzelte durch seine Ponyfransen zu ihr hoch. "Gut", lächelte sie, kniff ihm liebevoll in die Nase und zeigte dann auf den Tisch. "Also, welche Farben möchtest du für den Baum?" "Alle", sagte Harry und sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wieso frage ich überhaupt? Aber Schatz, meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig bunt wird?" "Bunt ist gut", sagte er fast schon ein bisschen trotzig und sie warf ihrem Mann, der gerade versuchte die Nadeln aus seinem Haar zu pflücken und dabei einen so unglücklichen Eindruck machte, dass sie sich ein verliebtes Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, einen kurzen Blick zu. "Aber wir haben kein pink", maulte Harry, woraufhin Lily verhalten grinste. "Der Baum ist da und Mummy hat gesagt, dass du dann dein Geschenk aufmachen kannst, also wenn du willst..." Weiter kam sie gar nicht, denn ihr Sohn war schon unter lautem Gejubel aus dem Raum gestürmt.

Als Harry fünf Minuten später ganz aufgeregt mit einer pinken Kugel, auf der mit Strasssteinen sein Name geschrieben stand ins Wohnzimmer gerannt kam, hatten es sich seine Eltern auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Seine Mutter saß auf dem Schoß seines Vaters, kuschelte sich an ihn und gemeinsam betrachteten sie eine Art Zettel und lächelten still vor sich hin. Als sie ihren Sohn dann aber entdeckten, sprangen sie beide auf und während sein Vater das Papier zuerst in seine Hosentasche schieben wollte, dann aber doch innehielt und es stattdessen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ, eilte seine Mutter auf ihn zu und führte ihren Sohn schnell zu dem Wohnzimmertisch, um den Schmuck herauszusuchen, der zu seinem Adventskalendergeschenk passte. James betrachtete seine Familie eine Weile liebevoll, schnappte sich dann aber eine Lichterkette und machte sich daran sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes einigermaßen kunstvoll um den Baum herumzuschlingen. Nach einer Weile, in der sie immer wieder heruntergefallen war und er sich schließlich eine Leiter herbeigezaubert hatte, um die Arbeit per Hand zu erledigen, hatte er es sogar geschafft das Ganze nicht allzu dilettantisch aussehen zu lassen, von der Kette, die halb um seinen Bauch und halb um seinen Hals geschlungen war vielleicht mal abgesehen, aber Lily war auch so verdammt stolz auf ihren Mann und das zeigte sie ihm mit einem langen Schlabbersabberkuss, wie Harry es ausgedrückt hätte.

Der Kleine rollte mit den Augen, machte "Tss tss!", zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und begann wortlos ein paar weiße Kugeln an den Baum zu hängen, schließlich wollte er doch ein Geschwisterchen und dann musste er seine Eltern das eben machen lassen, auch wenn er nicht verstand wie sie sich so lange küssen konnten, musste man nicht irgendwann auch mal Luft holen? Aber vielleicht waren sie ja wie die Fische, die sein Freund Stevie nach der Trennung seiner Eltern gekriegt hatte, die mussten ja auch nicht auftauchen um zu atmen. Harry beschloss später einmal seinen Onkel Remi zu fragen, der konnte ihm das bestimmt erklären, war er doch fast so schlau wie seine Mummy und das hieß ja schon etwas. Als seine Eltern sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, stimmte seine Mutter eines seiner Lieblingsweihnachtslieder an, das er selbst erfunden hatte und von einem Frosch handelte, der den ganzen Tag Weihnachtskekse futterte und Schläfchen hielt und sein Vater hob ihn hoch, sodass er die roten und weißen Weihnachtskugeln auch am oberen Ende des Weihnachtsbaumes platzieren konnte. "Gib mir mal das Kriselzeug, Daddy!", verlangte Harry, woraufhin der Vierundzwanzigjährige sich irritiert an der Nase kratzte. "Was bitte?" "Lametta", grinste Lily und drückte ihrem Sohn den gewünschten Schmuck in die Hand, den er sofort unerwartet stilsicher auf den Ästen verteilte, sodass weder zu viel noch zu wenig auf einem Ast hing. Lily nickte anerkennend und sah dann schmunzelnd ihrem Sohn zu, der mit großen Augen seinen Vater zu überzeugen versuchte, sich in ein Pferdchen zu verwandeln.

James schnappte empört nach Luft, aber den bittenden Kulleraugen seines Kindes konnte er wie immer nichts abschlagen und so schnaubte er beleidigt, verdrehte die Augen und verwandelte sich dann in einen großen, stattlichen Hirsch. Harry kreischte begeistert auf, klatschte in die Hände und sprang so lange aufgeregt auf und ab, bis seine Mutter ihn lachend auf den Rücken seines nun beeindruckend behaarten Vaters hob. Glucksend krallte er sich mit seinen Händen in dem hellbraunen Fell des Tieres fest und riss ihm vor lauter Aufregung glatt ein paar Haare aus. Prongs röhrte empört und schien sich reflexartig auf die Hinterbeine begeben zu wollen, um die Ursache des Schmerzes abzuschütteln, schien sich aber glücklicherweise doch mitten in der Bewegung wieder zu erinnern, welch wertvolle Fracht er da transportierte und begab sich schnell wieder auf alle Viere. Harry machte für einen Moment große Augen, rutschte dann aber schnell nach vorne und versuchte sich an dem Geweih festzuhalten, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang, dafür hatte er einfach zu kurze Ärmchen und so rutschte er wieder zurück und balancierte freihändig, um seinem Daddy nicht noch einmal wehzutun. James bemerkte das natürlich und röhrte zustimmend, wagte es aber trotzdem nicht sich zu bewegen, zu groß war die Angst seinen Sohn abzuwerfen, was aus der Höhe ja nicht unbedingt ungefährlich gewesen wäre, man stelle sich nur vor er landete auf dem Rücken. James schüttelte sich, woraufhin sein Sohn leicht schwankte und er sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen hätte, was mit seinen Hufen vermutlich ziemlich interessant ausgesehen hätte.

Lily gluckste leise, schnappte sich von ihrem Mann ungesehen ein paar Weihnachtskugeln und befestigte sie vorsichtig an seinem Geweih. Der Vierunzwanzigjährige machte zwar aufgrund des zusätzlichen Gewichts ein irritiertes Gesicht, meinte dann aber wohl, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, schnaubte leise und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung seiner Frau, wo er den Kopf in die Höhe streckte und sie mit der Schnauze anstubste. Lily grinste, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und kicherte über seinen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck. Auch Harry auf seinem Rücken gluckste leise in sich hinein, was James natürlich nicht verstand und so drehte er sich mehrmals um sich selbst, konnte aber auch jetzt keinen Grund für diesen Ausbruch an Heiterkeit entdecken und schnaubte frustriert auf, als ihm plötzlich mehrere silberne Fäden die Sicht nahmen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er darauf kam, was da vor seinen Augen rumhing und er schnaubte erneut und stapfte dann langsam in den Flur, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Sohn nicht durch zu schnelle oder ruckartige Bewegungen abzuwerfen.

Im Flur angekommen starrte er bewegungslos in den dort hängenden Wandspiegel. "Lily!", wollte er schimpfen, brachte aber nur ein empörtes Röhren zustande, woraufhin seine Frau leise kicherte und ihm einen Kuss auf die beharrte Wange drückte. Er sah aber auch einfach zu niedlich aus. Grüne und rote Weihnachtskugeln baumelten an seinem Geweih herum und das Lametta, das sie unbemerkt drapiert hatte und ihm jetzt teilweise in die Augen fiel und sein beleidigter Blick machten das Ganze zu einem Bild, das ihnen vermutlich noch Jahre später bis ins letzte Detail in Erinnerung bleiben würde. "Ach komm, sei nicht so grummelig", lachte Lily. "Du siehst wirklich sehr... festlich aus, James!" Er schnaubte erneut, konnte ihr aber bei einem weiteren Blick in den Spiegel nicht mehr böse sein und so warf er seiner Frau einen liebevollen und amüsierten Blick zu, wackelte dann aber auffordernd mit dem Kopf und sie verstand, ließ den Schmuck mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden, nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und sah mit ihm gemeinsam zu wie sich Prongs wieder in ihren heißgeliebten Mann zurückverwandelte.

Harry allerdings schien alles andere als begeistert und schmollte erst mal eine Weile, aber als James ihm versprach, dass sie am Abend zusammen in den Garten gehen würden und er dann erneut auf ihm reiten dürfe, wurde er wieder fröhlich und redete die nächsten Minuten von nichts anderem mehr, bis es auf einmal klingelte und er aufgeregt zur Tür rannte. "Harry!", warnte ihn seine Mutter. "Was habe ich dir gesagt?" "Aber Onkel Siri kommt doch", maulte der Kleine, hielt allerdings gehorsam inne. "Wer ist da?" Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, aber dann erklangen knirschende Geräusche, als würde jemand das Grundstück verlassen und Lily runzelte die Stirn, schwang den Zauberstab, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal herum und riss die Tür auf. "Petty?" Die blonde Frau hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, schien zu überlegen und drehte sich dann um. "Pferdchen!", kreischte Harry begeistert los und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht, woraufhin James losprustete und sich ganz schnell eine Hand auf den Mund schlug. Auch Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hatte sich aber so weit im Griff, dass sie sich ihre Belustigung nicht anmerken ließ, wusste sie doch, dass sie damit ihre Schwester endgültig von sich weggetrieben hätte und das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte.

"Komm doch rein", sagte sie sanft, trat einen Schritt zurück und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. "Na komm schon, es ist kalt draußen und du hast den Weg doch sicher nicht auf dich genommen, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden, oder?" Ihre ältere Schwester grummelte irgendetwas, kam ihrer Aufforderung dann aber doch nach und betrat das erste Mal in ihrem Leben das Zuhause der Potters. Eine Weile standen sie schweigend im Flur herum und als Petunia das Angebot abzulegen auch vehement abgelehnte, weil sie gleich wieder loswolle, zuckte Lily unsicher mit den Schultern und zog ihren Sohn ein wenig enger an sich heran, als müsse sie sich an etwas festhalten. "Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber was tust du hier, Petty?" "Ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bringen", antwortete ihre Schwester und reckte die Nase in die Luft, woraufhin die Schultern der Rothaarigen merklich nach unten sackten und James beschützerisch hinter sie trat, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und die andere um ihren Bauch schlang. Für einen Moment schien Petunia von der Familie, die wie eine geschlossene Front vor ihr stand eingeschüchtert zu sein, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Neffen, der das Bein seiner Mutter streichelte und sie bitterböse anblitzte, als wolle er um jeden Preis verhindern, dass seine Mummy verletzt wurde und Petunia hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er sie auch noch angeknurrt hätte.

Sie zwang sich zu einem etwas freundlicheren Gesicht. "Und ich habe vor ein paar Tagen zwei durchaus interessante Briefe von zwei... nun... nicht so netten Vögeln gekriegt. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ein wenig das Gefühl, dass sie mich bestrafen oder zu irgendetwas zwingen wollten." Sie sah sich beunruhigt um. "Wir haben keine Eule mehr", sagte Lily und Harry neben ihr nickte traurig. "Mausi ist jetzt im Himmel und kann da den ganzen Tag essen, jagen und schlafen und ist ganz, ganz glücklich!" "Oh", murmelte Petunia und nickte erleichtert, nur um Sekunden später einen bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. "Oh. Das... das tut mir Leid." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Von wem waren dann diese aggressiven Viecher? Mein armer Mäusepups ist immer noch ganz verängstigt!" "Uhm", machte Lily und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Wenn du wirklich Eulen gekriegt hast, dann würde ich mal ganz stark vermuten, dass sie von Remus und Sirius kamen. Tut mir Leid, wenn sie dich irgendwie beleidigt haben, ich werde mir sie nachher mal zur Brust nehmen. Also die Jungs, nicht die Eulen." Sie grinste, wurde aber ganz schnell wieder ernst. "Und dass sich Dudley erschrocken hat tut mir auch wirklich Leid, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sehr verstörend sein muss, wenn auf einmal Eulen im Zimmer herumfliegen."

"Was?", machte Petunia und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, nein, Duders fand die Eulen ganz toll, wir mussten ihm einen eigenen Fernseher versprechen, damit er von der Idee, eines dieser Viecher als Haustier haben zu wollen abgelassen hat." "Aber wer... oh", gluckste Lily. "Wenn du möchtest kann ich auch mal mit Vernon... Ich kann ihm sagen, dass er keine An.." Sie prustete los. "Tut mir Leid, aber die Vorstellung von diesem großen, breiten Kerl, der sich vor Angst vor so kleinen Tieren hinterm Sofa oder unter der Bettdecke versteckt ist einfach zu genial." Sie kicherte erneut und auch Petunias Mundwinkel schienen für einen Moment zu zucken, bis sie sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte und schnell das Thema wechselte. "Nun... Ich bekam am 18. abends einen sehr... erwachsenen Brief von deinem Sohn, was ich um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich albern fand. Es war ja nun wirklich klar, dass er nicht von ihm kam, also warum wurde dann mit seinem Namen unterschrieben? Ich gebe zu, ich war mir sicher, dass die Idee von dir stammte und habe ihn weggeschmissen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Nun, am 19. erreichte mich dann ein zweiter, um einiges realistischerer Brief. Du hast einen sehr fürsorglichen Sohn, offenbar hat diese... Krankheit ihn noch nicht beeinflusst." James gab ein leises Knurren von sich und festigte den Griff um seine Frau, woraufhin seine Schwägerin einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich deutlich unwohl zu fühlen schien.

"Jedenfalls... Ich bin nicht scharf darauf mich von deinem Kleinen treten zu lassen..." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie warf ihrem Neffen, der sie misstrauisch beobachtete, einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns nach den Feiertagen einfach mal auf einen Kaffee. Oder auf eine heiße Schokolade, ich weiß ja, dass du die viel lieber magst. Wir könnten ein bisschen reden und ein paar Dinge aus der Welt schaffen und vielleicht könnten Dudley und Harry ja währenddessen miteinander spielen." Sie streckte ihr die Hand hin, die Lily geflissentlich ignorierte und sich stattdessen in ihre Arme stürzte und sie ganz fest an sich drückte. Petunia versteifte sich automatisch, seufzte dann aber und tätschelte ihrer Schwester unbeholfen den Rücken. Harry wirkte von der Vorstellung mit seinem Cousin spielen zu müssen alles andere als begeistert, nickte aber deutlich gequält aussehend, als er das strahlende Lächeln seiner Mutter sah. Als sie sich dann aber kurz darauf von ihrer Schwester löste und Tränen in den Augen hatte, fauchte er erbost, stürzte auf seine Tante zu und trat ihr mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein. "Ich habs dir gesagt! Wenn sie wegen dir weinen muss, dann kriegst du ganz doll Ärger mit mir und ich mach dir Aua! Ich..." Er setzte erneut an nach ihr zu treten, wurde aber von seinem Vater davon abgehalten, der ihn mit einem Arm umfasste, hochhob und ein paar Schritte zurücktrug, wo er niemanden mehr verletzen konnte. "Nein, Daddy, nein!", kreischte Harry und trat dabei wie wild um sich. "Guck, sie weint, guck doch! Hau sie, Daddy, hau sie!"

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Lily ihrem Sohn verständlich gemacht hatte, dass sie auch dieses Mal nicht aus Traurigkeit geweint hatte, aber sie schaffte es schließlich doch noch und nachdem ihr Sohn ihr einen Vogel gezeigt und geschimpft hatte, dass alle Mädchen komisch waren, zog er seinen Vater ins Wohnzimmer, um dort mit ihm auf seinen Onkel Siri zu warten. "Du hast einen wirklich rührend fürsorglichen Sohn", sagte Petunia nach einer Weile des Schweigens und Lily lächelte mit zärtlichem Blick. "Ja, das ist er. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch richtig mit rein kommen willst?" Ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss wieder zurück, du kennst doch Vernon, der kriegt alleine nicht mal eine Ei in die Pfanne. Ich wollte dir nur dein Weihnachtsgeschenk vorbeibringen." "Oh", murmelte Lily und nahm das in Seidenpapier eingewickelte, quadratische Päckchen entgegen. "Nach unserem letzten Treffen habe ich deins bei der Post aufgegeben, ich dachte das wäre besser als dich noch einmal zu belästigen." Ihre Augen wurden traurig und Petunia senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid." Die beiden schwiegen ein paar Minuten, in denen Lily irgendwann das so charakteristische Zischen des Kamins und Harry darauffolgendes, begeistertes Gekreische hörte. "Packs doch jetzt schon mal aus", sagte Petunia schließlich und Lily runzelte für einen Moment irritiert die Stirn, verstand dann aber, was die Ältere gemeint hatte und entfernte vorsichtig das rote Seidenpapier von ihrem Geschenk. Hervor kam ein dunkelroter, schlichter Holzrahmen, in dem ein Foto der beiden Schwestern aus Kindheitstagen steckte. Sie trugen beide weiße Kleidchen mit ebenso weißen Haarschleifen und schwarzen Lackschühchen und hielten sich mit den Armen fest umschlungen, während Lily vertrauensvoll zu ihrer großen Schwester hochstrahlte und Petunia ihr einen zärtlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Danke", wisperte Lily und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange gekullert und auf dem Glas gelandet war, als ihre Schwester ihr unerwartet sanft über das Gesicht strich, nur um sofort die Finger zurückzuziehen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. "Ich... ich muss dann auch mal", nuschelte sie, hielt Lily die Hand hin, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, drückte sie kurz an sich und war dann innerhalb von zehn Sekunden verschwunden. "Hmm", machte Lily, kratzte sich am Kopf und verschloss die Tür wieder. "Das war ja was." Damit ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf ihren begeistert kreischenden Sohn traf, der immer wieder in die Hände klatsche und irgendjemanden anzufeuern schien. Ihr Mann saß auf dem Sofa, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und hatte vor lauter Lachen schon einen ganz roten Kopf. Lily runzelte die Stirn, machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und sah dann den Grund für die Heiterkeit ihrer beiden Männer: Offenbar hatte irgendjemand dem verwandelten Sirius ein Büschel Lametta an den Schwanz gebunden, das er jetzt seinen Instinkten folgend jagte und sich dabei immer wieder um sich selbst drehte. Lily prustete los, woraufhin Padfoot mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und sie aus großen, treuen Hundeaugen anblickte, bis ihm ein Licht aufzugehen schien und er fast schon entsetzt auf seinen verlängerten, glitzernden Schwanz herunter sah, leise knurrte und sich dann zurückverwandelte.

Grummelnd starrte er auf das nun auf dem Boden liegende Lametta, stürzte sich auf seinen Patensohn und begann das kreischende Kind nach allen Regeln der Kunst durchzukitzeln. Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wollte ihrem Mann schon einen passenden Kommentar zuwerfen, als sie ein leises Klopfen vernahm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie registrierte, dass wohl jemand an der Haustür war und weitere Minute, bis sie den Flur durchquert und die Tür geöffnet hatte, aber trotzdem hatte sich der Besucher nicht von der Stelle bewegt und blickte mit unbeweglichen Gesichtszügen in das Gesicht der Rothaarigen, die langsam blinzelte. "Wir haben auch eine Klingel, weißt du?", brachte sie schließlich wenig intelligent heraus, woraufhin ihr Gegenüber nicht minder beschränkt antwortete: "Ich wollte nicht stören." "Und wenn du klopfst störst du weniger?", fragte Lily, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Komm rein." "Ich... ich will wirklich nicht..." "Sev", seufzte die Rothaarige, schnappte sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seine Hand und zog ihn in den Hausflur, wo sie ihn sich erst einmal genauer ansah. Er trug -wenig überraschend- seine langbewährten Roben, die aber irgendwie etwas edler als sonst wirkten und auch sein Haar glänzte weniger und seine Hand war schweißnass.

"Ich... ich wollte dir nur schnell etwas vorbeibringen", nuschelte er, entzog ihr seine Hand und hielt ihr mit der anderen ein Buch unter die Nase. "Ich habs nicht eingepackt", murmelte er und starrte konsequent auf den Boden. "Oh", machte sie. "Oh. Willst... willst du vielleicht zum Abendessen bleiben, Sev? Ich meine... wenn du nichts anderes vorhast." Er schnaubte nur und gewann damit einen Teil seines alten Selbst zurück. "Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich hier erwünscht wäre und wenn doch, dann bist du wirklich naiver als ich gedacht hätte." Lily hob sich deutlich unwohl fühlend die Schultern. "Harry mag dich und James und Sirius... na ja, die wären wohl nicht so begeistert, da hast du recht, aber James würde keinen Ärger machen, der hat noch Rückenschmerzen von seiner letzten Nacht auf der Couch und Siri... den kann man rausschmeißen. Aber ich will dich nicht drängen, du hast bestimmt Besseres zu tun." "Ja", machte ihr Gegenüber und die Bitterkeit schwang ganz deutlich in seiner Stimme mit. "Besseres, ja, das ist wahr, ich muss zu Hause noch eine Menge vorbereiten, ich habe ein paar Leute für Weihnachten eingeladen und da gibt es noch viel zu tun." "Ja", sagte Lily und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie ihn zwar durchschaut hatte, aber nicht bloßstellen wollte. "Was... was hast du mir denn da mitgebracht?" Damit drehte sie das etwas abgegriffene Buch um, sah sich die Vorderseite an und erstarrte.

"Sev", murmelte sie und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken. "Wenn du es nicht willst..." "Es ist wunderbar, Sev! Ich meine, wir haben so lange gemeinsam an ihm gearbeitet, aber..." Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten um. "Du hast es offenbar mehr als nur intensiv weitergeführt. Bist du sicher, dass du es mir überlassen willst? Willst du es nicht lieber deinen Kindern vermachen?" Severus schnaubte. "Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich niemals Kinder haben werde und bevor es irgendwann einem dieser talentlosen Quälgeister in die Hände fällt, gebe ich es doch lieber dir... oder deinem Sohn." "Harry?", fragte sie und machte große Augen, woraufhin er abfällig schnaubte. "Hast du noch ein anderes Kind? Wohl kaum. Und... und das ist gar nicht so uneigennützig, schließlich muss ich ihn ja vermutlich bald unterrichten und ich kann nur davon profitieren, wenn der Klei... wenn dein Sohn nicht so ein Versager wie sein Vater wird und alles in die Luft sprengt." Lily blickte ihn strafend an, sagte aber nichts, sondern legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihren ehemaligen besten Freund nachdenklich an. "Das hat jetzt aber nichts mit dem zu tun, was Harry gestern gesagt hat, oder? Hör zu, er wollte dir damit nicht wehtun, er wollte dich nur aufmuntern. Und er hat doch recht... Du wirst eines Tages eine Frau finden, die dich über alles liebt und vielleicht bekommt ihr tatsächlich einen Haufen Kinder, ich könnte mir dich jedenfalls als Vater gut vorstellen. Jaja, ich weiß, du bist die böse Fledermaus aus den Kerkern -ja, ich kenne die Gerüchte, dass du ein Vampir sein sollst, ich sitze ja durch Mollys Kinder praktisch an der Quelle- , aber ich kann mich noch gut an früher erinnern und ich glaube, dass du aus Liebe zu einem Menschen zu einer ganzen Menge fähig wärst. Du wirst deine große Liebe schon noch finden, Sev, da bin ich ganz sicher."

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie fast schon ein wenig schmerzerfüllt an, räusperte sich dann aber und setzte einen bewegungslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Behalte es und gib es deinem Sohn, wenn du meinst, dass er reif genug ist oder schmeiß es weg, mir soll es egal sein. Ich habe alle Notizen in meinem Kopf, ich brauche das Buch nicht mehr. Und... du musst Potter ja nicht unbedingt sagen, dass es _mein _altes Zaubertrankbuch ist, ich meine, dann schmeißt er es ja sofort weg. Nun, wie auch immer, ich... ich muss dann jetzt auch los", murmelte er und drehte sich um, wurde aber von einer warmen Hand in der seinen aufgehalten. "Danke, Sev, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich bin sicher, dass Harry sich sehr freuen wird", sagte Lily leise, trat auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Wange. Er hob den Blick und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ich wünsch dir alles Gute... Lils." "Ich dir auch", lächelte sie. "Sehen wir uns morgen in Hogwarts?" "Natürlich", nickte er, drehte sich um und trat ins Freie. "Ich freue mich schon!", rief sie ihm hinterher, woraufhin er nur nickte und mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte. "Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen", wisperte Lily, schloss die Tür und lehnte von innen die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sev, fröhliche Weihnachten." 


	24. Montag, 24 Dezember 1984, 15 27 Uhr

**Montag, 24. Dezember 1984, 15.27 Uhr**

"Mrmpf", machte Sirius, während er sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen in einen hellbraunen, hautengen Schlafanzug quetschte und starrte seine Freundin vorwurfsvoll an, die sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken ließ und sich stattdessen mit einem Gürtel ein dickes Kissen um den Bauch schnallte und dann in eins ihrer früheren Schwangerschaftskleider schlüpfte. James verzog schmollend das Gesicht, als ihm der Blick auf ihren nur noch von zwei kleinen Stoffstücken bedeckten Körper verwehrt wurde und klebte sich dann einen braunen Vollbart ins Gesicht und setzte sich eine Langhaarperücke auf. Auch Harry stand eher bockig und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Gegend herum, was aber wohl eher daran lag, dass seine Mutter es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn in ein weißes Kleid zu stecken. Bitterböse blitzte er sie an, was sie aber nicht bemerkte, da sie gerade seinem Onkel Siri einen Haarreifen mit hellbraunen Ohren dran auf den Kopf setzte und dann nach einem Tuschkasten griff. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie sie das Gesicht seines Onkels langsam einfärbte und kicherte leise über sein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Ich finde, du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Onkel Siri", sagte er und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen betont unschuldig an, woraufhin dieser es schaffte, gleichzeitig zu schnauben und ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. "Das ist demütigend, Lily!", heulte er und versuchte dem Pinsel zu entkommen, woraufhin dieser mit einem Mal auf mysteriöse Weise in seinem rechten Nasenloch steckte. Mit großen Augen schielte er nach unten, verzog das Gesicht und nieste heftig, woraufhin der lange Holzstiel nur kurz darauf klappernd auf dem Boden aufkam.

"Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht geschminkt werden muss", murmelte James Remus leise zu und der Werwolf warf ihm einen leidenden Blick zu. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. "Ach ja, richtig. Na ja, mach dir nichts draus, Moony, vielleicht entpuppt sich Pads Schnodder ja als die Feuchtigkeitscreme von morgen." "James?", erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme seiner Frau und er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Ja, Liebling?" "Du bist grad echt eklig!" "Ich weiß, Liebling", antwortete er grinsend, trat dann aber näher an sie heran, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und presste sie ganz fest an sich. "Jetzt auch noch?" "Mhh", machte sie und sah ihn von unten herauf an. "Jetzt auch noch?", fragte er erneut, erstickte ihre Antwort aber im Keim, indem er einfach seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Sie seufzte in seinen Mund hinein und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Sirius kicherte und während Remus Harry vorsichtshalber die Augen zuhielt, hüpfte der Hundeanimagus um seine besten Freunde herum und fing an zu singen. "Ei, ei, ei, was seh ich da? Ein verliebtes Ehepaar!" Er hielt inne und legte den Kopf schief, bis ihm offenbar wieder etwas einfiel. "Li-ly und Ja-ames, sitzen auf nem Be-sen und f-u-m-m..." "Sirius!" Lachend löste sich Lily von ihrem Partner und blickte ihren besten Freund gespielt tadelnd an. "Es heißt küssen, küssen, Siri!" "Na das was ihr da macht hat ja nun mit einem einfachen Kuss nichts mehr zu tun!", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige spöttisch. "Fummeln, knutschen, Speichelaustausch, sich gegenseitig abschlabbern, trockenfi..." "SIRIUS!", ertönte es von allen Seiten und Remus hielt einem gewissen neugierig vom einen zum anderen blickenden Vierjährigen empört die Ohren zu.

"Du bist unmöglich, Pad!", schimpfte James und seine Frau nickte ernsthaft, ging auf ihren Sohn zu und zog ihn mit einer Hand an sich. Der Kleine schüttelte die Hände seines heißgeliebten Onkel Remi ab und blitzte Sirius bitterböse an. "Onkel Siri! Guck, was du gemacht hast! Mummy und Daddy sollen doch ein Baby machen und jetzt hast du sie gestört! Und jetzt krieg ich wieder kein Geschwisterchen und das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" Er kniff die Augen zu winzigen Schlitzen zusammen und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. "Dann bist du eben das Baby! Und ich darf dich füttern und dir Windeln ummachen und dir den Popo einpudern und mit dir schimpfen, wenn du Bauklötze in den Mund nimmst und du darfst nicht meckern, weil du hast mir ja mein Geschwisterchen weggenommen, jawohl!" Er nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf und Sirius riss empört den Mund auf, schloss ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder, als er die amüsierten Gesichter seiner Freunde sah. "Das hatte ich wohl verdient, hmm?" Die vier nickten gleichzeitig und Harry schaffte es sogar, ihn so strafend anzusehen wie es sonst nur Lily fertigbrachte, wenn man sie auf ihre Essgewohnheiten ansprach. Sirius hob lachend die Arme und strich seinem Patenkind dann über den Kopf. "Geht klar, Dicker, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich eine Windel trage, das kannst du vergessen, Zwerg!" "Boah!", machte Harry, schoss vor und trat ihm mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. "Bin gar kein Zwerg und dick bin ich auch nicht, jawohl!", fauchte er und sah seinen Vater auffordernd an. "Daddy! Los, hau ihn!" Anklagend zeigte er auf seinen Paten und James lachte leise und verstrubbelte seinem Sohn die Haare. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist, du hast das schon ganz gut gemacht!" "Aber du bist viel stärker!", entgegnete Harry schmollend und als er merkte, dass er damit bei seinem Vater nicht weiter kam, wandte er sich seiner Mutter zu, woraufhin Sirius Remus breit grinsend in die Seite hieb. "Welch Überraschung, dass er sich jetzt an sie wendet, hmm? Tja, Lils, selbst der Kleine weiß schon wie brutal du bist!"

Blitzschnell sprang er zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter Remus, um den drohend erhobenen Fäusten seiner besten Freundin zu entgehen. Harry prustete los, zeigte lachend auf seinen Onkel und fing an zu singen: "Onkel Siri hat Angst vor Mum-my! Onkel Siri hat Angst vor Mum-my!" Kichernd hüpfte er auf und ab und fasste dann seinen Vater an der Hand und winkte ihn mit der rechten Hand zu sich herunter. James ging schmunzelnd in die Hocke und sah seinem Sohn so direkt ins Gesicht. "Was denn, Schatz?" "Du Daddy, weißt du was? I..." "Ja, ich weiß, dass du deine Flügel immer noch nicht umgemacht hast und Mummy wirklich böse wird, wenn du sie schon wieder verlegt hast, das wäre schließlich schon das dritte Mal in diesem Monat!" Harry blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Padfood hat sie gefressen!" "Natürlich, schieb alles auf den Hund!", maulte Sirius, hatte aber einen merkwürdig schuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und traute sich auch weiterhin nicht hinter Remus' Rücken hervor. "Aber das hast du!", widersprach Harry heftig und stemmte mit beleidigt vorgeschobener Unterlippe die Hände in die Hüften, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, erinnerte sich daran, was er seinem Vater hatte sagen wollen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste sein winziges Ebenbild an und verwuschelte ihm liebevoll die Haare, woraufhin er sich einen seiner typischen, beleidigten Blicke einfing. James lachte leise und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, dem Kleinen wie eine Großmutter in die Wangen zu kneifen und dabei "Bist du nicht ein Süßer? Ja, das bist du, ja das bist du!" zu gurren. Und das war auch ganz gut so, denn ansonsten hätte er das Weihnachtsfest sicherlich damit verbracht, seinen misstrauisch dreinblickenden Sohn hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter hervorzulocken, an dem Versuch zu verzweifeln, eine gewisse Rothaarige zu besänftigen und nicht zu vergessen... seinen besten Freunden das breite Grinsen aus der Visage zu prügeln. Und unter einem friedlichen Nachmittag verstand selbst ein ehemaliger Rumtreiber etwas anderes.

"Was wolltest du mir erzählen, Schatz?", fragte er also sanft und versuchte gleichzeitig einen so männlichen Ausdruck wie irgend möglich aufzusetzen. "Äh", machte Harry und hob die Hand, nur um sie dann sofort wieder zu senken. "Vergessen." Sirius schnaubte lachend, woraufhin Harry herumschoss und seinen Paten mit einem Blick, der denen seiner Mutter alle Ehre gemacht hätte, anfunkelte. "Du darfst mich nicht auslachen! Daddy, sag dem Doofmann, dass er das nicht darf!" Auffordernd zupfte er seinen Vater am Oberteil, welcher aber nicht reagierte und stattdessen seine Mutter mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete, die sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte und leise mit sich selbst zu reden schien. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an seinen Onkel Remi, aber auch der schien im Moment keinen Kopf für die Bedürfnisse seines Fast-Patenkindes (nämlich seinen Onkel Siri zu ärgern) zu haben und ging stattdessen auf Harrys Mummy zu, fasste sie am Arm und sah sie besorgt an. "Alles klar, Lils?", fragte er leise und sie nickte hastig und fächelte sich etwas Luft zu. "Ist euch auch so heiß? Nein? Komisch!" Sie lachte leicht hysterisch auf und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Das ist ja eine richtige Sauna hier", murmelte sie leise und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, straffte dann aber ihre Schultern, verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln und setzte sich eine Perücke auf. Dann hob sie fragend die Augenbrauen. "Na, was steht ihr hier so rum? Seid ihr schon fertig, oder was?" "Nein, Lily", antworteten die drei Männer gleichzeitig mit ihrem altbewährten Ich-habe-die-Kekse-nicht-gegessen-das-war-die-Katze Blick und Harry schnappte sich ganz schnell seine Flügel und versuchte sie sich umzuschnallen. Lily lächelte sanft, strich ihm über die Wange, half ihm dabei und setzte ihm schlussendlich noch einen ebenfalls weißen Haarreifen auf, an dem ein Heiligenschein befestigt war.

Mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete sie ihren kleinen großen Sohn und blinzelte eine aufkommende Träne der Rührung weg. "So süß", seufzte sie und verkniff sich das Lachen als sie den tödlichen Blick des Vierjährigen sah und verbesserte sich schnell: "Ich meinte, dass dich alle Anwesenden unglaublich süß finden werden und wenn du heute besonders höflich bist, bin ich sicher, dass dir von allen Seiten etwas zum Naschen zugesteckt wird. Und du weißt ja, morgen darfst du essen was und so viel du willst!" "Jaaaah", machte Harry und starrte verträumt in die Luft. "Der Weihnachtsmann bringt mir immer ganz, ganz viele Kekse und Bonbons und... oh, Schoki! Und dann machen Daddy, Onkel Siri und ich wieder ein Wettessen, ja? Aber ihr habt eh keine Chance, weil ich gewinne sowieso immer!" Stolz warf er sich in die Brust und konnte es sich auch nicht verkneifen, den beiden besagten Schwarzhaarigen kurz die Zunge rauszustrecken. Grinsend flüchtete er zu seinem Onkel Remi und zupfte ihn an der Hand. "Weil bei Onkel Siri ist das so, er ist schon ein Opi und dann kann er nicht mehr so schnell essen, weißt du? Und Daddy darf nicht so dick werden, weil dann hat Mummy nämlich keine Lust mehr mit ihm zu spielen und deswegen isst er nicht so viel wie Onkel Siri und ich." Er nickte ernsthaft und Remus stimmte mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln zu. Einzig und allein Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Essen? Essen nennst du das? Ihr erinnert mich eher an Mollys Schweine, bei denen muss man auch immer gucken, dass man seine Hand schnell genug aus dem Trog kriegt, bevor sie sich wie ausgehungert auf ihr Essen stürzen und alles in Rekordzeit in sich hineinschlingen!"

"Boah", machte Sirius und blickte seine beste Freundin pikiert an. "Du hast uns nicht gerade wirklich mit den Schweinen der Weasleys verglichen, oder?" "Hmm... na ja, okay, du hast recht", begann Lily und der Schwarzhaarige nickte befriedigt, woraufhin sich seine Freunde einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Lily, Lily Potter, seine beste Freundin und Seelenverwandte es dabei belassen würde, oder? James schüttelte den Kopf. So naiv konnte nicht einmal ein Sirius Black auf Schokokuchenentzug sein. "Nein", sagte Lily. "Ich könnte nämlich darauf wetten, dass die Schweine der Weasleys noch nie Katzenfutter gefressen haben, wenigstens dieses bisschen Würde haben sie sich bewahrt!" Während James dunkelrot anlief (ob aus Scham oder wegen seines unterdrückten Lachens wurde nicht ganz klar), zuckte Sirius nur mit den Schultern und sah die Rothaarige ungerührt an. "Wir dachten, es wäre Hundefutter." "Oh, natürlich, ja, das erklärt selbstverständlich alles", antwortete Lily trocken, woraufhin er ihr erst die Zunge rausstreckte und dann die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob. "Was denn? Das ist eben ein Teil von mir, und Prongs und ich teilen nun mal alles, also muss er auch diese Erfahrung mit mir teilen. Oder, Alter?" Er bleckte grinsend die Zähne, überlegte es sich dann aber offenbar anders, senkte den Kopf und begann auf einmal in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu blinzeln. "Äh", machte Lily und kratzte sich am Kopf, woraufhin ihr Mann leise lachte und Remus ihr frech zuzwinkerte. "Ich würde sagen, heute Abend kramst du mal wieder die Handschellen und die Reizwäsche raus, Lils."

Es folgte eine geschockte Stille, in der James sich offenbar an der Luft verschluckt hatte und nun mit hochrotem Kopf vor sich hinröchelte, Lily der Unterkiefer herunterklappte und Sirius und Harry mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen den beiden hin und hersahen, bis Remus sich mit deutlich gefärbten Wangen räusperte und sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich."Das... das habe ich gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?" Seine Freunde warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und nickten dann synchron. "Doch." "Hrm", machte der Braunhaarige. "Ich... ich meinte für Pad und Prongs, weil er doch gerade so... ich meinte nicht... also ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du und Prongs, dass ihr... du weißt schon..." "Sex habt?", bot Sirius mit breitem, dreckigem Grinsen an, woraufhin Remus noch weiter errötete. "Ich... nein, also ja, ich meine, ich weiß, dass ihr... also, äh... ja." Verzweifelt brach er ab und fächelte sich mit der rechten Hand Luft zu. "Sagt mal, ist euch auch plötzlich so heiß?" "JA!", brach es aus Lily heraus und sie nickte enthusiastisch mit dem Kopf. "Ich schwitze wie ein Kamel, ich sags dir!" Während Sirius sich jetzt mit einem "Urgh!" demonstrativ die Nase zuhielt, eilte James zu einem der großen Fenster und riss es auf, woraufhin ein kalter Windstoß hineinwehte und Lily frösteln ließ. "James, es ist kalt!", beschwerte sie sich und er schloss das Fenster ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, kam zu ihr zurück, umarmte sie von hinten und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Ohr.

Mit nachdenklich schiefgelegtem Kopf beobachtete Remus wie seine beste Freundin ihre Hände auf die ihres Mannes legte und sie für einen Moment kurz drückte, bevor sie sie von ihrem Bauch wegzog, ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und sich dann entschieden räusperte. "Tja, Rem, ich würde sagen, jetzt ist es soweit, unsere beiden Dicken haben dich endgültig versaut", grinste sie und zwinkerte dem Werwolf frech zu, woraufhin er irritiert blinzelte, was aber nichts gegen Sirius' Reaktion war: Empört plusterte er die Wangen auf, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, rümpfte die Nase, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tappte dabei immer wieder mit dem Fuß auf. "Das ist sein beleidigtes Gesicht", kommentierte James trocken, woraufhin sein bester Freund ihm die Zunge rausstreckte. "Hey", antwortete der Hundeanimagus lachend und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich wollte es nur erklärt haben, hätte ja sein können, dass jemand vorbeikommt und denkt, dass das dein normaler Gesichtsausdruck ist, ich habe dich also praktisch davor bewahrt für hässlich befunden zu werden, also bedanke dich gefälligst!" Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten, grinste und öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von seinem Patensohn unterbrochen, der begeistert und leise kichernd in die Hände klatschte, auf den Schwarzhaarigen zeigte und "Onkel Schweinchen" gluckste. "Bitte?", machte dieser pikiert und für einen Moment stand sein Mund unansehnlich weit auf, bevor ihn Lily mit einem breiten Grinsen zuklappte. "Na guck", sagte Harry und sah den Hundeanimagus mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Du hast so gemacht", er blähte die Nasenlöcher auf, "Schweinchen machen das, deswegen bist du jetzt mein Onkel Schweinchen!" "Öh", machte Onkel Schw... pardon, machte Sirius perplex und blinzelte langsam, während Remus fast im Kreis grinste. "Wo er recht hat..." "Ach, halt du doch die Klappe!", maulte Sirius und streckte ihm blitzschnell die Zunge raus. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich eben fast um Kopf und Kragen geredet hat!" "Ja, ausnahmsweise mal nicht", antwortete der Werwolf trocken, woraufhin auch James sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Stimmt, ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert." "Haha", maulte Sirius und schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. "Immer ich..." "Na ja, du bietest eben viel Angriffsfläche", warf Lily grinsend ein und streichelte abwesend ihren Bauch, was bei Sirius erneut für Stirnrunzeln sorgte. "Was soll das denn heißen? Denkst du etwa, ich wäre fett?" "Hatten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht erst vor kurzem?", wisperte James Remus zu und der Werwolf grinste breit, während Lily den Mund öffnete, ihn schloss, ihn erneut öffnete und dann nach ihrem Sohn griff.

"Wir... wir müssen los, die warten bestimmt alle schon", sagte sie schnell und nickte bekräftigend, den wissenden Blicken ihrer drei Männer dabei konsequent ausweichend. James lachte leise, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie dann sanft vor sich her, bis sie vor einer Glastür ankamen. "Bereit?", fragte er und Lily und Harry nickten, ebenso wie Sirius und Remus. "Na dann", nickte der Schwarzhaarige, nahm seiner Frau ihren gemeinsamen Sohn ab und drückte ihn Sirius in die Arme. "Schnell auf eure Plätze, damit es endlich losgehen kann!" Sirius nickte und zupfte Harrys Flügel zurecht, hielt dann aber inne und zog eine Schnute. "Sagt mal, Leute, warum muss ich eigentlich den Ochsen spielen?" James und Remus warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. "Willst du, oder...?" "Mach du nur, das hast du dir verdient, ich gönns dir", grinste Remus und James nickte befriedigt und wandte sich dann an seinen besten Freund. "Mal überlegen, vielleicht weil du auch im wahren Leben überall gewisse... _Dinge_ fallen lässt?" Sirius schnappte empört nach Luft, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und grinste schief. "Wollte ja nur gefragt haben." Damit drückte er Harry fester an sich, packte Remus am Handgelenk und stolzierte so würdevoll wie es mit einem langen, angepinnten Schwanz eben möglich war aus dem Raum.

Lily kicherte leise in sich hinein, straffte dann aber die Schultern und rückte mit gespielt missmutigem Gesicht das Kissen unter ihrem Kleid zurecht. "Ja, die Fette, immer muss ich die Fette spielen." "Passt ja", ertönte es auch sofort und als sie ihren Mann dafür schon mit breitem, verschwörerischen Grinsen in die Seite knuffen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass das definitiv nicht von ihm gekommen war. "Sirius!", machte sie warnend. "Willst du mir gerade durch die Blume verklickern, dass ich wie eine Hochschwangere aussehe?" "Ähm", machte dieser und schnappte sich schnell seine anscheinend auf einem Vorsprung vergessenen Ohren. "Nein? Ich... ich meinte nur... du weißt schon... dass du manchmal so viel i... also, nein, du bist nicht... also..." "Wer redet sich jetzt um Kopf und Kragen, hä?", erklang eine weitere Stimme, ein Arm schob sich durch den Türspalt und Remus' zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogener Mund und seine vor Freude strahlenden Augen folgten. "Jetzt beweg deinen nicht-fetten Hintern, Pad, die warten alle schon und lange kann selbst ein Albus Dumbledore deinen Lieblingsfeind nicht mehr halten, also hopp, hopp!" "Ja, doch, Mummy", maulte der Schwarzhaarige, setzte sich die Ohren wieder auf und folgte seinem Freund dann nach draußen.

"Der Bauch steht dir aber wirklich gut", flüsterte James zärtlich in das Ohr seiner Frau, strich ihr über die Seite und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Hals. "Mhh, find ich auch", lächelte sie und schloss für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen, riss sich dann aber zusammen, machte sich los, straffte erneut ihre Schultern und stieß die Tür auf. James warf ihr noch einen verliebten Blick zu und folgte ihr dann. Langsam schritten die beiden den Weg entlang, wobei Lily sich schon nach ein paar Metern mit schadenfrohem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem als Esel verkleideten und auf allen Vieren krabbelnden Remus nieder ließ, was dieser mit einem halb gequälten, halb amüsierten "Uff!" quittierte und bei dem hogwartschen Kollegium, den anwesenden Weasleys und dem restlichen Publikum für leises Gelächter sorgte. "Joseph!", schimpfte Lily und pustete sich eine Strähne ihrer Perücke aus dem Gesicht. "Mein Rücken tut weh, meine Füße sind geschwollen und seit einer halben Stunde juckt mein Hintern, aber ich bin so fett geworden, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr kratzen kann, also such uns jetzt gefälligst endlich eine Unterkunft, aber nicht wieder so ein 2- Sterne Schuppen wie letztes Mal!" James, das lauter gewordene Lachen so gut wie möglich ignorierend verdrehte die Augen und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. "Gott, womit habe ich das verdient, bin ich denn mit ihren monatlichen Launen nicht schon genug bestraft?" Während Professor McGonagall jetzt mit bebenden Schultern ihren Tee zurück in die Tasse spuckte, klopfte James, pardon, Joseph an der ersten Herbergstüre, einem großen Karton, an.

"WAS?" Mit einem Ruck wurde eine Klappe zur Seite geschoben und rabenschwarze Augen und Augenbrauen, die fast zu einem Strich zusammengezogen waren erschienen. "Klingelstreich!", grinste James breit, woraufhin Snape erst verwirrt blinzelte, sich dann aber recht schnell wieder fing. "Dann hättest du vielleicht weglaufen sollen, das macht man normalerweise so, Potter, aber dass du dafür nicht intelligent genug bist hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können." James knurrte leise, biss aber die Zähne zusammen, wusste er doch wie lange sich seine Frau schon auf den gemeinsamen Weihnachtstag freute und so schluckte er den Ärger herunter und fand sich wieder in seine Rolle ein. "Wir bräuchten eine Möglichkeit zum Übernachten, ein Fußbad für die Dame zu meiner Linken und eine Aspirin für mich." Der "Herbergsvater" musterte ihn von oben bis unten, hob eine Augenbraue, schnaubte demonstrativ und knallte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort die Klappe wieder zu. "Na den empfehlen wir aber nicht weiter", kommentierte James trocken, schnappte sich Remus' rechtes Ohr (das unechte natürlich) und zerrte den Esel mitsamt dem jammernden Gepäck hinter sich her. Zwei weitere Absagen später war dann ein gewisser Severus Snape endgültig mit den Nerven am Ende und kurz davor, einem gewissen alten Mann für die Verdonnerung zu diesem "Spaß" eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen. Glücklichweise hatte er jetzt seinen Auftritt hinter sich und beobachtete nun mit bewegungslosem Gesichtsausdruck wie seine ehemals beste Freundin und ihr Absch... ihr Mann von einem fröhlich glucksenden Dumbledore, der mit nichts als einem Hauch von Kartoffelsack, einem pinken Umhang mit giftgrünen Punkten drauf und einem Hut, der einem toten Tier eindeutig Konkurrenz machte bekleidet war (glücklicherweise war das Licht gedimmt worden) in einen detailgetreu nachgebauten und ausgestatteten Stall geführt wurde und lauschte dann mit deutlichem Schmunzeln dem gespielt hysterischen Anfall einer gewissen Rothaarigen, die sich aufregte, wo sie denn jetzt all ihre Klamotten verstauen sollte.

Als Lily dann "gebar", konnte selbst der Zaubertränkelehrer ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, denn während sie keinen Ton von sich gab und betont gelassen ein Liedchen trällerte, schrie, keuchte und hechelte James die ganze Zeit und zeigte dann aufgrund der fragenden Gesichter auf seine von seiner Frau umklammerte Hand. Ein paar Minuten später lag Mina im Designerstrampler und mit blauem Glitzerschnuller im Mund in "Marias" Armen und wurde von den stolzen Eltern und einem neugierigen Ochsen (den Esel hatte es auf dem Weg dahingerafft, als Todesursache wurde Übergepäck vermutet) bestaunt. "Was für ein hübsches Mädchen", lächelte Joseph, woraufhin Maria ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zuwarf. "Es ist ein Junge!" "Oh", machte ihr Verlobter und wackelte unsicher mit dem Kopf. "Na ja, das kann sich ja noch geben." Damit verschwand der Lichtkegel, der bis jetzt den Stall erleuchtet hatte und während über diesem jetzt auf einmal ein Leuchtschild mit einem "Kind hier, Geschenke bitte an der Rezeption abgeben" aufblinkte, schwebte der Lichtkegel auf einen gewissen Vierjährigen zu. Ganz in weiß gehüllt und mit Heiligenschein und Flügeln stand er da, die Arme ausgebreitet, die Augen geschlossen und die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte ließ selbst den sonst so flapsigen Sirius ergriffen lächeln. Ganz leise fing der Kleine an zu sprechen und doch erfüllte seine Stimme den ganzen Raum, drang bis in die letzte Ritze vor und erhellte selbst das schwärzeste Herz.

"So lasset mich die frohe Botschaft verkünden, der Heiland ist geboren. Geboren für euch, die ihr an ihn glauben und für euch, die ihr an ihm zweifeln werdet, für euch, die ihr ihn verraten und euch, die ihr seine Taten leugnen werdet. Schmerz, Verrat, Spott und Leid wird er erfahren, um euch den ewigen Frieden auf Erden zu bringen. So höret, lasst es mich verkünden, der Heiland ist geboren." Er schwieg für einen Moment, bis sich die neuen Worte in seinem Kopf formten, die wie von Zauberhand über seine Lippen zu kommen schienen und die er jetzt direkt an die Umstehenden richtete.

"Und wenn ihr zweifelt in dem Dunkeln der Nacht,  
so erinnert euch, welch Opfer er hat für euch gebracht.  
Denkt an seinen Schmerz und lasst die Sonne in euer Herz,  
dann kann die Freude neu entstehen und das Leben weitergehen.  
Niemals ist die Schmach zu groß, der Schmerz zu tief,  
denn wies schon einst sein Vater rief:  
Ich schütze dich mein Kind im Hier und Jetzt  
und wenn es mich auch so entsetzt,  
so weiß ich doch, dass dieses Loch mit Liebe stets zu stopfen ist,  
durch Menschen so wie du es bist,  
im Herzen rein, zu Opfern bereit,  
in der guten wie der schlechten Zeit.  
Drum kümmert euch, haltet eure Lieben, lasst für sie alles stehen und liegen,  
denn sie sind das Leben, ohne sie wirds keins geben.  
Das tiefste Glück hier ist zu finden, drum musst es ewig an dich binden.  
Die Liebe, lasst es mich euch sagen, überwindet selbst die größten Plagen.  
Und hats bald jeder Mensch erkannt, so wird dann auch der Krieg verbannt,  
denn Macht und Reichtum dich niemals werden können beglücken,  
es werden bleiben Leere, Gier und Lücken.  
Und irgendwann verstehts auch der Letzte: Die Liebe siegt immer  
und was bleibt in der Nacht, in dem tiefesten Schmerz, das ist ihr Schimmer.  
Niemals wird er dich verlassen,  
wird dich schützen und umgeben und eins das musst dir von mir sagen lassen:  
Die Liebe, die wird bleiben und alles Dunkle tief in dir vertreiben."


	25. Dienstag, 25 Dezember 1984, 5 47 Uhr

_So. Es ist also soweit. Heute gibt es das letzte Kapitel meiner Adventskalenderff. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir regelmäßig gereviewt haben, was ja leider trotz 110 Favoriteneinträgen nicht sehr viele waren. Schade eigentlich, aber zum Glück gab es ja noch jede Menge lange, konstruktive Rückmeldungen vom letzten Jahr. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bei einer meiner anderen FFs wieder. Fürs Erste gibt es nur regelmäßige Updates bei "Til death do us part", sobald ich aber mit der Planung der Bücher (und dem Schreiben natürlich) nicht mehr so eingespannt bin, setze ich mich auch wieder an alle anderen Harry Potter Ffs :) Ansonsten kann ich euch nur raten... behaltet mich einfach im Auge ;)_

_Viel Spaß und fröhliche Weihnachten!_

**Dienstag, 25. Dezember 1984, 5.47 Uhr**

„Mummy?" Vorsichtig schob sich ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf durch den Türspalt und spähte in den dunklen Raum. Als daraufhin keine Reaktion erfolgte, grunzte er unzfrieden und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, den er aber in der ganzen Aufregung nicht fand. „Mummy!", beschwerte er sich energischer, woraufhin ein leises Stöhnen ertönte und kurz darauf eine Nachtischlampe anging. „Was ist los, Schatz?", fragte eine verschlafen aussehene Rothaarige und setzte sich gähnend auf. „Hattest du einen Albtraum?" „Nein, Mummy", erwiderte der Kleine, verdrehte die Augen und trat dann dicht gefolgt von einer schuldbewusst dreinblickenden Hauselfe und einer neugierig blinzelden Katze das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. „Tut mir Leid Missy Lily", nuschelte Mina. „Er war ja so furchtbar aufgeregt, ich konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden sich noch einmal hinzulegen." Lily runzelte die Stirn und strich sich mit der einen Hand über das abstehende Haar, während sie mit der anderen ihren Mann kräftig an der Schulter rüttelte. „Was, geht's schon los?", nuschelte dieser. „Aber es ist doch noch viel zu früh, wir haben doch noch gar nichts vorbereitet!" Lily gluckste, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf und sah ihren Sohn verwirrt an. „Wieso bist du denn so aufgeregt, Schatz?" Ihr Sohn starrte sie fassungslos an. „Mummy! Es ist morgen Morgen! Du hast gesagt, morgen Morgen hat mir der Weihnachtsmann ganz viele Geschenke gebracht! Los, es ist morgen Morgen, ihr müsst aufstehen, na los! Mummy! Daddy!" „Ich glaub, ich hab ein Déja-vu", murmelte Lily und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Harrys Vater wurde währenddessen langsam endlich richtig wach, stöhnte leise, tastete blind nach seiner Brille und setzte sich dann auf.

„Du hast besser das Haus angesteckt, ansonsten kriegt hier jemand gleich richtigen Ärger, mich so früh zu wecken, also wirklich..." „Aber Daddy", machte sein Sohn und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll durch die Gläser seiner kleinen Brille an. „Ich darf doch nicht mit Feuer spielen!" „Richtig", murmelte James und wischte sich verstohlen den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Harry, gönn deiner Mum noch etwas Schlaf, du weißt doch, dass sie in letzter Zeit sehr erschöpft ist!" „Aber der Weihnachtsmann!", widersprach der Kleine mit unglücklichem Blick und Lily seufzte leise. „Schatz, komm mal her!" Auffordernd klopfte sie neben sich auf das Bett und als der Vierjährige dann neben ihr saß, strich sie ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du weißt doch, dass der Weihnachtsmann allen Kinder auf der ganzen, ganzen Welt ihre Geschenke bringen muss, nicht wahr? Er war bestimmt noch nicht bei uns, also kannst du dich getrost noch etwas hinlegen und ausruhen, umso länger kannst du dann heute Abend aufbleiben und mit deinen Geschenken spielen." Bittend sah sie ihn an und der Schwarzhaarige zog zwar eine Schnute, nickte aber brav. „Okay Mummy." Damit schob er sich zu ihr unter die Bettdecke, presste seine kalte Füße gegen ihre Oberschenkel und kuschelte sich ganz fest an sie. „Ich meinte eigentlich, dass du zu dir... ach vergiss es", machte seine Mutter, klopfte kurz auf das Bett, woraufhin sich auch Sunny zu ihnen gesellte und schloss die Augen. Mina verschwand lautlos.

Es kam ihr so vor als wären nur fünf Minuten vergangen, als erneut jemand eintrat, allerdings weniger zaghaft als Harry. Die Tür knallte mit einem lauten Rums an die Wand, das Licht ging an und ein furchtbar schrilles Geräusch, ähnlich des Gesangs einer Sirene erklang. „We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new..." „SIRIUS!" Gequält hielt Lily sich die Ohren zu und blinzete gegen das grelle Licht an. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste nur breit und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab, wobei seine Weihnachtsmannmütze im Takt mitwippte. „Na wenigstens sind wir jetzt wach", murmelte James und setzte sich langsam auf, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als er die Person hinter seinem besten Freund entdeckte. „Hey Moony, sag bloß, dich hat er auch schon aus dem Bett gerissen?" Der Braunhaarige nickte müde, zupfte ein paar Fuseln von seinem blauen Pullover und gähnte verstohlen. „Na los, aufstehen, der Weihnachtsmann war da, Geschenke, Geschenke, GESCHENKE!", strahlte Sirius und hüpfte dabei aufgeregt auf und ab. Spätestens jetzt war Harry hellwach, sprang aus dem Bett heraus und fing so begeistert an zu kreischen, dass Sunny prompt unter das Bett flüchtete. „Oh Merlin, womit haben wir das nur verdient?", stöhnte Lily und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, sah dann aber ein, dass es mit ihrer Ruhe für heute vorbei war, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

„Wooh", machte sie, fasste sich an den Kopf und schwankte leicht. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde war James bei ihr und stützte sie. „Alles okay, alles okay", lächelte sie und winkte ab. „Ähm... gut, dann... dann lasst uns uns mal fertig machen und dann nachschauen, was uns der Weihnachtsmann gebracht hat, das mit dem Schlaf wars jawohl erst mal für heute." Harry nickte und rannte ins Bad um sich zu waschen, woraufhin James Sirius bat ihm zu folgen. „Aber ich hab mich schon gewaschen!", maulte dieser, woraufhin sein bester Freund nur eine Augenbraue hob und die Wangen des Hundeanimagus sich tatsächlich rosa färbten. „Ich geh ja schon, Mummy!", maulte er und folgte seinem Patenkind dann. Ob das allerdings wirklich die befürchtete Überschwemmung verhindern würde war fraglich.

„Du hast deine Schuhe falsch herum an", sagte Lily und während der Werwolf sich bückte und mit verzücktem Gesicht seine Füße aus ihrem schmerzenden Gefängnis befreite, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und Sekunden später waren die beiden Potters festlich und vor allem vollständig bekleidet. Während sie ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden hatte und einen edlen, lilafarbenen Pullover trug, hatte sie James in einen Anzug gesteckt, woraufhin dieser ihr einen Vogel zeigte und nur Sekunden später in Jeans und Gryffindorpullover dastand und breit grinste. Die Rothaarige verdrehte nur die Augen. „Jaja, schon gut, Schatz, wir wissen es, Gryffindor ist ganz, ganz toll. Woohoo." Er streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus, legte dann aber einen Arm um sie und einen um den immer noch sehr verschlafen aussehenden Remus und schob sie in den Flur hinaus. Sunny folge mit einem von Remus' Schuhen im Maul.

Unten angekommen trafen sie auf Sirius und Harry, der einen dunkelroten Pulli trug. „Gut gemacht, Bruder!", grinste James und hielt Sirius die Hand zum Abklatschen hin. „Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryff...!" Lily verdrehte die Augen und Remus lachte leise und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Nächstes Mal helfe ich ihm beim Anziehen, okay?" Sie warf ihm nur einen dankbaren Blick zu und schob ihre Familie dann auf die Wohnzimmertür zu. „Also, noch mal die Regeln bitte", forderte sie ihre Jungs auf, woraufhin alle vier gleichzeitig aufseufzten. „Die Geschenke werden gesittet und nacheinander geöffnet, drängeln, schubsen und beißen ist verboten." „Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Harry", fügte Lily hinzu, woraufhin die drei Rumtreiber ihr gleichzeitig die Zungen herausstreckten. „Sehr witzig, Lils." „Ich weiß", antwortete sie leichthin, öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und trat in den festlich geschmückten Raum ein.

Während die Rothaarige erst einmal das Gesamtbild auf sich wirken ließ, stürzten ihre Jungs sofort auf ihre selbstgemachten Strümpfe zu, die am Kamin hingen und bis oben hin mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt waren. Blitzschnell waren sie ausgeleert und die Münder schokoladenverschmiert. „So viel zu den Regeln", seufzte die selbsternannte fünffache Mutter und schüttelte mit zärtlichem Blick den Kopf. Sie wartete genau den Moment ab, in dem ihre vier Jungs genug Schokolade intus hatten, um zwar gute Laune zu haben, aber noch nicht an einem Zuckerschock zu leiden und setzte sich dann vor den bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum, der unter dem Gewicht des Weihnachtsschmucks ächzte und zog eins der unter den Zweigen hervorquellenden Geschenke hervor und winkte demonstrativ damit. Es dauerte weniger als zehn Sekunden, da waren die Münder abgewischt, die Strümpfe zurückgehängt und ihre Familie saß friedlich lächelnd um sie herum. „Männer", murmelte sie nur in sich hinein, beließ es aber dabei und schob Harry das erste Geschenk zu. Der Kleine schrie begeistert auf und fetzte das Papier praktisch nur so herunter, bis eine winzige, schwarze Lederjacke hervorkam. „Ist von mir", grinste Sirius stolz und half dem Vierjährigen in die Jacke. „Dann kannst du endlich auch so cool aussehen wie dein Pate." Lily öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm einen frechen Spruch entgegenzuwerfen, doch stattdessen seufzte sie verzückt auf. „Oh mein... Du siehst ja soooo süß aus!" „Danke", grinste der Hundeanimagus selbstgefällig. „Aber es ist doch Harrys Geschenk, du könntest ruhig auch etwas Nettes zu ihm sagen!" Die Angesprochene blinzelte irritiert, während Remus sich zu James herüberbeugte und leise flüsterte: „Er weiß aber schon, dass sie nicht über Mister Eingebildet geredet hat, oder?"

Sirius schnappte empört nach Luft, hatte er doch ein erstaunlich gutes Gehör und das Ganze wäre sicherlich zu einem handfesten Streit ausgeartet, hätte Lily nicht schnell eingegriffen und ihrem besten Freund ihr Geschenk für ihn hingeschoben. „Jöööö", machte ihr Freund und strahlte aufgeregt. Die Begeisterung ließ aber schnell nach, als er sah, was er da geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Topflappen?", fragte er entgeistert und starrte dann auf ein Stück Papier. „Und was ist das?" Lilys Grinsen wurde teuflisch. „Och, weißt du... Harry hat mir nach seinem Patentag so ein, zwei Dinge erzählt. Et voilà... Topflappen für dich!" „Und das ist... eine Schatzkarte?", machte er verwirrt, nur um dann dunkelrot anzulaufen, als er endlich verstand, worauf Lily da anspielte. „Nö... ich dachte, es wäre ganz nützlich, damit du dich besser zurechtfindest... du weißt schon wo." Der Schwarzhaarige errötete wenn möglich noch mehr und räusperte sich mehrmals, bis er plötzlich seine Schultern straffte und mit diabolischem Grinsen ein Geschenk zu Lily herüberschob.

Sie blickte ihn etwas misstrauisch an, rechnete fast schon mit einer Rache, schalt sich dann aber einen Dummkopf, Sirius konnte schließlich gar nicht gewusst haben was sie ihm schenken würde, weshalb also machte sie sich Gedanken? Als sie das Paket dann allerdings ausgepackt hatte, war sie doch etwas verwirrt und hielt die Leine irritiert hoch. „Ähm Siri?" „Damit du Harry nicht mehr verlierst!", machte er mit bösartigem Grinsen, als er dann aber sah wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten, verbesserte er sich ganz schnell: „Ich meinte... also wenn ihr mal wieder in so einem Gedränge unterwegs seit, dann kann er dir nicht mehr weglaufen, das meinte ich, ja genau!" Schuldbewusst zog er den Kopf ein, aber Lily blinzelte nur ein paar Mal, lächelte dann etwas gezwungen und stupste ihren Sohn sanft an. „Harry, zeig Onkel Siri doch mal dein Geschenk!"

Der Kleine kicherte leise, griff nach einem klumpigen Etwas, das in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt und mit viel Klebeband „verziert" worden war und reichte es seinem Patenonkel stolz lächelnd. „Ähm", machte Sirius kurz darauf. „Ähm..." „Ja, weil guck, du hast versprochen, du gehst mit mir spazieren, sogar mit Leine, wenn ich dich dann wieder lieb habe! Und jetzt können wir das machen, jetzt kannst du nicht mehr sagen, dass es nicht geht, weil wir keine Leine haben!" „Das Gedächtnis hast du von deiner Mutter geerbt", murmelte Sirius in sich hinein und lächelte gequält, als er auf die kurze Hundeleine in seiner Hand starrte. Verdammt, er würde sogar bei Fuß gehen müssen! Er wurde allerdings aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Patenkind ihm ein großes Blatt Papier entgegenhielt. „Dankeschön, Großer", lächelte er und all seine Frustration war vergessen, als er den großen, schwarzen Hund und das kleine Kind betrachtete, die aneinandergekuschelt dalagen und von lauter Herzen umgeben waren. Jap, der Kleine liebte ihn, definitiv.

In den nächsten Minuten packte Sirius einen Maulkorb aus und jagte den lachenden James dreimal um das ganze Haus, während Harry überglücklich die Holztiere, die er von seinem Onkel Remi geschenkt bekommen hatte zu vermehren versuchte. „Danke, Onkel Remi", strahlte er, woraufhin dieser zuerst protestierend den Mund öffnete, dann aber abwinkte. „Kein Problem, Großer." Als sie schließlich wieder alle beisammen saßen (Lily hatte sich vorsorglich zwischen James und Sirius gesetzt, sicher war sicher, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust an einem Feiertag Blut aufzuwischen) und sie ein paar weitere, eher unspektakuläre Geschenke geöffnet hatten, schob Sirius Harry eine kleine, bunte Tüte zu. Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn, roch vorsichtig an dem Inhalt, der seine Eltern irgendwie an Schafsködel erinnerte und steckte sich dann ein „Plätzchen" in den Mund. Lily würgte und Remus und James schüttelten sich so unauffällig wie möglich, aber dann gab Harry strahlend Entwarnung. „Schoki!", lachte er und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Hundeleckerlis", grinste Sirius. „Weißt du, du könntest Padfoot damit füttern und..." „Sie sind leer", unterbrach ihn der Sohn seiner bestern Freunde mit irritiertem Gesicht, woraufhin sein Pate rot anlief. „Na ja, ich hatte auf dem Weg hierher echt Hunger..." „Wir sind mit dem Kamin gekommen", unterbrach ihn Remus, woraufhin der Hundeanimagus eine Schnute zog. „Ich... ich bin eben ein großer, starker Mann, ich brauche viel zu essen, ja genau!" „Okay", machte James. „Lass es mich mal eben zusammenfassen. „Nicht nur, dass du meinem Sohn ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machst, das eigentlich für dich gedacht ist, du isst es auch noch auf?" „Ich... ich kauf ihm ja neue, reg dich ab!", maulte der Fünfundzwanzigjährige. „Außerdem hat er die Jacke gekriegt", fügte er dann noch mit fast schon bockigem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu und damit war die Sache für ihn gegessen. Seine Freunde lachten nur, das war einfach mal wieder typisch Sirius.

„Soooo, Prongs", machte dessen bester Freund schließlich augenbrauenwackelnd und überreichte ihm dann mit gespielt feierlichem Gesicht ein kleines Päckchen. Die blitzenden Augen des Hundeanimagus misstrauisch betrachtend, entfernte der Vierundzwanzigjährige langsam das Papier und starrte bewegungslos auf das Buch in seiner Hand. „Kinderzeugen für Dummies", machte er fassungslos, woraufhin Sirius losprustete und sich nach ein paar Sekunden sogar giggelnd auf dem Boden herumwälzte, wie es sonst nur Padfoot fertigbrachte, wenn er eine besonders große Matschpfütze entdeckt hatte. Immer noch leise glucksend und nach Atem ringend richtete er sich auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Na ja, ich dachte du könntest etwas... Unterstützung gebrauchen... Und wenn das nicht klappt, helfe ich natürlich gerne nach, ist doch Ehrensache", fügte er dreckig grinsend hinzu und zwinkerte Lily frech zu. Als James daraufhin allerdings ein lautes, bedrohlich klingendes Röhren von sich gab, hob er schnell abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, ich will doch nur euer Bestes! Schließlich hätte Harry dann endlich seinen Willen und ihr könntet in Ruhe... Plätzchen backen. Für mich, ja genau, schließlich bin ich ja so ein toller Freund!"

„Aha", machte James und guckte sein Gegenüber gespielt böse an. „Nur so aus Interesse... Was lässt dich an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln? Ich meine, was denkst du was Harry ist, ein Gnom oder was?" „Aber Schatz", sagte Lily und tätschelte ihm sanft den Oberschenkel. „Den kleinen Furzer hat doch der Hippogreif gebracht, das weißt du doch." Sie grinste spitzbübisch. „Aber weißt du Sirius... Also... Ich finde, du solltest dir jetzt mal mein Geschenk angucken." Etwas irritiert über den Themenwechsel zuckte der Angesprochene mit den Schultern, folgte aber ihrer Aufforderung und brach dann in bellendes Gelächter aus. „Frau finden für Dummies!" „Ihr seid mir unheimlich", murmelte Remus, während James nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Wie war das noch mit dem Zweifeln an irgendwelchen Fähigkeiten?" „Haha", murmelte der Angesprochene beleidigt, woraufhin Lily ihm gespielt mitleidig die Schulter tätschelte. „Weißt du... Ich dachte du könntest etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen... Und wenn das nicht klappt, dann helfe ich natürlich gerne nach", zitierte sie den Hundeanimagus, fügte aber noch hinzu: „Soll heißen, ich spendier dir dann eine Kontaktanzeige." „Ja!", machte James und blitzte Sirius bitterböse an. „Dann haben wir mehr Freizeit, Pad ist nicht mehr so oft hier, er hängt uns nicht mehr so..." „Vergiss das Buch", rief Lily, riss dem Schwarzhaarigen besagtes Objekt aus den Händen und schmiss es in eine Ecke. „Ich kauf dir stattdessen nen Schokokuchen, okay?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor grinste. „Du liiiiiieeeebst mich!" „Phh", machte sie. „Das glaubst auch nur du." „Oh do-och", flötete er. „Du liiiiieeebst mich und du kannst ohne mich nicht leeeeben!" „Halt die Klappe!", machte sie, grinste aber gleichzeitig.

Harry sah der Kabbelei zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Paten eine Weile schweigend zu, wurde dann aber doch ungeduldig, war er es doch einfach nicht gewöhnt längere Zeit nicht beachtet zu werden. Nachdem er sich einige Male erfolglos geräuspert hatte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und packte ein paar besonders kitschige Malhefte aus, mit denen er sich so lange beschäftigte, bis seine Familie endlich wieder normal war und sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Jetzt war Harrys große Stunde gekommen. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zeigte er auch seinem Daddy und seinem Onkel Remi die Bilder, die er für sie gezeichnet hatte und erzählte ihnen, wie seine Mummy ihm beigebracht hatte ihre Namen zu schreiben. Dann überreichte er mit feierlichem Gesicht seine Geschenke. Sein Onkel Remi bekam ein kleines Kissen, damit er öfter mal bei Harry übernachten konnte und seinen Eltern drückte er mit bedeutungsvollem Gesicht ein Kuscheltier in die Hände. „Für mein Schwesterchen." „Alles klar", lachte Lily und warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, der daraufhin ihre Hand drückte. „Hey, wir haben dir ein Geschwisterchen versprochen und du wirst es irgendwann kriegen, aber ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird können wir leider nicht beeinflussen, Schatz!", sagte er und verstrubbelte seinem Sohn zärtlich die Haare.

Harry öffnete protestierend den Mund, wurde dann aber von einem besonders großen Paket mit seinem Namen drauf abgelenkt. Mit leuchtenden Augen stürzte er sich auf das Geschenk, fetzte das Papier herunter und schrie begeistert auf. Seine Eltern hatten ihm eine wunderschöne elektrische Eisenbahn geschenkt. Er kam allerdings gar nicht dazu sie sich in Ruhe anzusehen, denn es gab in seiner Familie noch drei weitere Kinder, die sich jetzt mit leuchtenden Augen auf sein neugewonnenes Spielzeug stürzten und die Schienen mit Feuereifer zusammensteckten, während Harry nur die Lock an sich riss und leise „Tüff Tüff" Geräusche von sich gab. Lily lächelte gerührt und strich abwesend über ihren Bauch, woraufhin James auf einmal innehielt und Remus und Sirius in die Seite hieb. „Lasst uns doch später spielen... Ich meine... Lasst uns später mit Harry zusammen die Eisenbahn aufbauen." Die beiden warfen dem Geschenk zwar noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, nickten aber und als Harry sah, dass sein Daddy seiner Mummy eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand drückte, ließ auch er seine Lock stehen und sah neugierig zu, was die Rothaarige da auspackte.

„Oh James", murmelte diese ergriffen und ließ ein feingliedriges Armband durch ihre Finger gleiten. „Jeder Anhänger steht für ein besonderes Ereignis in unserem Leben. Die Lippen für unseren ersten Kuss, die Ringe für unsere Ehe, das Kreuz für alles, was wir zusammen durchstehen mussten, der Schnuller für unser Glück..." „Und die Träne?", fragte sie leise, woraufhin er lächelte. „Es ist ein Wassertropfen. Du weißt schon... wie alles begann." „Ja", lächelte sie und küsste ihn sanft. „Vielen, vielen Dank Schatz, es ist wundervoll, genauso wie die Kette!" Damit fasste sie an die verbundenen Puzzleteile, die wie immer um ihren Hals hingen und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Dann räusperte sie sich schließlich und rief nach Mina, die daraufhin mit einem lauten „Plopp" erschien und Remus einen großen Strauß Rosen überreichte. „Was...", machte dieser und Lily sah ihn ernst an. „Sie sind für Lisa. Ich weiß, dass sie dir wirklich viel bedeutet und dass du nie aufgehört hast sie zu lieben, du hast dich damals nur aus Angst vor ihr zurückgezogen. Überwinde dich endlich, Rem, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren!" Er wurde rot und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie... sie hat mich für heute Abend zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen." „Und?", machte Lily, woraufhin er errötete. „Ich habe zugesagt." „Jiiiiiiihhh!", quiekte die Rothaarige, klatschte begeistert in die Hände und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Der Werwolf grinste nur.

Nachdem Lily erfahren hatte, wie James geschafft hatte ihr Geschenk vor ihr zu verbergen (offenbar hatte Remus es bei einem seiner letzten Besuche an der Hinterseite ihres Nachtisches befestigt) und sie sich an die Stirn schlug, war ihr die Situation doch damals schon merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber hatte sie sich während ihres damaligen Unwohlseins nicht weiter damit beschäftigt, biss sie sich etwas nervös auf die Unterlippe, schließlich stand ihr Geschenk an ihren Mann noch aus und sie war sich nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren würde. Vorsichtshalber wies sie ihren Sohn noch auf sein vorletztes Weihnachtsgeschenk hin, wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass sich sein Vater darüber mindestens genauso freuen würde wie er. Es war der Besen, den Harry vor einiger Zeit in der Winkelgasse entdeckt hatte und als der Kleine erfuhr, dass er ihm vom Weihnachtsmann persönlich geschenkt worden war, hüpfte er aufgeregt auf und ab und drehte sofort die erste Runde im Wohnzimmer. Fünf Minuten später schwankte der Weihnachtsbaum bedrohlich, zwei der großen Weihnachtsfiguren lagen zerbrochen am Boden und Lily war mit ihren Nerven am Ende, aber ihr Sohn war überglücklich und das war alles was zählte. „Soso, du musstest also noch _etwas_ besorgen, ja?", flüsterte ihr Mann ihr leise ins Ohr und sie hob die Schultern. „Schuldig?" „Ich liebe dich", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, woraufhin die Rothaarige ernst wurde. „Behalt dir das für die nächsten Minuten gut im Gedächtnis, ja?" „Okay", machte James langsam und auch Sirius und Remus schienen zu merken, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging und holten Harry mit zwei schnellen Griffen von seinem wesentlich schnelleren Kinderbesen herunter.

„Hier", sagte Lily leise und drückte ihrem Mann einen Fotorahmen in die Hand. Zu sehen war ein etwas älteres Ehepaar, das sich gerade mit einem jugendlichen James und einem Sirius, der mit verzücktem Blick auf einem Stück Kuchen herumkaute eine Tortenschlacht lieferte. James schluckte und strich mit traurigen Augen über das Glas, lächelte aber. „Danke Schatz." „Ähm, ja", machte sie, schloss kurz die Augen und rief erneut nach Mina, die daraufhin auch sofort erschien und ihr mit ernstem Gesicht einen kleinen Stein in die Hand drückte. „Albus hat ihn mir besorgt, wir sollten es nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen und er muss bald wieder zurück, aber wir haben ihn ein paar Stunden." Sie schloss die Augen und eine Weile passierte nichts und als James schon fragen wollte was los war, standen da vor seinem Kamin auf einmal seine verstorbenen Eltern. Lily hatte ihren Mann noch nie so fassungslos gesehen und hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern getreten, wie hatte sie das Ganze nur für eine gute Idee halten können?

„James. Sirius", sagte die grauhaarige Frau leise und ihr Lächeln schien den ganzen Raum zu erleuchten. „Meine Jungs. Meine großen, großen Jungs. Ihr Rumtreiber, ihr verrückten Kerle." Sie schniefte und trat einen Schritt näher an Sirius heran, welcher daraufhin unnatürlich blass wurde. „Du warst für uns immer wie ein zweiter Sohn, du warst der beste Freund, den wir uns für unseren James wünschen konnten, ohne dich wäre er nie geworden was er ist, ohne dich hätte er nie die vielen Facetten des Lebens kennengelernt, ohne dich hätte er nie so unbeschwert sein können, wenn wir auf Einsätzen waren und ohne dich gäbe es unseren kleinen Harry nicht. Wir sind sehr, sehr dankbar, dich unseren Sohn nennen zu dürfen." Sirius schluckte und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig, er brachte es nur fertig zu nicken und schien deutlich erleichtert zu sein, als sein Ersatzvater sich an Lily wandte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag.

„Du hast unseren Sohn gerettet, du hast aus dem Kind, das er war einen Mann gemacht, jemanden, der Verantwortung für sich und andere übernimmt, einen liebevollen Vater, der die richtigen Prioritäten setzt. Du hast ihn gehalten, wenn er dich gebraucht hat und warst immer für ihn da, gerade in Zeiten, in denen er nicht mehr konnte oder sich aus lauter Kummer unausstehlich benommen hat. Glaub mir, wir wissen wie unser James sein kann und du hast das Beste in ihm geweckt. Du hast ihn glücklich gemacht und uns ein Enkelkind geschenkt, du hast alles wahr gemacht, was wir uns für James je gewünscht haben. Wir danken dir."

Er wandte sich an James, der mit riesigen, kindlichen Augen zu ihm heraufblickte. „Mein Junge. Du hast dich so gut entwickelt. Du bist der Mann und Vater, der ich hätte sein sollen. Du hast deine Prioritäten gesetzt, du bist für deine Familie da, du machst nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich. Mein Leben lang habe ich versucht die Familien der anderen zu retten und habe meine eigene damit im Stich gelassen. Du tust das nicht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Seine Mutter nickte. „Du hast in deinem jungen Leben schon so viel durchstehen müssen, du hast all deine Hürden unglaublich souverän und tapfer gemeistert, wir sind sehr stolz auf dich. Ich wünschte, wir hätten dir das zu Lebzeiten öfter gesagt, aber wir dachten du wüsstest es. Wir lieben dich, mein Sohn und wir sind unendlich, unendlich stolz auf dich." Sein Vater nickte bestätigend und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dann grinste er. „Ach ja, gut gemacht!", zwinkerte er dem Schwarzhaarigen noch zu, woraufhin ihm seine Frau einen Seitenhieb verpasste. „Du bist unmöglich! Du verrätst noch alles!" James lachte leise auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Danke, dass ihr hier wart." „Wir sind immer bei dir, James", sagte sein Vater noch mit ernstem Blick dann lösten sich die Figuren von Harrys verstorbenen Großeltern langsam auf.

Auch Remus, Lily und Sirius, bei denen sich spätestens nach den Worten der verstorbenen Potters an James sämtliche Beherrschung verflüchtigt hatte, wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augen und fächelten sich fast synchron etwas Luft zu. „Danke", sagte James leise zu seiner Frau und zog sie zu einem sanften Kuss heran. „Ich weiß doch wie sehr sie dir fehlen", antwortete seine, ja _seine_ Lily und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Alles okay?" „Ja", sagte er. „Ja. Es ist als wäre mir gerade ein riesiger Stein von der Seele geplumpst. Ich glaube, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht um mit dem Ganzen einigermaßen abschließen zu können." Lily nickte, erstarrte dann mitten in der Bewegung und warf ihrem Sohn einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Dieser schien das Ereignis aber alles andere als verstörend zu finden, im Gegenteil: Er zeichnete gerade fröhlich grinsend mit seinen besten Filzstiften ein Abbild seiner Großeltern auf Lilys frischgeputzten Wohnzimmerboden, was diese zwar nicht besonders toll fand, aber es war ja Weihnachten und wozu gab es den Ratzeputz?

„Okay", sagte James und warf seiner Frau einen kurzen Blick zu. „Darf ich?" Sie nickte nur. „Wir... wir haben noch ein letztes Geschenk für dich, Harry, etwas ganz tolles, etwas, das du dir schon ganz lange wünschst. Rate mal." „Hmm", machte der Kleine und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ist es ein Zoo? Weil den hab ich doch schon zusammen mit Mummy und Onkel Remi gekauft!" Seine Eltern schüttelten den Kopf. „Ist es ein riesiger Kuchen, so groß wie mein Zimmer und Onkel Siri darf ihn nicht mal angucken?" „Nein, Großer." „Ist es eine Tafel Schokolade, von der ich Daddy nichts abgeben muss?" „Nein, mein Schatz." „Hmm... Sind es diese pinken Muggelbonbons, die Daddy mir immer nicht kaufen will?" „Nein, Hase." „Ist es..." „Es ist nichts zu essen, Harry!" „Ja, dann weiß ichs auch nicht!", machte er und hob fast schon vorwurfsvoll die Arme. Lily gluckste und schob ihm dann eine kleine Geschenktüte hin, aus der er kurz darauf zwei winzige Stoffschühchen holte. „Uhm, Mmmy?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass die mir passen!" James gluckste, während Remus langsam ein Licht aufzugehen schien und er sich die Hände auf den Mund presste. „Die sind ja auch nicht für dich, Dummerchen!" „Sind sie für Sunny?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit großen Kulleraugen und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, fürs Baby." „Oh, Sunny kriegt ein Baby?", strahlte Sirius und fing sich dafür einen ungläubigen Blick von Remus ein. „Siehst du Harry, das ist doch fast so gut wie ein Geschwisterchen, meinst du nicht auch? Mit dem kannst du auch schmusen und spielen und auf es aufpassen..."

„Sirius?" „Ja?" „Lily kriegt das Baby." „Ja klar, sag ich do... WAS?" Er riss die Augen auf und zeigte mit dem Finger erst auf seine beste Freundin, dann auf seinen besten Freund. „Du... und du... ihr... WIR BEKOMMEN EIN BABY!" Aufgeregt kreischend sprang er auf die Füße und führte einen Freudestanz auf, in den Harry kurz darauf einstimmte. Mit dem Hintern wackelnd und die Arme in die Luft streckend hüpften sie umher und brachten so die anderen zum Lachen. Remus war der Erste, der gratulierte, wirkte dabei allerdings auch ein wenig traurig, was er zwar gekonnt überspielte, aber trotzdem nicht unbemerkt, dafür allerdings unkommentiert blieb. „Deswegen konntest du nicht zurück ins Mungos", machte Sirius mit einem Mal. „Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst und uns nichts gesagt! Ihr... ihr... ihr Hosenmätze, ihr!", schimpfte er, konnte allerdings nicht lange so tun als wäre er beleidigt, denn in diesem Moment unterschrieb Harry sein Todes... na ja, zumindest sein sehr-lange-kitzeln- Urteil. Er ging nämlich auf seine Mutter zu, tätschelte ihren Bauch und fing dann mit diesem an zu reden. „Hallo Baby! Du hast aber ganz schön lange gebraucht, ich warte schon sooooo lange auf dich! Du musst ein Mädchen werden, ja? Weil Mummy und Daddy haben ja schon mich, da brauchen sie keinen Jungen mehr! Und du darfst auch in meinem Zimmer schlafen, dann können wir ganz viel kuscheln!" „Es ist genug Platz für alle da, das Baby bekommt sein eigenes Zimmer", lächelte James und verwuschelte seinem Sohn zärtlich das Haar, woraufhin dieser eine Schnute zog. „Aber dann muss das wenigstens neben mir sein, ja?" Seine Mutter nickte, runzelte dann aber die Stirn.

„Sag mal, Harry... Woher weißt du, dass das Baby in meinem Bauch ist?" Sirius wurde blass und bewegte sich so unauffällig wie möglich in Richtung Ausgang, wurde aber von James bemerkt und aufgehalten. Der Kleine sah sie unschuldig an. „Onkel Siri hat gesagt, der Daddy macht die Babys mit seinem Zauberstab in den Bauch der Mummy." „SIRIUS!", schimpfte die Rothaarige und stemmte empört die Hände in die Seiten. „Wirst du wohl endlich aufhören die Unschuld meines Babys zu gefährden! Also echt, du bist unmöglich..." „Ähm Lily?" „Was?" Bitterböse blickte sie ihren Mann an, der daraufhin den Kopf einzog. „Es ist Weihnachten, lass Pad besser leben, wir brauchen ihn vielleicht noch mal zum Babysitten." „Ja genau... ey!", machte dieser beleidigt, woraufhin ihm sein bester Freund nur die Zunge rausstreckte. „Ich hab dir gerade den Hintern gerettet, also beschwer dich mal nicht! Was ich sagen wollte... Lils, Schatz, _ein_ Geschenk ist doch noch übrig!" „Oooooh", sie lächelte verträumt und alle Wut schien auf einmal von ihr abzufallen. „Remus, wir haben noch etwas für dich!" Damit schnippste sie kurz, woraufhin eine weitere Geschenktüte erschien und dann auf den Werwolf zuflog, der immer noch etwas sehnsüchtig auf Harry blickte, welcher gerade seinen Paten immitierte und ihn dabei mit bewundernden Blicken ansah. Fragend zog er ein großes Stoffstück aus der Tüte, blickte darauf und schlug dann eine Hand vor den Mund. „Nein?" „Das heißt, du willst nicht?", fragte Lily und der Schalk blitzte ganz deutlich in ihren Augen, was der Werwolf allerdings nicht bemerkte. „Bist du irre? Natürlich will ich! Oh mein Gott, das ist so... die ganze Zeit hab ich... ich war so neidisch und... Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das kann? Ich meine, ich bin..." „Sprich es aus und ich nehm dir das T-shirt und den Posten weg!", drohte James mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und Remus lachte. „Okay. Ich danke euch. Wirklich. Für alles. Ihr seid einfach... Ihr habt so viel für mich..." „Schon gut", sagte Lily, trat auf ihren Freund zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

James und auch Sirius nickten und als der Braunhaarige dann sein T-shirt umdrehte, nickte Sirius anerkennend. „„Worlds greatest Godfather", ja das wirst du mit Sicherheit. Glückwunsch, Moony, das hast du dir wirklich verdient." Er grinste. „Das wird mich aber nicht davon abhalten, das Kleine genauso zu verwöhnen wie Harry!" „Damit kann ich leben", antwortete Remus nur und zog ihn mit einem Arm in eine Umarmung. „Oh Gruppenkuscheln!", grinste James, schnappte sich seinen Sohn und schloss die Lücke. Eine Weile standen sie so da, einfach nur still die Nähe und den Zusammenhalt ihrer Familie genießend, bis Harrys zögerliche Stimme erklang. „Du Mummy? Ich freu mich, dass das Baby kommt, auch wenn wir das Kuscheln und so dann teilen müssen." Lily lächelte nur. „Keine Sorge, Schatz. Es wird immer genug Liebe für euch beide da sein, es wird dir an nichts fehlen, du gewinnst nur noch ein Familienmitglied dazu." „Ja", sagte der Kleine und strahlte, aber eine letzte Sache schien ihn dann doch noch zu beschäftigen. „Weißt du... wenn du magst... also wenn du magst, darfst du mich auch ab und zu noch du-weißt-schon-wie nennen, wenn meine Schwester dann da ist." „Ach Schatz", sagte Lily und warf ihm einen zärtlichen Blick zu. „Du wirst immer mein Baby bleiben."

tbc?


End file.
